Against the Tide
by Turbotail88
Summary: Krista is a new student at Rose Academy and is confronted with the dilemma of adjusting to a new environment. However, she ends up bumping into the outcast of the school, Ymir, seconds after arriving. With harsh rumours surrounding her background, Krista makes it her duty to befriend Ymir and uncover her past while hiding her own secrets. Highschool AU, yuri, Ymir/Krista (Collab)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This applies to the entire story (glares at lawyers), so suck it. I do not own this idea, nor do I own SnK. I also do not bear any sort of copyright for the cover picture. All credit for the picture goes to the original artist.**

Yo! How's it goin'?

This will, most likely, be the only A/N in the entire series, mainly because I want you, the wonderful readers, to fully enjoy this experience without me nagging you xP However, if there's anything I need to address (such as a question in a review), then I will place an A/N. There's likely to be some manga spoilers, so if you haven't read the manga, please, if you don't wanna get spoiled, go read it then come back.

Ok, so, before I let you off, I have to admit that this wasn't my idea, AT ALL. In fact, it's CanaanAlphardForever's idea. We started working on this project a little into August, and we've been working hard to get this into top-notch shape. Honestly, I don't know what I would've done without her. She's been incredibly helpful and patient, offering ideas whenever I was stuck and going as far as writing out awesome scenes for the story. If you wanna thank someone for this story, thank her! Seriously, go read her stuff, it'll knock your socks off ;)

This will be regularly updated, unlike my other stuff xD It will be updated at 7am EST, every three days. So, today is the 7th, meaning the next update is the 10th, then the 13th, and so on. I apologize to the readers in different time zones, especially to those who are a day ahead.

Finally, I just wanna thank everyone who took the time to read this, as well as CanaanAlphardForever for being a fantastic partner in writing, as well as a supportive friend. This is my biggest writing project yet, and I feel it's going to be an incredible experience for everyone involved. This story may make you cry, or question yourself, or even laugh, and if it does, then our goal has been achieved.

**CanaanAlphardForever:** Before you get to read this amazeballs story, I'd just like to say that I got this idea one day, and decided to ask Turbotail88 to write it, since she had a better grasp on their relationship dynamic and personalities that would be needed for the story. She was awesome enough to accept my offer and she wrote this :D with my coaching here and there XD she did not disappoint! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as we did in creating and writing it.

x

It was April, the beginning of the school year and the return of friends and enemies alike. Spring was in its prime and the air had a wonderful feel to it. It truly felt like the right time to start school. The cherry blossom trees were blooming, students were piling up at bus stops and hitching rides with their friends' used cars and teachers were groaning as they set up class plans. Some aspiring teens were very anxious and nervous to be starting school, and one of them was Krista Historia Reiss. She was a short girl, with big blue eyes and soft blond hair. She was kind, somewhat shy and polite, and she was often seen as a rabbit or mouse because of it. However, despite her meekness, she could be very stern if need be.

The young blonde straightened out her skirt for the fifth time and loosened up her collar, since the standard uniform seemed a bit too tight. It consisted of, firstly, a blouse with an emblem on the right breast: a shield emblem with black and white wings crossing. Her lower body was covered with a green and black plaid skirt just below her knees.

Krista looked out the window, playing with the hem of her skirt. She thought about her new school and new environment, since she recently moved three months ago from the Trost district. She didn't know anyone here, since her parents forbade her from going to teen hangouts or even outside the house unless it was to run errands. Usually, a maid or butler accompanied her during her outings, limiting any contact with her peers. How was she supposed to fit in if she knew no one who went to this new school? Her stomach was tied up in knots and her chest felt constricted from the buttons on her blouse. Though the window was open, the car she was in felt far too closed up and stuffy.

"Stop fiddling with your clothes, Historia. You will wrinkle them and the maid will have to waste time to iron them."

Krista looked up at her mother and flinched, looking down and nodding. She clenched her hands on top of her skirt to stop fidgeting and exhaled carefully through her nose. God forbid what her mother would do if she actually _sighed _in her presence.

"Now you will represent us well in school, Historia. I expect nothing less than the daughter of my husband. You will not bring shame to our family. Do you understand?" her mother tersely said, eyes staring ahead.

Krista closed her eyes and nodded once more. "Yes, Mother," she replied.

"After all, it _is _Rose Academy, the school of future doctors, generals and engineers."

Krista hummed in response and looked out the window again, glad for the air. She pulled out a brochure from the pocket of her skirt and fingered it, inhaling to calm her nerves. Rose Academy, one of the best schools of the nation, was home to the Scouts, rivals of Maria Academy's Titans. Though Sina Academy's Cavaliers were also competitors, the rivalry wasn't as strong as it was between the Scouts and the Titans. Rumour had it that the Titans of Maria were extremely tall and ugly, though Krista knew it to be simply trash talk. Rose Academy haters usually spread propaganda about Scouts being short and whimpy anyway, so it's no wonder the Scouts would find retribution through the use of rumours.

It was her second year of senior high school, and she had celebrated her sixteenth birthday before moving. She never had much friends then, so it had been a quiet affair with her parents stiffly shoving gifts in her face after school.

Krista snapped out of her thoughts when the car passed by a cherry blossom tree. The petals were quickly falling and a few even entered through the window. She smiled in delight, rubbing her fingers over the smooth texture and inhaling the scent. Her mother tsked in response and automatically pushed her window up.

Krista frowned but said nothing, shoving the cherry blossom petals into her skirt pocket. She put her forehead to the glass window and stared, noticing the large crowd of students making their way to school. Many of them were dressed like her, however the boys were wearing black slacks instead of skirts. She spotted a few students gaping at the car she rode and she giggled, waving. They couldn't see her anyway; the windows were heavily tinted black.

Just as she was about to turn ahead, she noticed something odd. There was a tall girl, seemingly walking alone despite the various large groups around her. She wore, strangely enough, the male version of the uniform, though her blouse was not buttoned at all. She had a frightening disposition, her glare evident from the crease of her brows and down turned lips. Her hair was short, reaching the nape of her neck, and brown. Krista couldn't tell her facial features due to the distance, but something about this girl made her reach into her pocket and tightly grasp the pink petals. Her digestive organs tangled once more and she held her breath, exhaling when her mother drove by the girl.

"Was that a sigh, young lady?"

"N-no Mother!"

Soon enough, the car slowed to a stop in front of the prestigious school and Krista climbed out, trembling slightly. She grabbed her book bag and the brochure in her hands.

"Be polite to your teachers."

"Yes, Mother."

"Do not associate yourself with delinquents."

"Yes, Mother."

"Use the other name we told you to use when you introduce yourself."

"Yes, Mother."

"...be safe."

"Yes... Mother."

Krista looked down when Mrs. Reiss pierced her with her cold blue eyes, not unlike her own. However, where Mrs. Reiss' eyes were icy, hers were warm and inviting, like the sunny blue sky on a day at the beach.

In her hand was her book bag, given to her by her father as a birthday gift. It was made of leather and had her initials written on the corner in cursive yellow writing. She slung it over her shoulder and waved at the retreating image of her mother's sports car.

Krista gulped and turned around, walking stiffly, the school's promotional brochure clutched tightly in her hands. People stared at her as she walked, and Krista realized she probably stuck out like a bright yellow highlighter because of her ride. Shutting out their whispers, Krista pumped her legs faster and bowed her head.

She couldn't see where she was going, and just as she was about to lift her head she slammed into someone's body and fell roughly on her back.

"Ow, shit! Watch where you're going, moron!"

Wind thoroughly knocked out of her lungs, she let out a painful whimper and lifted her head to see who she assaulted. Upon noticing it was the same tall girl from before, sitting down and rubbing her back, Krista gasped. Her hand immediately went to her pocket and she felt the wilting petals once more, a shiver going down her spine.

Krista observed the girl's facial features, noting the freckles on the bridge of her nose and cheekbones, which she found slightly endearing. She had vicious brown eyes that were glaring at her and a snarl on her thin lips. The blonde blushed and dusted herself off. She stood up, mumbling apologies and extending her hand. The tall girl scoffed, slapped the hand away and stood up on her own, yanking the front door to the school open and marching in.

"What's her problem? Geez, all she did was bump into her."

"Hey, didn't you know? That's the resident bitch."

"I know that already but... why does she have to be so... bitchy?"

Krista looked around and saw that various students were leaning their heads together and whispering loudly. They all stared at the door that the brunette entered, yet nobody made a move to open it.

She sighed, walking to the door and pulling it, albeit softer than the aggressive tall teen. Finally entering the school, she was amazed at how simple and neat the entire establishment seemed, as well as its subtle elegance. Not a single speck of dust was out of place, and the floor shined from a thorough waxing. There was a trophy case on the left adjacent side of the entryway, and it was full of awards, medals and plaques, mainly academic achievements.

Someone tapped her shoulder and Krista whirled around to meet the kind green eyes of a boy who appeared to be her age. He had short coffee brown hair and a tall, scrawny build. Behind him, on his left, there was a girl with short and neatly combed black hair, an athletic build and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were black and appeared dull, but Krista knew better than to judge her.

On his right was a boy who could pass for her twin, though he was taller than her. He had blond hair just below his ears and blue eyes that emitted wisdom and compassion. The boys were smiling gently and the black-haired girl's eyes twinkled slightly with something akin to amusement.

"Hey, you new here?" the brown-haired boy asked.

Krista nodded. "Yep! I moved here from Trost, and my parents sent me here."

"They made a good choice!" the boy laughed.

"They were actually thinking of sending me to Maria Academy but changed their mind after... is something wrong?"

The brown-haired boy's jaw was tightly clenched and his eyes released murderous intent. His whole body gave the impression of a coiled spring; tense and ready to pop. The girl with the red scarf put a hand on his shoulder, talking lowly. The blonde boy laughed nervously and pushed Krista away from the tense teen, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Eren really hates the Maria Academy Titans. It's been a goal of his to completely annihilate them in everything, ever since the Titans humiliated his mom at a grocery store when he was twelve," he explained.

Krista's mouth made an 'O' shape and she fidgeted. She extended her hand to Eren, who snapped his jade eyes to her. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? My parents, who have extremely high standards, chose Rose instead of Maria. Doesn't that mean this school is better?"

Eren relaxed immediately, grabbing her hand and shaking it. He smiled widely. "Ha, I like you! It's nice to meet you! I'm Eren, this is Mikasa, the strongest girl in school and my sister. That's Armin, resident genius and my best friend. What's your name?"

Krista was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude but she giggled and shook his hand as well. "Krista... Lenz," she offered, deciding against divulging her middle name and remembering her mother's advice.

The siblings were none the wiser, though Armin narrowed his eyes slightly. He smiled kindly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Eren, don't you think we should show her to the secretary's office so she can get her schedule?"

"Yeah! I like that idea! Then we can compare our schedules and see if we have any classes together!"

"Sounds great!" Krista chirped, excited to make friends.

"What about you, Mikasa? What do you think?" Eren questioned, turning to his sister with a grin.

She pulled her scarf down slightly. "I'd like that too," she said, smiling.

The trio walked forward and Krista followed them, walking next to Armin. Her face was bright with joy at having made friends, hopefully friends her parents would approve of.

Despite having started off on the wrong foot, Krista knew this day would only get better.

Now the only thing that would surely set it in stone would be meeting and learning that girl's name.

x

Mikasa and Krista rushed through the halls, bags clunking behind them. They had their schedules in their hands, and though Krista appeared worried, Mikasa was calm. Krista took comfort in the other girl's attitude and concentrated on matching her stride.

After they received their schedules, Eren immediately compared all four of them. He was disappointed to find he only shared little specialty classes with Krista, such as Home Economics, though he had a near perfect schedule with Mikasa and Armin. Krista had first with Mikasa, while Armin and Eren had first together. With extreme reluctance, Mikasa bid her brother and friend goodbye and led Krista to their first class.

They stopped at a door numbered '104' and Krista inhaled deeply to prepare herself. Mikasa gave her a weird look but shrugged turning the knob and entering. Checking her schedule once more, Krista read that her main teacher would be a Mr. Keith Shadis. Though she didn't know him, the brochure mentioned him being a former military officer and resigning in order to prepare the next generation.

Keith Shadis, a man with heavy bags under his eyes, a brown complexion and a greying goatee, was a lot of things: imposing, frightening, strict... but his main defining feature was his intolerance for misbehaviour. When Mikasa opened the door, it seemed as though he was preparing a yelling fest, for his chest was swelled up and his face tense. However, Krista swore she could hear the class sigh collectively when they entered, and hid a smile behind her hand.

Keith exhaled through his nose and glared at the door. Krista heard a loud banging noise and turned to find a head against a desk. She frowned, but thought nothing of it when confronted with Keith's furious glare.

Mikasa was in front of the small teen, taking the brunt of the teacher's glare and reflecting it with her own cool, unemotional stare. She pulled Krista with her and sat directly behind a boy with ash brown hair and light green eyes. Krista sat behind a blond boy, who immediately turned to her with a wide smile.

"Reason for tardiness?" Keith grumbled.

"We're not late," Mikasa coolly replied, "in fact, everyone is exactly three minutes early."

The boy in front of her turned to her and flashed a smile, winking. "That's my Mikasa!" Mikasa blatantly ignored him, turning to Krista instead. He slumped and sighed heavily, leaning against his desk.

"Damn prodigies and their damn logic," Keith cursed quietly, setting his suitcase on his desk and opening one of his drawers. He dug into it, looking for something, and Krista took this time to turn to Mikasa.

"Thanks," Krista whispered.

Mikasa hummed and pulled down her scarf to smile reassuringly. When Krista turned around, she saw a hand thrust into her face.

"Hey! The name's Reiner, what's yours?" the boy greeted cheerfully, voice deeper than what Krista expected.

She shook his hand and smiled. "Krista."

"Don't worry about Keith. He's really a big softie, but he needs to look tough so we can behave," he muttered, cracking a grin.

Krista giggled. "I'll remember that."

Keith pulled a leaflet from the drawer in his desk. "When I call your name, answer with a 'here'. Is that clear?"

The class groaned and mumbled. Krista looked around and saw someone cover their ears with their hands at the back of the class. She raised her eyebrow but imitated the person. Suddenly, Keith slammed his hands on his desk and gained an angry aura around him. He inhaled deeply through his nose.

"I said: IS. THAT. _CLEAR?!_" he shouted.

"YES, SIR!" the class replied, straightening and saluting the teacher with a fist to their heart. Krista fumbled and copied Mikasa, flinching when Keith stared at her. He paused for a moment but returned to his sheet.

"Good. Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Here."

"Reiner Braun?"

"Here."

"Sasha Braus?"

"..."

There was a crunching sound emitting from a girl on the other side of the classroom. Krista turned her head slightly to see a girl with brown hair the slightest shade of mauve tied up into a pony tail. She had a fringe and light brown eyes. She was currently occupied with a piece of bread that she was shoving into her mouth. It crunched noisily, signifying its freshness, and Krista had to wonder at the girl's nerve and audacity.

"Sasha Braus?"

The girl swallowed her food loudly, smiling widely with crumbs between her teeth and around her mouth. "Here, here!"

Keith paused, lifted his eyes from the attendance record and stared blankly at Sasha. He approached her quietly, closing the leaflet and crouching beside her desk. He crossed his arms and placed them on the wooden surface.

"What... what are you doing?" he whispered.

Sasha looked around and pointed at herself. When he nodded once, she waved her loaf of bread around joyfully, laughing. "I'm eating, mister teacher!"

"You're... eating?"

"Uh huh!"

"In my class?"

"Yep!"

Keith stared in disbelief, standing up and letting his arms fall to his sides. He snatched her loaf of bread, ignoring her cries of outrage, and opened the window, throwing the food with all the strength he could muster. Throughout the whole ordeal, his face remained impassive, frightening Krista.

He flipped open his attendance record once more. "Mina Carolina?" he continued, seemingly ignoring the panicking teen.

Krista turned to Mikasa with a horrified look in her eyes. "Is it always like this?"

The skin next to Mikasa's eyes wrinkled up, indicating she was smiling. "Sasha has been a very hungry girl from even before I knew her. And Professor Shadis is a very strict individual with a zero tolerance policy. However, he's gentle with newcomers, meaning you. But Sasha knows the rules already, and has had classes with him in the past, which is why he reacted the way he did now."

Krista nodded, and smiled, glancing over at Sasha. Maybe they could be friends? Krista liked helping people and Sasha looked like she could use some help. The girl was still in shock, face pressed against the window.

"THE BIRDS ARE EATING MY FOOOOD!" she wailed.

"SASHA GET OVER IT!" Keith roared.

"But.." she sighed, trudging back to her desk and slumping over it. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed at the snickers and giggles, pressing her face harder into the wood. Krista fought a grin and, feeling eyes on her, turned to the back of the class, meeting blank, brown eyes. Her own blue orbs widened and she gasped quietly, jaw dropping open. Her fingers twitched toward her pocket and she felt a tingle up her spine. It was that girl! The girl she saw walking, then bumped into earlier! She appeared to be staring, and Krista swore there was something that happened in the air.

However, the brunette turned her eyes away and straightened, raising a hand. "Here."

Shoot! She missed her name. Guess she'd have to ask around for it now, though the thought slightly bothered her because of the reactions people generally had for the brunette.

"You!"

Krista jumped and turned around, coming up close and personal with Keith's face. She shuddered but kept a straight expression.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"You're new here. What's your name? Stand up and introduce yourself to your classmates."

This is what Krista feared she'd have to do. She nodded, unable to reply orally, and stood, gaining courage from Mikasa's smile. She walked to the blackboard and turned on her heel. Inhaling through her nose, she braced herself.

"My name is Krista Lenz. I come from the Trost district and I'm here to learn and give my heart to humanity!" she said proudly. She remembered the salute and performed it, blushing when she heard giggles and whispers.

"She's so cute."

"Like a little rabbit."

"Or a mouse."

"Haha, yeah. Aww.. she's blushing! Guys, stop, seriously."

Keith remained impassive. "So you've incorporated our motto, 'Giving our hearts to humanity!', in your introduction. Good. Don't do it again if you want to be taken seriously. Well done. Class, greet your new friend and make sure to treat her well."

The class chorused a positive response, except for the girl in the back, who leaned forward and pretended to be asleep. Krista frowned, slightly irritated in the girl's behaviour, but said nothing. She didn't want to look like a rat or snitch to the others.

"You're all useless piles of meat for the capitalist government. Go sit down, Lenz, and we will begin our first review of the school year."

Krista obeyed and took out her writing supplies, grinning at Reiner who gave her a 'thumbs up'. The boy beside Reiner, Jean, looked her up and down. He quickly snuck a glance at Mikasa, but whatever he saw seemed to convince him for he smirked and returned to his notepad. Mikasa put a hand on Krista's shoulder and squeezed, patting it a few times before returning to her work as well.

Krista smiled. She finally belonged somewhere.

x

With the end of first period, Krista was glad to have found friends. People were pushing and shoving in the hallways, so having Mikasa, Jean and Reiner with her improved her chances at survival greatly. Of course, that wasn't to say she didn't enjoy their company, and vice versa. She treated Reiner like the big brother she always wanted, Mikasa like an older sister and Jean like that cousin that always did crazy stuff. Even though she just met them, Krista felt very comfortable with these three. It was mainly because she had never known what true friendship was like before, and unfortunately latched onto whoever treated her with kindness and respect. However, she knew that Mikasa wouldn't betray her, neither would Reiner or Jean for that matter. It was a gut feeling she had, and she always trusted her instincts.

Jean conversed with Reiner, often sneaking glances behind when he thought no one was looking. Mikasa ignored him, and Krista felt tempted to pry. She didn't want to, but if she ever wanted to be closer friends with these people she needed to learn about them. At that thought, Krista flinched, clutching her book bag tighter. Maybe someday she'd tell them who she really was and her background, but right now, she wanted to live a normal life.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and Krista turned to meet concerned black eyes. They weren't really black, Krista noticed, just a very dark shade of brown. Could she and Eren really be related?

"Is something wrong?" Mikasa asked.

Krista shook her head. "Umm... are you and Jean dating or something?"

Mikasa sighed, pulling her scarf up to cover her nose. "No, but I know of his feelings for me."

"So why do you ignore him?"

"Because I don't feel the same way and I don't want to lead him on."

Krista nodded in understanding. "I understand. Sorry for prying, by the way."

The corners of Mikasa's eyes crinkled. "It's no problem."

Suddenly, a shout came from down the hall. A boy was being held by his collar and pushed up a wall by a blond girl half his size. Her face twitched with anger and her fists tightened with every second. Reiner rushed forward and pulled her back, turning her to face him.

"Annie! What's gotten into you?" he asked angrily, shaking her.

The fury receded from her face upon seeing Reiner's worried and distraught expression. She released her clenched fists and stalked off, purposefully bumping into Mikasa's shoulder on the way. Mikasa's eyes narrowed but she did not reply, crossing her arms and walking to Jean, Krista in tow. Krista looked back at the retreating blonde's back and wondered at the various personalities she'd encountered so far. The school was very lively, it seemed, and very diverse. Looking forward, Krista rushed to Jean and knelt by the sobbing boy's side.

Jean was comforting the frightened boy, however, his face contorted into a disgusted expression when the boy muttered something. He jumped and wiped his hands on a short, bald boy passing by.

"What the hell, Jean?! What did you wipe on me?"

Jean's face turned sombre and he sat on the floor, arms hugging his knees.

"My faith in humanity's bladders."

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, stomping off.

Krista smiled and patted the boy's knee, standing up and offering a hand. He took it, righting himself and grinned. She passed him a handkerchief, which he took reluctantly, blowing into it and dabbing his eyes with it. He put his hand out to Krista, who laughed nervously and told him to keep it.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"...angel."

"What?"

"..class is starting soon, better hurry!"

The boy ran off, face bright red, and entered a random classroom. Even at the other end of the hall, Keith's booming voice could be heard loud and clear. The student body winced collectively and offered prayers for their fallen comrade, Dazz. Krista stared dumbly, only moving when someone roughly bumped into her shoulder. She looked up and saw the same tall girl from before. With a glare, the crowd parted as the students pushed themselves against the walls. Krista pondered to herself, and was about to call out to the girl, hand raised and mouth open, when Mikasa grabbed her wrist and rushed her into another classroom.

"That wouldn't have been a good idea," Mikasa muttered, walking to where Sasha was sitting, still in despair. She sat next to the hungry girl and pulled a loaf of bread from her book bag. Krista sat behind Sasha and stared at Mikasa, her words confusing her.

"Why not?" Krista asked.

"Because," Mikasa started, offering the bread to Sasha, "that girl is dangerous. She has a very bad reputation and a very bad temper." Sasha perked up and drooled. She reached out her hand to grab it. Mikasa pulled her scarf down, and with an impassive expression, ate the bread. With every crunch, Sasha seemed to deflate. She pouted but turned to Krista, grinning.

"Hi! I'm Sasha! I like food and Mik- I mean, miso soup! It's nice to meet you!"

Krista laughed. "I'm Krista, I like helping people and miso soup too!" Sasha blushed and turned away, mumbling under her breath.

Krista poked Mikasa's shoulder and asked her to elaborate. "What about that one girl that Reiner talked to? Isn't she the same?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No, Annie and I have a fierce rivalry, so this is a common occurrence. Annie does not lash out whenever she feels like it and prefers the company of Reiner and Bertholdt to anyone else. That other girl is a loner, and purposefully one too."

"I don't get it. If she's so bad, why hasn't she been expelled yet?"

"Ah! She is a very smart student, right up there with Mikasa and Armin!" Sasha exclaimed.

Mikasa nodded and tucked herself into her scarf. "Yes. Precisely. I'm sorry, Krista, but could you please stop asking me about her? It's... not very polite to gossip."

Krista blushed and waved her hands around. "N-no, I should be the one to apologize! I've pried too much, but I was just curious and.."

Sasha laughed. "Oh, Krista, it's okay! Naturally, anyone who meets Ymir gets curious! It's fine!"

"Ymir?"

"That's her name."

The three turned around to see the same bald kid from before and a very tall black-haired boy with a gentle smile. The bald one sat behind Mikasa and the tall one sat behind Krista.

"Hello, my name is Bertholdt," the tall one greeted.

"Oh! Mikasa mentioned you! You're friends with Annie, right? I'm Krista, by the way."

Bertholdt chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Annie is a childhood friend. It's nice to meet you, Krista."

"Likewise."

"So what's this about Ymir?"

This one came from the other boy behind Mikasa.

"Connie! Introduce yourself to Krista!" Sasha scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The name's Connie, star basketball player of Rose Academy."

"Krista, new girl of Rose Academy."

"Haha, I like that. So, anyway, Ymir? What'd she do this time?"

"Connie!" Bertholdt warned.

"Whaaat? It's not like no one wonders or doesn't know!"

"Is Ymir really that bad?"

All four students stared at her like she was something they couldn't quite figure out. "Yes," Connie answered seriously, "she's the worst. She's nasty, mean and she'll make you feel like the worst person on Earth."

"But.. how do you know this?"

They looked at each other and Bertholdt sighed. "She never lets anyone get close to her. There are some things she's done in the past that have resulted in her current attitude. She will never accept help from anyone, never do anything for anyone, even the teachers. She hates people and she's a very selfish person."

"Wow... that's big, coming from you, Bertholdt," Connie remarked, leaning back.

Bertholdt's eyes flashed ominously for a second, but it quickly disappeared. Krista had caught it, however, and frowned. "There are some things you just don't know about, Connie..." he muttered lowly, but Krista was sharp enough to catch it.

She turned in her chair when the door opened and prepared her notes. This Ymir was turning out to be quite the mystery...

..and the mystery walked right in. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Ymir had to pass by Krista's lane in order to get to her usual spot in the back. Krista's eyes widened as Ymir passed. Her breath quickened, heart rate accelerating. She needed to know. Was Ymir as bad as she seemed? She lifted a hand and touched the girl's arm, ignoring Sasha's gasp. The brunette stopped moving and turned around slowly to face Krista. Her expression was blank, but Krista recognized the deep sadness and bitterness in her harsh, brown eyes that mirrored her own.

Ymir said nothing, her mouth twisting into a grimace. She simply wrenched her arm away and walked to a desk at the back of the class. Krista watched as she took out her writing supplies and laid her head on them, mindlessly daydreaming.

"See what I mean?" Connie harshly whispered.

Krista nodded, but deep inside she knew he was wrong. There was something about her, something special and different that no one else could see. How could they, if they didn't relate to her? Krista had been a loner almost all her life, she knew what it felt like to be ostracized so she could sympathize with the girl on some level.

But... maybe...

The professor walked in, a bright lady with brown hair tied back and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. "Hi, class! It's very nice to see old and new faces in here, so I hope we can all work together and have a great year!"

...maybe she didn't want sympathy?

x

Finally, lunch had arrived, and Krista was invited to sit with the whole gang outside, under a big oak tree. She met Marco there, and had taken a quick liking to him. Who wouldn't? He was very kind and gentle, and had the most sincere smile. His black, neatly trimmed hair and freckles only added to his charm. Connie was absent; he had to attend an emergency meeting for the basketball team.

"So, Krista, how was your day?" Eren asked, taking his lunch box from Mikasa.

"It's been great so far! I'm very glad to have met all of you, but... where's Annie?" Krista said, looking for the blonde.

"Annie doesn't eat with us," Mikasa answered, "she's a lone wolf and prefers to indulge in quiet meals."

"You sure know a lot about Annie for just being your rival, huh, Mikasa?" Armin teased, smiling as he bit his sandwich.

Mikasa blinked, unimpressed, and turned to a fuming Sasha. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Sasha gasped and quickly engaged Krista into conversation. "SO, anything else you want to know about Ymir?"

The group gasped in unison and they stared at Krista. "What.. Krista, is what Sasha said true? Are you interested in Ymir?" Reiner asked breathlessly.

Krista nodded and was taken aback when Reiner stood up abruptly, stalking off. Bertholdt chased after him, apologizing in advance. Krista, shocked, found no response to this sudden development. What did Ymir do to make Reiner so upset at the mention of her? Eren approached her and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Listen, Krista... about Ymir... just forget it. Don't bother associating yourself with her, she'll only bring you down to her level," he advised.

"But.. I don't understand! Why? All you've said is that she's bad news and horrible, but none of you have ever given me any proof of her wrongdoings!" she argued.

"...well, we don't really know why Reiner hates her but we've all had bad encounters with her one way or another," Jean said, opening up his soda can.

"Like what?"

Jean waited for his soda to fizz, sipping a bit. "Like the one time me and her were partnered up last year for a History assignment. She called me a nuisance, ditched me and did all the work on her own. She got an A while I got an F."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. Jean getting F's, I mean."

Jean's soda spurted from his mouth on Marco, who complained and kicked Jean's stomach. "What did you say, Jaeger? That I'm gonna make you wear your ass for a hat?"

Eren stood up and glared at Jean. "No, I said that your failing grades are natural, dumbass."

Jean stood and shoved Eren. Mikasa sprung up, knocking Jean back and into Marco, who groaned in pain. "Eren, are you all right?" she asked, pulling him up.

"Yeah. Lunch is almost over, anyway, so we gotta get to class. See ya, Krista!"

Krista waved at the siblings and friend who left and turned to find Sasha snooping through her book bag. "Sasha, did you need something?"

"Food..." Sasha drawled, drool seeping from her mouth. Krista laughed and pushed her lunch to Sasha.

"Here, it's your favourite: miso soup."

Sasha blushed.

x

The afternoon periods were the same as morning: mainly reviewing past lessons and building a stronger foundation in the students' memories. By her last period, she was alone with Eren, Marco and Jean in Home Economics. Their teacher, Levi, was leaning against the blackboard, arms and ankles crossed. He had a genre of a mushroom cut, except shorter, and his hair was black. His eyes were grey and bored. He wore a handkerchief over the front of his dress shirt. However, the most interesting thing about him was his shortness. Krista bit back a giggle. He was so short!

"Hello. I'm Levi, Home Ec. teacher and your worst nightmare. If you don't pass my class you're guaranteed to be a grade A idiot," he started, voice monotone.

He pushed himself off the board and grabbed a ruler, slapping it against his other palm. "Now, today we will be reviewing the curriculum for the trimester, so I best not hear any moans or bitching, alright? First, we'll start with cooking, then..."

Krista turned to the sounds of whispers and saw three boys pointing at her and sneaking glances at her. She raised an eyebrow, confused, but returned her eyes to Levi when he started to write notes on the board. Copying them down, Krista swore she felt someone's breath over her shoulder and whirled around to see Jean peeking above her head, looking sheepish.

"Sorry... I can't read Levi's writing, it looks like chicken scrawl," he admitted.

Krista giggled. "No problem! I'll pass them to you at the end of class so you can copy them. Just... don't breathe on me like that."

Jean smirked and leaned back, glancing at Eren. He snickered to himself, ripping a sheet from his notebook and crumpling it up. He flung it at the back of Levi's head and immediately his expression shifted to innocence. Marco slapped his forehead and groaned loudly beside him. Levi turned around slowly, lowering the chalk from the board. His eyes went directly to Eren's form, hunched up over his notebook and dutifully scribbling his notes. With a sigh, Levi tossed his chalk at Eren's head, smirking at his indignant expression and returning to the board with another piece of chalk.

Eren clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, pointing at Jean. "You bastard! I know you did it!" he whispered furiously.

"Did what?" Jean innocently replied, eyes wide.

Eren grunted, frowning, and returned to his notes, muttering under his breath. "Stupid Jean... gonna kick his ass..."

Levi looked at the clock and set his hand down. "Alright, class, we've got five minutes left, so if you want to chat with your friends, now's your time. Do not leave the room until the bell rings. Class dismissed."

The three boys from before stood up and approached Krista's desk, who had given her notes to Jean so he could copy them. Looking up, she blinked innocently and smiled. "Hi... can I help you with something?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jean look up from his notes and Eren tensing. "Yeah.. uhh, well, we noticed you're new here, and you helped out our friend Dazz earlier, so we were wondering if you'd allow us to, uhh... show you around town tonight? As a way of returning your kindness."

Krista's eyes lit up. More friends? Wow, these people were nicer than she thought! "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great! We'll start right after-"

"Piss off," Eren snarled.

"Huh?"

Krista raised an eyebrow at Eren's furious expression and Jean's solemn face. Marco was behind her, hands on the back of her chair and glaring at the three boys who spoke to her.

"I said, piss off. She doesn't need you losers dragging her around town and using her like some sort of tool!" Eren spat viciously.

"Tool? Eren, I don't understand what you're saying. They just wanted to show me around," Krista tried, worried.

"Listen, Krista, I know you're new here but you never, ever, accept invitations from guys to go around town. _Especially _if they're in groups," Marco advised softly.

Krista nodded but jumped when one of the other boys slammed his hands on her desk. "Hey, the girl wants to go, so back off, you pussy!" he yelled

Jean grabbed the boy and slammed him backward, foot on his chest. "Marco's not a pussy, you jackass. Now you and your little buddies better scram before we show you why we're the strongest in the school."

Eren nodded, standing beside Jean and cracking his knuckles. Marco put his hand on Krista's shoulder and smiled down at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about these guys, we'll take care of them."

"You will do nothing of the sort," a voice sounded above... below them. Levi glared at the boys, arms crossed.

"May I ask why you pieces of shit are fighting in my class?" he demanded.

Eren approached the teacher and stared him down. "They were trying to take advantage of Krista. We told them to back off."

Levi hummed and turned to the boys. "Okay, your side of the story?" They hadn't interrupted Eren's version, because they knew Levi would lash out and punish them severely if they did not respect the speaking terms. The boys eagerly attempted to explain themselves.

"We wanted to take her out in the town, since she's new here! Honest, that's all it was!"

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Listen, I know she's a girl, and I understand your urge and need to get laid, but this isn't the way to do it. Not to mention, it's weird that _three _boys are going to show _one _girl around. Nice try, but if I catch something like this again, it's going to Erwin right away."

The boys trudged off, hands in their pockets and glares directed at Krista's friends and Levi. Levi sat on the desk in front of Krista and asked her to face him. "That was really stupid of you, just accepting their invitation like that."

"But... how was I supposed to know they weren't sincere?"

Levi sighed. "Listen, just because they smile at you and say nice things doesn't mean they're all flowers and rainbows. This is reality, and you need to learn to defend yourself from other people and make choices you won't regret. Smart choices and dumb choices exist, and if Eren and Jean hadn't interrupted, you would've made a severely dumb choice and regretted it."

Krista frowned worriedly and stared at her desk. "Okay.. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

Levi nodded, smirking. "Good. Jean, the next time you physically touch another student I'll shove my ruler up your ass so hard you'll be shitting wood for two weeks."

Jean gulped and blanched. "Okay. I won't do it again, professor."

x

The final bell rang, signalling the end of school, and Krista was glad to finally be let out. Sure, she enjoyed her day, but school could grate on anyone's nerves if endured for too long, especially when the teachers had such fluctuating personalities. Not to mention the strange boys she encountered today. She gripped the strap of her book bag tightly and exited the school building. She looked around, sighed but wasn't surprised when she couldn't find her mother's car. Well, she would prefer not to find it, since she had friends now who would be asking her questions about it.

Instead, she looked for Mikasa or Eren, and followed the back of a red scarf. In her haste, she accidentally tripped over her feet and fell forward into someone's arms. Gripping her saviour's forearms, Krista looked up and gasped, eyes wide.

It was her! It was Ymir, again!

Ymir's expression was neutral, and she pushed the small teen back on her feet. She was about to walk away when Krista grabbed her wrist. "Wait!"

"What do you want?" she snapped, frowning. She turned to face the blonde, and pulled but Krista tried her hardest to prevent the brunette from breaking her hold.

"I just," Krista gasped, "I just want to know your name!"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "You already know my name, idiot. Everyone in this whole goddamn school knows my name."

"I'm not an idiot and I want to hear it from you! It's your name, isn't it? When's the last time you properly introduced yourself?"

Ymir grinned wryly. "When I was sent to the principal's office for vandalism of school property."

"Please, I just want to know if the name they gave you is your real name."

Ymir blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Is 'Ymir' your real name?"

"Of course it is!" she snapped, slipping out of Krista's grasp, "now leave me the hell alone! You're wasting my time!"

"Ymir, stop!" Krista shouted, tackling the taller girl. She was hooked around the girl's neck from behind, and Ymir was having difficulty breathing. She leaned forward and Krista climbed higher on the girl's back, easing her grip.

"Please, Ymir? Can't we just have a formal introduction? It is my first day at school after all..."

Ymir's eye twitched. She brought her arms up to grasp the blonde's arms and pushed her away. Krista complied, sliding down the teen's back and tensing, ready for another approach if she resisted again. Ymir chuckled and put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes and slouching. "You really are persistent, are you?" she muttered.

Krista merely smiled.

"If I introduce myself do you promise to leave me alone?"

Krista put her hands behind her back and nodded, fingers crossed. "I promise."

"The name's Ymir. It's been horrible meeting you."

"I'm Krista, and it's great to finally meet you, Ymir."

x

Krista entered her mother's car, which had finally pulled up an hour after school was dismissed. After Ymir introduced herself, the tall brunette had turned on her heel and walked away, not even sparing another glance behind. It hurt Krista, but she supposed the girl had a reputation to uphold and maybe didn't want to be seen socializing. Krista, however, wanted to change that. She'd been a witness to Ymir's attitude, and she thought it fake, since the brunette had been kind enough to listen to her request rather than completely ignoring and leaving her. Maybe she believed Krista's promise to be sincere, and the blonde suddenly felt guilty for deceiving the brunette like she did, but she didn't have a choice! She needed to pull the layers of concrete off of Ymir in order to bring out her true self and prove the student body wrong in their assumptions.

Krista was aware her mother was staring at her, but ignored it, staring out the window with her chin on her book bag. Mrs. Reiss sighed and pulled out of the school's driveway, going down the road. Krista's mind was reeling from the day's events, she could hardly believe it! She'd made great friends, caught up to her classes, and even got the school's meanest person to talk to her! Surely this was some sort of great accomplishment? Would her mother think so too? Krista shook her head, lips pulled down. No, her mother told her not to associate with delinquents, and she was sure Ymir qualified as one. She'd have to keep this a secret from her parents, since they would disapprove immediately upon hearing the news.

Tomorrow, Krista would continue to seek information from her new friends, regardless of their warnings. It was hot air, she told herself. Rumours are nothing but hot air.

She reached into her pocket, coming into contact with the cherry blossoms from the morning, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Krista slammed the car door that belonged to her mother and waved timidly at the rapidly retreating vehicle. Mrs. Reiss' warnings were a one-time thing, apparently, and she hadn't bothered to repeat herself, nor wish Krista good luck or say good bye. Krista shrugged, undeterred, and skipped joyfully to the front entrance of the school. She spotted Ymir and, with a grin, greeted her in front of the students gathered.

"Hey Ymir!"

Ymir turned around, eyes wide with surprise, but she quickly put on a cool mask, scoffing. "Fuck off!" she snapped, stomping inside the school.

Krista flinched, hurt, and sighed, lips pulled down. Around her, people were whispering again about Ymir's bad attitude, and Krista couldn't take it, running inside with tears in her eyes. She sniffed, steeling herself. She couldn't cry, she couldn't give up now! Not after what she swore to herself yesterday. Krista breathed in a shuddering breath and calmed herself down. She remembered the Ymir from yesterday, and convinced herself that Ymir was playing hard to get, again. Krista noticed that Ymir tried hard to uphold her reputation as untouchable and unapproachable.

Nodding resolutely, she started walking again, hoping to bump into Mikasa or Sasha. The latter happened quite literally, with noodles flying all over the place.

"Noooo!" Sasha cried, falling to her knees and threading her fingers through the fallen food. She sobbed and clutched the noodles to her chest. Krista giggled, crouching and opening her book bag to pull out a pack of instant noodles. She offered it to Sasha, who looked up from her tears at the blonde's insistence. Grinning, she snatched it and hugged her tightly.

"Goddess! She's a goddess, I'm telling you!" Sasha exclaimed.

Krista blushed and patted the girl's back. "Sasha... you're making a scene," she whispered, glancing at the amused stares of the students, but she couldn't hide her smile. She spotted Mikasa and waved excitedly, pointing at the girl holding her.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow but walked to them, pulling on Sasha's collar to make her stand up. Sasha complied and waved the food cup in Mikasa's unimpressed face.

"Mikasa! Mikasa! Look at what Krista got for me!"

Mikasa sighed, pushing the cup away and greeted Krista, who returned the greeting warmly.

"I heard what happened yesterday from Eren," Mikasa muttered, eyes flicking back and forth. Sasha stopped her cheering to look at Krista, who blushed and looked down.

"Really? Well, I know better now so I'll make sure it won't happen again!"

"Just... be careful out there, Krista. Not everyone is as nice as they seem," Mikasa warned. Sasha glanced between them, confusion written across her face.

"Wha?" she asked dumbly.

"Don't worry about it," Mikasa said, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her to first period. Krista followed the two, smiling at their bickering. Well, Sasha's bickering and Mikasa's one-worded answers. It suddenly dawned on Krista that Mikasa seemed to be much more receptive to Sasha than Jean, and she thought about the possibility that maybe...

"Nah," she murmured, "no way..."

They reached room 104 and entered, Mikasa sitting behind Jean and Krista sitting behind Reiner. Sasha plopped down behind Mikasa and stuffed her noodles into her backpack, pulling out a bag of chips instead.

The two boys seemed to be comparing sheets of paper, and when Krista leaned in to see, she saw they were music sheets.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "you guys play music?"

Startled, Reiner turned to her, smiling slightly. "Yeah, we're in a band, along with Bertholdt and Marco. We're the school's rock band: the Scouting Legion. We play gigs for school dances and festivals and stuff."

"Oh wow! That's so cool!"

Reiner gained more confidence, his smile stretching. "Yeah! It's loads of fun! Maybe you could come by for one of our practices someday?"

Krista smiled and was about to nod when a thought came to her. She relied on a neutral verbal reply instead. "Maybe someday!"

Reiner seemed satisfied, turning back to his sheets with a grin, but Jean gave her a weird look. He stood up and went to her desk, leaning down to talk to her. "Is this about what Levi said yesterday? Well, you can trust us, for sure! We defended you and risked our necks for you!" he whispered harshly, glaring.

Krista shook her head, waving her hands. "No, no! That's not why I gave that answer," she replied lowly, "I just... my parents are really strict and protective, so I didn't want to disappoint Reiner with a positive answer and not show up ever."

Jean sighed in relief, straightening. "Good! I thought that you were thinking of us as some kind of bad guys or something. That's far from the truth, actually!"

"I admire your honesty, Jean."

"Thanks!" Jean grinned, walking back to his desk and sitting. Krista felt ashamed and guilty. What she'd told Jean was only half the truth. The other half was Reiner's attitude toward her yesterday regarding her interest in Ymir. He seemed to be over it, but Krista did not want to promise anything while the possibility of a grudge remained. She learned a lot about human behaviour yesterday, and she refused to remain naive.

Krista stared at the back of Reiner's head. She didn't want him to be mad at her, not now, on her second day of school! Gathering her courage, she tapped his shoulder, returning his smile.

"Reiner? Could I ask you something?" she started nervously, twirling a lock of blond hair.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Are you mad at me for yesterday, when I said I was interested in Ymir?"

Reiner's eyes widened but he composed himself, laughing it off. "Not really mad at you, just mad that her name reminded me of bad things in the past."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you dislike her so much?"

"I don't dislike her," he paused, "I hate her, and no one in this school likes her. I'm sorry, Krista, but I can't tell you why I hate her. It's personal and between me, her and Bertholdt."

"Bertholdt?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but don't bother asking him: he's better than me at keeping a secret."

"I'm sorry, Reiner, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Nah, nah! It's cool! I get why you're so interested, just remember that getting too close to Ymir will get you burned. Or bitten, whatever that bitch feels like doing."

"This bitch will fuck you up if you talk shit about her again, asshole," a voice angrily said above.

Krista looked up and met furious brown eyes, shrinking back slightly. Ymir ignored her, completely focused on Reiner.

"Bring it. You wouldn't dare touch me," Reiner taunted, standing up and glaring down at Ymir. Ymir growled under her breath and scowled.

"You know what? You're not worth the trouble; Keith is coming down the hall right now and I need my eardrums," Ymir spat out, stomping off. She stopped suddenly and whirled around. She marched up to Krista and pulled her up by her collar. Krista flinched at the fury in the girl's brown eyes, putting her hands around the brunette's fists. Mikasa, Jean and Reiner stood up to interfere, but Ymir's warning glare held them back.

"You promised to leave me the hell alone yesterday, so why are you talking to me like we're friends? We are not friends, and we never will be. I don't need some prissy, holier-than-thou bitch trying to purify me or cure me or whatever, so stop bothering me!" she snarled, shaking the girl. "Got it?"

Krista nodded fearfully and Ymir dropped her, marching back to her desk. Krista let out a breath she never knew she was holding and trembled, gripping her elbows. Mikasa put a hand on her shoulder while Sasha asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, really, just a little shaken."

"We warned you to stay away from her," Jean sighed. "Now you see why?"

Krista kept quiet, deep in her thoughts, and resigned to simply nod at every question. Eventually, the group tired of trying to comfort her and awaited their teacher.

Keith walked in, sniffed deeply and glared at Sasha, who shoved a handful of potato chips into her mouth, crunching it with her mouth opening and closing widely.

He snatched her chips and Mikasa had to hold the girl back when she leaped forward. The frightening man ate the rest of the chips and licked his fingers, tossing the bag in the garbage bin.

"Any more food?" he asked Sasha. She shook her head and put her head on her desk, Mikasa patting it gently.

"Good. Class, we will be picking up from where we left off yesterday. Also, I will be handing out your manuals today."

He picked up his attendance record leaflet and started calling out names. Krista tuned him out in favour of her thoughts. Ymir seemed really upset, no, downright _furious_, when she'd lifted her up. What was she so angry about? Did she really want to be left alone? Krista didn't believe her. _No one_ wanted to be left alone. Interaction with others was a fundamental aspect of human life; you _needed _it to be happy and healthy. So why did Ymir insist on being alone? Why did she flip out when Krista broke her promise and reached out to her? What was she truly afraid of? Did she really hate people as much as everyone said she did, or was she simply afraid of them? Why was she pushing Krista away?

"...Lenz!"

Krista gasped. "Yes, sir!"

Keith scowled but remained firm. "Roll call is a crucial part of the day here at the Academy. I will not tolerate your daydreaming again. You will answer when I call your name, understand?"

"S-sir, yes, sir!"

His scowl faded to a smirk. "Excellent. Alright you worthless piles of meat, let's start today's lesson."

x

First period ended quicker than Krista expected, and she followed Mikasa dutifully to their next class, along with Sasha. They met up with Bertholdt and Connie on their way, and with exchanged pleasantries, the group arrived to their second class of the day. Ymir was already seated at the back, and when Krista made eye contact with her, she received a scowl and a glare. Krista swallowed nervously, and sat behind Sasha, who had taken to sitting next to Mikasa at the front. Bertholdt sat next to Krista and Connie behind him.

"So, Krista..." Connie started.

"Mm?" Krista hummed in reply, turning to Connie.

"Why are you so into Ymir?"

Krista coughed a bit into her fist, blushing. "I-it's not l-like that.. umm.. how should I explain this..? Well, you see, I don't think she's as mean as people say she is. She's hiding something, that's for sure," Krista explained. She noticed Bertholdt was listening in, appearing uninterested but leaning back into his chair and glancing at her. What was his issue? Why was he listening in like he was gathering information? Did he really not want her to be friends with Ymir? Why? What happened in the past between these people? Such were the questions Krista asked herself after Connie nodded and left her alone. Once more, he warned her of Ymir's harsh personality before turning around to greet their teacher.

Hanji decided to give them a free period coupled with homework, in order to thank the students for being good yesterday. Krista appreciated this, as it gave her more time to think about Ymir.

It seemed that everyone was against her for one reason or another. Krista already had that established. Now was the time to find out _why_. _Why _did these people resent the brunette so much? Maybe if Krista found a pattern she'd be able to properly approach the girl.

"Hey, Connie, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

They both paused, Krista giggling and Connie chuckling before he nodded to show he understood what she meant. "Umm.. I'm sorry if this is personal, but, what did Ymir do to you to make you dislike her?"

"Out of all the things to ask me..." he muttered. Sighing, he looked her in the eye. "I guess it's okay to tell you.. maybe it'll discourage you from trying this."

Krista nodded but bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well, it was two years ago, during the last year of junior high. We had gym class and Ymir was partnered up with me for the basketball drills. Every time I messed up a lay-up or missed a shot, she'd shout at me and call me names. She never did this before until we were partnered up," he paused, blinking a few times, "she refused to work with me for the drills and we both got punished, but for some reason I was laid off the hook. I guess the coach felt sorry for me."

Krista compared his story to Jean's experience. It seemed that in both cases Ymir avoided cooperation with others, but what was weird was that Connie's case ended up with him unpunished, yet Jean received a failing grade.

"Were you friends with Ymir before she turned weird?"

Connie laughed. "Hell no. But we were okay, in the sense that if she asked for a pencil I'd give it to her and vice versa. And it's not like she turned weird or anything... she's always been like this, but during junior high she became more vicious and violent than usual."

Krista nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Connie. I think I understand a bit better now."

"You know, it was thanks to her that I took basketball more seriously and trained harder..." he muttered, "but she's still a bitch."

Krista caught that and glanced at Bertholdt, who quickly raised his arms to make it look like he was stretching. Weird, she thought. What's up with Bertholdt, and why was he interested in Krista's curiosity concerning Ymir?

The bell rang, and Krista grabbed her things, following Mikasa and Sasha out the door.

She'd have to find out later.

x

Krista returned to the oak tree at lunch with Mikasa and Sasha, greeting the people already there. She noticed Annie, the blonde from yesterday, leaning against the tree and nibbling on a sandwich. However, when she spotted Mikasa, her face twisted into a scowl and she walked away.

Krista turned to Mikasa. "Say, you never told me what you and Annie have a rivalry over."

Mikasa pulled down her scarf and sat next to Eren. Armin joined them and Krista sat next to him, book bag in between them. Sasha sat next to Mikasa and slurped the noodles from the instant cup given to her by Krista.

"We do kickboxing," she answered simply, pulling out a sandwich and biting into it.

"Oh.. that's.. violent? I never thought you to be the fighting type, Mikasa."

"My sister's the strongest in the school!" Eren laughed, "which is what makes Annie so mad!"

"No, I don't think that's it," Armin quietly pointed out, "I think it's because Mikasa has something Annie wants."

"Huh? Like what?"

Armin coughed into his fist and leaned back. "It's not my place to say, but let's just agree that it's what Mikasa treasures the most in the world."

"Her scarf?"

Mikasa sighed and slapped Sasha's hand when it reached into the kickboxer's backpack. Krista tilted her head to the side in thought and noticed how close Mikasa was sitting next to Eren and how she seemed to loom over his shoulder, like she was awaiting any attempt on the boy's life. Her eyes lit up and she faced Armin, who chuckled when he saw the understanding in her orbs.

She didn't notice, however, Armin's suspicious gaze as she laughed with Sasha, nor the way his eyes snapped to the initials on her expensive leather book bag.

_K. **H.** **R.**_

x

It was in Levi's class that Krista asked Marco about the band 'Scouting Legion'. He blushed, scratched his cheek and opened his bag to present a brochure. Krista took it from him and smiled at the front picture. It was from a concert. Jean was at the front, singing and playing a guitar. Marco was playing bass and leaning back to back with Bertholdt, who looked to be performing complicated chords and manoeuvres. Reiner was the drummer, grinning and looking like he was having a great time.

"We started the band last year, after we suggested the idea to principal Erwin. We managed to convince him it'd bring more music lovers to the academy and give us more variety! It was all Reiner's idea.. he's very driven and passionate. But Jean was the one who convinced the principal... he may not look it, but he's very clever."

"What kind of genres do you guys play?"

"Well, we like to try different things. Indie, Rock, Alternative, and when Jean can convince Reiner, the occasional Pop and R&B."

"I see..."

"We have rehearsals after school every other day. I'm sure nobody would mind you there," Marco offered.

"I'll have to pass it by my parents first!"

Suddenly, two pieces of chalk were thrown at their heads. Levi glared at them, jaw clenched and teeth bared. He looked quite intimidating despite his stature.

"Get back to work!" he barked.

"Sorry sir, right away sir!" they exclaimed in unison, performing the salute.

Krista glanced at Marco briefly, wondering something. "Hey, Marco.."

"Yes?"

"...has Ymir ever done anything to you?"

Marco whipped his head around, gasping. "Krista... why are you asking such a thing?"

"I just.. I want to know more about why people seem to dislike Ymir so much!"

"I.. I don't feel very comfortable talking about it," he admitted, glancing down at his sheet and continuing his work.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marco. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no.. it's fine, really. Promise."

Krista sighed when Marco concentrated on his work. So far, Ymir seemed to be the kind of person who hated the company of others and loathed cooperation. The fact that Marco didn't want to talk about it must mean that she was particularly nasty to him as well.

This just gave Krista more resolve than before. She would solve the mystery that is Ymir, one step at a time... starting after school!

The final bell rang, and Krista quickly gather her things and rushed out, shouting out her farewells to her friends on her way. She pushed the school doors open and squinted her eyes against the sun. She noticed a lone figure walking outside the fence and school driveway. Breaking out into a jog, she reached the person, who, thankfully, turned out to be Ymir.

"Ymir!"

The girl stopped, turned around and glared at Krista when she recognized her. "What do _you _want?" she muttered venomously, "why won't you leave me alone?"

"I don't believe you when you say you want to be alone!" Krista boldly shouted, closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

Ymir appeared shocked. "Huh?"

"You act all tough and mighty, and you keep saying mean things to me and others, but I know it's all an act!"

Ymir snorted. "You must be high or something... what do you want, a cookie for your analytic skills?"

"See? The fact that you're still here, talking to me, just proves my point," Krista continued, grinning.

Ymir scowled and turned around. "You're wrong, I hate people, just like everyone says I do. You're a moron, now go bother someone else with your shitty theories about me."

"Ymir! Wait up! I'm not done with you!"

Ymir raised a hand and continued walking. Krista would've followed her if not for a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Sasha grinning brightly.

"Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me tomorrow after school. I asked Mikasa but she said she had kickboxing practice tomorrow."

Krista nodded. "Okay, I have to ask my parents first. I'll let you know tomorrow in the morning."

Sasha clapped in joy. "Yay! See you tomorrow! And bring me lots of food!" Sasha shouted as she walked backwards, pulling out a loaf of bread from her bag. She bumped into Mikasa, who stared blankly, snatching the bread and shoving it in her own mouth. Krista watched as Sasha, horrified, cried out in dismay and shouted to the heavens. Mikasa appeared unaffected, patting the girl's head and following Eren and Armin.

The strangest thing happened then. While Mikasa and Eren talked, Armin turned around, made eye contact with Krista and frowned, narrowing his eyes. Krista gave a questioning look and he mouthed words that brought great fear into Krista's heart.

_'I know you're hiding something.'_

x

"Mother?"

"What is it, Historia?"

Krista was currently in her home, in her mother's office, standing in the doorway. Her mother was looking over papers and jotting down notes. Her glasses hung over her nose and her tone was clipped and cold.

Krista flinched. "A friend invited me to go to the mall tomorrow and I would like to ask permission to go."

"Absolutely not."

"But, Mother! I'm sixteen years old, and I need to know this place if I ever have errands to run! This is the perfect opportunity; please, Mother, _please, _let me go!" Krista pleaded, putting her hands on her mother's wooden desk._  
_

Mrs. Reiss locked eyes with her daughter and held a stare for a long time, before finally subsiding with a sigh.

"Fine. I'll allow it. But make sure your father does not find out. And you are to be back by seven thirty _sharp_. Any later and I'll revoke all of your privileges."

Krista nodded, overjoyed, and hugged her mother, grinning and laughing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! _Oh_, Mother, thank you so much!"

"Historia.." her mother warned.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm so happy! I can't wait!" Krista laughed, spinning and skipping out the doorway.

Mrs. Reiss shook her head and sighed, returning to her work.

x

The next day, Krista walked into school, searching for Ymir. The girl was nowhere to be seen and Krista sighed. "Guess I'll have to talk to her in first, and if not there, then after school," she muttered.

She walked by herself to her next class, waving at students who greeted her. She walked in and noticed it was just her and... Ymir. The girl sat in the back, as usual, and was balancing a pencil horizontally on her nose. Upon hearing the door open, she lost her balance and the pencil dropped to the floor, rolling to Krista's feet. Krista stared at the pencil, then glanced at Ymir's scowl. This was her chance..!

She bent over, grabbing the pencil, and walked over to Ymir, depositing the writing utensil on her desk. She smiled at the brunette, receiving a glare in return. "Alright, you gave me my pencil. Thanks, now go away!" she snapped, leaning her cheek on her hand and facing the windows instead of Krista.

"I still stand by what I said yesterday," Krista quietly said, ignoring Ymir's attitude. The brunette slammed her hand on the desk and twisted to face the blonde fully. Krista flinched slightly, fearing another close physical encounter, but relaxed when the freckled girl remained seated.

"This shit again? Listen, Chrissa-"

"Krista."

"Krista, whatever your name is, I have no idea what you're talking about, and it sounds like a bunch of emotional bullcrap like the stuff I see on those stupid dramas. Stop trying to play detective or whatever, and quit bugging me if you know what's good for you." And with that, Ymir picked up her things and moved to another seat, closer to the windows.

Krista, unsure how to react, walked back to her desk and sat down. Ymir was a tough nut to crack, and though her words stung a little, Krista paid them no heed; they only served to strengthen her resolve.

She greeted Mikasa and Sasha, who walked in, and announced her mother's approval for the trip. "Oh! That's wonderful!" Sasha exclaimed through a mouthful of bread. Mikasa looked bored, though that was probably because she wasn't implicated in the outing.

"Find another seat, punk!"

The three turned to see Ymir leaning dangerously over a boy, who trembled in fear and nodded, walking to the seat that Ymir previously occupied.

"She's at it again," Jean muttered from behind Krista. "Damn that girl, she seems to be in her worst mood yet. Probably on her period or something.."

Krista frowned. "Jean, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're defending her now!"

"Making fun of her and calling her names only makes you look worst than her!"

"Krista, you've only been here three days. Don't act like you know everything about everybody."

Krista bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying any more. True, she was new, but she knew more about Ymir than anyone else here did, and that was because she made an effort to get to know the girl. Unlike the rest of the student body, she wanted to learn and help Ymir. She didn't know why she did, but there was something pulling at her, the look in Ymir's eyes that begged for help yet defied the world, Ymir's lonely figure walking alone down the road to and from school, Ymir's mysterious past that made her dangerously aggressive. She wanted to be beside the girl, cheering her up and walking with her. She wanted to see Ymir smile instead of scowling, laugh happily instead of chuckling wryly and compliment instead of insulting others.

Krista was now determined, more than ever, to solve the mystery that is Ymir.

x

"Haaa! Isn't this fun?" Sasha exclaimed, eating her sandwich happily.

Krista giggled. "Yeah! I'm having a great time!"

The two girls were sitting at a table in a fast food restaurant, located in the mall. They were breaking for lunch, bags full of clothes piled around them. Krista was truly having a great time with the other girl; she didn't remember a time when she smiled so much. They shopped all over the mall, buying whatever interested them. Sasha stuck to new recipes and food-related clothing while Krista bought whatever caught her eye.

Krista drummed her fingers on her table, deciding to throw caution to the wind. "Hey, Sasha, I'd like to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" Sasha replied, mouth full.

"It's about Ymir.. did she do anything mean to you?"

Sasha stopped chewing, then gained a thoughtful look on her face. She continued chewing slowly as she thought, and Krista swore she could hear gears turning in the girl's head. She swallowed and smiled, shaking her head. "Nope! Not that I can remember! But she did do something nice for me, way back in elementary..."

Krista leaned forward, eyes wide. "Really? What was it?"

"Well, when I first moved here, I was embarrassed of my family's background, because hunters are not seen as sophisticated or normal around these parts. So, I hid myself and my culture, and chose to fit in. Ymir cornered me one day, saying she knew who I really was and where I was from, and threatened to leak out that information. I was so scared, I begged her to not do it, that I'd do anything for her. She smirked, I remember it clearly, and she told me to say whatever I wanted and to be proud of my heritage... she helped me embrace my identity, which is why I'm not telling you to stay away from her like everyone else is."

"But why don't you try to talk to her if she's been kind to you before?"

Sasha laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Ah.. you see... she sort of.. scares me. Her attitude is a bit too harsh for me to take."

Krista sighed sadly but nodded. "I get it, I mean, she's rude to me too, but I can see right through her. I know what she's going through."

"What do you mean?"

Krista fidgeted but was determined to answer; Sasha shared a piece of her life with her, so why couldn't she do the same?

"I've been alone all my life. I didn't have friends at any of my schools, and the people who did try to be my friends always left me in the end. I remember being envious of all the girls my age who went out with their friends," Krista confessed.

"But.. I don't understand! You're so popular here, what's so different?"

The fact that you don't know who I really am, Krista thought. "I.. I don't know," Krista lied lamely. Sasha stared at her for a long time, but shrugged, smiling.

"It's okay! I understand it's your business, and it must be pretty awful if you're hiding it from us, but I can wait until you're ready to tell us."

"Thanks for understanding, Sasha..."

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right!"

Friends... I'm going to be friends with you, Ymir, no matter what, Krista thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks have passed since Krista and Sasha had their outing at the mall, and they've had plenty of trips in between with Mikasa, Eren and Armin. The five of them bonded pretty well, and had grown to trust Krista enough to bring her over to their houses, though Krista had yet to return the favour. She'd learned that Mikasa was not Eren's sister by blood, but that she was taken under the Jaeger's name after her parents were murdered during a bank robbery. Eren's father was an actual family doctor, and Armin's grandfather was an amazing philosopher and historian, who owned and operated his own bookstore. Sasha really was from a family of hunters and farmers, and Krista had learned that they used to own a large ranch before moving due to debt.

Unfortunately, Armin had continued to trail around her, observing her and trying to piece her puzzle together. However, despite Krista's best efforts to keep up her façade, two weeks after he'd mouthed his knowledge of her secret, Armin had her all figured out.

He had cornered her at school during lunch, demanding answers to his thorough and specific questions. She had no way to deflect them, and resorted to the truth and her full, real name.

"Krista Historia Reiss is my real name. I'm only Krista Lenz here because I want a normal life, not another copy of my life back in Trost! Please, Armin, I'm begging you.. don't tell anyone!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I care for the safety of my friends and I didn't want anything bad to happen. I won't tell anyone, don't worry, but you had better tell them soon. It's not kind of you to keep this secret from people who trust you," he explained, frowning thoughtfully.

"I know, I know," she sighed, "it's just that I don't want their opinion of me to change!"

He smiled. "Don't worry, we care for you and we know you. We won't think any different of you because of who your parents are or what your background is."

"Thanks, Armin. That means a lot."

"No problem! Now, let's go eat!"

In between frustrating classes, bonding with her friends and dealing with her secret, Krista had also taken to waiting for Ymir every day after school outside. She would plant herself in front of the fence at the driveway and talk to Ymir, even when the girl simply brushed past her with a curse.

"Damn it..."

"Hey! How was school?"

"Leave me alone."

"Was Professor Shadis' work hard? I know I had trouble with it."

"Go away."

"What about Hanji's stuff... did you find that okay?"

"Stop bothering me."

"See you tomorrow!"

Then she'd smile and wave at Ymir, who would roll her eyes and walk away, hands in her pocket. It was the same routine for three weeks, but with different conversation topics. Ymir's hostility faded with every day, until she only offered generic responses and one-worded answers to Krista's questions.

"So... how was school?"

"Meh."

"Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah."

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing."

Today, Krista decided to wait for Ymir at the front of the school in the morning and talk to her. Her hair was tied back with a hair clip today. When she approached the brunette, she was quite surprised when Ymir totally ignored her, not even bothering with a sarcastic remark or greeting ("hey, it's the brat who won't leave me alone" or "oh look, what a surprise, shorty's waiting for me again").

Krista followed Ymir, walking beside her and staring up at her. Ymir didn't even acknowledge her, face impassive and eyes clouded over. Students left and right were doing double takes at seeing the school's meanest person walking with her complete opposite. Krista stayed close by Ymir's side, walking together to class. She tried to get the taller girl to talk but to no avail: Ymir remained silent.

Krista took it as a good sign, since Ymir had yet to insult her today, and smiled slightly. She stepped in front of Ymir and started to walk backwards, hands behind her back and face tilted upwards, grinning. Ymir raised an eyebrow but said nothing, continuing their trek to class. Krista tried to get Ymir's attention on her by waving and talking loudly, but Ymir continued to ignore her.

"Ymiiirr! Hellooo! Earth to Ymir!"

Ymir stopped moving, and Krista stopped as well, tilting her head to the side. The freckled girl turned to the side and opened the door, entering the classroom. Krista laughed and followed her in, all the way to Ymir's old desk in the back. When the brunette sat down, readying her supplies, Krista took this chance to sit in front of her and crossed her arms over the back of her chair, resting her chin on them. Ymir rolled her eyes when she noticed Krista but chose to lean her chin on her palm, staring past her.

"So how was your morning? Are you a morning person, Ymir?"

Ymir pressed the lower part of her face into her palm and Krista grinned, knowing Ymir was hiding a smile. However, Ymir didn't respond, and had taken to scribbling in her notebook instead. Krista leaned further to see what she was writing, and was shocked at the detailed notes and diagrams she saw. Sasha wasn't kidding when she said Ymir was intelligent. The brunette looked up and frowned, shutting her notebook and laying her head down on her desk instead.

"Ymir?" Krista tried, shaking the girl's shoulder. Silence answered her, and she sighed, getting up and walking back to her desk, sitting down. Some other students had arrived as well, and one of them, Krista believed her to be Mina Carolina, approached her with a worried expression.

"Hey, Krista, would you mind if I asked you what you were doing with Ymir?"

"No, not at all! I'm just trying to get to know her better, after all, we're friends!" Krista exclaimed loudly, glancing at Ymir, "right, Ymir?"

Ymir remained quiet, head down, and Krista grinned brightly. "See? She's just shy, that's all."

Mina appeared unconvinced, wringing her hands. "Just... be careful, Krista. We don't want you to get hurt, we care about you, just like we care for everyone in our school as a family."

Krista frowned heavily and stood up, crossing her arms. "What about Ymir? She's in this school, too, yet none of you care for her like you do me, even though she's been here far longer than I have."

"You don't understand! Ymir's... different! She's done horrible things to all of us; how could we possibly treat her like family?"

"No, I think it's _you _who doesn't understand! Not once have I heard anything that suggests Ymir is deserving of all the unkind treatment she's suffered. None of you have bothered to try and get to know Ymir; you all just shun her like it's okay and normal! Why?"

"Why don't you ask the person who's refused contact and cooperation from the entire student body for years?!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

Ymir lifted her head and stared at Krista, and when Krista turned to look, she was shocked at what she saw: gratitude, awe and amazement. However, it quickly disappeared and Ymir blanked her expression, turning to the window to stare. At this point, the entire classroom was silent, watching the two girls argue back and forth. They were equally surprised that Ymir hadn't jumped up and slammed their heads to the walls by now, and attributed that to Krista's strange immunity regarding Ymir's harsh attitude. She was softening without realizing it, but the student body was still too scared to confront her directly.

Krista had enough of Mina's meddling and marched back to the desk in front of Ymir, sitting on it and slumping her body over her desk. Secretly, Krista hoped Ymir would tap her shoulder and comfort her, and was strangely disappointed when nothing of the sort happened. Behind Krista, Ymir was having an inner struggle, torn between either keeping her image of ruthlessness or peeling her cruel layers off. She decided on the former, sitting on her hands to prevent any contact with the kind blonde.

Mikasa and Sasha entered then, and displayed expressions of surprise at Krista's change in seating. They looked at each other and Sasha shrugged, walking to the desk beside Krista and sitting there. Mikasa sat in front of Krista and glanced briefly at Ymir, shaking her head and tucking her chin into her scarf. She tapped Krista's shoulder, who jumped with a hopeful expression that crashed with disappointment.

"Oh.. hi, Mikasa," she muttered sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Mikasa asked suspiciously, brow arching.

"No! Well, yes... I got into an argument with Mina," Krista admitted.

Sasha gasped. "Krista?! You? Why would you fight with Mina? I thought you got along fine!"

"It's not like that, I swear! We just have a... difference in opinion on certain subjects," Krista explained, subtly glancing at Ymir to demonstrate. Mikasa understood and nodded, but Sasha was still confused. "Huh?"

"Here, Sasha, have some bread," Mikasa offered, putting her hand out. Sasha glanced at it wearily, eyeing Mikasa carefully. Slowly, she put her hand over Mikasa's and pried the bread from her fingers, putting the loaf into her mouth. Mikasa smiled from behind her scarf, the corners of eyes wrinkling, and turned to the front. Keith had just entered, placing his briefcase on his desk. He spotted Sasha eating and roared in rage, stomping over to her to pick her up by her collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BRAUS, EATING IN MY CLASS _AGAIN?!_"

"Mikasa! You tricked me!"

"No, I didn't," Mikasa replied monotonously.

x

"Hey, guys, I won't be joining you for lunch today," Krista announced in second period, startling Mikasa and Sasha. Mikasa simply nodded, satisfied, but Sasha was too curious to simply let it be.

"Huh? Why's that?" Sasha asked, sticking her tongue out in concentration. It was another free period given to them by Hanji, this time in order to prepare for a unit test tomorrow.

"Well, I have an errand to take care of," Krista answered vaguely, eyes shifting back and forth.

"What kind of errand?" Sasha continued obliviously.

"Umm.. it's sorta personal..."

"Oh.. oh! I get it!" Sasha exclaimed, eyes lighting up. She turned to Krista with a smile before returning to her work. Krista giggled, twirling her pencil around. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Hey Connie? Where're Jean, Reiner, Marco and Bertholdt?"

"Oh, them? They have a huge meeting with the music classes and board, to try and recruit new members for the band. They're leaving next year, so they need replacements as soon as possible."

"That makes sense."

The bell rang then, and Krista quickly gathered her things and dashed, waving to her friends. She had a mission, and it was to find Ymir. She went inside the cafeteria, but realised that the brunette would never eat here with other students. She tried everywhere: the roof, the school yard, the library.. where could Ymir possibly be? Krista walked by the school gym and paused at the sound of a ball being bounced. She turned to the double doors, wondering. Maybe...? Could it be? One way to find out, she thought, pushing the doors open and entering the large gym. She immediately noticed Ymir shooting a ball from far away, scoring a swish effortlessly. The blonde clapped her hands, grinning, when she saw the proud smirk on Ymir's face.

Ymir turned to her, eyes wide, then scowled, jogging to pick up the basket ball. She dribbled it a few times, observing Krista, then sighed. The tall girl returned to the three-point line and shot the ball from different angles, missing at times but mainly scoring. Krista, impressed, sat down on the bench and watched, elbows on her knees and chin in her palms. Soon enough, Ymir totally forgot about Krista's presence and began to laugh and smile whenever she missed or scored. She muttered loudly to herself about wrist positioning and body posture, sometimes sticking her tongue out and closing one eye to focus. Krista was overjoyed at this side of Ymir: this carefree, fun and totally different side than what she usually showed. It made the blonde feel proud and justified since she was right after all; it was all a mask Ymir put up to scare others away.

The longer Ymir played, the sweatier she became, to the point even her short hair was starting to bother her. She growled as a lock of hair stuck to her cheek, ruining her concentration and missing her shot. Krista noticed and pulled out her hair clip, allowing her blonde locks to flow freely. She fidgeted, wondering if the next move she made would allow her to get closer to Ymir. Nodding to herself, she strode to the tall girl with shy confidence, sticking the clip up and into Ymir's face.

"Here! I noticed that your hair was getting in your way, so you should just tie it back. It's okay, I don't need it and you look like you do."

Ymir stopped bouncing the ball and kept it under her arm, blankly staring at Krista. Just as Krista was about to lose her nerve, the sweaty girl reached her hand out and accepted the clip. "Thanks," she muttered, turning around. Krista blinked, then smiled, skipping back to the bench and sitting on it. She watched Ymir tie her hair back, feeling oddly content and satisfied. Sure, she was hungry, but this was totally worth it, especially with the way Ymir tried to hide her smile by playing even harder.

x

After school, Krista waited by the fence, as usual, and walked up to Ymir. She grinned when she saw her hair clip still in the brunette's hair. Ymir raised an eyebrow, but misunderstood, reaching her hands to the back of her neck to pull it out. Krista gasped, startling Ymir, and waved her hands around.

"No! I mean, no, it's totally fine! You can keep it, really."

Ymir nodded, then smirked, walking away from the blonde. Krista sighed but caught up to her, peeking up at her face. She was still smirking, but seemed deep in thought. She didn't notice the rushing boy until it was too late. He slammed into the brunette, blurting out apologies and even crying when he noticed who he bumped into. Ymir growled, straightening, and was about to step forward when Krista's hand shot out, gripping her wrist.

"It was just an accident! Relax!" Krista said desperately, tightening her hand.

Ymir clenched her teeth and glared at the boy, who stood up shakily and bowed. He thanked Krista profusely before running away.

"See? Isn't that better than getting into trouble for nothing?"

"Whatever," Ymir breathed, ripping her hand away from Krista's grasp. She slouched as she walked, hands shoved in her pockets. Krista smiled, and was about to turn away when Ymir stopped walking. She watched with confusion as Ymir turned around, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Bye." It was simple, short and curt, but it was a huge step forward. Krista waved fiercely and called out her farewells as well, grinning brightly.

She was still grinning, even on her way home, which earned strange looks from her mother. However, even her expression couldn't crush her bright mood. She felt like she was floating on air. Ymir said 'bye' to her! She actually initiated something instead of the other way around! Krista sighed in bliss as she fell back on her bed. Tomorrow, hopefully, she'd get Ymir to actually talk. She also needed to help adjust her attitude. There was no way people would come close to her if all she did was growl and punch at the slightest disturbance.

With a determined nod, Krista fell asleep, lips pulled upward into a smile.

x

In the morning, she was all sunshine and rainbows. She bid her mother farewell and skipped to the front entrance. This time, surprisingly enough, Ymir was waiting for her. She raised her hand in greeting. "Hi," she said simply.

"Hi!" Krista returned happily.

Ymir rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, coughing. She quickly turned around and walked forward, but Krista could have sworn she saw a tiny blush. She followed the tall girl, shoulder to forearm, and greeted students who waved at her. When Ymir remained silent, brooding, Krista puffed her cheeks.

"Why don't you greet the other students back?" she asked angrily.

"Because they're waving at you, not me," Ymir replied.

Krista was startled by Ymir's answer, but recovered quickly with a smile. "So? Just say hi with me, it'll be okay!"

"No."

"C'mon... please?"

"I said no, you little brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Yes, you are! You keep shoving your nose where it doesn't belong, which makes you a brat!"

Krista covered her hurt expression with a pout. "Aw, that wasn't very nice. It's thanks to my nose that we're friends, though, right?"

Ymir rolled her eyes at Krista's response and chuckled. "Whatever."

They entered class together, students gaping behind them. Had they seen what they just thought they'd seen? Ymir, school bully and jerk, talking, _laughing_, with the nicest girl in school, Krista?! Impossible. There was no way...

"Ymir! You have the _worst _sense of humour, ever!"

Ymir was crouched low to Krista's level, bending her knees, in order to maintain straight eye contact. She did it on purpose, to piss Krista off, and it worked, because the blonde was huffing and red with anger.

"What? I just wanted to see how the weather was down here. It's pretty nice, actually," Ymir commented, smirking.

Krista's face burned from embarrassment at the joke on her height and the indirect compliment. She grit her teeth, grabbing Ymir's face then slamming her forehead against the brunette's.

"Ow! What the hell... why'd you do that?!" Ymir shouted, eyes closed and hands rubbing her forehead.

Krista crossed her arms. "That's what you get for being a jerk!"

"Oh, sure, you can hurt me, but I can't raise my fists to a guy!"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing.."

Satisfied, Krista sat in front of Ymir's usual seat. Ymir raised her eyebrows but sighed, leaning back. "What, you're not gonna sit with your posse? I feel so privileged."

"They're not my 'posse', and I'm just trying to be nice!"

Ymir didn't respond, blowing air through her teeth and laying her head down. She was frowning, upset, but Krista didn't understand why. Ymir was so complex in the way that one expression could hold many layers of feelings. A blank face could suggest deep thought, disinterest, boredom or reluctance. She could smirk and it would mean she was amused, planning something devious or thinking about something dirty... Just thinking about Ymir's possible thoughts made the blonde blush.

She turned in her seat and waved at Sasha and Mikasa, who shook their heads and sat in their old spots. Jean and Reiner walked in then, Jean's eyes widening in disbelief and Reiner's in overwhelming anger. He marched straight up to Krista's desk and slammed his palms down. His face was red, pupils constricting and mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Krista?! What are you doing with this... _monster_?" he growled, glaring at Ymir. Ymir stood and cracked her knuckles, her face twitching. Krista jumped up and pushed Ymir back, making it so that she was in between the two.

"Ymir, no! You can't go around beating up people who make you mad! Just back off, I'll handle this," Krista said, trying to convince the taller girl.

Ymir was once again torn between two options: ignore Krista, punch Reiner's ugly face and risk losing an important friendship, or listen to her, let her take care of the situation and keep the bond. Ymir, reluctantly, shoved her fists into her pockets and turned away, frowning.

"No way!"

"Did you see that?"

"Ymir didn't kill Reiner?"

"Who cares about that? Krista managed to calm her down!"

"I'm telling ya, she's an angel sent to us to take care of the devil."

The students whispered loudly, huddled together in various groups in different parts of the class. Ymir scoffed and rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Krista smiled and faced the tall blonde in front of her. "Hey, Reiner, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my _friend_ that way."

"Friend?"

She nodded. "Yep! Ymir and I are friends!"

"I don't believe you... Ymir would never.. not since Berik.."

"What?"

"Piss off, Reiner!" Ymir shouted all of a sudden, standing behind Krista and gripping her shoulders.

"Huh?" Krista looked up, noting the fearful look on Ymir's face. She looked at Reiner's shocked expression, which quickly melted into pain. Reiner shook his head and stalked off, sitting beside Jean and striking up conversation with him.

Ymir released Krista's shoulders and sat down at her desk. Krista sat down as well, but her thoughts were elsewhere. What did Reiner mean when he said 'Ymir would never'? Who was Berik? And why did Ymir react so negatively to what Reiner said? Krista sighed, turning to face Keith for roll call. The more she unravelled of Ymir's personality and past, the more complex it became, questions springing up from answers.

x

At lunch, Krista had excused herself once more to hang around Ymir. Sasha and Mikasa understood, though the latter still maintained her warnings. However, Reiner had been angry and had punched the oak tree before stomping off, Bertholdt chasing after him. Eren and Armin were neutral, while Jean and Marco tried to convince her otherwise. Connie was ignoring the whole ordeal.

"Listen, she's bad news! You saw what happened in first: she would've gone crazy if you weren't in the way!" Jean said.

"Yeah, this time, Jean's right! Krista, Ymir will only end up hurting you if you stay with her.. you're better off without her," Marco added, ignoring Jean's look of fury.

Krista shook her head defiantly. "No way am I giving up! I've been slowly tearing her walls down for almost a month, and she's actually talking to me now! Guys, she's not at all what she seems... sure, she has an attitude problem and a short fuse, but she really is a nice person! You just need to look deep inside!"

"Deep, deep, deep inside," Jean muttered, rolling his eyes. Marco slapped the back of his head, but turned to Krista with a small smile.

"I guess there's no way to convince you this is a bad idea, huh? Well, I suppose I could tell you what she did to me all those years ago..."

"Marco, no, you don't have to..."

"But I do! You're trying so hard to open Ymir's shell... the least I can do is help you with a story of her past."

"If you want to."

"Here goes. This happened right after Berik died."

"Berik? Who's Berik?"

"Oh, right! You don't know him! Well, Berik was an old friend of Reiner and Bertholdt, but he died in a car accident on the first year of junior high. Anyway, it was after Berik's funeral, and everyone was gathered outside. Ymir was there too, but she was leaning on the outside of the funeral home, just gazing into nothing. She looked pretty beat up and sad, so I tried to approach her and comfort her. She turned to me with an empty look, and it scared me, because I'd never seen anything like it before. She looked so lost and broken.

"I put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away and glared at me. At that point, I thought she was angry with me for touching her, but really, she was angry at everyone who tried to comfort her. She swore at me and told me to never talk to her again, that she'd rather die than make friends, and that we were all using her to express our grief. She walked away, and that was the last time I ever spoke to Ymir."

Krista digested this information, once again noting that Ymir avoided cooperation with others. "Was she like this before Berik's death?"

Marco hesitated. "Yes and no. Yes, she was a mean and rude person, but no, she never was a total loner. Others will tell you she is, just to build a bad reputation for her, but I remember clearly that she and Berik got along just fine, and sometimes she and Reiner would talk."

Krista's eyes bulged. "She and _Reiner_?!"

Marco laughed. "Yep! Don't believe me, huh? Well, it's true! Jean can even vouch for.. hey, where'd he go?"

The two turned to see Eren and Jean headbutting each other, yelling swear words and rude names. They were at it again, and Mikasa was distracted by Sasha, thus giving the title of peacemaker to Armin, who wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'll go break them up... good luck with Ymir, Krista. You're the only one who could possibly help her."

"Thanks, Marco, and good luck to you too!"

Krista waved at her friends and turned, walking to where she'd told Ymir to meet her. They were outside the school, and Ymir was leaning on the fence, looking up and lost in her thoughts. She was slouching, as usual, and her hands were in her pockets. Her hair was still in the hair clip that Krista had given her, and it made a warm, tingly sensation bubble up in the blonde's stomach.

"Hey, Ymir!"

Ymir turned to her, smiling slightly. "Hey."

Krista sucked in a breath sharply, but shook her head, walking to meet the brunette. "So, where do we go for lunch?"

Ymir laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I was hoping you'd have an idea..." she trailed off, chuckling.

"Let's just walk around and see what we can find, okay?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."

The two girls walked off, unaware of two sets of eyes watching their every move.

x

At the end of the day, Krista and Ymir were standing outside next to the fence. People whispered around them, as usual, but they ignored them in favour of light conversation. Though Krista mainly talked, with Ymir offering an occasional response or sarcastic remark.

Krista was pleasantly surprised that Ymir had stayed with her after school, and rather than take it for granted, she spilled whatever was on her mind to draw out the conversation. She didn't think about her mother, her father, the other students around them or any other disapproving witness. She just wanted to get to know Ymir better.

"I think Annie likes Eren."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh! She really hates Mikasa because she's so overprotective of her brother."

"Are you sure she just doesn't hate Mikasa?"

"Oh, but, Armin said it was because Mikasa had something she wanted, and when I turned to Armin he nodded and moved his head a little to Eren!"

"Well, whaddya know? Looks like the lone wolf can't stand to be lonely any longer..."

"You know her personally?"

"..no."

"Ymir.. you're not telling me everything."

"There's nothing _to _tell. Hey, that lady's been staring at me for the last ten minutes. What the hell's her problem?"

Krista turned around and cursed under her breath; Ymir raised an eyebrow. Her mother just _had _to come now, when she was trying to pull more out of Ymir? Mrs. Reiss was waiting in her car, the front facing Krista, and frowning. Her hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel and Krista could only imagine the thoughts going through her brain. She faced Ymir and sighed, smiling sadly.

"Sorry, that's my mom. I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

Ymir nodded. "Yeah," she paused, "...nice car."

Krista gasped quietly but turned around to hide her eyes. Of course! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course Ymir would notice the car's extravagance. She told everyone else that her parents had invested for a long time in their dream car, but she knew Ymir wouldn't buy it. She walked stiffly to the car, opening the door and waving at Ymir before climbing in. Her mother said nothing, lips pulled down disapprovingly and Krista knew she was in for a lecture.

"Who was that girl?" Mrs. Reiss demanded, pulling out of the driveway.

"She's.. she's a friend," Krista answered weakly, hugging her book bag to her chest.

"A friend? Historia, did you see her uniform? Her blouse was unbuttoned, her collar out, her sleeves rolled up, her waistband rolled down. I'm surprised her hair isn't a mess! She's a delinquent, isn't she?"

"Mother! She's not as bad as she seems: she has one of the best averages in the school!"

"Grades are nothing compared to behaviour! And you did not deny my delinquent claim. Historia, are you disobeying me?"

"N-no."

"If I see you with that girl again you will be punished severely. I cannot, and will not, allow my husband's daughter to be walking around with that filth!"

"She's not filth!"

"Don't you _dare _talk back to your mother that way."

Mrs. Reiss parked the car in the Reiss mansion driveway. Krista angrily opened the door and stepped out, tears streaming.

"Sometimes... sometimes you don't feel like my mother!" Krista shouted, running into the house. She ignored the maids' worried calls and marched up to her room, throwing her book bag to the floor and locking her door. She collapsed on her bed, clutching the sheets tightly in her fists.

"She's not filth..." she whispered, sniffing, "and you will never stop me."

x

The next day, Ymir waited for Krista again, her mind swirling with thoughts. How could Krista's parents afford an expensive car? Did she come from a rich family? Why hasn't she ever mentioned it before? Was she hiding something? And what was up with her mother? Ymir noticed Krista approaching her but made no motion to greet her. There were students watching her cautiously, stepping around her to enter the school building.

"..hey," Krista greeted quietly.

Ymir saw that Krista was frowning, her eyes cast down. She fidgeted, not used to a sad Krista. What should she do? Comfort her? Yell at her? What would be easier?

"What's gotten you in the shitter?" Ymir bluntly asked.

Krista jumped, and turned her eyes up to Ymir. Blue, blue eyes. Ymir swallowed nervously when Krista's smile became genuine.

"Aww.. you care! How nice!" she cooed.

"I don't care, it's just annoying to see you look like a kicked puppy."

"Am I annoying, Ymir?"

"Very annoying."

Krista pouted. "You're so mean! Would it kill you to be nice?"

"Yes."

"Fine, be like that. Let's just go inside before the bell rings."

"Whatever."

Whatever Krista was hiding, Ymir would find out. She'd find it out and see what the alleged goddess of Rose Academy was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Krista, are you thinking of joining any clubs or sports' teams?"

The question came from Eren, who had been partnered with her for Levi's assignment. They had to cook something healthy and practical as part of their unit exam. Jean and Marco were struggling, covered in egg yolk and flour. How they managed to do that was beyond Krista's imagination.

Kneading the dough with her elbows, she turned to Eren with a smile. "No, not really. I know next year is our last year, but I just want to get used to this school before trying anything."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You need time to adjust. So, what are we making, exactly?"

"Well, I was thinking pizza, since we could add vegetables as part of the healthy criteria and it's really easy to make, for the practical criteria."

"Aw yeah, pizza! Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Eren exclaimed happily.

Krista laughed. "Eren, could you do me a favour and dice the vegetables I prepared on the table? Then we'll work on the sauce after."

"I'm on it!" He took the knife and placed a green bell pepper on a cutting board. His face suddenly grew angry and he chopped fast and hard. He scowled as he chopped, frightening Krista. She wiped her hands on her apron and touched his shoulder gently. He jumped and turned to face her, anger dissolving from his face.

"Eren, is something wrong? Do you not want to do this?" she asked gently, scared.

"No, no! Oh, I must've scared you with my angry face, huh? Haha, it's fine, I just started thinking of the Titans when I was chopping, so I got really angry... I hate those damn Titans..." he trailed off into a mutter, clenching his jaw.

Krista pulled her hand back and remembered what Armin told her on the first day of school. So he really _did _hate Titans, huh? He hated them so much they even invaded his thoughts on a daily basis.

She returned to the dough, but not before sighing. "Please try not to hurt yourself.. Mikasa would have my head if you got hurt on my watch."

Eren scoffed then chuckled. "Of course, Mikasa is so overprotective of me... she won't even let me near Annie."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is... ah, nothing, never mind. Levi's glaring at us. Geez, for a guy as short as him he can be _pretty_ scary."

Krista giggled at his joke but returned to her work. Her mind was occupied with what Eren had said, but she decided to forget it. It wasn't her business anyway, and she needed to learn to stop meddling in other people's business, lest they decided to meddle in hers. Ymir was the exception, and the thought of the brunette made a smile come onto her face.

She was worried this morning! About her, about Krista! Ymir, the selfish loner, was actually worried about someone other than her for a change! Krista was sure of it, even when the tall brunette played it off as annoyance at her behaviour. She was simply playing it off, not wanting to let Krista know how much she truly cared about her.

It was starting to get easier to read Ymir, though she still remained complex in the fact that her past was still a mystery. Was Berik's death a catalyst in Ymir's loner behaviour? Reiner got along with her before Berik's death, so why was he so hostile to her now? Did something happen between Ymir and Berik that made Reiner hate her so much? What were they hiding, and why did Reiner blow up every time Krista made contact with Ymir?

She stopped kneading the dough and helped Eren make the sauce. Levi came by with a clipboard and took notes on their behaviour, cooperation and handiwork, only remarking that Eren's chopping skills were shit and that Krista's dough was still too rough.

"I feel like he's after me some times," Eren muttered to her as the teacher walked away.

"No, I think he's just looking out for us. He cares, in his own special way," Krista remarked, thinking of Ymir. She cares, too, in her own special way. She just doesn't like to show it, Krista thought.

"You're smiling.. are you thinking of someone?" Eren teased.

Krista blushed a bright red. "N-no!"

"Haha.. I'm just playing with you. But, seriously, were you thinking of Reiner?"

Krista shook her head. "What? No way.. I don't like Reiner like that."

Eren appeared surprised but controlled his expression. "Huh.. weird. I thought there was something, since Reiner always got pissed whenever you hung out with Ymir. I thought he was jealous or whatever... anyway, how is Ymir? Make any progress with her?"

Krista, glad for the change in topic, nodded happily, smile on her lips. "Uh huh! She's not as mean as everyone says she is, even though she can be a total jerkface." At this, Krista stuck her tongue out, making Eren laugh.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. Ymir was always a wild card to me, I didn't really know what to make of her. In fact, I don't know her that well. I just listened to Mikasa when she told me to stay away from her, even though I knew next to nothing about her."

"Why does Mikasa do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why is she so overprotective of you?" Oops, Krista promised herself not to pry and she just did. Damn it, Krista! Why can't you keep your mouth shut?

Eren remained quiet and wiped his hands on his apron. "Sorry, I can't tell you why... it's really personal, and only my parents, Mikasa, Armin and I know about it. I like you, Krista, but I just don't trust you enough to tell you."

Krista, though hurt a little, simply smiled and tried to fight down her inner pain. "It's fine! Everyone has secrets of their own, including me! So it's no worry if you want to keep it to yourself!" That's right, Krista, you have secrets of your own to tell. However, unlike Eren, this secret directly relates to the lie you've been living the minute you stepped into this school, Krista thought sadly.

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

"I'm not mad about that, promise! Honestly, I'm just thinking about something else on my mind."

"Does it have to do with Ymir?"

Ymir. Now that was one person Krista needed to tell the truth to, especially if she wanted to know Ymir's past, but not now. It was still too early, their bond too fragile. If Ymir found out who she really was now, she'd think everything Krista said was a lie or their relationship some sort of past time, which was far from the truth.

"Sorta."

"Ah.. then, I won't pry anymore. We have to finish this, anyway, and us talking won't get us anywhere! Though we're definitely beating Jean and Marco by a landslide..."

Krista giggled and nodded, returning to the sauce. Maybe someday they'd all trust each other enough to tell their secrets, but for now, their friendship as it was, was good enough.

x

After school, Krista found Ymir outside, as usual, and waved to her, getting a small smirk in return. She tilted her head as she approached the brunette, but blushed when the tall girl swiped a finger down her cheek.

"Why are you covered in flour?" Ymir asked in exasperation.

"Umm.. Home Economics exam?"

"Whatever."

They moved to the fence, as usual, but Ymir stayed again this time.

"Why are you staying, Ymir? Not that I mind, or anything... I'm just wondering, that's all."

Ymir shrugged. "Just felt like it."

Krista grew nervous, sensing an ulterior motive in Ymir's actions. She also worried what her mother would do if she saw her. The blonde fidgeted, book bag clutched tightly in her fingers. Ymir gave her a weird look then sighed, walking away.

"H-hey! Where're you going?" Krista shouted.

"Clearly, you don't want me around," Ymir replied, bored.

"No! That's not it!"

"Then you're ashamed of me, right? Or your mom disapproves of me. She saw the way I looked yesterday and thought, no, _knew_, I was trouble. Am I right? Did I nail it yet?"

Krista refused to answer, blushing and looking away. Ymir rolled her eyes and continued on her way, frowning.

"Ymir.. no, wait, I'm not ashamed of you," Krista whispered, blinking back tears, "I risked my reputation and comfortable friendships to get to know you. I can't be ashamed of you. I disobeyed my mother to be with you, but I only did it behind her back. How can I possibly be worthy of you if I can't do it openly?"

She heard a car honk behind her and turned to face her mother, who looked slightly pleased at seeing Krista alone and Ymir out of sight. Looking down the road, Krista saw Ymir stop and look back, before shaking her head and turning a corner. This was it: the moment of truth. If Krista turned away now, Ymir would never trust her again, all of her efforts would have been for naught. She thought of Ymir's brief smiles, her sarcastic humour, her harsh but honest disposition...

With a sniff, she broke out into a run. Maybe she could catch up with Ymir if she ran quick enough. Her mother shouted angrily behind her but she ignored it, sprinting. Just as she turned a corner, tires screeched in front of her and her mother opened the door and stepped in front of her.

Ymir was only a few metres away..! The brunette turned around and was surprised at seeing Krista. Just as she was about to walk forward, Mrs. Reiss faced the freckled girl and sent an icy glare her way. It made Ymir scoff and glare back, though she refused to look at Krista. With a curse, Ymir relented and walked away, judging the woman to be too much trouble to risk her neck.

"Wait..! Ymir!" Krista shouted against her mother's grip. Mrs. Reiss shoved her in the passenger seat and slammed her door, stomping to the driver's seat and turning the car around. Ymir turned another corner and Krista couldn't see her anymore. She couldn't see anything at the moment; tears were staining her cheeks, her sights blurry, her mind whirling, her body trembling. It was too much. She lost her. She lost Ymir, and it was her mother's fault.

Krista knew then that she needed to ignore whatever her mother told her, because it never brought happiness in her life, only despair. It was ironic, that the one person who was supposed to protect you hurt you, yet the other person who had absolutely no such obligation brought joy to you.

Whatever lectures her mother told her over the course of the ride flew over her head, and Krista was reminded once more of her father's absence. Where was he when she needed him? Why was her family so successful, but screwed up beyond measure? Was it her fault? Did she inspire such behaviour and treatment from her parents?

No, it's not my fault, she thought, my mother's just a control freak, and my father prefers to ignore me, that's all.

Was she even Krista's mother? She looked like her, but she never acted like her. Actually, upon closer inspection, their facial structures were not at all similar, just their eye and hair colour. Was her family hiding secrets from her, too?

It was too scary to think about, and with recent events, Krista really couldn't blame her body for shutting down.

x

She woke up with blurry and puffy eyes. She was in her bed, that much she noticed, and she was alone. A cup of water lay on her night table, along with a bottle of medicine, and she had a rag on her forehead. Sitting up, Krista felt her forehead and was surprised at the burning she felt. She coughed, throat raw, and chugged the water. It was cool, relieving, absolutely heavenly...

Then she remembered the medicine and pulled a face. It was not exactly a pleasant taste, but she needed to heal...

Setting the medicine bottle back on the table, she stood from the bed, grabbed the cup and tripped over her book bag. With a groan, she pushed herself up and walked out the door, ignoring the aches all over her small body. It wasn't ideal to move with a fever, but she needed some water to counter the taste on her tongue.

Going down the stairs was easy enough, thanks to the railing, but the kitchen was another story. The chef was inside, and he was not too happy when he saw her sickly form at the doorway.

"Get out! You'll contaminate my food!" he shouted.

"Water.." Krista croaked.

The chef sighed, face softening. He grabbed her cup, washed it, then filled it with cold water from the tap. Krista drank it all again and asked for more, to which the chef rolled his eyes and complied. Satisfied, Krista thanked the man and crawled back up the stairs. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the chef's annoyed brown eyes. Just like Ymir's...

"You'll hurt yourself if you walk up like that. Heaven knows how you got down," he grumbled, carrying her in her arms. Krista sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep. She dreamt of Ymir, of fun nights out and of finding a nicer family who would love her and care for her better than the strangers who called themselves her 'parents'. Maybe the Jaegers could adopt her...

x

It was only a slight setback, but Krista knew she could never ride with her mother to school again. She woke up earlier in the night due to chills and aches, but took advantage of the situation and set her alarm to ring very early in the morning. She lived quite away from school, and would probably need to catch a bus in order to make it on time. However, Krista didn't mind as long as her mother... no, Mrs. Reiss, was far away from her.

With pain relievers down her throat and her book bag on her shoulder, Krista walked out of the house at dawn, and started to trudge down the road. She brought a map with her, as well as a bus schedule that was included with the school brochure. The next bus stop would place her right across the school, and she had to hurry if she wanted to catch it. Briefly, Krista thought of her mother, and what she'd do once she found her missing, but Krista shook her head to clear away such thoughts. She'd already left a note on her bedside explaining her absence, so maybe she wouldn't get punished too bad. Besides, thinking about it too much would just crumble her resolve, so she ignored the thought and hugged her book bag tighter.

The sign was in sight and Krista broke out into a smile, running to it. There were a few other teens and adults loitering about, and Krista realized it was a city bus, not a school bus. Did she have the money to pay for a city bus? Checking her book bag, she saw she had some change from her lunch money and sighed in relief.

Her eyes raked over the people gathered and was surprised to see Annie, simply leaning under the sign and looking bored. Figuring this was the best time to finally introduce herself, Krista nervously walked to the blonde. Annie raised her eyebrow but her face remained impassive. Krista extended her hand to the slightly taller girl, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Krista! We go to the same school and we have the same friends, but we never really got to meet each other formally."

Annie shifted her eyes to the side. "I don't have friends."

Krista tilted her head to side. "Sure you do! You have Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren..."

"What did you say?!"

"Umm.. I'm s-sorry if I offended you.."

"Eren Jaegar is not my friend."

"S-sorry."

"...tch, it's fine. Just don't do it again."

"R-right, sorry."

They remained in awkward silence, Krista fidgeting and Annie looking down the road with crossed arms. Krista wanted to at least get to know the girl Mikasa hated so much, and then find out why, but she really couldn't do anything with the poor first impression she just gave Annie. So, she stayed quiet, watching the bus pull up. She followed Annie inside, stating where she was heading and paying the fare. There were other adults and teens, yawning and drinking their morning coffee. She decided to pull out another tooth by sitting next to Annie, who pointedly ignored her by looking out the window.

"Say.. uhh, Annie... you do kickboxing, right?" Krista tried, hoping to get a response. Annie turned to her with blue eyes similar to her own, yet managed to pull off an expressionless face.

"Yes."

"I heard you and Mikasa are rivals."

Annie's face contorted with rage and Krista squeaked as she hid behind her book bag. Annie clenched her fists tightly and locked her jaw, glaring out the window. "Yes, we are, but for a different reason," she spat.

Krista was running through her mind, trying to find the off button for her mouth. "...is Eren the reason?"

Annie choked on her spit, turning to face Krista. "Armin told you?!"

Krista gaped. "No! I.. I figured it out on my own! Honest!"

Annie sighed, then crossed her arms, glaring. "Annoying pest, that's what you are. Why don't you mind your own business for a change?"

Krista found no retort to that and simply slumped over, hanging her head. "I.. just want to help everyone," she mumbled.

"You're not doing much help if all you do is ask people questions, then do nothing about them."

"But how can I help if people don't take me seriously?"

"You act, that's how."

"...I guess you're right."

"..."

The rest of the trip was purged in silence and the occasional cough from Krista, who tried her best to stop shivering. Annie turned to her with a hint of worry in her eyes, though it was very brief.

"Are you sick? Why are you going to school?"

Krista shrugged, then giggled. "To get away from my.. mother."

Annie nodded. "I get it. She's a control freak, right? And your father does nothing to stop her?"

"Yes! How.. how did you know?"

"I guessed, since I knew someone like that back from my old village. He's dead now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, however, you should go to the nurse's office just in case. Have someone accompany you."

"Ymir..." Krista muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

The bus pulled up in front of school, and half of the teens stood up to get off. Krista finally noticed the emblems on the uniforms, and even saw a student with a Titan crest. It was a black silhouette of a giant against a yellow background. She could only imagine Eren's reaction to a Titan on the same bus as Scouts. As a matter of fact, the Titans sat on one side of the bus, and the Scouts on the other, her included. It gave her a queasy feeling, since the Titans now had another target on their list to humiliate, if their sneers were any indication.

She stepped off the bus in front of Annie, and as the Scouts were crossing the road, one of the windows from the bus was pulled down.

"Hey, look! It's Titan meat! C'mon boys, sing it with me! Ti-tan-meat! Ti-tan-meat! Ti-tan-meat! Oh man, this is too rich.."

The Scouts ignored them, save for a few remarks about their mothers and facial features, which were disturbingly unattractive. The bus pulled away, Titans shouting obscenities about desecrating Rose Academy and eating the Scouts alive during tournaments and games.

Krista noticed Annie walking away, and was about to call for her, when she remembered Ymir. Ymir... she didn't seem like the type to arrive early, so Krista would have to simply wait for her.

She shivered, not from the weather, and her body ached after a while, due to the painkillers wearing off. However, she remained strong, wanting to see Ymir and set things right. She leaned against the fence, waiting, book bag on her shoulder. Her eyes drooped from exhaustion, and students gave her worried looks as they passed her, yet did nothing.

Finally, after nearly forty-five minutes of waiting, she saw Ymir's tall figure turn the corner. She stood straighter, smiling. When Ymir noticed her, she rushed over, noticing her tired state.

"What the.. Krista, are you sick?!" Ymir exclaimed.

"Sorta.. but it's fine. I just wanted to see you," Krista weakly replied.

"You idiot... go to the nurse's office with Mikasa or Sasha. I don't need you fainting beside me."

"I need to talk to you, so unless you want me following you around you better take me."

"...fine, whatever. Let's go."

They entered the school, Ymir dragging the shorter girl by her wrist. Her freckled face held a look of annoyance, but Krista knew she was just really worried. It was in the way she gently held her wrist, the way she snuck glances when she thought Krista wasn't looking, the way Ymir made it her mission to get her to safety as soon as possible... Krista knew how to read Ymir very well.

When they reached the office, the nurse was there, tending to another boy with a bloody nose. It turned out to be Dazz, the same boy who had pissed himself when Annie had threatened him nearly a month ago. The nurse turned around, smiling, and Krista smiled weakly back while Ymir frowned.

The nurse was short and had orange hair that framed her face. She wore the traditional nurse uniform, coupled with a stethoscope around her neck. She instructed Dazz to hold his head between his knees, tissue to his nose, and approached the two girls.

"Hello! Anything I can do for you?" she chirped happily. She noticed Krista and gasped. "Oh my! You seem very sick. Do you feel all right?"

Krista was about to nod but a glare from Ymir made her shake her head.

"Oh no.. I'll see what I can do for you, but that depends on your body. Is Ymir going to stay with you?"

"Yep!" Krista replied before Ymir could say anything. She ignored the growl and sat on a chair.

"Apparently, this little brat says I am, Petra," Ymir growled.

"That's great! She needs someone here, anyway. Do your parents know about this..."

"Krista."

"Thank you. Do your parents know you're ill, Krista?"

"No," she paused, remembering the bottle of medicine and the chef, "no, they don't."

Ymir gave her a look while Petra sighed. "Guess I'll have to call them."

"No! Please don't! Then I'll have to face my mother again and I... just, please, I'm begging you," Krista pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but under school regulations-"

"Just do what she says," Ymir interrupted suddenly, "you owe me, Petra. This is how you'll return the favour."

Petra made a noise of discontentment but relented. "You're lucky I owe Ymir, otherwise I'd have gone to the office this instant. Wait here while I get some medicine."

When Petra left, Krista turned to Ymir in disbelief. "What was that? Why does she owe you and why did you do this?"

"Goodness, Krista, when people do you a favour you don't ask them questions!" Ymir snapped.

Krista flinched but nodded. She pulled her knees up and tucked her chin in, eyes cast down. "Sorry..."

Ymir sighed then sat down on the chair next to Krista. She glared at Dazz, who'd taken to staring. He blushed then cried out when his nose spurted blood again. He grabbed more tissues and put his head between his knees once more.

"If you really want to know.. I'll tell you."

Krista glanced at Ymir, then nodded slowly, smiling. Ymir took a deep breath, frowning. "Petra was walking home from school one day, and since we both live on the same street, I happened to take the same route as her. She was in front of me, when suddenly two guys jumped her and started to beat her. I really didn't want to get involved, to be honest. I didn't want to get hurt, but I helped anyway, if only to get the nurse on my billing list. I beat the crap out of those guys and they ran away. Petra said that she owed me and I, of course, agreed with her. This was two years ago."

Krista was about to respond when Petra walked in with a bottle of medicine and a cup of water. "So, I found this in the cabinet. It should help tone down your fever and restore your energy. It's great! It's a brew by Doctor Jaegar himself!"

"Doctor Jaegar... Eren's dad?"

"Yep! Now, drink this. I know the taste is odd, but the water will help."

Krista pulled a sour face as she took the medicine in her mouth and Ymir laughed out loud, hugging her stomach. Dazz looked up as well and began chuckling, but stopped when Ymir looked at him. When she chugged the water down, Krista turned to Ymir with a disgruntled expression.

"Can you stop laughing now? You're starting to bug me."

"No way! Did you see the look on your face? Price... less.." Ymir gasped, still laughing.

Krista pouted but stood up from her chair and walked out of the office. "Fine! Keep laughing! We'll see how much you laugh when I tell Keith you ditched class!"

Ymir stopped laughing and chased after Krista. "Hell no! If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

Petra sighed, wringing her hands, but smiled. "Ymir.. you're changing, and it's thanks to Krista. I'm so glad you trust someone other than yourself.."

x

At lunch, Krista decided she'd rather eat outside and away from the usual group, if only to give herself a break from Sasha and Reiner's questions about her health. Ymir was beside her, mindlessly chewing on a sandwich as they both leaned against the school wall. Krista didn't have much of an appetite, so she took to staring at Ymir while the girl ate. Her jaw tensed with every bite and her eyes were hooded. Krista was mesmerized; she'd never seen Ymir so up close before, not since that one time they'd bumped into each other at the beginning of the school year. Her freckles were scattered across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones, as usual, and her brown eyes were partially hidden by her lids.

Please, open your eyes, Ymir, Krista pleaded in her thoughts. I want to see them, to know this is real, that you're here, with me.

As if reading her thoughts, Ymir turned to Krista with a smirk, eyes open. "Is there something on my face?"

"Your freckles!" Krista blurted out, blushing.

"What?"

"I think they're.. cute."

"Oh. Thanks."

Ymir turned away and Krista grinned, peeking around. Was she..? She was! Ymir was blushing! The cold, ruthless Ymir was actually blushing! Krista couldn't help it; she giggled.

"What!" Ymir snapped, blowing air through her teeth.

"You're blushing!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, moron."

"Aw.. that wasn't very nice."

"I never said I was nice."

Krista pouted, but giggled again. Her giggling was interrupted by a sudden cough, and Ymir whirled around, face etched in concern. "Are you okay?" Ymir asked gently, putting her hand on Krista's forehead. The contact only flustered the girl even more, causing her to blush and swipe at Ymir's hand.

"I'm f-fine! Just a little cough, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, whatever. Bell's gonna ring soon, so you better hurry to class. I'm leaving." Despite what she said, Ymir didn't leave until Krista started walking. She followed Krista from behind, hiding from her line of sight, making sure Krista reached her class before trudging to her own.

x

Krista walked out of school at the end of the day, looking for Ymir. She wasn't fond of the idea of going home at the moment, so she decided she was going to ask Ymir to hang around with her. They had yet to go anywhere together after school, and Krista thought it to be the perfect moment. She saw the tall brunette walking and slouching, looking bored as usual.

The short teen ran to Ymir, greeting her. Ymir raised a brow but continued walking. "You know, I never did get to talk to you about yesterday," Krista started.

"What of it?"

"I want to apologize for my.. mother's rudeness. She's a control freak, and I'm really not ashamed of you, Ymir. I promise."

"First, don't apologize for other people. If they wanna be jerks, then let them, that's not your fault. Second, why are you following me?"

They were already down the road, far from the school, and they both came to a stop at the same time. Krista blushed and looked down. "I'm not allowed to hang out with my friend after school?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "No, but I know what you're really doing. You're avoiding your mom, aren't you?"

Krista sighed at having been caught. "Alright, you got me. But can I still come with you?"

Ymir scowled, turning away. "No."

"Please?"

"No, now go away!"

"Aw, _please_, Ymir? Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"Will you stop annoying me if I say yes?"

"Uh huh!"

"...alright, we'll go to the mall or something."

"Yay! Thank you, Ymir, you're the best!"

"..."

Ymir turned the other way instead of going the usual road down to her street. Krista looked up at her with confusion. "What? We're not going to your house?"

Ymir's eyes became shifty. "No.. I have an errand to run."

Krista knew she was lying, but said nothing. If Ymir had something to hide, that was fine, since Krista had secrets of her own as well. They continued in silence, occasionally turning a corner. They reached a bus stop, teens sitting under the sign, and stood there, Krista's head to Ymir's forearm. Krista was slightly tired from walking, since she'd yet to recover from her illness, but she felt much better than she'd been this morning. In fact, it seemed Ymir's presence helped her recover quicker. Or maybe it really was the medicine and Krista was just being delusional.

The teens under the sign gave them weird looks, and when Krista looked down, she realized they were still in their uniforms. "Oh, crap, we're still in our school clothes..." she muttered. Ymir heard her and chuckled.

"So?"

"So.. we're easy targets for Titans!"

"Krista, are you actually scared of those nitwits?"

"They're really big and scary-looking, Ymir. They threaten us all the time. Of course I'm scared of them."

Ymir remained silent, deep in thought. Krista was about to ask her what was wrong when the bus pulled to a stop in front of them. They both climbed on, paying their fares. They sat next to each other and Ymir had yet to say anything.

"You know, I'm big and scary-looking, and I threaten people all the time, yet you're not scared of me. What if I was a Titan? Would you be scared of me then?"

"No, because you're Ymir, and you're different than those people. You don't mean your threats like they do, of this I'm sure."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know I'm not just playing you to let your guard down?"

"Because I've gotten to know you so well over the last few weeks. Sure, we haven't been friends for long, but I have this gut feeling telling me to trust you. Something deep in my heart is saying, 'Ymir is fine, she's a good person', and I just go with it. You're not scared _of_ people, you're scared of _being with_ people."

Ymir, speechless, said nothing in response, staring out the window. Her lips twitched, her jaw was clenched and she was frowning. Krista, worried she had crossed a line, put a hand on Ymir's shoulder, surprised when the girl quickly whipped around to face her. "Thanks," she murmured weakly, taking Krista's hand and holding it. Krista gasped, face red, but smiled, nodding.

They both got off the bus at the stop in front of the mall and Ymir dropped the blonde's hand. Krista longed for her to hold it again, put pushed that thought away, linking her fingers behind her back. They walked to the entrance of the mall and stopped short of the door. Ymir's stomach growled loudly and the brunette blushed in embarrassment.

Krista laughed. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

They stopped at the same restaurant Sasha and Krista had dined at, per Krista's recommendation, and ate their sandwiches at a table in the back. Unfortunately, their uniforms drew the attention of a couple of boys who had just exited the men's washroom. The boys stood at their table, inhaling noisily and laughing.

"Hey, lookie here, boys! I smell me some good ol' Titan meat!"

"Aw, what a shame... I would've loved to bang the blonde one. Too bad she's a Scout."

"Forget the blonde, the brunette looks like she'd love to have some kinky time with me."

Ymir grit her teeth and closed her fists, glaring at the wall behind Krista and speaking through clenched teeth. "Can I beat the shit out of them?"

Krista shook her head. "No, they're not worth it, Ymir." She ignored the boys and bit into her sandwich, looking at Ymir. Ymir pursed her lips but relented, relaxing and taking a sip of her soda.

"Aw, Bean, they're ignoring us!"

"Don't worry, Sawney, we'll make them see us." 'Bean' pulled out a chair and sat next to Krista, leaning on the table with his elbow. "Hey, girl, how's it going?"

Krista ignored him, frowning slightly. Bean rolled his eyes and took her drink, slurping noisily from her straw. He coughed suddenly, spitting the drink on the floor. "What the hell is this?"

"It's water, you fucker," Ymir muttered angrily.

"Yeah, well, it tastes like shit, just like you damn Scouts."

"Why don't you go shove your dick in a vacuum if you're so eager to fuck? Or better yet, why don't you take your boys out to the ranch and have a good time like Ennis and Jack?"

Bean jumped, knocking back his chair. "What was that, you bitch?"

Ymir smirked and crossed her arms behind her head. "You heard me." Krista slammed her palm to her forehead, groaning.

Bean was about to say more, but the manager came out with an angry frown on his face. "I said Titans aren't allowed here! Get the hell out before I call the Garrison!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Hannes. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Bean leaned down to the girls. "I'll be back, you whores, and I'll get my revenge on you if it's the last thing I do. So watch your back, 'cause I'll be there, waiting." He stomped off with his posse.

Ymir rolled her eyes but Krista took his words to heart, feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach. Ymir noticed and sighed, placing her palm on the girl's hand.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything. I'm here, right? I can kick their asses, but you'll owe me once I do that, you hear?"

Krista smiled shakily. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Krista walked in her home cautiously, shutting the door behind her quietly. When nothing jumped at her, she let out a sigh of relief, slumping forward in exhaustion. She'd just returned from her little excursion with Ymir, and she was not looking forward to facing someone who would destroy her bright mood.

She trudged up the stairs, aching for a shower. After entering her bedroom and peeling off her dirty school clothes, she jumped in the shower across her bedroom, turning the water on and immediately disappearing into her thoughts. As she lathered her hair, she thought of Ymir and and her mother. There was no way her mother would approve of Ymir now, especially with the way Krista was acting. Krista would simply have to continue sneaking away at dawn and coming back later after school. While she could lie and say she had extracurricular activities, there was no way her mother would believe her. It would simply have to be enough to disobey her mother, and just forget about the lying, that way she wouldn't be able to punish Krista even more.

Krista rinsed her hair and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around herself and exiting. With her pyjamas on and her alarm set, she set out to complete her homework. At the crack of her bedroom door, there rested a pair of icy blue eyes following her every move, before finally subsiding and pulling away, slinking down the hall.

The following dawn, she left again, with only a note at her bedside explaining her absence. She made it to the bus stop faster than yesterday, though that was probably because she wasn't ill. She saw Annie again and approached her with a smile, waving. Annie tilted her head slightly upward in greeting.

"Hey!" Krista chirped.

"Hello."

"So, I'm feeling much better today than yesterday."

"I wasn't going to ask.."

Krista was undeterred. "You know, you and Ymir may be nothing alike, but you're both so weird in that you can't admit anything because of your pride."

Annie said nothing but pursed her lips, crossing her arms tightly. She looked down the road in search of the city bus. Krista looked at her with apprehension, wondering if she crossed a line. Suddenly, she remembered Ymir's rather relaxed comment about Annie being a lonely wolf who wanted company, and smiled. Maybe they really did know each other and Ymir was just hiding it.

"Annie," she paused, waiting for the taller blonde to look at her, "did you know Ymir?"

Annie's eyes widened slightly but she quickly schooled her expression. She turned her head away from Krista's honest, blue eyes, so unlike yet similar to her own. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Krista sighed in dismay, but picked her head up. "One day, I'll make you admit it, just you watch!"

Annie gave her a weird look, as if to say she was crazy or something, but shrugged. "Whatever you say," she replied.

The bus pulled in then, and they climbed on, sitting together with Annie at the window. When Krista looked to the side, she gasped and ducked her head behind her book bag. There was that guy from the mall, Bean! Was his name really Bean? Either way, he took this bus, and now that Krista was one of his targets, things were going to get much more difficult for her to avoid him.

"Why are you hiding?" Annie dully asked.

Krista peeked at her from behind her book bag and offered a small smile. "Umm.. t-there's a Titan that I got into some trouble with Ymir from yesterday... and he takes our bus."

Annie blew air between her teeth, annoyed, but she appeared amused as well. "He won't bother you. Titans may be big and ugly, but some of them aren't exactly stupid. As long as you sit by me, he won't touch you."

"Why's that?"

"Just keep asking questions, will you? I used to be a Titan, but I transferred here after..." she trailed off, face pink, and looked out the window.

Krista, however, either ignored what she said about being a Titan or didn't care. "After..?" she pressed.

"Tch.. none of your business," she growled.

"Aw! And you were about to say it, too!" Krista whined.

"You don't care that I used to be a Titan?"

"No, not really... I mean, you've been nice to me so far, so you're not exactly cruel like they are."

"You're far too naive, simply latching onto whoever displays kindness."

"If being naive means that others won't have to suffer alone, then so be it."

"It's going to bite you in the ass someday."

"If it happens, then it happens."

Annie paused at Krista's answer, studying her, but sighed, pressing her face to the window. "Fine then, maybe Ymir will protect you. She always was a good fighter, not better than me or Mikasa of course but..."

"Oh, so you _did _know Ymir?!"

"No."

The bus pulled in by Rose Academy then, and Krista didn't comment on Annie's refusal, opting to step off the bus and away from the Titans instead. They turned a blind eye to her once they noticed Annie walking beside her, but that didn't stop Bean from pulling his window down and shouting vulgarities to the other Scouts in the vicinity. Said Scouts lifted their middle digits, once again commenting on the Titans' faces and mothers, before trudging off to their school's entrance.

Krista stood by the fence, eager to see Ymir again. She decided that now that she was arriving to school earlier than usual, she'd ask Ymir to come earlier as well, though she didn't know if the taller girl would agree to it.

Students walked around her again, but while some of them gave her odd looks, others smiled and shook their heads in amusement. She giggled and shrugged, but was somewhat happy by their reactions, since it meant that maybe they wouldn't bother her anymore about leaving Ymir alone.

After forty-five minutes, the tall brunette's figure could be made out, slouching and walking alone. When she noticed Krista, the blonde saw that she straightened up a bit and walked a little faster. When Ymir reached her, hiding her panting by breathing through her nose, Krista gave her a cheeky smile.

"Eager to see me?" Krista cheekily asked.

Ymir snorted. "No. Besides, aren't _you_ the one who's eager to see _me_? You've been waiting here for a while, haven't you? I'd say... an hour; am I right?"

Krista puffed her cheeks and blushed. "No.. morelikefortyfiveminutes," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Ymir teased, leaning in with a smirk.

"I said: morelikefortyfiveminutes," Krista repeated nervously, wringing her hands.

Ymir laughed raucously and slapped Krista's back, who stumbled forward and glared up at the freckled girl. "That's hilarious! Why would you wait so long for me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to wait so long if you just came earlier!"

"No way, I'm not crazy like you. I like my sleep."

"Pleeaase? This way I won't have to wait so long for you to show up and we can spend more time together. Please, Ymir?!"

Ymir cringed at the blonde's whining but scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, but if you don't show up thirty minutes after I'm here, I'm leaving, got it?"

"Got it!"

They walked into school together, Ymir turning her head to hide a smile and Krista skipping joyfully in front of the girl. Ymir turned her head slightly to see the blonde swinging her book bag and narrowed her eyes at the golden initials written in cursive.

"Hey, Krista, what do the 'H' and 'R' in 'KHR' stand for?" Ymir asked suddenly, stopping Krista in her tracks.

"Nothing," Krista responded quickly.

"Nothing, eh?"

"It's not important." Krista eyes shifted away from Ymir, and she clutched her book bag to her chest tightly. Her face was pained, and while Ymir wanted to continue interrogating her, she didn't want to cause more conflict.

"Fine, I believe you." But that didn't mean she couldn't guilt-trip Krista into telling her. She walked away, hiding a smirk when Krista put a hand to her back.

"I'm sorry for lying, and I promise I'll tell you someday... I just can't right now, it would only complicate things."

"Whatever you say."

They walked to room 104 and entered, sighing when Keith was absent. Ymir walked to her usual spot in the back but Krista decided not to follow today. When Ymir gave her a confused look, Krista had to bite back a smile: Ymir really did like her company, didn't she? She was just too stubborn to admit it, that's all. _'I'll tell you later,' _she mouthed. Ymir rolled her eyes but laid her head on her desk. When Mikasa, Sasha, Reiner and Jean entered, Krista approached them with a grin.

"Hey, guys!"

They appeared surprised, but Sasha recovered first and hugged Krista, swinging her around and laughing. "Kristaaaa! My saviour!" she exclaimed, putting the blonde down.

"It's nice to see you, too, Sasha," Krista giggled.

"Hey," Jean replied, sitting at his desk. Mikasa sat behind him but pulled her scarf down to smile at Krista.

Reiner fidgeted, uncomfortable, but relented with a smile, exhaling through his nose. "Hey, Krista." He sat in front of Krista but didn't turn around, instead ducking his head. Krista turned to Jean, who glanced at Reiner, and he pulled out a slip of paper, scribbling on it. He folded it and passed it to Krista, who in turn read it.

_'Reiner's embarrassed from the way he acted around you. He wants to say sorry but doesn't know how.'_

Krista tapped her pencil to her chin, scribbled a response. She folded the note and passed it to Jean, who took it between his fingers with a smile. He unfolded it, eyes skimming over the writing and nodded his head, tapping Reiner's shoulder.

_'Is this about Ymir? If it is, then it's okay, I forgive him. I'll even come by today's practice as a surprise, just don't tell him.'_

Jean leaned over and whispered to Reiner while nodding his head to Krista's direction. Reiner sighed but turned to face the petite teen, his eyes staring past her and catching Ymir's eye before focusing on the blonde.

"I just wanna.. uhh.." he started, fidgeting and blushing, "..apologize for the shitty way I've been treating you. When you stopped showing up at the group lunches, I thought it was because of me, so I've been feeling really guilty about it ever since."

"It's no worry, honest! I've been hanging around Ymir every lunch, so it's not your fault. There's no need to feel guilty."

Reiner appeared satisfied, but his eyes still held a disapproving look. "Ymir, every lunch, really? You can actually stand her attitude and bitchiness?"

"She's fine! She's not as bad as everyone says she is, Reiner! I don't get why you try to antagonize her so much when she hasn't even done anything to you!"

"She has done something to me! Berik.." Reiner trailed off with a pained expression. He shook his head and glared at Krista. "Forget it, there's obviously no stopping you, and I'm just gonna have to ask you to choose: me or Ymir?"

"Reiner, you can't do that—"

"I can and I will! I can't stand her, and she sure as hell can't stand me, so it's your choice."

"Well, with the way you've been acting, Ymir seems to be the better choice!"

Reiner's eyes widened with hurt but he shook it off and turned around, slamming his fist on his desk. There was a dent in its place, and Krista swore she heard the wood splinter. Fearing for her safety, she leaned back and refused to make contact with Reiner, ignoring her friends' looks of concern. She turned around to face Ymir, and noticed that the brunette had been watching their squabble with slight interest. She quickly feigned boredom and put her head to her desk once more, staring out the window. Krista was about to approach her but Keith walked in just then.

"BRAUS! Give me your potato this instant!"

"NEVERRR!"

x

In second period, Bertholdt had immediately approached her with a thunderous expression. "What did you say to Reiner?" he demanded fiercely. Ymir walked in then and was close to lashing out, but stopped at Krista's glare. She scoffed and went to her usual desk, watching them with critical eyes.

"What?"

"Reiner's hand is bleeding, and he's moping around in the nurse's office. What did you do? Answer me!"

Connie stood between them, pushing Bertholdt back. "Hey, man, watch it. She's a girl, and you aren't supposed to hit girls. That's not cool."

Bertholdt relented but grit his teeth, eyes wide. "I just want her to explain herself."

"It's okay, it's fine, really. Connie, could you leave Bertholdt and I alone for a bit? This is something between us."

Connie nodded, leaving the two teens to talk at the back of the classroom. He watched them wearily from where he was seated next to Mikasa and Sasha, who gave each other worried looks. Krista turned to Bertholdt with a shaky smile, ducking her head when he didn't return it.

"Look, we got into an argument about Ymir in first, again, and he asked me to choose between Ymir and him. I chose Ymir."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Bertholdt exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Krista lifted her head and gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry?"

"It's fine. With the way Reiner was acting, I thought you said something to seriously upset him. But I understand what you're trying to do with Ymir and Reiner's just being a stubborn bull, as usual."

"Could I ask.. what happened between them?"

Bertholdt shook his head sadly and sighed. "It's a long story, and though I was involved, I'm not going to tell you. If Ymir wishes to, however, then she can."

"Okay, I can respect that. I just don't want them to fight anymore.."

"Me too."

"Were they friends before?

Bertholdt smiled nostalgically, but Krista sensed a deep sadness in his eyes. "They were very close, along with Annie and I. Berik.. actually, I shouldn't mention him, since he was closer to Ymir and Reiner than anyone."

"So Annie does know Ymir?"

"Yes, we all used to go to the Titans' school district before we moved to the Scouts' instead. Annie is the only one to have moved after us, while Ymir and Berik moved before Reiner and I."

Krista absorbed this information with a fond smile. "You all must've gotten along very well."

Bertholdt laughed. "Not really, Reiner and Ymir were always butting heads about Berik, and Annie acted like she was forced to hang out with us, while I was the meek one in the corner trying to play peacemaker."

"I hope we can patch things up soon and return to the way it once was."

Bertholdt shook his head, smiling. "But it won't, Krista, because now that you're here, Ymir and Reiner now have another thing to compete over. Honestly, I think you're better off not interfering with the way things are now, to avoid complicating matters. Really, what happened in the past is the past, and if Reiner and Ymir don't want to cooperate, then that's done. No use pulling out weeds when all they do is grow back."

"But if you pull them out straight from their roots, they stop growing," Krista retorted.

Bertholdt said nothing, just sighing and walking back to his desk. The tall boy fiddled with his writing utensils before gripping them tightly. Krista walked back to her desk and stared at the blackboard, just as Hanji walked in with a cardboard box.

"Guess what, class? Levi gave me permission to dissect frogs! Who wants to go first?"

Sasha raised her hand. "Ma'am, if we dissect the frogs, can we cook and eat them after?" Sounds of gagging and groans immediately exploded.

"SASHA? What the hell, man?!"

"You're absolutely disgusting."

Hanji deposited the cardboard box and tapped her finger to her chin, feigning thought. "Okay, but would you like a side of stomach worms with your frogs?"

Sasha sighed and pouted. "No."

"There's your answer!"

x

Krista decided once more to have lunch with Ymir, something the brunette was glad for, even if she didn't show it. However, when Krista dragged her to the oak tree where everyone else was, Ymir dug her heels in and refused to go further.

Krista faced Ymir and frowned, hands on her hips. They were at the back exit of the school, students walking around them with amused expressions as usual. Some teens even gave horrified glances, praying for Krista's safety.

"I'm not going there."

"Ymir.. stop being childish and-"

"I'm not going there."

"Ignoring your problems aren't going to solve them!"

"_I am not going there!" _Ymir shouted in aggravation._  
_

Krista blinked back tears at Ymir's shout. Students around them panicked and ran away, papers flying around like some sort of tumbleweed from a western movie. Ymir closed her eyes and leaned back, exhaling through her nose. Krista scuffed her shoe against the waxed floor, sniffling, and Ymir winced from the noise. However, she refused to apologize; she did no wrong in asserting her discomfort.

"I'm sorry," Krista whispered, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Whatever," Ymir grumbled, turning on her heel and walking away. Krista grabbed her wrist and tightened her grip.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I really am. If I'd known you'd be this uncomfortable.."

"Something tells me you already knew.. am I right?"

Krista sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. "How do you always know?"

Ymir shrugged, facing Krista with a smirk. "I'm just good like that."

The blonde giggled and playfully shoved the taller brunette. "You're so arrogant."

"And you love it, don't deny it."

"There's nothing to love about fake confidence."

"I knew- hey!"

Krista laughed and, seizing the opportunity and Ymir's good mood, grabbed one of the freckled girl's hands with both of hers.

"Ymir?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"I want to go to the Scouting Legion's rehearsal tonight.. could you accompany me there?"

"No, and if you know what I'm sure you know, then that should be reason enough."

"Please? Pretty please, Ymir?"

"No, and that's final. I'm firm on this, and nothing you do is gonna make me budge. Now let go of me."

Krista pouted, but complied. "Alright, fine, I'll just go myself."

"You do whatever feels right to you."

"I will!"

"Good."

Ymir distanced herself from the back exit and walked while slouching, Krista jogging to catch up with her. "I thought you were going to the others."

Krista shrugged. "I won't be seeing you after school or over the weekend, so I'm going to spend my time with you!"

Ymir blew air through her teeth but had trouble hiding the pleased expression on her face.

x

Krista entered the auditorium with an awed expression, book bag on her shoulder and her steps slow. She looked all around, marvelling at the rows of fine seats, the grand stage, the heavy curtains... it reminded her of the operas her mother used to make her watch..

Thinking of Mrs. Reiss usually upset Krista, so she pushed that thought away and focused on Jean's figure, adjusting the amps. Behind him, Reiner and Bertholdt were setting up the drum kit and Marco was in front, testing and installing the microphones. She sat in the front row, immediately noticing Annie tucked in the corner, reading a book. Steeling her nerves, she stood and approached the blonde, sitting beside her and smiling at her questioning gaze.

"Hi Annie!"

"Hey."

"So, came here to support your friends?"

"No, I came here to read."

Krista raised an eyebrow at Annie's blank expression, then burst out into laughter when Annie let out a tiny smirk.

"You have the weirdest sense of humour, Annie."

"You have Reiner to thank for that."

"Speaking of Reiner... hey guys!"

The boys turned to the blondes, grinning and waving, except for Reiner, who tripped over the microphone lines in his haste and landed on his face. Krista gasped, dropping her book bag and rushing up the stage. Annie stayed where she was, narrowing her eyes at the initials on the girl's book bag before shrugging and going back to her book.

Krista took Reiner's head and placed it on her lap, smiling slightly at his pained expression.

"...God?" he whispered, reaching his hand up.

"No, silly, it's just Krista," the girl giggled, swatting the boy's hand away.

Reiner blushed and sat up, and Krista noticed the bandages covering the boy's left knuckles. She flinched, guilty, and stood, rubbing one hand on her arm awkwardly.

"Umm.. Reiner? I want to apologize for the way I acted in class today. It was wrong and childish and I'm sorry."

Reiner stared, then sighed, shaking his head. "No, it's my fault. I was the one acting childish, so I should be apologizing. I'm sorry, really, and I'll stop trying to push you away from Ymir."

"..is it true? Were you and Ymir friends?"

Reiner glared at the back of Bertholdt's head. "So much for keeping secrets! But yeah, we were friends, however that time's long gone and never coming back."

Krista nodded, not wanting to go further and cause another conflict. "I understand." She left Reiner to tend to his drum kit and approached Jean, who stood up and grinned proudly, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hey Jean!"

"Hey, what's up? No, don't answer that, I can already see your response coming from a kilometre away," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Krista grinned cheekily then laughed. "You know me well, Jean."

"Yeah, yeah.." He looked behind her and at the entrance. "Ymir's not here?"

She shook her head. "No, she said she has errands to run," she lied.

Jean shrugged. "Whatever, doesn't really make a difference. We play whether she shows up or not." Marco appeared behind Jean and smiled at Krista.

"Hi!"

"Hi Marco!"

"So you're gonna watch us?"

"Yeah! Didn't I mention it in Levi's class?"

"I don't think I remember..."

"Hey.. wait a minute," Jean interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "Krista, you said your parents are strict.. how did they let this one slide by?"

"Uhh.. well, Jean, you see, I.. may have.. potentially.. probably.. indefinitely.."

"Out with it!"

"I disobeyed my parents, okay!"

Both boys' jaws went slack and their eyes widened. "What? Krista, the angel of Rose Academy, _disobeyed her parents?!_"

Krista blushed. "Guys, please don't make a big deal out of this.."

"Okay, okay, fine.. Jean, lay off Krista and start tuning the guitars. And get Bertholdt to help."

"Alright, I'm on it."

Marco grabbed Krista's hand and tugged her to the drum kit, where Reiner was playing a beat. "Hey, Reiner!"

"Yeah?"

"Play something for Krista, will you?"

Reiner grinned. "I'm on it."

Reiner twirled his drumsticks and played quickly on the snare. "Aaannnd here we have a great audience member, folks! She's small, she's blond... Kristaaaaa!" Reiner then slammed the cymbals, laughing at Krista's surprised squeak.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yeah it was!"

Marco sighed but pulled Krista away from Reiner, smiling fondly. He approached Jean, who was busy strumming on his rhythm guitar. He sat on the floor, against his amp. The music he played resonated within Krista, to her very soul. He played with his eyes closed, eyebrows twitching with concentration. His fingers moved rapidly on the guitar's neck as he strummed beautiful chords; Krista didn't have the heart to interrupt him, and neither did Marco. Soon, he stopped playing and slowly opened his eyes, smiling gently.

"That was beautiful..." Krista murmured.

"T-thanks," Jean stuttered, blushing slightly.

Marco nodded. "It really was amazing," he added, placing his hand on Jean's shoulder. Their eyes made contact, but Krista was too busy watching Bertholdt set up his guitar to notice the way Marco's hand lingered longer than appropriate, or the way Jean grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly before letting go. Marco walked over to the left side of the stage and set up his bass, strumming to make sure it was tuned properly. Krista left Jean to greet Bertholdt, who looked pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Krista!"

"Bertholdt!"

"I hope you enjoy the show."

"I'm sure I will."

"If you'd please take a seat, we'll show you what we can do," Bertholdt's soft voice said, and Krista complied right away, taking the seat next to Annie once more.

Jean took his place at the front, microphone on the stand and to his lips. His guitar was around his neck thanks to a strap. Bertholdt was to his right, guitar in his arms and behind a microphone as well, and Marco to his left, bass guitar held comfortably. Reiner was in the back, twirling his drum sticks.

"Alright, guys, let's start with some energy! This song is dedicated to the conquering of Maria Academy and their damn Titans! Attack on Titan, go!"

_"They are the prey, and we are the hunters!"_

True to Jean's word, the song was very energetic, ringing with emotion and victory. Reiner's face was red from exertion, smashing his drums and Marco looked almost peaceful, strumming his bass to Jean's powerful voice. Bertholdt, with his tall stature, looked to be the epitome and epic centre of the band, and Krista just knew that if they were to ever go mainstream, Bertholdt would be receiving all the attention from fangirls.

Their song ended with a bang, and Jean was quick to start another, entitled 'Victory in Sight'. It was very military-esque, full of pride and encouragement, as though they were going to war. In a way, they were, with the Titans of Maria Academy, though it was not an actual war with bloodshed. It was more of a war with sweat, tears and bruises on both sides... usually the Scouts.

Jean's voice rang out, backed by Bertholdt's soothing layers, and the combination lulled and hypnotized Krista, enough to make her shout and cheer. Annie chuckled quietly beside her, but put her book down to fully enjoy the song. After it was over, Krista jumped to her feet and asked for an encore, applauding rapidly.

The Scouting Legion grinned and obeyed, playing at full force.


	6. Chapter 6

**x **Just a little note before we move on: I may not like Reiner, but I will never allow my bias to destroy his character. The same thing goes for every other character I may dislike, or like, really. Also, yes, the songs from before are the anime openings xP I changed the song names to make them 'original'. Before I forget, this story follows the Japanese education system, simply because anime viewers are more familiar with this system than, say, the Canadian education system, which actually varies from province to province.

In regards to several questions posed by readers - unfortunately, though we wish we could, we can't fit in any requests or desires you may have for this story. This is written for Ymir and Krista only, so if we included a section for Sasha, or Jean, or Eren, it would disrupt the original flow we had intended. Also, in order to keep with the consistency I pride myself on, Krista's name will remain the way it is spelled on FF. Until they change the character listing, our hands are tied. With that said, please continue reading and enjoy the chapter!

x

Annie walked with Krista to the bus stop, mainly on Reiner's insistence since he needed to stay and help his band put away their instruments. Krista skipped beside her, grinning, while Annie had her nose in her book, literally. They arrived at the stop near the school, the sun setting in the distance, and Krista sighed in content, leaning against the sign. Annie raised an eyebrow and shut her book with one hand, tucking it away into her messenger bag.

"What was with that sigh?"

"Oh.. I'm just so happy! The day's been going great and.." Krista sighed happily.

"And...?"

"I don't think it can get any worse!"

"Be careful," Annie warned, "it's usually at your highest moments that the fall is the hardest."

"That was strangely poetic."

"I know."

"..Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Could you.. tell me why you hate Mikasa so much?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Krista shook her head. The bus pulled in then, and Annie sighed as she and Krista climbed aboard. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you... but you must swear on your life to tell no one, not even Ymir."

"Cross my heart."

They sat down in their usual spots, and Krista turned to Annie while the other blonde preferred to look out the window. She stared at her reflection, then at Krista's eager and apprehensive eyes.

"First, I don't hate Mikasa just for kickboxing.. there's also another reason. It has to do with what, or rather who, she treasures most."

"Eren?"

Annie hesitated, then, with extreme reluctance, nodded her head ever so slightly. "Yes.. Eren. It was two years ago, the final year of junior high, and Eren was coming by the dojo to watch Mikasa's match. At the end, he lingered at the entrance, and caught me as I was exiting. The match Mikasa had was against me, and she had won, but it was a very close match. Anyway, Eren pulled me over to congratulate me and wanted to know my fighting technique. So, I showed him, and while he didn't get it at first, gradually, he learned to adapt to my stance and perform self-defense maneuvers effectively. I admit, I did warm up to him, and I enjoyed his company, however brief it was.

"Just then, Mikasa had walked out of the changing room and the minute she saw me with Eren, her face showed the only emotion I have ever seen on her. Rage, absolute rage. She stomped over, ripped Eren away from me and took him outside, glaring heavily at me through the window. I never saw Eren after that, and when I heard he attended Rose Academy, I decided to transfer as well, if only to see him again. It's just my luck that Mikasa hangs around Eren like bees do around nectar.

"Eventually, I learned from Armin that Mikasa made Eren promise her to never go near me again, and that he complied, if only to appease his sister. I despise Mikasa for doing that, and I bear a grudge towards Eren for putting me aside."

Krista sat with her mouth open, awed. "Wow... I never thought it'd be something like this.. so, you have feelings for Eren, Annie?"

Annie pinked but hid her cheeks from Krista's line of sight. "Yes, so stop asking."

"Aww... but, Annie, if you truly cared for him, wouldn't you do your best to bring him to you? Why let Mikasa get in the way?"

"Normally, I wouldn't give a damn about his sister, but Eren promised her to never be near me, and he treasures his sister dearly. He wouldn't disobey her so easily just because of me."

"I still think you should at least try. Just go for it!"

Annie sighed. "It's much more complicated than you think, and I believe this is our stop."

"So it is."

They got off the bus, Krista going in the direction of her home and Annie the opposite way. Krista waved at the girl and smiled when Annie raised a hand in return.

She neared her home's driveway and entered the extravagant house, quietly repeating her actions from last night and shutting the door gingerly. Reaching her home, she repeated her nightly routines and worked on her homework before finally passing out with a smile on her face. True, she wouldn't see Ymir over the weekend, since her father was coming back from his trip, but she was still happy.

How long she would remain happy was the question.

x

She waited at the doorway for her father and beamed when she saw his car pull in the driveway. He stepped out, waved gleefully and shut the door behind him. Mr. Reiss looked very much like his daughter, except his face was much more chiseled and masculine. His hair was short to his ears but remained the same shade of blonde as his only offspring. His blue eyes sparkled with joy. He wore a brown trench coat to the back of his knees and he carried with him a leather briefcase.

Krista ran down the steps and jumped into her father's arms, seeking comfort in his warmth. He patted her head and chuckled. "There, there, Krista.. Daddy's home."

"It's great to see you, dear."

Krista jumped back at the sound of her mother's voice and fidgeted, clutching her father's sleeves. Mrs. Reiss descended the steps and greeted her husband with a kiss. Her eyes flicked briefly to Krista but returned to the older man. His eyes darkened slightly at the look she gave him.

"Come in.. we have much to catch up on."

x

It was Monday, finally, and Krista was more than relieved to go back to school and away from her mother. She was thrilled to see her father, don't get her wrong, and they did spend hours playing cheesy board games and catching up, but she could only take so much public displays of affection between her parents. Not to mention the dirty looks she received from her mother whenever her father's back was turned. This wasn't something new, but Krista had a feeling her mother was going to be talking a lot about her when she left for school.

She woke up, early as usual, and went through her morning routine. At dawn, she was out the door, but froze upon hearing her father's sleepy voice.

"Krista? Why are you up so early?"

She turned around to see him at the top of the stairs. He slowly descended, clad in a bathrobe. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, stretching his arms above his head. As he finally made it to the bottom, Krista had already approached him with a smile.

"I'm going to school, Dad," she answered.

"Huh? But it's a little after six.. surely school starts much later, and I didn't see your mother get ready to drive you."

"Mother doesn't drive me anymore, Dad. I take the city bus."

"What, why?! Did you.. get into another fight with her again?"

"Yes but... Dad, it was really bad this time. I can't take it anymore, I'm almost an adult! I need to learn to be independent if I want to survive in this world. Being at this school for a month has taught me a lot about human behaviour, especially since I can blend in with everyone else. Mother wasn't exactly helping, either, driving me to school with her sports car everyday!"

Mr. Reiss looked taken aback, but he smiled slightly and hugged his daughter close. "My little girl's growing up, huh? I get it, you need your space, I just wish you would've told me beforehand, or at least settled things with your mother responsibly. She tries, you know? But it's hard on her." His grip on her tightened uncomfortably, and Krista had to gasp out her response.

"Why's that?"

Her father remained silent, opting to run a hand through his daughter's hair. "I'll tell you someday," he replied solemnly. His lips twitched downward slightly.

"What do you- oh no! I'm gonna be late! Sorry, Dad, I love you, but I have to go!" Krista pecked her father's cheek and rushed out, sprinting to her bus stop. Her father watched her from the doorway, sighing and closing the door. He gripped the door frame tightly, and grit his teeth as he forced a smile.

"Love you too, Krista."

x

When Krista stepped off the bus, Annie in tow, she noticed Ymir leaning against the fence, dozing. An inexplicably warm sensation bubbled in her stomach, and Krista felt an immense wave of gratitude exude from her. Ymir kept her promise and waited for her. She actually listened to Krista and woke up earlier than usual, walked in the morning cold and waited for her. It was... it was the nicest thing someone had ever done for her.

Annie bumped into her from behind and Krista stumbled forward, blushing and nodding as she walked to Ymir. As usual, the Titans jeered and sneered while the Scouts cussed and shouted. However, it was all ignored in favour of the girl leaning against the fence. Annie passed by without sparing a second glance, yet waved goodbye to Krista from the doorway. Krista smiled and waved as well, then turned to Ymir to gently shake her shoulder.

"Ymir..? Hey, Ymir, it's Krista; wake up," Krista tried quietly, to avoid startling the brunette.

"Mmmm gimme a break," Ymir mumbled, frowning.

"Ymiiirrr, it's Krista! Wakey, wakey!"

"Huh what? Oh, it's just you," Ymir muttered, rubbing her eyes with her wrists. She stretched, like a cat, and sighed in relief at the sound of popping vertebrae. Straightening, she turned to Krista with a smirk.

"See? I can wait patiently," Ymir bragged, arms crossed.

"Yeah, you can," Krista sighed dreamily.

"What?"

"N-nothing! C'mon, let's go hang out somewhere other students won't stare at us."

"Who gives a shit about what they think? Let them stare, and I'll give 'em something to stare at."

"Ymir.."

"Fine, fine, I won't do anything bad."

They walked close together, heading to the side of the school where they usually hung out. Ymir shoved her hands deep into her pockets, backpack hanging off one shoulder, while Krista walked timidly with her arms around her book bag. Ymir slouched against the wall, sliding until she sat on the ground and patted the spot next to her, watching Krista place herself comfortably at Ymir's side.

"My dad came back from his business trip yesterday," Krista stated quietly, leaning against Ymir's shoulder.

Ymir picked at her teeth with her fingernail, feigning disinterest. "Oh yeah?"

Krista nodded. "Uh huh."

"What kinda business trip?"

"Umm.. well it's-"

"It's what?"

"Never mind."

"Krista, you can-"

"My dad's a really lively guy, total opposite of my mom."

"...oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they don't say 'opposites attract' for nothing; just look at us."

"Say, Ymir.."

"Yeah?"

"..what are your parents like?"

Ymir paused and lowered her hand to her knee, clutching her pants' fabric tightly. "I don't have parents."

"Oh! I'm so-"

"Don't apologize, you did nothing."

"O-okay."

"..."

Ymir pursed her lips, glancing over at Krista, who had taken to staring at her clutched hands. The blonde's lower lip trembled and she herself was trying to control her shaking against Ymir's shoulder. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Ymir brought her arm around and locked the girl in place, trapping her against the brunette's shoulder. Krista gasped and looked up at Ymir, but the taller girl was staring straight ahead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ymir asked coolly.

"I-"

"I wasn't offended by your question or anything, so there's no need to mope about it."

"..That's not why.."

"Then what's wrong, seriously?"

"I'm just sad that you live all alone, by yourself, in a small apartment; it must get very lonely."

"It does."

"What happened to your parents?"

"..."

"..it's okay, you don't have to tell me; the bell's gonna ring anyway, so let's make our way to class."

"Alright."

They walked together to room 104, though Krista didn't stick herself to Ymir's forearm like she usually did. Ymir found that she missed the contact, oddly enough, and decided to play it off with a joke. She reached an arm out and firmly grasped Krista's shoulder, pulling her to her side. She laughed loudly at Krista's shocked expression. Krista blushed but didn't resist, enjoying the side hug. She kept her arms in front of her, however, to prevent them from wrapping around Ymir's waist.

"What are you so shy about? Hahaha!"

"Ymir, you're such a jerk sometimes!"

"Thanks, I try my best."

Krista pouted and Ymir laughed louder, shocking the students in the hall. "Marry me, Krista!" she exclaimed.

Krista blubbered incoherently, face scarlet and steaming. "W-w-what?! M-m-marry?! Ymir, stop it!" Krista tried to pull away Ymir's arm and pushed against the taller girl's ribs but to no avail; Ymir was just too strong. She gave in and crossed her arms angrily, glaring at the floor. Ymir poked her cheek, smirking evilly.

"Oh, you want it, don't you? Haha this is just too cute!"

"Shut up.."

"Did the angel of Rose Academy just tell me to shut up?! Wow, surprise after surprise today, huh? What else do you have for me, Krista?"

Krista stomped on Ymir's foot and elbowed her gut, satisfied at the guttural moan of pain that followed. Ymir let go of Krista to slump to the floor, clutching her gut and foot while groaning. Krista stood above her and crossed her arms, cocking out a hip. Ymir looked up from her position on the floor with one eye, lips pulled into a grimace. She grinned suddenly and shakily stood up, wincing. Displaying a cocky grin, which Krista knew to be fake, she ruffled Krista's hair and limped down the hall with the blonde in tow.

"Don't get cocky, you just caught me off guard is all."

"Whatever you say, Ymir."

x

After school, Krista decided she should go home and apologize to her mother. Her father didn't know about her little outings after school, and she didn't want to give him a bad impression of her. If being responsible meant taking partial blame for her mother's attitude, then she'd be as responsible as can be. There was also another reason for her apology, and though Krista didn't want to admit aloud, it was very true and very important.

Ymir didn't have parents, yet she continued to live and survive. Sure, she may be nasty to others, but she never turned to a life of crime and lived somewhat within the law. It made Krista feel guilty: Ymir didn't have parents, yet she did and she was treating her mother badly. It made her feel like she was taking her for granted, taking a mother's love for granted. Sure, Mrs. Reiss wasn't the nicest person to her, but she was still her mother and deserved respect.

With that thought in mind, she waved at Ymir as they left their separate ways, and entered the bus stationed near her school. Annie was missing, staying for another Scouting Legion rehearsal, and Krista felt her stomach sink with dread. She played it off, however, remembering Ymir's coolness when faced with danger. She sat at the front of the bus, pressed against the window near the entrance. There were a few Titans, but they all sat in the back and laughed boisterously. Their crude jokes about eating Scouts alive was on the front of Krista's consciousness, and she couldn't help but shiver as she remembered Bean's threat.

Thankfully, the bus ride was short and painless, but Krista could feel the glares on the back of her head clearly. She rushed down the steps and walked briskly to her house, clutching her book bag's strap. She refused to look back, because she knew Bean's eyes were following her every step. When she heard the bus turn a corner she sighed in relief. Her father's and mother's cars were parked in the driveway and she smiled when she walked up the concrete stairs. She turned the knob and entered, suddenly noticing the echoing shouts in her home.

"I can't stand her anymore, William! She's become a nuisance, not to mention she's out of control! She hangs around delinquents, William, delinquents!"

Krista recognized the voice as her mother's, and her breath hitched. Tears sprung to her eyes and she held back a sob as she quietly crept to her father's office. The door was open a crack, and lamp light filtered into the dark hall. She saw her mother leaning over her father's desk, palms planted firmly on the wooden surface. Her face was red, her hair a mess and her posture stiff and angry. The teen couldn't see her father, but she knew he must have looked the same. Of all the times to come home early...

"You don't know they're delinquents! Krista has been telling me of all the wonderful things they've taught her and how they treat her!"

"How do you know she's not lying? She's constantly sneaking out after school to accompany those.. hooligans!"

"Patricia, please, we need to support her and be easy on her. You know exactly why-"

"She's not even my biological daughter, and you expect me to care for her forever? You know, the only reason I haven't made you throw her out on the streets is because I can't have children and she's your only offspring from that affair you had sixteen years ago!"

"I thought you forgave me for that.."

"I didn't forget, William, and I will never treat that girl as my own, not when all she does is spit on our name and associate herself with trash."

Krista gasped loudly, eyes wide, and backed away, trembling.

"What was that?"

The teen stood up on shaky legs and ran down the stairs, book bag on her shoulder. Her tears streaked down her cheeks. She slammed the doors open, ignoring her father's cries, and ran. She ran and ran and ran, never looking back, not thinking of how her parents lied to her all her life, how her fake mother absolutely despised her, how her father never bothered to even tell her about her real mother, how-

She tripped, scraping her wrists and knees harshly against the pavement. Her body shook with her sobs, and she pressed a hand to her mouth to desperately silence herself. The pavement under her face became wet from her tears and her joints ached from the fall. She stood shakily, shuddering, and started to walk.

The sun was setting, but there remained enough light to see where she was currently. She wasn't too far from the city bus stop, so maybe she could..?

Could she possibly go to Ymir for help? Would she care? Of course she would, Krista thought, she's my best friend.

She sat under the sign and waited for the bus, which took an additional twenty minutes. Her parents hadn't come, so she figured they either didn't care or her mother.. no, Mrs. Reiss, had held her father back.

Krista shook her head when her lip trembled. Now was not the time to be losing herself. The bus pulled in and she climbed aboard, sitting at the front. She was dropped off at the bus stop in front of the school and she walked down the road, the same road Ymir took to reach her home. She turned a corner, but drew a blank. Where did Ymir live? How could she find her? Krista rubbed her eyes but continued, determined to find the taller girl. She felt like she was walking around in circles, and she grew desperate.

She reached an apartment complex eventually, and looked at all the buildings, wondering where Ymir was. Where could she possibly live? There were at least five buildings, each with over three hundred rooms... it all seemed hopeless. Just as Krista was about to collapse in despair, she heard a voice that cut through her depression like the beginnings of morning light at dawn.

"Krista? What are you doing here?" Ymir asked in confusion, placing her hand on Krista's shoulder.

Krista sniffled and her bottom lip trembled. "Ymir...!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. She was here, she was really here! Ymir was here, and now everything would be better. Ymir's smart, she can figure something out for me, she can help me, Krista thought desperately. Thank you, Ymir, thank you for being here for me.

Ymir stumbled back, eyes wide.

"Tch.."

A fond smile found its way on her face.

"Krista.."

x

Later, when Krista was comfortably seated on a rocking chair with a mug of tea in her hands, blanket over her body, did Ymir decide to make Krista confess. Ymir was seated in front of her, tending to the scrapes on her knees with the first aid kit she kept handy. Krista's wrists were already wrapped in bandages and an adhesive was on her cheek. She winced at the small dabs of alcohol, and though Ymir kept her face blank, she knew the brunette tried to be as gentle as possible. Ymir pulled back after wrapping her knees, throwing the used tissues in a garbage bin and packing up the kit.

"There, that should prevent further infection. Now, you mind telling me why the hell you were crying out there?"

When Krista didn't respond, Ymir looked up from where she'd placed the kit and walked over to the girl, arms crossed.

"Well?"

"It's.. nothing," Krista whispered, blinking rapidly.

"Krista," Ymir snapped, "stop acting like a brat and tell me. I can't help you unless you do."

"You want to help me?"

"I want you to stop annoying the hell out of me and go back to your house! You're not supposed to be here."

Krista flinched, sinking further into the chair and allowing it to rock slightly. The creak soothed Krista somewhat, reminding her of fireplaces and warmth, but when a memory of her father flashed, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She was wrong, Ymir wouldn't help her. Why would she help an annoying brat like her? Was this all a joke to Ymir, all this time? Krista drew in a shuddering breath and ducked her head.

"Fine, just leave me alone!" Krista shouted, crying.

Ymir jolted at the sound of Krista's sobs, feeling each individual whimper striking needles into her heart. She couldn't take it, she needed to get out of her comfort zone and help Krista, or else their friendship was over. Ymir could see it now, Krista laughing with her friends, herself standing alone at the fence. The blonde would turn her head, still smiling and their eyes would meet. She would then frown and look away, sadness enveloping her. No, she couldn't do that. Ymir needed Krista, she was just far too selfish to slip into loneliness again. Not after what happened five years ago...

"I'm sorry," Ymir muttered, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. Krista looked up, tears coming to a stop. Her eyes shone with deep sadness, and Ymir wondered at what could have happened to hurt her this much.

Krista sniffled loudly and rubbed her eyes. "I forgive you."

Ymir scoffed and rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. "Yeah, whatever, my saviour. I'm in desperate need of your forgiveness for my atrocious sins. Oh, please forgive me!"

Krista giggled slightly, tracing the rim of her mug with the tip of her finger. "You should audition for the school play."

Ymir snorted and barked out a laugh. "Yeah, and they'll just give me the part of the Grinch, or Scrooge, or something antagonistic."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Nobody likes being the bad guy."

One look into Ymir's eyes convinced Krista. Ymir never liked being the hated one, she never did like her reputation as nasty, cruel and vicious. She only played it up to make it easier for her. It was far easier to distance one's self from others and not make any effort for friendship rather than consume one's time and energy for relations. And for this, Krista was glad to have extended a hand to Ymir, because the taller girl would have never done so otherwise. She knew their friendship to be real right then, and that Ymir cared for her maybe more than Krista cared for Ymir. Ymir treasured her, just like how Mikasa treasured Eren. The nature of their relationship wasn't important right now; all that mattered was that they were there for each other and would support each other.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Krista sighed, raising the mug to her lips. She allowed the fluid to slide down her throat, and smiled when the drink warmed her insides. It felt absolutely divine.

"You can stay here for the night, but you're taking the couch."

"Really?"

"Yes, now, get out of your clothes and go find something in my room while I get a pillow for you."

Krista blushed but obeyed, handing the blanket and mug to Ymir. Ymir dumped the mug in the sink and placed the blanket on the couch, heading to a closet to rummage for a clean pillow.

Krista entered Ymir's room, heading to a drawer and pulling out a shirt far too large for her and sweat pants she had to roll several times to get to fit. She knew she was smaller than Ymir, but this...!

After she'd dressed, she put a hand on the knob of the door, looking back and spotting a faded photograph on a dresser. She approached it, picking it up and widened her eyes at the sight of a grinning Ymir. She looked much younger in the photo, with her arm around another boy with slicked black hair, blue eyes and an equally wide grin. Her hair was shorter, just below her chin, but her freckles were still as pronounced as ever. Krista traced Ymir's image fondly with her thumb.

This must be Berik, she thought. She placed the photograph back on the dresser and exited the room, finding Ymir sitting on the rocking chair with her knees pulled to her chest. In her hand was the remote for the television. Krista watched as Ymir flipped through channels, finally landing on some redundant game show, before turning to her. Krista walked to the couch and sat on it.

"So, what's on for the night?" she asked airily, reclining and relaxing.

Ymir smirked. "It's your call, Historia Reiss."


	7. Chapter 7

Krista turned to Ymir with a shocked expression, mouth open.

"What did you just call me?"

Ymir laughed, slapping her knee. "Oh..! The look on your face when I said that!"

Krista laughed as well, though her laugh bordered on nervous and apprehensive. Could it be? Did Ymir find out who she truly was?

"There's no way you're that Krista," Ymir mused, "she's rich and probably snotty. You're not even brave enough to talk back to the teacher, even when they're wrong."

"Yeah!" Krista agreed, "you're absolutely right. There's no way..."

Ymir smirked and stood, sauntering over to where Krista sat. She plopped down, putting her feet up on the coffee table and her arms on the back of the couch. Krista leaned back and rested her head against Ymir's shoulder, to which the girl snickered a bit before turning her attention to the little box with the moving images.

"Uh huh... it's impossible," Ymir muttered.

"Yeah.." Krista whispered.

They stayed like that until the sky darkened, motionless and eyes glued to the little box before Krista's stomach growled. She blushed and moved away, frowning at Ymir's laugh.

"I haven't eaten anything since lunch, you know," Krista reminded quietly.

Ymir stopped laughing and ran a hand through her brown hair, which she had let down. She sighed, standing up. "Whoops, forgot to feed my pet. You okay with leftovers?"

"That's not funny!"

"Sure it is, because you're my little Krista, aren't you?"

"..what kind of leftovers?"

"I can feel your blush from here. You might need your own personal cooling system or something..."

"Jerk!"

Ymir chuckled before opening her fridge and pulling out whatever she had yesterday, which was a box of cheap, greasy pizza. "I hope you don't mind pizza at night," she called out, placing the pizza on a dish. She tossed it in the microwave and leaned against the counter, listening to the steady hum.

"As long as it's not mouldy, over a week old or insect infested, then it's fine."

"You have high standards. I'm not sure you'll be able to survive with me for more than a day."

"That's so gross."

"Deal with it."

The microwave beeped loudly and Ymir pulled out the dish, walking back to Krista and presenting the meal. "Thanks," Krista muttered. She took a bite out of the food and sighed when it tasted okay.

"Do you really have no faith in me?"

"Sorry, Ymir, but you don't have the best track record when it comes to food."

"Jesus... one time, _one time_ I bring us to a shady noodle shop and I'm suddenly a horrible host."

"Ymir, they served worms as noodles and.. forget it, I'm gonna lose my appetite if I continue."

"Just eat your damn pizza and shut up," Ymir grumbled.

After Krista finished, she put the dish in the sink and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After drying her hands and face, she noticed the mirror jutted out slightly from the wall, and slid her finger down the side. There was a door hinge, and curiosity overwhelmed her. She opened the newly discovered medicine cabinet, raising an eyebrow at the items in there: ibuprofen pills, bandages, gauze, rubbing alcohol, medicine syrup (to which Krista shuddered), a razor and finally... her hair clip.

She grabbed it and thumbed it delicately, remembering the circumstances behind it. It was a gift from her deceased paternal grandmother, who'd given it to her as a way of starting a traditional heirloom for the girls. The boys always inherited the company, and while the girls received a share of the money from their fathers, they never had anything concrete and memorable to pass down.

She hadn't been thinking when she gave it to Ymir, just that she wanted to make her feel comfortable and get closer to her. When she did remember it was her grandmother's, she hadn't worried too much, knowing it was worth it when she and Ymir grew closer together.

She set the hair clip back and closed the cabinet, exiting the bathroom and finding Ymir dozing on the couch, soft snores escaping. Krista giggled. She figured Ymir was the type to snore, but it was just too cute to see it in person. She approached the brunette, sitting beside her gently. Her face looked peaceful, but the crease of her eyebrows indicated otherwise. She twitched in her sleep, muttering incoherent words that sounded like threats.

"Ymir.. if you're tired, then just go to your bed and sleep," Krista murmured into her ear.

"Don't wanna.. move," Ymir whined.

The blonde sighed and roughly shook her shoulder. Immediately, the brunette was awake and alert, gasping. "What is it?"

"Go to sleep," Krista dully said, "you're tired."

Ymir stood and stretched, reminiscent of a cat. "Yeah, whatever." She slunk to her bedroom but left the door open. Krista heard the sound of springs under pressure and rolled her eyes, falling back onto the couch.

"Goodnight," Krista whispered. Little did she know, Ymir had heard her and whispered her own 'goodnight'.

The little blonde curled up into a ball, wrapped the blanket around her and tried to dream a better dream.

x

The following morning, Ymir and Krista were walking down the road to school. They left later than usual, since there was no need to meet up early. Ymir had written down her apartment number and phone number to Krista, in case another thing like this happened again. However, Krista had implied that reasoning since Ymir had mentioned something totally opposite to what she meant on purpose. The brunette had grinned rakishly then, winking.

"If you want me to show you a good time, just come over or give me a call."

Krista had blushed, as usual, and shouted something before pulling Ymir down for a headbutt that left them both reeling back.

They walked close together and Krista noticed that the neighbourhood here was much more lively than the one she lived in. There were traditional decorations everywhere, and though it was early, kids were playing outside to have a little fun before going to school.

"It's so... different," she muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

As they reached school grounds, Krista noticed that students were generally closer to Ymir than usual. Instead of a big, empty circle around the tall teen, there were other teens behind her and in front of her, far enough to avoid physical contact, but close enough to hear what was being said. Krista wasn't sure what to make of it, but simply shrugged and smiled. She supposed people were getting used to Ymir now.

"Let's go straight to class.. oh hey, is that Annie?" Krista remarked, jogging to meet the other blonde. Annie was leaning against the fence, looking bored, but Krista noticed she was tightly clenching her elbows. The lone wolf looked up at the sound of her name, relief leaking slightly into her features when Krista approached her.

Ymir shouted out something about 'loyalties' and 'ditching', but followed her anyway, hesitation evident in her movements. She didn't look at Annie and preferred to stare at the back of Krista's head.

"Annie, were you waiting for me?"

"No, I was simply here later than usual, due to a backup in traffic. The students are annoying me... I decided to lean here and wait for them to leave."

Krista grinned but hid it behind her hand. "Okay, Annie, I believe you. C'mon, Ymir, let's get to class."

Krista dragged Ymir by her wrist, and the brunette glanced to the side and caught Annie's gaze. It was dangerous, threatening and she remembered sparring with this girl, learning fighting tricks and teaching her own. She remembered the hours their group spent together, getting to know each other and trying to overcome their hostility. It's all gone, now, Ymir thought, and there's no bringing it back. The blonde broke eye contact first, staring at the crowd of teens. Ymir turned her head and smiled slightly at Krista's exuberance.

The blonde pulled her into room 104, sitting near each other and readying their supplies. Mikasa and Sasha were already there, and Krista stood to greet them after preparing her writing utensils. Ymir took this time to lay her head down in contemplation, thinking about Krista. What happened last night to drive her to the point of running away from her home? Was it her parents? Did they argue again? Krista mentioned she never got along with her mother. Was this a permanent problem, or one that could be fixed with an apology?

Krista poked her head and Ymir lifted it to raise an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't asleep," Krista explained, grinning.

"Uh huh.."

Keith walked in then, imposing as usual, and glared at Sasha before placing his briefcase on his desk. Said girl was desperately trying to shove a block of cheese into her mouth, squeaking when the professor stomped over and pulled it out, whipping it at the open window.

"When will you learn, you hungry shit?" he grumbled. He performed roll call, as usual, rolling his eyes when Sasha sniffled her answer and Mikasa was forced to comfort her. Jean and Reiner were absent, due to another meeting for the band and it made Keith sigh, since now he had to meet with them at lunch.

"Class," Keith boomed, "I have a major announcement."

Students picked up their heads and perked their ears in anticipation, wondering at the announcement. It wasn't often that class was interrupted by a teacher. Major announcements were usually held at the auditorium for assembly.

Keith opened his briefcase and picked up a pile of papers, sorting them and passing a smaller bundle for every column of students. When Krista received her slip, she recognized it to be a form for a field trip of some sort.

"Due to your excellent behaviour and habits since your entry from junior high, principal Erwin has decided, along with a small council of teachers, to give this grade an exclusive trip to the beach for two weeks of your six week vacation. No, stop cheering, you worthless mutts, I'm not finished. You may only attend the event once you've completed your exams and handed in the form, meaning if you fail this trimester, you're staying home. So, don't fail and study. Also, the slips are due for next week. Any later and you are of no consequence. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Great, let's start the lesson."

Krista turned to Ymir, who frowned at the paper, chin in her palm. "So are you going?" she asked.

Ymir sighed. "It says it needs a parent or guardian's signature.."

"Why would that- oh.."

"Exactly."

"You could always talk to principal Erwin."

"I'm not sure if I want to go, anyway."

"Oh, c'mon, Ymir! It'll be so fun!"

"What's so fun about hanging around a bunch of hormonal teenagers at a sea-side resort?"

"The sea-side resort part?"

"If I regret this, you're gonna regret it, too."

"Then I'll just have to make sure you don't regret it!"

"Hmph.. we'll see about that."

Krista turned around and opened up her manual to the page Keith inscribed on the blackboard, leaning her face on her fist. She smiled fondly, brushing back a lock of hair. Suddenly, she remembered what Ymir mentioned about the parent's signature and her stomach dropped. How was she supposed to get a signature if she didn't even want to see her parents? How was she going to go on the trip and make sure Ymir would have a great time if she couldn't even get her form signed? This was a problem, and Krista needed to solve it before it got out of hand. She decided she was going to need to confront her parents on this issue regarding her identity and birth, and that she'd have to do it alone.

x

When Krista left school, it wasn't Ymir waiting outside for her, nor Annie, nor her mother.

It was her father.

And he looked downright furious, leaning against his car and grasping the sides of his trench coat tightly.

Krista swallowed nervously and approached him, flinching when he flicked his eyes to her. He opened his mouth, looked at the students gaping, then closed it. He straightened, opening the door to his passenger seat. Krista entered, sitting down and hugging her book bag to her. This wasn't how she'd envisioned it. She thought she'd have time to mentally prepare herself before facing her father. She was only glad that Mrs. Reiss wasn't here though.

William Reiss sat in the driver's seat and ignited the engine, pulling out of the school driveway. Krista pressed her face to the glass and tried to get Ymir's attention by waving. The brunette noticed her and waved as well, though a confused look was the last thing Krista saw before her father turned a corner.

"Krista Historia Reiss," he began, voice dangerously quiet, "what possessed you to leave the house - without permission or escort - and not come back?"

Krista didn't answer, opting to look out the window rather than face her father. She watched the streets pass her by, colours and figures blending into each other.

"I asked you a question." His tone was clipped and cold, and Krista was suddenly reminded of her.. of Mrs. Reiss.

There was only one way out of this, and it was to beg for forgiveness. Krista faced her father's form and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Dad, for leaving like that, but I overheard what you and.. _she _said and I needed to clear my head."

"_She _is your _mother_."

"No, she's not! And I want to see my real mom!"

Krista gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She hadn't meant to shout, she really didn't.

William sighed, lifting one hand from the steering wheel to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You can't. Your real mother is dead."

Krista paled. "What?"

"She died in childbirth. You are her legacy, and that's why I'm so insistent on your safety. As if I could let the mother of my only child down.."

Krista absorbed his words and clenched her jaw. So he didn't care about her? He only cared about who she came from? No, that was wrong.. there was no way. Her father loved her unconditionally, it was true! So why didn't he ask where she'd been, what she'd done to survive, who took care of her? Why didn't he ask if she was okay, if she was injured, hungry or thirsty? What was wrong with him? Why did he seem like a complete stranger than what she was used to seeing? Who was this man, and what had he done to her Dad?

"Dad..?"

"Don't call me that," he responded sharply.

"What.. what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Well, maybe it's the fact that my only child is a girl, incapable of inheriting my company and will. You will simply leech off of my success, like the rest of your female ancestors."

"Why are you being mean? Dad, this isn't like you!"

"This is who I am; I am a man of power. I screwed up sixteen years ago and now I'm paying the price. I tried being a good father to you, to make you obedient and respectful, but seeing you run away like that, and hearing all of those stories from my wife, has opened my eyes. I loved your mother, I really did, even more than Patricia and I allowed that to consume me. But no more; love is no longer an element in this struggle. I will be your father, your owner and your master. You will not leave the house unless I permit it, and you will come home directly after school via the bus. I'll permit your little escapades in the morning, but that is the limit of my generosity."

Krista sat in silence, too shocked to say anything. Was this even reality? Was this really a nightmare? Did Ymir's pizza cause this, or was this really happening? She trembled, lifting a hand to her mouth to cover her lips. She couldn't cry now. If she did, her father would get annoyed and she wasn't sure what to expect. His attitude had done a complete one-eighty, and she tried to pull her memories to see where this man could have possibly appeared.

It was in his actions as he gently yet firmly tended to her knee scrapes, his eyes dark at her weakness. It was in his words as he spoke in hushed voices to his wife, showing her that love and care made all children obedient. It was in his emotions as he pulled his newborn daughter close to him at her mother's funeral, vowing to raise the child in her memory only and make her useful. It was in his desires as he complained to a doctor to make his wife fertile and give him sons, his own daughter forgotten in a crib at home, blissfully unaware. These tales recounted to her by Mrs. Reiss had seemed false at first, but now she knew them to be true.

She'd been lied to all her life, and now, knowing the truth at such a crucial point in her development hurt her greatly. Was this how her life was meant to be? A tool for others to be used and discarded? A burden? Did her 'parents' really think so little of her as to assume she'd back down quietly while they destroyed her identity and life? If there was one thing her friends had taught her, it was to fight until your very last breath leaves your lungs, until the struggle is finally over and until you remain the victor. Krista would not stand down and allow her father to control her like her mother did. She thought of Eren, his kindness to her on the first day of school, of Armin and his promise to keep her secret, of Mikasa and Sasha, who'd been like her sisters all this time, of Jean, Connie, Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt, the greatest guy friends she could ever ask for, of Annie and her prideful ways, and finally of Ymir, the strongest, bravest, meanest and funniest girl she ever knew.

She inhaled deeply, ready to fight for her freedom, but deflated as she looked her father in the eyes. She couldn't do it. She was a coward. She couldn't stand up to the man who held so much power over her. Now was not the right time, and she couldn't do it alone. She needed Ymir by her side, for the girl inspired so much bravery into her it was near ridiculous at times.

"We're here," her father sighed. He parked the car and turned off the engine. He exited and did not appear surprised when Krista dashed out of the car and into the house. She ran straight up to her room and collapsed on her bed in tears, sobbing. It was done. It was over. She gave up during the moment of truth, and Ymir was gone forever. Ymir...

Krista lifted her head and picked up her book bag, rummaging through it. She found a slip of paper and opened it, smiling at the messy writing. She could count on Ymir when she needed her, that was certain. The girl, though mean at first, had warmed up to her, and they couldn't be seen together without laughing and grinning. Maybe her life wasn't destined to doom, if Ymir was in it?

She curled up on her bed, wishing she was at Ymir's apartment, listening to her obnoxious snores and the sounds of cars rushing by. The dingy old couch was far more comfortable than her luxurious bed, she remarked, closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

Downstairs, William picked up a sheet of paper that had fallen from Krista's bag and lifted an eyebrow. "A vacation, eh? That would be the perfect excuse.."

The next morning, Krista hurriedly prepared herself for school, running to the kitchen to grab a small breakfast before leaving. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch, and her body felt weak from exhaustion and lack of energy. As she passed by the chef to take something from the fridge, a piece of paper caught her attention on the table. It was the permission slip for the trip to the beach! And it was signed by...

...her father.

Why would he sign something like this? Why would he let her go so easily? Did he have any ulterior motives? What was the purpose of letting her go? Krista, however, had no time to ponder over her thoughts and left quickly, breakfast in her mouth and paper in her hand. She'd have to make do with what she had.

x

She found Ymir waiting for her at the fence, arms crossed and a worried expression on her face. The minute Krista approached her, Ymir changed her frown into a smirk.

"So.. ditched me for the guy with the car, huh?"

"That was my dad," Krista replied solemnly.

Ymir's smirk faded slowly at Krista's tone and she pulled the girl with her to the entrance, arm around her shoulder. It was a thoughtful gesture, but Krista didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were dark and dreary. It scared Ymir to see her like this, but she played it cool, not wanting to show her feelings.

"Hey, Ymir?"

Ymir turned to the girl, looking down. Krista didn't look up, only ducking her head further. "Yeah?"

"...you'll always be there for me, right?"

Ymir sighed. "Of course; you're my little Krista."

Krista giggled and Ymir was relieved to see the light overcoming the darkness. "I guess so!"

"Good, now stop moping and let's get to class."

"Did you ask principal Erwin about the permission slip?"

"Yeah, he signed it for me and said I could go under three conditions."

"And those are..?"

"One: don't break any_thing_; two: don't break any_one_ and three: stay with Krista at all times when possible."

"..."

"If you laugh I swear to _god_ Krista."

"I-I'm s-sorry.. haah! That's.. pfft-"

"You're dead."

Krista shrieked as Ymir picked her up and placed her on her shoulder. Ymir was merciless; she tickled the blonde's sides until she was begging and gasping for breath, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes and ears burning red. She placed her on her feet with a satisfied smirk, marching to class. She didn't expect the headbutt to the small of her back, pushing her to the floor. Krista helped her up and they both grinned, walking into class.

x

Two months flew, and Krista was happier than ever, if not a little worried about the results of her exams. Ymir was a pretty decent studying partner, but Krista wasn't allowed to leave her home anymore to be with her. If she did, she was sure her father would revoke her field trip. She couldn't afford that, so she made up an excuse about her father being too overprotective. Ymir accepted it with a grain of salt, meaning she didn't believe her, but on the other hand they spent more time together in the morning, during lunch and after school while waiting for Krista's bus.

Their trust grew exponentially, as did Krista's bonds with her friends and classmates. In no time, Krista was invited to many occasions and parties, but had declined whenever Ymir wasn't present. Her friends were a different story, and with the permission of her father, along with an escort, she attended their outings and had even gone to one of the Scouting Legion's gigs.

However, it was the day before the trip, and Krista wanted to learn more about her father's intentions regarding his permission. She decided to ask him, and if he gave her an answer, good, if not, then at least she tried.

She approached his office cautiously, peeking to make sure Mrs. Reiss wasn't around before knocking politely. A muffled voice told her to enter and she did, closing the door behind her. William was sitting at his desk, looking over his business files. He peeked up, his blue eyes glassy. Upon recognizing her he offered a smile and gestured for her to sit. She complied, muttering a greeting.

"What can I do for my beautiful daughter today?"

"Father... I would like to know. Why did you allow me to go on the field trip after I acted so rudely?"

"Ahh... you're curious, and you're questioning your father's judgment, are you?"

"N-no.. that's not what I meant!"

"It's fine. I was the same at your age, always wondering what my father was thinking. I never did try to ask him, though."

"..."

"But, you came here for answers and it would be rude of me to deny you those answers, wouldn't it? I feel as though you are suffocating here in this house, and that you have taken our presence for granted. With this trip, you will learn that you depend on us more than anything, and that you need us, thus asserting my position as your master. Understand?"

Krista nodded and stood up, bowing and making her way to the door. "Yes, Father. Thank you, Father."

"Oh, and, Krista?"

"Yes?"

"I better not hear of you misbehaving, or there will be severe consequences upon your return."

"Of course," she whispered, exiting.

She was glad for the trip, if only to get away from this atrocious family. She didn't need them, her father was being arrogant, as usual. Were all parents like this? No.. Eren and Mikasa had wonderful parents, and Armin's family was kind and modest. Everyone but her had great parents it seemed, and Krista truly started to wonder if corruption came hand in hand with power.

x

...and that's the end, folks! Of the first arc ;)

Next arc will start with a lengthy chapter and will be a hell of a lot packed with emotional drama. Keep your tissues near, 'cause you're gonna need 'em.

Also, I'd like to take this time to properly thank all the people who have read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. Due to school and other time-consuming responsibilities, I can't properly reply to all of your reviews, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. I'm quite shocked at the amount of people leaving comments, in a good way! :D

This story has already been pre-written, meaning by the time this chapter comes out we're probably close to finishing the final arc. However, your support means a lot to us, and we're both very happy that a lot of people have come to enjoy this.

Thank you.

With that said, I hope you're all eager for the next chapter! Again, if you have any questions, drop 'em off via PM or review to either me or CanaanAlphardForever. Take care!


	8. Chapter 8

**x Side note: if you have any questions or concerns about the story, don't hesitate to let me know, and I'll try my hardest to explain or elaborate (unless it spoils the story, in which I'm not gonna say anything xP). Also, I'd like to thank MadmanTobz for being an honest fellow and pointing out my huge mistake from the previous chapter. Yes, Mr. Reiss' 'turning' was not very professional, or believable, I'll admit, but he has changed, and that is now part of the story. If you spot anything else that's screwed up, please follow his example and point it out to me... though be a bit more gentle.. I have feelings ya know xD That is all, thank you.**

x

Krista dragged her luggage over to the coach bus, looking for Ymir. The tall girl had yet to make an appearance, and Krista was worried she'd miss the boarding of the bus. Sure, it was rather early in the morning, but Ymir had promised to come and she knew if she didn't uphold that promise Krista would annoy her until graduation.

So, when she finally _did _spot her, she greeted Ymir with a bright smile and a tight hug. The brunette pinked, not used to such affectionate and intimate public displays. In order to regain her cool, she gently pushed the blonde off of her. Krista noticed she was panting slightly and appeared flushed.

"Did you run here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I woke up late, but luckily I packed last night after you called," Ymir answered, swinging her sports bag. Krista looked at her luggage and back at Ymir's bag. The blonde's was substantially bigger than her friend and she asked her about it. Ymir shrugged and smirked.

"It's just for two weeks. What, do you have a different outfit for every day, princess?" she teased. Krista frowned and was about to retort when someone called her name. She turned around to meet Sasha, who had taken to dragging Mikasa. Mikasa was also dragging Eren, who in turn dragged Armin with him. It was quite comical, since Sasha ran straight into another student and caused everyone to collapse. She quickly got to her feet, rushing to Krista with her huge backpack.

"Krista! Glad you could make it!" Sasha exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Sasha? Why do you have such a large bag?" Krista asked.

"It's for food, silly!" Sasha chirped.

"You do realize they'll be feeding us breakfast and dinner, right?" Ymir deadpanned.

"But... what about in between?! I'll starve before they give us our next meal!" Sasha whined. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she turned to Ymir. "You..!"

"What about me?" Ymir grumbled, crossing her arms.

Sasha gaped. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened and closed again. She turned to Mikasa and asked her to slap the back of her head, to which the black-haired girl eagerly complied. Rubbing her head thoughtfully, her expression shifted to joy and she laughed, hugging both Ymir and Krista. "This is great! So great..!"

"Hey! Let go of me, moron!" Ymir complained.

"Stop being rude and just enjoy the hug, Ymir!" Krista snapped. Ymir grimaced and her expression remained sour until Sasha let go of her. The other students around them stared in awe at Krista, who blushed at the attention and tugged on Ymir's sleeve. They weren't wearing uniforms, just their casual wear. Many of the girls, including Krista, wore short skirts. However, Krista decided to wear a light black vest over a white tank top. Others, like Ymir, simply opted for jeans and a shirt, but Ymir's was black and she wore an unzipped light hoodie over it.

"Alright, you maggots!" Keith shouted. "It's time to board the bus. We have enough students to comfortably fill three buses, but the Scouting Legion will be riding separately in their own van for technical purposes, along with principal Erwin. Due to an uneven number between genders, we have generously decided to allow you to pick the bus of your choosing. Stop cheering! There are ninety of you, thirty allowed on each bus, so make sure to pick wisely, since there is no second choice. This will be the same bus you take back to school. The extra seats will be for punishment purposes and for teachers."

Sasha clapped at the end of the announcement and Keith glared at her. She squeaked and hid behind Mikasa, who sighed and turned to Eren for help. He shrugged and grinned, elbowing Armin. Armin understood the joke and laughed with his friend, ignoring Mikasa's blank expression.

"Also, if you happen to be on my bus, let it be known that any food I find will be swiftly eaten by me, and I will not reimburse your products."

"Well, let's get going," Ymir muttered, grabbing Krista's wrist and dragging her to a bus. Krista smiled at Ymir's enthusiasm and allowed the taller girl to grab her luggage and throw it in the storage compartment, along with her sports bag. They climbed on board and took a seat in the middle. Ymir immediately reclined her seat and leaned back, sighing and closing her eyes. Krista giggled and looked down the aisle way to see Sasha and Mikasa, as well as Eren and Armin, climbing on. Sasha noticed her and her eyes lit up, walking quickly to the paired seating beside her and taking the side closest to the aisle, like the blonde. Mikasa sat at the window and motioned for Eren and Armin to sit in front of her, the brown-haired boy sitting at the window and Armin taking the aisle seat.

Connie and Annie boarded as well, Connie sitting in front of Krista. Annie decided to take a seat in the front in order to avoid Mikasa and Eren, though she did catch Krista's eye and offered a small smile in greeting. Other students piled in, and a boy named Tomas sat next to Connie. He noticed Ymir and swallowed nervously.

Connie pretended to ignore Ymir's presence, offering a greeting to his friends and turning around to face the front. After the maximum number of students entered the bus, two teachers boarded. Sasha wailed in despair while Eren grit his teeth in frustration; Keith and Levi smirked.

"Alright you piles of meat, here's how it's going to happen: you will chatter, not shout. You will stay seated at all times, and you will absolutely not eat a single piece of edible _anything _for the entire duration of the ride. Failure to comply with these rules will mean you have to spend the rest of your ride away from your friends and next to delightful, old me instead. Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"What Keith forgot to mention," Levi added, "is that the number of this bus is '104'. I don't care how you do it, just remember it." Both teachers took a seat in different locations: Keith in the front and Levi in the back. Keith gave Sasha a warning look while Levi playfully flicked Eren's forehead on the way. Mikasa glared at the back of the short teacher's head, but otherwise remained still.

Krista turned to Ymir, grin fading at her sleeping form. "Aw, Ymir... why are you sleeping? The bus ride is always fun!"

"'m tired. Go 'way," Ymir mumbled, turning on her side and facing the window. Krista raised an eyebrow at her behaviour but shrugged, turning to Sasha and chattering excitedly about the trip. Ymir remained still, eyes wide open and watching Krista through the window's reflection.

x

"This is boring."

"Yeah, I know."

"Man, I wish I was on the same bus as Miss Hanji and Mister Mike. They're fun teachers."

"Same; I only came here 'cause I thought Ymir was gonna start something and entertain us."

"No way, not with Krista tightening her leash like some sort of dog. She's totally whipped."

"In a way, I'm sort of jealous. I wish a girl like Krista would give me that kind of attention.."

"Why would anyone give a guy like you attention at all?! You're a moron!"

Such were the conversations at the back of the bus. The boys laughed boisterously until they were harshly shushed by Levi. He was sitting across a paired seating, novel in one hand and the other hand holding a soft drink. Levi slurped noisily and students around him gave annoyed looks, but didn't voice a complaint.

Tomas was part of the group of boys, having moved away from Connie when he could no longer take Ymir's presence. She unnerved him greatly, since he had heard the nasty rumours surrounding her cruelty and mean streak. Watching her doze was like watching a lion crouch before pouncing. He opted to join his other friends and forced Dazz to sit in his place instead. The boy was shivering in fear but appeared comforted by Krista's presence.

Tomas preferred the company of his friends, since they made him feel like he belonged and had a place to be. He had a reason with these boys. Nack, Milius and Samuel were cool dudes, Tomas thought, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Why does Krista hang around Ymir anyway? Isn't it dangerous for her?" Tomas remarked airily, not expecting a response.

"You know, I think he's onto something.."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Why should Ymir have Krista all to herself? We're great guys! We can show her a good time!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea... remember those three guys who tried to 'show her a good time'? I heard that Jean, Eren and Marco were on their cases like moths to light. Imagine what Ymir would do to us if we stole Krista away from her."

"We don't need to 'steal' Krista away from Ymir. We just need to push them apart."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, the only reason Ymir hasn't threatened, hurt or killed anyone yet is mainly because of Krista's influence. What would she do if that was gone?"

"You have a point, but I'm not going to be satisfied with the way things are now. Krista needs to be kept away from dangerous people like Ymir. She's too sweet and kind for her negative influence."

"...whatever you say."

Levi was too absorbed in his novel to pay attention to what they were saying, and thus had missed the opportunity to set them straight and prevent a catastrophe. Tomas hesitated, not sure what to do with the way the conversation was going. His little comment had caused an evil plot to brew between his comrades, and Tomas could only pray that they wouldn't do too much damage to the girls' relationship. He may not have liked Ymir very much, but he was not so cruel as to wish immense emotional, mental or physical harm onto another human being. However, even he couldn't resist peer pressure and failed to protest to their plans.

x

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of pop on the wall!"

Ymir's eye twitched at the incessant singing going around the bus. Keith was asleep, Levi was being a lazy ass and reading, and Krista's high-pitched voice was driving her up the wall. She pressed her palms to her ears and grit her teeth, eyes widening and twitching. Krista clapped her hands to the song, along with Sasha, and many other students, such as Eren, Connie and Armin, were singing with them. Their voices were horrible, off-key and squeaky, but that didn't prevent them from having a good time.

For the fifth time in a row.

"Eighty-seven bottles of pop on the wall, eighty-seven bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, eighty-six bottles of pop on the wall!"

A growl made its way up her throat and she was ready to strangle Krista and throw her out the window. Ymir glanced at Mikasa, who seemed to ignore the singing, but when she looked closer, she saw a yellow ear bud placed comfortably in her visible ear.

"Lucky bitch," Ymir muttered.

"What was that?" Krista asked, ceasing her singing and facing Ymir. Ymir put on a shaky grin and was about to shout her aggravation when the song stopped all of a sudden. Sasha had her arms raised up, upper body over the seat and staring at the back of Keith's head. She suddenly squealed and pulled out a tin foil lump from her pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ymir deadpanned.

"I.. I think she's serious, Ymir," Krista whispered nervously, glancing at Keith.

Eren, Armin and Connie watched with wide eyes as Sasha unwrapped the tin noisily, crunching it into a ball. A steamy, boiled potato laid within, and Sasha nearly moaned in pleasure when its scent wafted through the air. She bit into it eagerly, munching quickly. She dropped the ball of tin on the floor, and it rolled down. Connie cursed, reaching out to grab it, but missed. The ball rolled with the bus' movements until it finally reached Keith's seat. By then, the bus had narrowly avoided driving into a ditch and tossed the teacher out of his sleeping position.

Keith grumbled as he came to, but narrowed his eyes at the ball of tin. He pinched it between his fingers and sat up, looking behind him to investigate. He saw a peak of hair over a seat, and realized that someone was ducking their head from his vision. Why would that be? he wondered. He noticed that Sasha was not to be seen and grinned evilly, crushing the tin ball in his hand and walking up the aisle. Eren and Armin hugged each other in fear, Annie watched with interest, Connie cowered and Krista clutched Ymir's arm, offering her condolences to Sasha in her prayers.

Keith stood beside the paired seat of Sasha and Mikasa, watching with disgust as the short girl stuffed a boiled potato into her mouth. Mikasa saw his reflection and turned around, unplugging her noise-cancelling ear buds. When she saw what Sasha was doing, she put them back in and stared out the window again.

Keith took the hungry girl by her collar and dragged her back to his seat, throwing her at the window. She continued to eat her potato, unaffected by Keith's intimidation. When she finally finished, she sighed in relief. She looked at Keith and paled, finally realizing her situation. Keith crossed his arms.

"Give me your sweater," he ordered.

"But I'm cold!" Sasha whined.

"YOUR SWEATER. GIVE IT TO ME!" he roared.

Sasha flinched and hurriedly complied, giving him her sweater. Keith flipped it upside down and watched the treats pile onto his seat. His expression was blank as he dumped all of Sasha's hidden snacks. Soon enough, all that was left was a tiny bread crumb and the pile had reached the head of the seat. He threw her the sweater and put his hand out.

"Whatever is in your pockets, I want it."

Sasha nodded and pulled out packets of pocky, gum, chocolate, rock candy, sour candy and gummies. The other students observed in awe, amazement and wonder as the pile of treats continued to grow. Sasha had hidden everything in her front pockets, back pockets, and even little compartments in her belt. Finally, Sasha had nothing left. Keith nodded with satisfaction. He grabbed an armful of snacks, sat in front of Sasha, facing her, and unwrapped every single one, shoving them into his mouth. Sasha, horrified, could do nothing but watch her teacher eat her precious stash of treats she'd been saving specifically for the bus ride. Of course, she had more in her backpack, but now she would suffer the rest of the ride in hunger.

It was the worst day of her life.

x

Finally, the buses pulled into the driveway overseeing the entrance of the living area of the resort. The welcoming sign read: 'Welcome to Colossal Resort - Where Having Fun is a GIANT Blast!' There was a van already there, and Krista leaned across Ymir and waved excitedly out her window when Jean came into view. He was carrying his guitar case and looked annoyed, but when he saw his friends at the window he smiled and waved as well. He called out behind him and the rest of the band showed up, laughing and waving.

Ymir pushed Krista off of her, giving her an annoyed look before nodding her head to the front of the bus. Krista followed her instruction and watched Keith stand up, appearing dizzy and sick. He looked ready to say something, but his cheeks puffed up suddenly and he gagged. He grabbed his stomach and yelled at the bus driver to open the door. The students watched their normally intimidating teacher run away from the bus and into a public restroom. His retching could be heard clearly.

Sasha sighed in disappointment, but walked back to her seat next to Mikasa. She deflated at the black-haired girl's smugly blank expression, but perked up slightly when she patted her head. Armin and Eren giggled like school girls at the interaction between Mikasa and Sasha, making heart shapes with their hands. Mikasa's brow twitched but she kept her face clear of emotion.

Levi sighed and walked to the front of the bus, tucking his novel into his satchel. He turned his bored eyes to the students and his lips twitched upwards slightly.

"What I say now is important, so listen up. This is the only free vacation you'll ever get from the school, and even then, we still have tight rules around the proceedings. Do not break them, because we have no problem sending you back home by cab. You are all responsible young adults, I hope, and you better behave according to our expectations. First, I'll hand out the schedules for the trip. Yes, you are required to follow them, since this trip is supposed to be somewhat educational. Don't ask why, I don't know the goddamn answer, okay?

"When you get off the bus, you will grab your stuff and head to the mess hall. You will then eat breakfast. After, we'll have a formal assembly after you eat and we'll split you into activity groups. At the moment, they're permanent, but if problems arise then we will take appropriate action to change things. This group will be your 'buddy system', essentially. You will do activities together as a team. You will also live together in the same room for the two weeks we're here. Speaking of the dorm rooms, after grouping, you will grab your luggage and dump it in the room we assign you to.

"There is one room for four people, and the rooms are all in one 'dorm', so to speak. Both dorms are separated by gender. If I, or any other teacher, see one fucking person crossing where they aren't supposed to, you're going back home in the morning. Just like that. So watch what you do, and if you do try anything, don't get caught like a moron. The rest of this shit should be on your schedules, so just check it out while you eat or something. Now get out of here already, you're all eyesores."

The teens eagerly stood and stepped off the bus, but Ymir held Krista back and waited until they were last before standing. Krista gave her a questioning look but Ymir simply sighed, shrugging. She looked out the window and Krista followed her gaze, nodding in understanding when she saw the students piling up on top of each other in search of their luggage.

"I think you saved my life, Ymir."

"Then you owe me, squirt. Let's get off of this thing and watch these idiots wrestle."

Krista sighed at Ymir's insult to their classmates but followed her off the bus, standing off to the side. When the flow of students was regulated somewhat, Ymir walked in and retrieved their luggage, tossing Krista's to her. Krista struggled but eventually managed to set her luggage properly to drag it by the handle. Ymir followed behind her, almost lazily, and they checked their schedules to try and figure out what they had to do for today. Ymir matched her pace with Krista, and the little blonde smiled up at her before pressing to her side.

They walked up to the mess hall and entered. Ymir couldn't say she was surprised when Krista had forced her to join Sasha's table. The girl was already eating from the food available on the wooden surface. Ymir sat at the end of the bench, in front Annie, who pointedly ignored her. Next to Annie was Reiner, then Bertholdt, Marco, Jean and finally Connie. In front of Connie was Armin, then Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Krista and ending with Ymir. Reiner pretended not to notice Ymir while Bertholdt smiled apologetically before turning to Marco for conversation. Ymir rolled her eyes and wondered at the nature of true friends before turning to Krista, hiding a smile in her palm. She was sure they'd last...

The students offered their thanks before digging into the delicious breakfast. It was only a matter of time the students pulled out their schedules and inspected them, per Levi's orders. The schedule mentioned that breakfast was a mandatory event everyday at 09:00 sharp. Krista figured it was for the announcements at the beginning of each day. Their dinner was at 21:00 and their curfew at 22:00, however it said that lunch was to be provided by the students themselves. Those who brought money to spend lucked out, it seemed. Roll call was a must as well, once at 10:00 sharp and another at 22:00, just before bed.

"Attention!"

All eyes turned to the elevated platform at the front of the mess hall. A man with neatly combed blond hair stood straight, arms behind his back. This man was the principal of Rose Academy: Erwin Smith. On his right was Levi, Keith, who still looked a little sick, and Petra. On his left was Hanji, Mike and another teacher named Auruo. This man had a strange tendency to bite his tongue while he spoke, and so resigned mainly to visual methods of teaching.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for performing wonderfully on your exams and taking time to come here. However, try not to get too cocky; we did pay for your trip, after all."

The student body erupted in laughter and the adults smiled wryly.

"This is your reward for representing Rose Academy so well, we hope you'll enjoy it and treasure it fondly as a memorable trip. Levi and Hanji will explain the proceedings for today, as well as announce the groups, and they will stay if you have any other questions after the session. Enjoy your breakfast." And with that, Erwin left, every teacher but the aforementioned following him. Levi nodded to Hanji and the woman smiled brightly, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey guys! I just wanna add onto what principal Erwin said by saying that I'm glad to be here, and I hope we can all cooperate together for a great time! After we assign your groups, your first assignment for today will be to unpack your things at the dorm and try to get to know each other better until 12:40, then we want you all at the front of your dorms for roll call at 13:00. Keith will be most happy to welcome the boys and I will be there for the girls."

Levi put his hand on her shoulder to show he was going next. She smiled at him and nodded. "After roll call, you will have exactly six hours and thirty minutes of free time, _with your group_, to explore the resort and make a plan of the things you'd like to do. Of course, it's just for today, and you can go on your own or with your friends tomorrow. Maybe you want to go to the water park, or the beach, or the arcade... I don't know, just make sure you don't forget anything. If you wanna swim or play, fine, but I want all of your asses here by 20:40. Then we'll have dinner, roll call and after that you go to sleep. And you _will _sleep; we have set up surveillance routines to watch your every. Single. Damn. Move. So don't think it'll be easy to get away with anything after curfew.

"In your dorm rooms there will be four pass cards and bracelets to allow you entry into the resort and water park. Make sure you get them, and if anything's missing or you have trouble, come to either me or Hanji _immediately_. We want all of you to have a good time, believe it or not. Now, Hanji will announce the girls' teams while I announce the boys after her."_  
_

Krista turned to Ymir and smiled. "I hope we're on the same team," Krista said hopefully.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me," Ymir responded carelessly. Krista rolled her eyes.

"First team! Ymir, Krista, Mina and Hannah! Your room number is room three!" Hanji announced. Ymir banged her head against the table. It was just her luck, she thought, that she ended up with Mina, her biggest hater, and Hannah, the other half of the most annoying couple in the school. Sure, she was glad she was with Krista (and if her wide smile was any indication she was too), but those other two could cause some serious problems for Ymir due to her temper and impatience. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was done purposefully by Erwin: the man had an aggravating habit of interfering.

Hanji continued calling out names and when Mikasa's name was mentioned, Krista perked her ears.

"Mikasa, Sasha, Jane and Annie, you're group ten! Room four!"

Krista gasped and Ymir smirked, chuckling. Mikasa and Annie in the same dorm room?

This was sure to be entertaining, Ymir thought wryly.

x

Students who finished their meals stood and left, meeting with their groups and heading to their rooms. Ymir stood as well, following Krista with her sports bag. Krista looks happy, the little shit, Ymir thought grouchily. She skipped and pulled her luggage along, not a care in the world. However, inside of Krista, feelings of apprehension and worry brewed. Mina was in their room, and she was already established as one of the people against Ymir. Krista knew it was only a matter of time before things escalated between them and Ymir eventually acted. Why weren't they placed with Mikasa and Sasha? And what was Mikasa doing in the same room as Annie? Was this all planned beforehand? Krista thought that the teachers were trying to get enemies to get along, but what they didn't know is that they had just lit the fuse for many troubles in the near future.

The two girls reached their room before their teammates. Ymir turned the knob and they entered, marvelling at the inside. Krista looked back and smiled at Mikasa and Sasha, who had luckily received the room across theirs. Sasha waved but was abruptly cut off by Ymir slamming the door.

"Ymir!"

"What? She was annoying me."

"She wasn't even waving at you! She was waving at me."

"..whatever."

Krista grinned at her victory and examined her new home for the next two weeks. It was spartan-like, with little decorations. There was a window that opened to a screen on the wall facing the door, and a sofa underneath it. The left wall adjacent to the entrance was where the beds were. However, there were only two beds, but they were large enough to have space between two occupants. In between the beds was a night table and a lamp. Under and against the beds, on each side, was a pair of drawers for the belongings of the occupants. On the right wall adjacent to the entrance was the bathroom, which held a shower, a sink, a mirror and a toilet. There was a table beside the bathroom door, on which were the items Levi spoke of.

Krista jumped on the bed closest to the room entrance while Ymir grabbed the passes and bracelets they both needed, tossing the ones that belonged to Krista to her. The blonde received them to her head and briefly complained before the door swung open and Mina and Hannah walked in, conversation stopping abruptly. Mina glared at Ymir but smiled at Krista, sitting beside her and greeting her. Krista sat up and frowned, but returned the greeting and called out to Hannah. Ymir rolled her eyes and walked to the bed closest to the window, claiming the drawers on the same end. She started to unpack her things, messily folded clothes shoved into the compartments. Ymir already decided she was going to share a bed with Krista, since she couldn't stand Hannah and Mina was most likely going to strangle her in her sleep.

She heard the bed creak in front of her and looked up from her kneeling position to see Krista smiling down at her. The blonde then noticed the messy way in which Ymir folded her clothes and clicked her tongue, sliding to Ymir's side. She gently took the clothes out and folded them properly, Ymir watching her. The brunette felt a strange sense of comfort, watching her friend fold her clothes for her and place them neatly in the drawer. It was like Krista was taking care of her, and it made the tall girl feel warm deep in her chest.

"...that it?"

Ymir blinked and asked Krista to repeat what she said, scowling at the giggle.

"I said: is that it? Do you have any other clothes to put away?"

Ymir shook her head and stood up, throwing her bag in the corner of the bed and wall. She grabbed her wallet though and stuck it in her back pocket. Krista nodded and moved to her side of the bed, silently taking Ymir's wordless offer of sharing a bed. They were comfortable with each other now and they knew how to read each other well enough that sometimes they didn't even need to communicate their desires, feelings or thoughts. It was a rare form of friendship, the kind that appeared in movies or books, and sometimes never heard of in real life.

Ymir watched as Krista unpacked her things, placing them in her storage compartments. Her eyes then shifted to Hannah and Mina, who were chattering noisily as they cluttered their drawers with large stacks of clothing. It wasn't practical, nor was it necessary. It was simply what they wanted, and Ymir hated that. Though her desires always came first, practicality had come a long way in her survival in the world, and it was an unspoken rule that when it came down to it, it was better to be practical than fashionable.

The brunette followed the blonde, who had finished unpacking her clothing, into the bathroom with their hygienic tools. The sink was actually built in a vanity with four drawers on each corner and a cabinet for cleaning equipment and easy access to the pipes. Ymir claimed the top left drawer, throwing her comb, shampoo and other such items in. Krista took the one under hers and they both placed their toothbrushes on the left side of the sink. Krista had brought a toothpaste tube while Ymir had forgotten hers, something the blonde enjoyed teasing the brunette about.

Mina and Hannah waited until the two were out before taking their turn and organizing their things. Ymir lied back on the bed, shaking her sneakers off, while Krista rested her back against the headboard, feet also devoid of shoes.

"So we have to wait until 12:40 exactly?" Krista asked.

Ymir chanced a glance at the clock beside the window. "Yep. That's a good hour and a half from now. Oh god kill me before I have to deal with those two morons," Ymir complained, ignoring the kick to her ribs.

"Ymir! Be nice!" Krista snapped, frowning. Ymir turned on her side and ignored the additional kick to her lower back, grumbling under her breath. Krista sighed, turning away as well and closing her eyes in thought. She may not have been a big fan of Mina but at least she was willing to get along with the girl. She was nice, really, but her resentment towards Ymir was a deal breaker in Krista's eyes. They could like each other, but they were not going to be close friends any time soon. Reiner was an exception, since he had a bad history with Ymir. Speaking of bad history...

"Hey, Ymir.."

A grunt answered her.

"Are you.." Krista hesitated, before deciding to plunge in. It was all or nothing, "are you ever going to tell me about your past? With Berik and Reiner?"

Ymir turned around so fast Krista didn't even hear the springs squeak, hearing her own voice instead coming out nervous before Ymir's hard gaze. The brunette's expression was blank and her eyes calculating, testing Krista. The blonde swallowed nervously and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, frowning worriedly.

"Are you-"

"Don't ask me that again," Ymir interrupted sharply.

"What?"

"I said: don't ask me about my past again. That's none of your damn business, so keep out of it."

Krista's lip trembled but she pulled it into her mouth. "Why not? We're friends, aren't we?" Krista argued defiantly, crossing her arms.

"I don't care if you're my friend or not; my business is exactly what it sounds like, _MY business!"_

Krista nodded and looked down sadly, playing with the hem of her shirt. Ymir sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to face the window again. Mina and Hannah came out just then and sat on their bed, talking about boys and Franz, Hannah's obnoxious boyfriend, and the trip, and boys, and the food, and _boys._

_"Will you please shut the fuck up?" _Ymir shouted.

The girls jumped, including Krista, and all but the little blonde glared at the brunette. However, when faced with Ymir's icy stare, Hannah looked away in fear while Mina leaned back slightly. Krista tugged on her sleeve, frowning, but Ymir was simply too annoyed to listen to what she had to say.

"I swear, the minute you girls walked in, you've been speaking non-stop. Not all of us like to talk about boys or whatever the fuck you girls were chattering about. It's beyond obnoxious and it pisses me off like you wouldn't believe. If we're going to get along for the next two weeks, you either need to learn how to fucking whisper or to just shut the hell up. If not, heads will be rolling." And with that Ymir put on her shoes and went to the door and slammed it open, stomping out.

Mina and Hannah gaped while Krista scrambled to follow Ymir, offering a hurried apology on the way out. The blonde rushed down the hall, muttering excuses to the other students. She stepped out of the girls' dorm and whirled around, trying to find Ymir. The mess hall was between the boys and girls, and the entrance to the other facilities of the resort were past the girls' dorm and down a wide road.

Krista ran down the road, looking for the tall brunette. She couldn't have gone far, Krista thought, she must be somewhere around here. And she was, however it was not with joy and relief that Krista greeted Ymir, but with anger and fury. Ymir was picking up a boy from his collar, and Krista vaguely recognized it to be Nack Teaz from Miss Hanji's class. The boy had a look of absolute terror, trembling under Ymir's fists. Ymir's clothes were slightly scuffed, meaning the boy had toppled her over on accident and Ymir was overreacting, _again_.

"Ymir! Put Nack down right now!" Krista ordered, stomping next to her.

Ymir grit her teeth but complied, releasing her hold and allowing Nack to fall on his behind. The boy thanked Krista profusely, sprinting away to the boys' dorm, most likely to change his clothes. Krista tried to make eye contact with Ymir but the taller girl was looking up at the blue sky instead, ignoring Krista.

"You overreacted, you know," Krista commented.

"..."

"You shouldn't have yelled at Mina and Hannah. They were just excited, you had no right to tell them to behave in a way you want them to."

"...are you serious? You think I care about what you say when you 'scold' me? I hate to break it to ya, but I don't, so stop treating me like a kid, you brat, and learn that this is my way of dealing with things. You should've realized this the minute you became best friends with me. I'm not gonna change into some goddamn angel just 'cause you tell me to, got it?"

Krista simply smiled. "We're best friends?"

Ymir rolled her eyes and turned away, muttering something about 'selective hearing' and 'bipolar tendencies'. "Yeah, now leave me alone."

Krista shook her head. "No, we are going back to the room and you will apologize to Mina and Hannah. We have to try and get along for two weeks, Ymir, and you cussing them out isn't going to help us."

Ymir scoffed and faced Krista with a smirk. "Fine, I'll go back, but I'm not apologizing. I don't think I was wrong when I spoke my mind."

"You're so difficult!"

"Not everything in life is easy, princess. I certainly don't have butlers and maids waiting on my every whim like you do."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, let's go back."

Krista watched Ymir walk away with apprehension, clutching the cloth above her heart tightly. Something didn't sit right with the way Ymir said the princess comments. It was like she _knew, _but wasn't willing to admit it. Like she was waiting for Krista to confess about her true identity.

_"It's your call, Historia Reiss."_

The memory came to Krista with a jolt and she shook it away, catching up to Ymir and walking beside her.

No, she was simply imagining things, that's all.

x

12:40 came later than Ymir would have liked, having been forced to endure the bonding process between the other three girls. She kept to herself, laying on the bed, while the other three chatted on the sofa. Occasionally, Ymir would throw in a negative comment to piss them off, but did nothing else otherwise. At some point, they had heard a crash noise from across the hall, and when Ymir left to inspect it, she only found Sasha waving at her from the door frame. It made Ymir slam the door again, scowling.

When the call for students to get out of the dorms came by, Ymir happily walked out, waiting for Krista to join her before dragging her out the dorms. Krista pulled on her arm and made the brunette wait for their other teammates before continuing. They came to a stop in front of the dorms and were welcomed by Hanji, who stood with a clipboard in hand.

Ymir stood next to Krista and slouched. This was boring, incredibly so, but it was better than listening to their mindless gossip and babble. Soon enough, all the girls appeared, but Annie and Mikasa were glaring at each other so fiercely that Sasha had to step in between to prevent a fight from breaking out.

Hanji called out the names of each girl, marking down absences and alleged bathroom breaks. Finally, when she was finished, she raised her clipboard to display a green sign and a whistle was blown.

"Alright girls, go have some fun, but remember, we want you all back by 20:40 at the mess hall for dinner. That is all. Dismissed."

The girls squealed and cheered, running down the road and screaming about day spas and tanning. Krista pulled on Ymir's wrist and the both walked as well, Hannah and Mina following behind them. Ymir decided that they shouldn't try anything out now, just simply planning their activities like Levi had suggested. When she vocalized this, she wasn't all too surprised when Mina was the first and only person to protest.

"Well _I _want to try some things out."

"You have two weeks. That's plenty of time to try everything out three times over," Ymir pointed out.

"Yes, but, I want to try it _now_."

"Fine, go ahead, see if I care. However, when a teacher catches you alone, we won't be there to help you out," Ymir retorted airily, smirking.

Mina's face boiled. "You..! Ugh, fine, we'll do it your way, but things will be different tomorrow."

"Well, yeah, we don't need to do anything together tomorrow for free time. It's just for today - for bonding purposes."

They finally reached a centre, in which there were four routes that led to separate areas. One was for the water park, the other was for a facility with indoor activities, another was for the beach and finally the last one was for the other guests and residents who stayed at the resort. Ymir walked to the road that led to the giant establishment and her team followed her inside. There was a sudden rush of cool air and the four girls sighed in relief. They were in a lobby with stores everywhere and more exits to other facilities.

Hannah spotted Franz and rushed to him, greeting him with a kiss and a hug. Franz chuckled and lifted the girl into his arms and spun her around. Ymir rolled her eyes while Krista had hearts in hers.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Krista gushed.

Mina appeared by her side and squealed. "I know, right?! They're totally made for each other."

"I wish I had someone like Franz.." Krista sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Mina agreed, nodding.

Ymir remained silent, arms crossed and fingers tightly clenching the fabric of her sweater. Krista turned to her with a sweet smile and Ymir felt her breath hitch. The lighting, the smile, the look in her eyes, so innocent and sparkling... there was no doubt she was a goddess to many.

"What about you, Ymir? Do you want someone like Franz?"

"Ha, knowing her, she'd probably eat them alive or drive them out from sheer frustration."

"Mina, please stop. You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?"

"Just ignore her, Ymir. So? What's your answer?"

Ymir shrugged and refused to meet Krista's eyes. Her throat felt dry and her mouth felt like it was sown shut. She couldn't think straight, her breath was short. All this because she thought of the strangest thing..

_I don't want a Franz, I want a Krista._

x

After they had taken notes on what they wanted to do, the girls realized they were hungry, so they stopped by a restaurant just on the shore of the beach. It was themed after a place called Hawaii and featured girls with coconut bras and grass skirts. They had flowers around their neck and in their hair, and were gently swaying to a song while serving the customers.

The girls took a booth at the end of the establishment, commenting on the realistic straw roof and coconut cups and plates. Ymir sat next to Krista and in front of Hannah. Simply being next to the blonde caused Ymir to break out in a cold sweat, and she quickly tried to shove any of those thoughts away, focusing on the leaf-shaped menu.

They all ordered something of their choosing from the menu and watched the hula girl dance with amusement. Ymir was particularly entranced in the girl's movements and felt herself blush, hiding her cheeks in her palm as nonchalantly as possible. Was she really into girls? She'd never really given it much thought before, never having to deal with romance. She was preoccupied with trying to survive in school and keep up her reputation as heartless, thus disallowing any semblance of love to enter her thoughts. She'd always thought of Berik as a brother...

It was Berik that sobered her thoughts and allowed her to refocus her attention on something Krista said. She watched her blond friend speak, smiling into the lines of her palm. Krista was so gentle and kind, far too much for the cruel world that lay below her. Ymir didn't want her to lose that and wanted her qualities for herself. Krista was kind to everyone, but especially nice to her, and she wanted to keep it that way. No one was going to see the Krista that cried in font of her, or the Krista that introduced herself, or the Krista that gave her a hair clip..

Ymir put her hand to the back of her hair and pulled out the clip, fingering it lightly. She clipped her hair back again and leaned away as their food finally arrived.

Krista was her best friend, and it would remain that way.

x

Finally, the time for dinner came around and all the students sat at their tables, establishing a set code and placement. Tomas' gang always sat in the back, Mina's crew at the side and Eren's friends in the centre. It was uniform and simple.

Dinner was already available at the tables and the students were invited to help themselves. The teachers were eating together at the front of the room, however Keith and Petra were missing. Apparently, Keith had to get his stomach pumped due to an over consumption of unhealthy foods and indigestion.

Krista swirled her spoon around her soup, not feeling very hungry. Her thoughts were all over the place from the day. She had so much fun, simply hanging around Ymir and the other girls. They saw the entire resort, since they didn't stop by anything to try it out. With their ideal schedule set for tomorrow, Krista was planning on showing Ymir a great time and making sure that none of them regretted it. Krista looked at Ymir to see her already finished with her dinner and simply staring into her empty bowl. Krista tapped Ymir's shoulder and smiled at Ymir's grunt.

"Are you okay?"

"Tired."

"I can tell: your vocabulary shrinks when you're tired."

"Shut it."

"Two words? Wow."

"Shut up, you brat."

"Four words! Good job, Ymir!"

Ymir growled and bumped her fist atop Krista's head, snickering at the girl's indignant shout. There was a sudden clanking noise and all the students turned to see principal Erwin on the platform, spoon against his glass. He smiled and passed the items back to the table.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all had a great time, but I'm afraid the day has come to an end. If you'd all please line up in front of your respective dorms, we will begin the final roll call and you will all return to your rooms. I assume you know the rules, so if you are found to be doing something you are not supposed to be doing, such as sneaking out of the dorm after curfew, or entering the opposite gender's dorm, you are to be sent home the following day by cab, which will be paid for by your parents. So, with a toast to a wonderful vacation, I will allow you to leave. Make sure to follow your schedules for tomorrow. That is all, and cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The students piled up at the double doors and exited, boys going left and girls going right. They lined up, waiting for roll call, and after that was done, walked to their rooms. Upon entering their room, Ymir and Krista started fighting over who was using the bathroom first.

"I'm not gonna take that long, so just sit tight and wait!"

"But Ymir, that's not fair! I want to go first!"

"Just deal with it you brat!"

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, both girls turned to see Hannah smiling through the crack of the doorway and shooting a thumbs up. She closed the door and thanked Krista and Ymir for their generosity. Ymir stomped to the door and banged her fists on it.

"Get the hell out!" she roared.

"Ymir! Shut up, we're going to get in trouble!" Krista hissed, pulling on Ymir's arm. Ymir scoffed but relented. She sat on the bed and tapped her foot anxiously. Krista sighed and sat next to her, placing a hand on her thigh. The brunette swallowed and moved away. Krista's hand fell to the comforter and the blonde frowned slightly but shook it off. Ymir was just being a grump, as usual.

"You can go before me," Krista mumbled, turning away. Ymir glanced at her and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she muttered.

When Hannah came out, teeth brushed and pyjamas on, Ymir quickly rushed in with her night clothes and shut the door. Krista lied back and closed her eyes, dozing for a bit, and jumped when someone shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes and almost gasped. Ymir was leaning above her, body on the bed, and her hair was down. Her expression was neutral, but she looked troubled. Her face was close to Krista's and her fingers lingered on the blonde's shoulder longer than appropriate. She was wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

"Your turn," Ymir whispered, moving up the bed. Krista sat up and watched Ymir lift the covers before sliding in. The blonde smiled fondly at Ymir's back.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The trumpet blared through the entire dorm area, startling students from their sleep and waking them. Many simply grumbled and pulled the covers over their heads while others sighed and stood, stretching. Krista was one of those teens, enjoying the fresh morning air from the open window.

Ymir peeked from under her pillow. Krista was standing on the sofa in order to enjoy the breeze, leaning forward slightly. Ymir grumbled again and turned around.

Krista heard the sheets move and faced Ymir, smiling. She'd been doing that a lot since she got here, and it had to do with the fact that Ymir was right here, with her, for the duration of the trip. Her company was not the best, but she still had a way of boosting Krista's spirit. Maybe it was her fierce protectiveness, or her cool disposition... whatever it was, Krista was simply hooked.

She quietly tip-toed to Ymir's sleepy form and leaned over her. She grinned deviously and made a motion to cover her ears to Hannah and Mina, who watched with curiosity. They complied and Krista took a deep, noisy breath. Ymir's eyes snapped open, and just as she was about to say something, Krista had already put her mouth to her ear.

"WAKE UP YMIIIIIIRRR!"

"FUCK!"

Ymir jumped a metre high and slammed her palm to her ear, which she was sure was bleeding by now. After the ringing in her ear canal subsided, she snapped her head to Krista, who had taken to laughing and crying on the carpeted floor. She glared and grit her teeth, pulling the sheets away from her body and pressing the heels of her feet to the floor.

"Oh my lord... that was just... ahahahahh!" Krista wheezed, gripping her stomach.

Ymir stood and bent over Krista's shaking form. The girl noticed her then, gasping and trying to crawl away. She couldn't though, her energy was totally consumed by her laughing fit. Ymir didn't have trouble scooping her up, pulling the screen away from their window and literally throwing Krista out.

The blonde shrieked as she landed on the grass. The impact didn't hurt, but her face reddened from embarrassment. She was only wearing a short night dress, so she scrambled to sit upright. Ymir poked her head through the window and sneered.

"Serves you right, brat." And she disappeared from view. She also replaced the screen over the window tightly to make sure Krista would have to go around to enter.

The blonde stood and huffed, stomping her foot. Ymir was such a jerk! All she did was try to wake her up... then again, she did almost blow up her eardrums so maybe it was fair game. But now...

Krista inched around the dorm building, back pressed against the wall. She was between the girls' dorm and the mess hall, but the only entrance was at the _front. _In front of _everyone _passing by. Even though it was morning, some were early risers, such as Mikasa, and preferred to hang around in the centre until breakfast.

Peeking around the corner, she quickly turned around and blushed when she saw the Scouting Legion of all people in the centre. It seemed Jean had been the one responsible for the morning trumpet, and the others were simply accompanying him. Reiner and Bertholdt were sitting and leaning against each other, snoring lightly. Apparently, they, too, objected to the active hours. Krista had to hold back a squeal when Bertholdt sighed and leaned further into Reiner.

Marco was packing up the trumpet when he noticed her. He tilted his head and gave a shy smile. She waved her hand in a dismissing fashion and put her finger to her lips. Marco laughed quietly and nodded. When Jean asked him a question Marco made sure Jean's back was facing her, giving her a discreet thumbs up.

Krista thanked Marco under her breath and stealthily sneaked to the front door - as stealthily as she could in a night dress, anyway. However, when she reached the front, her blood froze.

It was locked.

From the _inside._

There was a window on the door, and behind that glass surface was Ymir with a shit-eating grin. Krista pounded her fist on the window, on Ymir's face, but the brunette simply laughed. Krista paled and turned her head, now with both her fists hitting the glass with more intensity.

Ymir shook her head at Krista's pleading expression, smirking, but when the blonde pulled out the pout and teary eyes, Ymir hesitated. She suddenly felt guilty for throwing the blonde out the window. Sure, she screamed in her ear, but maybe she had good intentions? With a sigh, she unlocked the door. Krista threw the door open with relief and slumped against the adjacent wall. Ymir chuckled and walked away, but then Krista grabbed her wrist and tightened her hold. The brunette looked back and rolled her eyes at the glare.

"You didn't have to do that!" Krista scolded.

"It's called payback, princess. You fuck up my ear drums, I get you a little dirty," Ymir retorted.

Krista blushed at Ymir's vulgar comment but stood her ground. She did release her grip on Ymir, however. She sighed then looked down.

"Okay, okay.. I'm sorry."

Ymir rolled her eyes and scuffed her feet against the floor.

"'msorrytoo," Ymir mumbled hurriedly.

Krista smiled and leaned closer, a teasing tone to her voice.

"What? I didn't quite catch that~."

Ymir glanced up at her and glared weakly, but sighed in resignation.

"I'm sorry too."

"Aww..."

Ymir scowled and began walking, Krista at her elbow.

"Shut up. I'm going to get changed now - don't wanna miss breakfast."

"I can't believe you apologized that's just the cutest thing ever you were all blushing and-"

"Shut. Up."

"Grouch."

"Brat."

Krista stuck her tongue out and Ymir scoffed, turning the knob of their room's door. When they entered, Hannah and Mina were already dressed for the day. They had their swimsuits under loose shirts and shorts.

"Oh yeah," Ymir deadpanned, "we're swimming today. Joy."

"Yay!" Krista cheered.

The brunette grabbed her things and rushed into the bathroom, locking it. Krista pouted but sat at the edge of the bed. Mina sat beside her and glanced at the door.

"Did she seriously.. you know.. throw you out the window?" Mina whispered.

Krista gave her a weird look but nodded. She grinned, rubbing her arms slightly. "Yeah, but it didn't hurt or anything. Ymir just dropped me.. she didn't throw me out like she wanted to hurt me."

"Are you sure? I mean, what kind of friend causes harm to another one?"

"But she didn't cause harm, she was just teaching me a lesson."

"I still say she's dangerous and you should stay away from her."

"And _I _say I'll always be on Ymir's side, no matter what, so stop trying to convince me otherwise."

Ymir had her back pressed to the bathroom door, ears sharp and listening. Her body trembled from Krista's bold and powerful words and she gripped her elbows tightly. Krista was defending her... protecting her. Why? What had Ymir ever done for her? What compelled the little blonde to defend her so vehemently? Why did she care so much?

Ymir pursed her lips and walked to the mirror, staring at her reflection. She traced her freckles, blushing slightly.

"_Your freckles! They're cute."_

She gripped the edge of the sink tightly but relented and sighed. It was too late... she was already falling hard.

x

Breakfast was a mundane thing, with slack-jawed teens munching on their cereal like cows munch on grass. They all appeared dead on their feet, but somehow Krista was immune to that, shining radiantly. She happily shovelled the food in her mouth and laughed at a joke Sasha said. It was another one of those generic 'knock knock' jokes, but it was a pretty clever one.

Krista glanced at Ymir to see her slumped over the table, head buried in her arms. She excused herself from Sasha's conversation and poked Ymir's head. No movement. She poked it again, satisfied when Ymir turned her eyes to glare at her weakly.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"'m fine."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"...I don't have an appetite."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now go back to crunching on your damn cereal."

"Okay!"

Krista chomped on her breakfast loudly, just to bother Ymir. It worked and the brunette blew air from between her teeth to control her frustration. When the blonde finished her breakfast, she bid her friends goodbye and pulled Ymir to her feet.

"Mina and Hannah are already finished. They're waiting outside the dorm for roll call."

"Whatever."

Krista simply grinned and they both walked to the front of the dorms, joining Mina and Hannah.

"What - no annoying boyfriend?" Ymir muttered.

Krista elbowed her ribs and forced a smile when Hannah looked their way. "Ymir... what did I say?"

"..tch."

Just then, Franz came by and he and Hannah rubbed their noses together in a sickeningly sweet way. Krista and Mina gushed and squealed. Ymir rolled her eyes and pretended to be interested in something far away. She noticed Keith coming towards them and smirked.

"FRANZ! GET YOUR FAT ASS TO THE BOYS' DORM BEFORE I RIP YOUR BALLS OUT!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Franz saluted. He briefly kissed Hannah before jogging to where Keith was pointing. Keith stomped over there as well, muttering about 'hormonal teenagers' and the like. Finally, the official time for roll call came around at approximately 10:00 and Hanji was calling out names from her attendance sheet.

"Sasha Braus?"

"Mmph! Hmm, hm!"

"Now I understand why Keith hates you so much. Sasha, please don't talk with your mouth full; it's not very sanitary."

After roll call, Hanji held her hand up to stop the girls from going any further. "As I'm sure you know, today there will be mandatory group activities from ten-thirty to thirteen-thirty. We will be having a swimming competition, first with the genders separated. At the end of each tournament, the winning teams will face each other. Winning is not the goal, ladies, just go out there, have fun and do your best!"

The girls cheered and gathered with their groups to chatter about the tournament. Krista clapped her hands in delight and smiled at Ymir, who in turn groaned and put her head in her palms. "You're not gonna make me do this, are you?'

'You heard her! We all have to participate, it's _mandatory_. C'mon, Ymir, it'll be fun! Then I can take you wherever you want after."

"Don't bother her, Krista, she'll only bring us down."

"Mina I thought I-"

"Do you have a problem with me, bitch?"

All eyes turned to Ymir, who had gotten close to Mina's face and snarled. Mina looked terrified but refused to back down, meeting Ymir's eyes. Ymir's fingers twitched and she looked ready to kill, if the dilating of her pupils and her tensed jaw were any indication.

Krista reached forward and pressed her hand to Ymir's shoulder blade. Instantly, the tall girl relaxed, but remained deadly still. Her fingers stopped twitching. Mina held her breath as Ymir raised her hand slowly. She looked like she was seriously considering punching her, but one glance behind her assured Mina that she wouldn't do it - she wouldn't want to disappoint Krista.

Ymir turned around and stalked off, shoving her fists in her shorts' pockets. Krista let her go, sighing and crossing her arms. There was an awkward silence before Hanji cleared her throat. "Ahem, well, the competition will be held in the lap pool area available across the water resort. We've reserved the area for today, and who knows? We may have more tournaments in the future if all goes well with this one. All of you should be heading there with your teams right about now."

All the girls left for the establishment down the road, leaving Krista, Hannah and Mina in front of the dorm. Sasha waved at Krista and she shyly waved back, mood dampened by Ymir's actions and disappearance. Mina fidgeted and turned to Hannah to try and start a conversation, but Hannah shook her head and frowned.

Krista sighed and looked Mina in the eye. "I suppose I'll just have to go look for her. Meet us there?"

Mina and Hannah nodded and they walked down the road. Krista stayed to watch them leave then turned on her heel. She found Ymir behind the girls' dorm, throwing pebbles at a tree. Ymir sat against the wall with her legs bent and her feet resting firmly on the ground. One elbow was against her knee, head resting in her palm. Her other arm was busy at work with the pebbles being thrown.

"Fuckin' bitch," she muttered, "I shoulda just punched her lights out. Then I wouldn't have to do anything. It's all Krista's fault.. her damn smile and her kindness... I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not."

Ymir jumped at the intrusion and turned to Krista, who had walked up to Ymir's form and sat next to her. The brunette trembled but didn't complain when Krista put a hand to her arm. She rubbed it soothingly, frowning when Ymir turned her head away.

"What are you doing here?" Ymir questioned quietly.

"I was worried about you, that's all. We need to get to the lap pool area." Krista answered without missing a beat. She'd already been expecting this question from Ymir.

"Just go, I'm not gonna bother. Mina won't work with me and I sure as hell don't wanna work with her."

"Don't work with her, then! Just go and have some fun! Goodness, Ymir, you act like I'm forcing you to get along with everyone when the truth is I just don't want you to get in trouble. Let's go swim and have a good time. Please?"

Ymir remained silent, thinking, then scowled at Krista's pout. "Stop that. Fine, I'll go, just make sure I don't regret this."

"You won't, don't worry!"

Krista pulled Ymir up and linked their arms together as they walked to the establishment to meet up with Mina and Hannah.

x

The lap pool area was located in a building a few metres away from the water park, and it was enormous. There were two twenty-five metre pools with four lanes each. The scent of chlorine assaulted the noses of the students and some had already stripped to their bathing suits. The boys wore trunks, though some bold souls preferred a speedo suit - Reiner and Bertholdt were those boys. The girls wore bikinis and two-piece bathing suits. Ymir, however, chose to wear shorts rather than panties.

She sat on a bench in the girls' locker room and watched Krista strip. She had a light blue bikini on, contrasting with Ymir's bra and shorts. Her body really was small and pale and Ymir couldn't help but stare. Krista's breasts bounced when she lifted her shirt and Ymir's mouth dried up. She bent over to pull down her sweat pants and Ymir grit her teeth, willing her eyes to turn away but failing. Krista was just a natural tease, wasn't she?

Krista turned around after putting her clothes on the bench across from Ymir. She smiled at the brunette and raised an eye at her blush. However, when her eyes trailed downward, she couldn't help her own blush at the sight of Ymir's rippling bronze abdomen muscles. Her belly button suddenly appealed to Krista. Her fingers twitched but she forced herself to calm down because this was her _friend _she was thinking about and _oh my god_ _her legs are so long and tan_..

An awkward silence stretched before Ymir stood and put a hand to Krista's bare shoulder. The sensation of skin on skin caused a warm feeling to spread through the both of them, never mind the electrical current that travelled between them at Ymir's touch. Ymir pressed her lips together in thought, shaking her head.

"C'mon Krista, let's go."

Krista's voice failed her so she simply opted to nod her head weakly and follow.

Once they exited the locker room, they smiled. The ceiling arched magnificently and was built from glass, allowing the sun light to shine beautifully on the water. It was still, and the girls were at one pool while the boys at the other. Levi wore black spandex briefs and sat on a life guard's chair. For some reason, he wore a visor hat, a metal whistle around his neck and a hint of sunscreen on his nose. He looked bored, legs crossed one over the other and his head leaning on his fist. On the opposite end of the room sat Hanji, clad in a one-piece and looking excited. She wore the same accessories as Levi, minus the bit of sunscreen.

Keith was wearing army trunks and a white t-shirt. He stood between the two pools, legs spread and arms behind his back. He blew loudly on his own whistle to gain the students' attention. Ymir ignored him, sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water. Krista sat beside her in an identical position, however she was kicking her legs lightly. The girls chattered excitedly around them and the boys were too busy drooling over the girls to do anything else.

Hannah and Mina sat next to Krista, equally wearing bikini suits. They exchanged a look and sighed, covering their ears. Ymir scoffed and glanced at Keith, glad to see his face boiling mad. She elbowed Krista lightly to get her to look at him and the blonde stifled a giggle, leaning against Ymir's shoulder to hide her face. Ymir grit her teeth and pinked a bit, but said nothing.

Krista leaned against Ymir for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her skin. She was warm, and though her palms were calloused, her shoulder was soft. And freckled. Krista giggled against the brunette's shoulder again. She leaned back and smiled at Ymir, though her smile evaporated when she saw Keith take a deep breath and press the whistle to his mouth. She covered her ears and nudged Ymir to do the same. Suddenly, a sharp noise cut through the air and all unprepared students shouted in pain. Keith smirked and called for everyone's attention.

"You piles of meat finally hearing me? Good. Today is the swimming tournament, designed to finally put an end to your worthless gender squabble. With this, we will see which sex is truly the best at swimming. Stop giggling you morons! The boys and girls tournaments will be proceeding at the same time, in order to _save _time and give you yours after the activity. Also, this way, the boys will be too occupied to ogle the girls. Yes, I saw your damn staring, you perverted fucks, now stop visually undressing my students before I attach twenty-five kilogram dumbbells to your legs and throw you in the pool.

"The tournament will be as follows: it will be a relay match, so we will have two students at each side of the pool. It is up to your team as to who goes first, second, third and last. Each team will have a differently coloured baton to pass around, and each person will swim to one side of the pool before exchanging the baton. It is freestyle, but I suggest a traditional front crawl approach in order to keep it relaxed. The first team to complete four laps with the baton, _without it being dropped_, wins. Four teams each round, round robin at first and then elimination later. The winning team from each gender will face each other, meaning we will have the best of the best. Have fun, don't cheat and try your hardest."

Levi pulled a megaphone that was hooked on the side of the chair and lifted it to his lips. "Team Eren, Team Reiner, Team Nack and Team Joe, please get ready for your match." His voice was dull and flat, like he really couldn't care any less.

"Wow, right at the start, huh? All right, Armin, Connie, Seth.. let's do our best!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course, Eren."

"Bertholdt, don't hold back! Let's show 'em what we got!"

"O..kay, Reiner."

"Mikasa's watching me, Marco! I have to do my best!"

"Uhh, Jean.. she's not watching you. She's with Sasha..."

"WHAT?!"

"Jean, what the hell did you wipe on me?!"

"...my faith in girls."

Hanji mimicked Levi, but her voice was much more excited. "Ladies, if I can have your attention! Team Mikasa, Team Krista, Team Celeste and Team Ellie, you're up!"

"Aw, we're up against Mikasa's team? They have two super athletes, there's no way we'll win..."

"Cheer up, Mina! It's okay if we lose! Round robin matches are not meant to be won, just make sure we don't end up in last so we can actually get a chance to win."

Krista turned to Hannah and Mina. "So, who's going first? What's our order? I can go first, if you'd like."

Hannah adopted a thinking pose. "Well, who are our strongest swimmers? I'd say Ymir could be our strongest, since she seems the most fit out of all of us..." At Ymir's glare, she trailed off nervously and coughed into her fist.

"Then Ymir can go first and I can go last, since I've taken swimming lessons a while back," Mina suggested. Krista nodded, but seemed somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't contribute heavily. Ymir placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into her brown eyes.

"This isn't permanent, you know. We're doing this for fun, so if you really wanna go first, you can next time." Krista's eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"Thanks, Ymir."

Ymir sighed then bent down to scoop some water. It was starting to get really hot and sweaty, due to the amount of people in the room and the air temperature. At least the water's cold, Ymir thought, splashing her face and hair. Krista turned her head to see what Ymir was doing and her eyes widened. The water droplets trailed down Ymir's face, cheek bones and jaw, down her chin, her neck, then the valley between her breasts. Another tantalizing drop escaped the confines of Ymir's black bra and traced her abs, disappearing from view into her shorts. Ymir took out her hair clip and shook her head. She pushed her hair back and leaned forward, hair hanging and droplets sliding off her nose. Krista was mesmerized by a particular drop of water that seemed stuck right on her jaw.

The blonde leaned forward and thumbed it, causing Ymir to straighten and look at her. Krista couldn't help it; Ymir looked incredibly sexy with her hair slicked back the way it was and water sliding off her jaw. She felt a blush coming on and was pleasantly surprised to see Ymir blush slightly as well. Was she into girls? Krista had never given it much thought, too preoccupied with her miserable social life and her parents' ambiguous and harsh behaviour... then again, she'd never really had a crush on a boy, and she did find certain girls to be cute, such as Mina or Sasha. But Ymir... she was on a whole different level.

Ymir, on the other hand, was suffering a panic attack on the inside. Was Krista _staring _at her? As in, was she really checking her out? In a _non friendly _way? Was that... _drool on her chin? _This was just too good to pass up. Despite her trembling hands and her rapidly beating heart, Ymir smirked and slicked her hair back again. Her smirk widened when Krista's blush deepened.

"Like what you see?" she whispered huskily. _'ShitshitshitwhatamIdoingohmygod..!'_

Krista coughed and was about to say something when Mina tapped her shoulder. Everyone was starting to get in their places and the inactive teams were seated already.

"Krista, we need to get to the other side of the pool for the relay, remember?" Mina reminded. Krista nodded dumbly and stood to follow Mina. She wished her team good luck and couldn't help but wish everyone else luck as well. Her peers smiled in gratitude and thanked her. Ymir watched her walk, swallowing nervously and forcing her warming body to stand up. She was feeling hot, way too hot, and she was glad they were going first.

Keith handed her a blue baton and she twirled it around mindlessly. Hannah stood beside her awkwardly, fidgeting and gripping her elbows, but Ymir couldn't find it within herself to care. She didn't need to cooperate with Hannah to win, since they were never going to meet in the water.

She tightened her grip on the baton and took a kneeling stance on the edge of the pool. She looked to the side and spotted Annie doing the same. Ymir smirked. Oh, so she was going against Annie, huh? This was going to be fun. Mikasa was behind Annie, tapping her foot and staring at Eren. She seemed anxious about being separated from him and Ymir had to wonder if the oriental girl thought he'd drown or something. He wouldn't, anyway, not on Levi's watch. Or maybe that was why she was anxious? Because Levi would save him and not her?

Ymir held back a laugh and turned her face to stare at Krista, who looked pumped and ready to go. She'd have to pass her baton to Krista, which Ymir was glad for. She would rather avoid any sort of contact with the other two numbskulls on her team.

With her arms straightened beside her head, baton tightly clenched in her right hand, Ymir leaped in the water at the sound of the whistle. Briefly, she heard a shout from the boys' side, but her body was already swimming across the blue pool. A push from the wall helped her greatly, but she knew she was behind Annie. The girl was a well-oiled machine, performing excellently in everything but socializing, and Ymir had to give her credit - but she wouldn't lose.

She put more strength into her arm strokes and kicked her legs faster, but to no avail; Annie had reached the end before her and passed her red baton to the girl named Jane. Jane wasn't a very strong swimmer anyway, so Ymir put her hope in Krista. She thrust her arm forward and Krista grabbed the baton. The little blonde dove in the pool and pushed off the wall just as Ymir had. Ymir watched her swim, panting heavily. She lifted herself from the pool and crawled back so she was away from the edge.

Krista was swimming with all her might, but she simply was not used to strenuous physical activity such as this. By the time she reached Hannah, Mikasa was already halfway across the pool and she was feeling incredibly exhausted from the sprint. She weakly extended her arm to pass the baton. Hannah smiled warmly and leaped in the water. Krista panted and had to use her legs to push herself up from the pool and onto the floor. She continued to breathe heavily and noticed Ymir staring at her, smiling gently. It was an odd sight to see, and when Ymir noticed her looking, she scowled and turned her head away.

Unfortunately for Mikasa's team, Sasha tripped and fell into the water, though she still had the baton in her hand. This gave Hannah enough time to pass the baton to Mina just as Sasha recovered and pushed off the wall. Annie was literally twitching from head to toe in annoyance and Mikasa sighed and palmed her face. Jane was swinging her legs in the water and giggling at Sasha's funny behaviour.

Mina was an excellent swimmer, but she was no match for Sasha, surprisingly. The lovingly dubbed 'potato girl' was incredibly slow in thought, but amazingly fast in the water. She reached the end just as Mina crossed the halfway point and the entire room gaped in awe. This was Sasha Braus, food lover and, apparently, swimmer extraordinaire!

Hanji blew the whistle the second Sasha touched the wall, then blew it once the other girls each did the same. Keith took notes on his clipboard stoically but his face was pale. In all of his years he'd never imagined Sasha to be proficient at anything, much less a sport! But she was, and though Keith would still continue to treat her the same, he now held a sort of begrudging respect for the 'potato girl'.

Sasha climbed up the pool and jumped up and down in excitement, laughing. "Yeah, yeah! We won! Woo! Mikasa, we won! Isn't this great!"

Mikasa walked up to her with a blank look. "We didn't win the tournament, Sasha."

Sasha deflated but she perked up again. "Who cares? Everyone did their best!"

Krista joined her, laughing, and swung Sasha's arms around. "I never knew you could swim so fast! That was incredible!"

Sasha scratched the back of her head, grinning. "Yeah, well, my family always took us swimming and my pops was really, really good. I just picked up what he knew, that's all..."

"Quit being so modest and accept the compliment," Ymir grumbled loudly.

Sasha nodded meekly and passed the baton to the next team. The tired girls walked to the seating area and sighed as they sat. Annie sat alone on the other side of the benches. Ymir was forced to sit with the girls, but she remained on the end of the bench, Krista beside her. They were all wet from the swim and exhausted, but they still had enough energy to cheer their friends on and shout encouragements to the boys. Krista and Sasha were the most active and the loudest, standing from their seats and pumping their fists. They even managed to get a wave started and worked up random cheers on the spot for all the teens. Ymir smiled fondly and couldn't force the smile away; the little blonde's happiness was just too contagious.

x

At the end of the girls' tournament, it was Mikasa's team that won for the girls, and Reiner's team that won for the boys. They were to be pitted against each other: Annie to Bertholdt, Mikasa to Jean, Jane to Marco and Sasha to Reiner. Reiner was proudly standing with his hands on his hips, apparently not minding the bulge in his spandex suit. Bertholdt was nervously looking around at all the people watching them while Marco was giving Jean a pep talk.

"Jean, you may not be our fastest swimmer... okay actually you're our slowest swimmer.."

"Thanks."

"...but that doesn't mean you're the worst. You have the means to evaluate the other teams and think up a great strategy. Your weakness is a strength, because even though you can't sprint as good as Reiner, you can store your energy better than he can and last longer. You can do it, Jean. I believe in you."

Marco's firm and steady gaze inspired Jean and filled him with a warm feeling he couldn't identify. It wasn't like the feeling he had with Mikasa... this was much more intimate. Jean grinned and scratched the side of his cheek.

"You're an idiot, Marco, but you're a smart idiot."

Marco smiled shyly. The two teams lined up at the boys' swimming area, since Levi refused to get down from his chair and the students were forced to comply with him. All the teens sat on the benches or the floors, screaming their support. Of course, the boys rooted for their team and the girls cheered for theirs. Sasha waved enthusiastically while Mikasa crossed her arms and stared down the pool. Annie sat on the edge, elbows supporting her, and Jane was hyperventilating.

Krista waved back at Sasha then grinned at Ymir. "Isn't this exciting? I hope the girls win!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Ymiiirr... be a bit more enthusiastic! This _is _the championship match!"

"Woo.."

"Oh, Ymir.."

Ymir chuckled and playfully scuffed up Krista's hair. "You're too cute. Marry me, Krista."

Krista blushed and puffed her cheeks. "S-stop, Ymir. That's not funny."

Ymir snickered and put her arm around Krista. "You know you want to."

Krista made no movement and failed to provide a retort. "H-hey look... the competition's starting!"

"So it is."

Levi blew his whistle and Annie and Bertholdt reacted, leaping into the pool. The teens stared in awe as the two were tied neck to neck, but then Bertholdt's height came in and he took the lead. He passed his baton to Jean, who jumped in just as Annie reached the wall. Marco's words echoed in Jean's head and he swam with all his might. His deep breaths and perfect timing enabled him to get a head start on Mikasa, but the girl was catching up rather quickly, trading breathing time for speed. Finally, he reached Marco's outstretched hand and heartily slapped the baton to him. The boy fumbled for a bit but tightened his grip. He dove in at the same time as Jane and they continued the streak.

They stayed tied right until the end, when Marco handed the baton to Reiner and Jane nearly dropped hers as she gave it to Sasha. Sasha let out a whoop when she leaped in. Reiner's powerful body propelled him forward but Sasha's skill and talent kept her on par with him. Again, the teens watched, mesmerized, as the two greatest swimmers of their grade battled it out for first. Who would win? Sasha, the unexpected powerhouse? Or Reiner, the muscled glory?

Krista held her breath and tightly clutched the hand on her shoulder. Ymir winced but tried to keep a straight face. Truthfully, she didn't care who won, she just didn't want this to drag on longer than it should. Krista, on the other hand, was feeling guilty about wanting Sasha to win when Reiner was her friend too.

The most amazing thing happened then. The two swimmers were exactly five metres away from the wall, when Mikasa placed a pile of treats just at the edge of the pool. Upon noticing the food, Sasha's arms spun like windmills, her feet like propellers, and she rushed to the finish line. Reiner managed to catch up but not in time to touch the wall before Sasha.

The girls leaped from the bleachers and laughed as they picked up Sasha and carried her around.

"We did it!"

"Go girls!"

"But the boys did great too, you know."

"Yeah, I think we all win this one, not just us girls."

"That was _amazing! _Did you see her? Did you see _him?_ Like... woosh! They were so fast!"

It was a victory for everyone.

x

After Ymir and Krista showered, separately, the blonde pulled on her friend's arm. She decided they were going to do something that didn't require physical activity. Not to mention they were hungry after all the swimming they did! So Krista brought Ymir to the little café they found on the beach. Hula girls greeted them again and they both shared an amused glance.

They were seated at the same booth as last time, however, the only difference was that Krista was in front of Ymir. They fiddled through the menu and ordered something briefly. The hula girl took their orders with a smile and danced away to the kitchen. Krista giggled and nudged Ymir with her foot.

"Aren't they so pretty? They're so good at dancing, too!"

"I guess... why, do you want to be a hula girl?"

"W-what?! Wouldn't I have to wear the.. coconuts and grass skirt? I.. no way!"

"Oh, c'mon.. I think you'd look cute in that, wouldn't you say, Krista?"

"Y-Ymir!"

"Bwahaha you're all red now!"

"...meanie."

"I'm pretty sure you can come up with something better than that."

"If I said what was really on my mind you wouldn't like me anymore."

"I do it all the time and you're still with me."

"That's different! You can't help it, and you don't always mean what you say."

"How do you know that?"

The hula lady came by then, giving them weird looks and setting their plates down. Krista thanked her with a smile and waited until she left before turning to Ymir with a frown.

"Because you're Ymir! You love to tease me and joke around and do silly things. It's in your nature!"

"It's also in my nature to be violent and aggressive. You're not making any sense, Krista."

"Why can't you just accept that I want to be close friends with you? I've defended you constantly and I always stick to your side. Isn't that enough?"

"..."

"Did I finally get through to you?"

Krista's voice was soft and gentle and it shocked Ymir. Never in her life had someone spoken to her with such conviction and kindness... not since _Berik_...

Ymir stood suddenly and stalked off. Krista sputtered and stood as well, dropping coins and bills to pay for their untouched meal. Her stomach grumbled but she ignored it in favour of chasing after Ymir. After exiting the little restaurant she spotted Ymir kicking up sand down the beach. She looked furious, her body posture stiff and her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. Krista hesitated but decided to approach her. Something was wrong with Ymir and she was sure it didn't have to do with what she said but its connection to her past.

She jogged to the brunette and grabbed her wrist. Ymir stopped moving but didn't face her. She was clearly upset and sad because she wasn't even struggling. Ymir always put up a fight when she was angry or at least annoyed... it was only when she was the most down that she wouldn't do so and she would ask for help in her own silent way.

Krista understood and she wrapped her arms around Ymir's waist, resting her head on her back. "I'm sorry... I won't bring that up again. I get it.. it has to do with your past, doesn't it?" At Ymir's fidget and annoyed grumble she nodded. "Thought so. Don't worry, Ymir, I won't ask you but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you if you want to talk about it. C'mon, let's go back to our table and eat... I hope our food's not gone 'cause I'm starving!"

The blonde pulled away and tugged on Ymir's hand. The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. She gently clasped the smaller hand in her own bigger one and followed her to the café.

Maybe... maybe she'd let her in someday.


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you following Bad Dog by CanaanAlphardForever, just letting you know that she can't update the story today due to technical difficulties. She'll be able to update chapter 10 on the 6th, and we'll proceed with the regular schedule as always. That's all, thank you.**

x

Five days after and things were still the same. The trumpet woke them, the breakfast was sloppy and the activities were fully physical. Finally, it was Sunday, the 'relaxing' day for the students. They could do whatever they wanted, as long as they made it back in time for curfew. Most took advantage of the day to go out to the beach to have some sandy fun, while others decided to hang around the water park or play at the indoor facility activities. Ymir and Krista just wanted to relax. They had gone on several water park rides, though not all of them, and had managed to score a hefty sum of tickets at the arcade. Ymir was pleasantly surprised to know that she'd really been having fun over the last few days, and it was thanks to Krista.

Said blonde girl was brushing her soft locks while sitting on the bed. It was morning but it was a bit earlier than the trumpet call. Hannah and Mina were asleep. Krista could honestly say that while Ymir still didn't tolerate the two girls, she didn't despise them as much as she did before. Mina didn't warm up to her as Krista had hoped, but she didn't go out looking for a fight. Hannah was still the same: scared of Ymir and wary of approaching her, however she wasn't afraid of answering Ymir's questions.

Krista put the brush down on the table and glanced over at Ymir, who lied back with her arms behind her head.

"Ymir?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do today?"

Ymir sat up and shrugged. "I don't care, really... why? Is there something you want to do?"

"Umm... no, well, not right now, anyway. It's a night activity and we have all day to relax so why not go to the beach?"

Ymir sighed and lied back down in her previous position. "Whatever."

Krista smiled. She counted down the seconds in her head and grinned when Ymir shot up. "Wait, what? The beach, as in the place where all your moron friends are obviously going to be?"

"They're not morons, Ymir! Armin and Mikasa are very smart and-"

"That's not what I meant, pipsqueak."

Krista flushed and curled her fists. "I'm not a pipsqueak!"

"Yes you are. You're so short... I think you're the shortest person in our grade, no, in our _school_. Actually, I'd go as far as saying the _world_-"

"YMIR!"

Krista tackled Ymir and knocked her head against the headboard. "You_ ass! _Why do you keep teasing me like this and you're so mean to me when I try to be nice and you know what? Here, I think a headbutt is a _great _gift."

"No, Krista, don't- OW! _Fuck!_"

Krista leaned back and clutched her forehead, but grinned triumphantly. "Take that! I'm not much of a pipsqueak now, huh?"

Ymir groaned and rubbed her face with her palms, as if to soothe her pain with a face massage. "...no you're still a pipsqueak," Ymir muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said: 'Oh Krista, your headbutts have awakened the kindness that has been buried deep inside me for years! How could I ever repay you? Oh, I know! Marry me, Krista, and we can have beautiful babies!'" Ymir mocked in a false soprano voice.

Krista blushed heavily and smacked Ymir upside the head. Ymir groaned and buried her head under her pillow. "I-idiot!" Krista stuttered, getting off the bed and stomping to her drawers. She picked up an outfit and stomped to the bathroom. She stuck her tongue out at Ymir, then retracted and slammed the door. Ymir held her stomach and bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing, but her shoulders were shaking heavily. Krista was so red Ymir swore she saw steam coming out of her ears.

When the trumpet heralded the beginning of the day, Ymir sighed and covered her ears. Girly shrieks pervaded the morning silence, mainly coming from the boys' dorm. Yeah, things were still the same.

x

The beach was as expansive as always, stretching from left to right in a grand sandy line. Ymir wouldn't be surprised if it took hours to reach the end of the beach; it was that big.

Eren and Armin were absolutely fascinated with the glimmering ocean water. They had never seen such a thing until the trip, and every time they came by the coast they would sit at the shore, waves licking their toes, and stare down the horizon. Armin would point out facts about the Earth's water reserve and Eren would talk about dreams of exploring every inch of the world. It was a refreshing, optimistic and hopeful point of view, which went strongly against Ymir's realistic and pessimistic philosophy. Krista, on the other hand, was captivated by their ideas and sat beside them to exchange hers. Ymir listened halfheartedly, preferring to stare at the small, gloomy cloud in the distance. She shivered, feeling a foreboding sense come over her. One glance at Krista and the feeling strengthened.

Krista caught her gaze and grinned widely. She held a few pebbles in her hand and put some stones in the brunette's palm. "Hey, Eren, so how we do the stone skipping thing again?"

"Oh, it's easy! Just hold the pebble between your fingers and flick your wrist sideways at the water. If you do it just right the stone will skip across the surface." Krista nodded and pulled Ymir up with her. Ymir rolled her eyes but mimicked her friend, following Eren's instructions. Eren and Armin decided to try as well and skipped stones with the girls.

Mikasa watched with a smile under the shade of a palm tree. Sasha was busily munching on an apple, having been forced to eat healthy at Mikasa's behest. Reiner and Bertholdt were busy swimming in the ocean, Connie was trying to build a sand castle with Marco and Jean and Annie was digging her toes in the warm sand, leaning on her elbows. It was perfect; the temperature, the sun, the breeze... nothing could go wrong.

Until Mikasa caught Annie staring at Eren.

Her lips pulled downward and her cool façade broke. Her fingers twitched. Her body was set on edge. Annie was _staring _at Eren, _her brother_, and she was _not _going to let her get away with it. With a determined glare, she stomped over to Annie, kicking up sand on Sasha's poor apple. The hungry girl cried out in protest but dug in the picnic basket she brought and pulled out another.

When Annie felt a presence loom above her she looked up and raised an eyebrow at Mikasa's thunderous expression. "What do _you_ want?" Annie sneered. She was _trying _to enjoy the view... of Eren's fine and firm backside. But then Mikasa of all people just had to block it!

"I want you to stop ogling my brother," Mikasa grit through her teeth. Annie smirked and stood. She crossed her arms and leaned forward menacingly. Krista's words echoed in her head.. _'Just go for it!'_

"Oh? What if I don't want to stop? What are you going to do about it?"

Mikasa clenched her fists tightly, narrowing her eyes. "I'll repeat my demand. If you don't back down, there will be consequences. Stop staring at my brother and stay away from him."

"No, and I'll even repeat _my_ question for you: what are you going to do about it?"

Mikasa inhaled and exhaled through her nose, remembering that she shouldn't start a fight and get herself in trouble, especially with Eren right there. "I will do nothing to provoke violence. Once more, Annie, stop what you're doing or there will be consequences."

"No, and nothing you do will stop me. You're not his mother, Mikasa, and he's a big boy now."

Mikasa sucked in a harsh breath, face red with anger. "You have no right to speak that way. You do not know what we went through and how much I treasure Eren's life. You have no right.."

Annie's eyes widened slightly but she cooled her expression. "I don't give a damn. That doesn't excuse you babying him. He's a man now, at least let him act like one."

Mikasa's bangs fell forward, shadowing her face. "You leave me no choice."

"What- whoa!" Annie leaped backward at Mikasa's punch. She frowned heavily at Mikasa's firm stance. Legs spread, knees bent slightly, arm stretched out... so she really did want to fight, huh? Annie smirked and brought her fists up to her face. She bounced on her toes and peeked at Mikasa between her clenched hands.

Mikasa retracted her hand and straightened. She adopted a wider stance than Annie's close-footed one. Her left hand was clenched in front of her breast and her right one in front of her face. Her body was twisted slightly and her feet planted firmly on the sand. The girls were wearing loose clothing over their bathing suits, and quickly discarded their shirts for more space. They kept their shorts on, however. Annie and Mikasa had strong abdomen muscles that clenched tightly with anticipation.

Connie looked over at the two super athletes and his mouth dropped. "Oh, hell no. Don't tell me... Mikasa finally snapped?"

Jean didn't look up from his atrocious sand castle, scoffing. "Mikasa? Snapped? No way, man, she's like.. the definition of control and calm. There's no way... oh my god she snapped! Holy shit, Marco, get a camera or something!"

"I'm sorry, Jean, but Eren used up our camera to take pictures of the ocean and-"

"EREN YOU DIRTY BASTARD NOW I'LL ONLY HAVE MY MEMORIES TO REMEMBER THIS GLORIOUS AND EXTREMELY SEXY MOMENT."

Eren looked over at him and flipped him off, enraging him further.

"I HATE YOU EREN JAEGAR!"

"I HATE YOU TOO, ASSHOLE!"

"Oh my god, Eren! Mikasa's fighting Annie!" Krista gasped.

"What?! Armin, let go of me!"

"I'm sorry, Eren, but this is something they need to do. You'll understand later, I promise."

Ymir laughed and put an arm around Krista. "This is gonna be the fight of a lifetime, just watch. I'm gonna start a betting pool: five bucks it's gonna end in a tie."

Eren hesitated. "No, I think Mikasa will win... no, Annie will.. no.. uhh..."

"You're so mean Ymir!" Krista reprimanded, but the girl was already collecting bets from the other teens watching. Krista sighed and bit the inside of her cheek nervously... would they be all right? This wasn't what she meant when she told Annie to go for it...

The fighters circled each other, awaiting the first move. Finally, Annie pushed forward on one leg, extending her right hand to land a hook on Mikasa's jaw. The oriental girl smacked the fist away and retorted with a round-house kick. The impact wasn't strong enough, due to the sand absorbing her heel's strength. This allowed Annie to block the kick with her forearm and back off, returning to her original stance. Mikasa returned to her stance as well. This time, she decided to land a hit.

Annie dodged the blow to her eye, the swipe at her chin, the fist to her nose and punch to her chest. When Mikasa threw another punch, Annie's fists loosened and she slapped her palms to Mikasa's wrist. The black-haired girl's eyes widened, as did the blonde's smirk. Her hands gripping Mikasa's wrist tightly, she pulled her forward and headbutted her. They both stumbled back but Mikasa was in much more pain. Annie had kicked her gut for extra measure.

Mikasa grit her teeth and tried to think up a strategy. Obviously, direct hits weren't going to work, so she required a tactic to build up to the ultimate attack. She retook her stance and waited for Annie to strike her. Annie didn't disappoint. However, just as she reached Mikasa, she pivoted on her heel quickly and landed a blow to her side. Mikasa tensed her muscles at the hit and didn't budge. Annie's face contorted into a feared expression for a split second - Mikasa had grabbed her foot tightly.

Annie tried to wrench her foot but Mikasa had already managed to plant her heel in her chest. She flew back onto her back and gasped for air. Her hair came loose from its bun and she struggled to sit up. That kick had literally taken her breath from her, her lungs totally empty. Mikasa approached her smugly, hand on her hip.

Annie glared at her and placed her hands on the sand. Her palms dug into the grainy and warm element. It might not work, but she had to try..! With a grunt and a push, Annie spun her body around and kicked Mikasa's shin. The taller girl fell over and Annie rushed to her feet. She wiped her fringe away, body slicked with sweat. She reentered her stance and awaited Mikasa. The other girl pushed herself up and stood on her feet. She leaned more on the other foot, meaning Annie had successfully injured her shin.

Annie winced at the pain in her chest but tried to keep a neutral expression. She approached Mikasa rapidly with a kick. Mikasa grabbed her and instead of kicking, flipped her over onto her back by strongly twisting her ankle. Annie grunted when Mikasa's foot pressed to her stomach.

"I win."

Faintly, they heard a 'YES!' in the distance, followed by a 'it's not over yet!'.

"No... I'm not done."

"What?"

Annie grunted and pulled on Mikasa's foot. The taller girl fell back into the sand, gasping loudly. Annie stumbled to her feet, shakily entering her stance again. She and Mikasa were breathing heavily as they faced each other once more. Mikasa rushed her with a punch, and, purely on instinct, Annie reached out and clasped her wrist with her hand. A memory of Eren and the dojo flashed briefly through her mind and she kicked Mikasa's legs then quickly flipped her over.

Mikasa landed on her back, squinting against the sunlight. Another 'YES!' was heard in the distance, but she paid it no heed as she pushed herself off the sand another time. She would not lose to the likes of Annie. Annie grit her teeth but nodded her head in respect, Mikasa doing the same. This last blow would finish it. They both rushed at the same time, fists stretched out, and then landed a blow on each other's eye.

They yelled in pain and fell back, clutching their eyes. When they didn't get up after five minutes, a 'PAY UP, BASTARDS!' was heard this time.

Eren rushed to the girls and was torn over who he wanted to comfort. When he saw Armin tending to Mikasa, he decided to go over to Annie. The blonde was groaning in pain, but at the sound of a person kneeling by her, she stopped her noise of pain. She peeked from her good eye and gasped quietly. Eren..! Her face reddened slightly but the boy either was oblivious or ignored it.

He helped her sit up and pried her hands away from her eye. It was definitely swollen and bruised, and Eren was sure Mikasa had the same mark to her eye. When he peeked behind him, he saw Mikasa was giving him the saddest and most heartbroken look he'd ever seen from her. Guilt gripped his heart but he couldn't take it anymore. He turned away from Mikasa and helped Annie to her feet. He needed to solve this somehow... he didn't want these two fighting forever.

He pulled Annie to Mikasa, who also sported an impressive black eye. She limped weakly to Eren and placed a hand on his shoulder. Annie did the same. Mikasa stared at Annie for a long, long time before she slowly pulled her hand away and limped to Sasha with Armin's help. The girl greeted her with an ice pack and her loose shirt.

Eren grinned at Annie, who returned his smile with a small one of her own.

Reiner and Bertholdt walked onto the beach, water dripping from their muscular figures, and spotted Ymir throwing various currency bills into the air and laughing wickedly. Krista looked annoyed and disgruntled, muttering to herself. They looked at each other, shrugged, and approached the petite blonde. She glanced up at them and smiled slightly.

Reiner pointed at Ymir. "What's her deal?"

Krista sighed. "Annie and Mikasa got into a fight, Ymir made a bet it would end in a tie and she won the whole betting pool."

Bertholdt and Reiner gasped.

"Annie and Mikasa _fought_?!"

"You guys had a betting pool without telling me?!"

x

After the fight, the group decided to eat lunch then head off to prepare for their night outing. Krista forgot to mention that her friends would be coming with them to Ymir. Thus, she spent time trying to convince her to accompany her in-between dressing up. She had bought a short black dress with frills at the bottom, along with a pair of red heels, from one of the boutiques in the establishment. She also forced Ymir to buy a red dress shirt, black tie and black slacks when she refused to buy a dress. However, the taller girl was stubbornly shoving Krista's body away with her foot. The blonde had the shirt, tie and pants over her arm.

"Ymir stop being so stubborn and get dressed! We need to get to the restaurant!" Krista shouted, hand on her hip.

"You didn't mention they would be coming with us!" Ymir argued.

"If I did you wouldn't have agreed!"

"Damn straight I wouldn't!"

"Why not? You barely even talked to them at the beach, there's no difference in the restaurant!"

"Yeah, until you make me communicate with them as part of your friendship and rainbows bullshit."

"It's not bullshit! I want you to come and have a good time, is that so much to ask?"

"Yes, especially when you _lied_ to me-"

"I didn't lie! You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Fine, you _withheld _information from me. Does that sound about right?"

Krista flinched and glared at Ymir. "I'm not the only one withholding information."

Ymir narrowed her eyes and turned her nose up. "I'm not telling you anything, so don't bother."

"I'm not going to... Ymir, please, I'm begging you.. please come with me."

"No."

"What will it take to convince you?"

"I don't want those assholes with us!"

Suddenly, Krista smirked and Ymir was taken aback by her sudden mood change. "Oh, so you want me all to yourself, huh? I guess you really are selfish.."

"W-what?! That's just.. you're deluding yourself!" Ymir's face was bright red, matching her dress shirt and Krista bit the inside of her cheek to push down a giggle.

"Am I, Ymir? Am I really?"

"..give me the damn clothes."

Krista whooped for joy once Ymir snatched the fancy outfit from her and slammed the bathroom door behind her. They were alone in their room, since Mina and Hannah had gone out with their friends to the other attractions for the day. Krista rocked back and forth on her heels in excitement. She was wearing her dress already and sat down in order to prevent damage to it. She smoothed the fabric over with her palms and waited with bated breath as Ymir finally exited the bathroom. She looked... incredibly handsome. Her hair was still pinned back with the clip Krista had given her and it made the blonde feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Ymir appeared nervous, shifting from one foot to the other and avoiding Krista's eyes. It made the blonde giggle. Ymir rolled her eyes and twirled around in a mocking fashion.

"There, happy?"

Krista nodded. "Very."

The blonde stood and approached the brunette. She reached her hands up to straighten Ymir's crooked tie and held her breath when the brunette touched her hands. She ignored it and tightened the piece of fine fabric. Ymir tightened her hold and Krista looked up into the emotions that swirled in her brown eyes before dissipating. The moment was lost when Ymir dropped her hands and stepped back.

She opened the door for Krista and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Are we going or not?"

x

The restaurant was not what the girls were expecting. Instead of being an actual _restaurant _with a proper seating arrangement, it was designed so that there was a dancing area in the middle and the tables were set up against the walls. Everyone was already there and dressed formally, just as Krista had predicted.

She tugged on Ymir's sleeve and the girl pulled her arm away, rolling up her sleeves. Krista raised an eyebrow. "It's a new shirt. I don't need you wrinkling it from you pulling me everywhere," Ymir explained almost exasperatedly.

Krista giggled and held Ymir's hand instead, ignoring the fluttering of her heart. She dragged her tall friend to the group and greeted them happily. They returned the greeting and awkwardly waved at Ymir, who blatantly ignored them. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were looking away pointedly. Ymir rolled her eyes and sat at the chair farthest from those three, but closest to Krista. She laid her head on her arms and watched Krista socialize with the others. She was happy, what with the way she giggled at Sasha's hungry expression and Mikasa's blunt words. Speaking of Mikasa, the girl had her hair styled in a way to cover her eye, while Annie had her bangs swept over her own swollen eye. It was quite comical, since the girls refused to move their hair upon anyone's request.

Surprisingly, Eren wasn't with Mikasa. He was talking to Annie and they were both smiling. Annie, _smiling, _as hard as that was to believe. Armin joked with Reiner, Bertholdt and Connie, while Marco and Jean were suspiciously missing.

Other guests, both students and resort visitors, were dancing around to a song being played by a pianist in the corner. He was a young man in a smart suit, and his voice filtered through the microphone next to him. His voice was soft, low and sensual, romanticizing the mood. His fingers deftly played the keys under him, and he smiled gently as he watched the other couples dance.

There were waiters who tried to keep themselves invisible and serve the patrons at the same time. They dashed around quietly. The kitchen entrance was behind a counter behind the pianist, but he ignored them and continued to lull the crowd.

Sasha shouted all of a sudden when a waitress brought a basket of fresh Italian bread. She calmed down when Mikasa passed her a loaf and made her sit in front of Ymir. The hungry girl nibbled on her bread quietly and glanced at Ymir nervously. The brunette lifted her head and gave a bored expression, leaning her cheek on her fist. Sasha remained oblivious but stopped looking at Ymir, staring at Mikasa instead. Ymir followed her gaze and smirked, leaning forward.

"Oh, so you're hungry for something else?" she whispered conspiratorially.

Sasha blushed beat red and ducked her head. "N-no..." she stuttered.

"Oh, c'mon, I saw the way you looked at her... looked like you wanted to nibble on her and not your bread!" Ymir snickered.

Sasha hid her face in her hands and shook her head. "That's not t-true!" she insisted, peeking between her fingers. Ymir rolled her eyes and leaned back, lacing her fingers behind her head.

"Yep, and Marco's not gay. You're both so obvious it hurts. At least Marco's got balls to get Jean alone with him in a romantic restaurant. _You, _on the other hand, can't even get Mikasa alone without looking like an oaf."

With each word, Sasha sunk lower and lower into her chair until her forehead was level with the table. Ymir laughed at Sasha's downtrodden expression.

"Then... what should I do?"

Ymir shrugged, a sad smile on her lips. "I dunno, don't ask me."

"But.. you and Krista-"

_"There's nothing between us."_

Sasha remained quiet, pondering. She lifted herself and sat up straight. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not gonna listen to a potato girl, and you are not interfering in my business."

"Pardon my manners, but I'm certain there's something there. You just don't want to see it or are oblivious. Even _I _can see it, Ymir, and I'm just a potato girl. If you'll excuse me..." Sasha stood from her seat and approached Mikasa, taking her hand and talking to her quietly. Krista smiled from the sidelines and took Sasha's spot, watching the two girls converse.

"I thought I told you to drop the polite attitude.." Ymir muttered, crossing her arms. She turned her head to the side but glanced at Krista from the corner of her eye. The girl seemed absolutely captivated by the pianist's gentle melody and the overall mood. She watched as Mikasa blushed slightly and shook her head, Sasha's face a fierce scarlet. She seemed downcast but then Mikasa placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her over her scarf. Sasha pulled her by her wrist to the dance floor and they danced to the slow song being played by the talented musician.

Ymir thought about Krista and what Sasha said. Could there be something more? Was it even possible to have intense feelings for someone other than herself? If the last few weeks weren't proof enough, then Ymir didn't know what was. Their laughs, their worries, their bonds... it was a great accomplishment for someone as broken as Ymir. She's so different, Ymir thought, so full of light and joy and hope... my total opposite. How can we even be something more when we're.. well, we are friends aren't we? But a real relationship? I don't know... our worlds are too different.

All these thoughts ruined her already bad mood and she leaned forward to rest her head on her arms. Krista turned to her with a concerned look but Ymir refused to look at her, opting instead to study the grainy patterns on the wooden table surface. Krista pressed her lips together, wondering what she'd done to piss off the brunette this time. Wasn't she having a good time? The music was beautiful, and though the food hadn't arrived, the scent in the room was enough to make everyone hungry.

So what was Ymir's problem? Only one way to find out...

Krista poked Ymir's bare arm repeatedly, and leaned her head lazily on her palm. Ymir didn't respond, but occasionally she twitched and peeked up from her arm to glare. Finally, she'd had enough and slammed her fists on the table, narrowing her eyes and leaning her face dangerously close to Krista's.

"What."

"Are you okay?"

"Just. Peachy."

"You sure?"

"Does my face look like I'm joking?"

"...no..."

"Then leave me the hell alone."

"Aw, but..." Krista looked around and spotted more couples dancing. An idea came to her suddenly and she grinned, standing up and pulling Ymir up by her wrist.

"Dance with me."

"What?! No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Do I have to beg for everything?"

"I'm not going to dance with you! Just ask Reiner instead."

"But I want you to go with me."

"Goddamn it, Krista, stop asking me!"

Krista pouted and blinked her eyes rapidly, peeking at Ymir from beneath her lashes. Her blue, blue eyes looked teary, and Ymir scoffed and pulled her wrist away. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the linoleum floor. Her fancy red shoes helped distract her somewhat, and she turned her eyes away from Krista's gaze. However, the little blonde wasn't close to giving up. She stepped forward, face red and heart racing like mad, and wrapped her arms around Ymir's waist, placing her chin on her crossed arms and staring up. Ymir kept her arms crossed but her face was red and her body trembling. Thanks to Sasha, she was thinking all sorts of things about Krista and her, things she wouldn't have thought before.

Like how nice it felt to have arms wrapped around her, or how Krista's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen, or how her lips looked soft and pink...

What.

Ymir coughed and uncrossed her arms, running a hand down her face. No, she did _not _just think that. She did not just think something totally inappropriate about her _friend_, who was currently staring up at her innocently and assuming Ymir was denying out of annoyance. Well, that certainly was the case, but thanks to potato girl's big mouth... Ymir blew a strand of hair away from her steaming face in anger.

Meanwhile, Krista pushed down her smirk and offered an innocent smile instead. She had Ymir right where she wanted, but she was still questioning her own behaviour. _What _was she doing, exactly? Was she trying to convince her friend to dance with her, or...? Or what? Krista didn't understand her own actions. She heard from Sasha that this was how couples flirted, by touching and teasing and other things, but this was her friend she was doing this to. Was this flirting? Did it even count? Did she like Ymir that way?

Krista shook her head and pulled her arms away. She couldn't. She and Ymir weren't like Sasha and Mikasa, who had a comfortable, long yet weird friendship. Sure, they had the comfortable and weird part down, but long certainly wasn't there. Was it possible to develop feelings in just four months? With a _friend _nonetheless?

Krista decided she didn't care, she didn't want to lose the amazing friendship she already had, and she was still trying to sort out her own feelings regarding her newly-discovered attraction to girls. She didn't want things to go awkward and tense because she _thought _she had feelings or was selfish enough to act on them without making sure Ymir felt the same way.

She just wanted to dance with Ymir, if only for one night.

She assumed another pleading expression and gently took Ymir's hand in her own. "Please Ymir? Can we go dance, just once?"

Ymir's lips pulled downward in an annoyed grimace, but she sighed, nodding. "Fine, fine... just one dance."

"Yay!"

The next song was another slow one, but it was far more romantic and aimed at couples. Ymir rolled her eyes at the sheer irony while Krista giggled and placed her hands on Ymir's shoulders. The brunette was unsure what to do with her own, so she reluctantly placed them on the blonde's hips. A shiver flew down Krista's spine and she tried her best not to show it, while Ymir tried to control the trembling and clammy feeling in her palms. They swayed gently, Krista looking up at her tall friend while Ymir stubbornly avoided her gaze and stared at a point above and past Krista's head.

_"Wise men say... only fools rush in; but I can't help... falling in love with you."_

Krista sighed and placed her hand on Ymir's cheek, pinching it. Ymir scowled in annoyance but complied and looked down at Krista. They were looking into each other's eyes, brown to blue, annoyed to mischievous. Krista giggled and slid her hand back to Ymir's shoulder. They moved their feet side to side. Krista moved one of her hands from Ymir's shoulder and grabbed one of the girl's hand from her hip. She twirled under her arm, failing spectacularly, and they both laughed at the atrocious move.

Couples watched them in amusement but turned away when Ymir glared at them. She held Krista's hand in hers gently and up, sliding her strong arm to the small of the short girl's back. Krista grinned in delight and they took up a more active dance, moving around the floor. It was still relatively slow, in tune to the piano, but it was a much more fun routine.

Finally, the song ended and Ymir kept to her demand, letting go of Krista and stepping back. She slouched on her previous chair and hid a smile in her arms. Krista followed her and sat in front of her, watching the other couples dance. She was grinning like a fool, face red, and immensely happy. Ymir danced with her, and she was sure she enjoyed it just as much as she did... it was so dreamy. Krista felt like she was floating. It was amazing.

Suddenly, she saw Marco and Jean laughing and hugging each other. They were in the centre of the dance floor but moved away to give more space for others. She looked shocked when she saw Marco give Jean a kiss, but smiled warmly at their interaction. Mikasa and Sasha were at another table, with Sasha pulling on Mikasa's arm to dance again. Mikasa was ignoring her, watching Eren dance with Annie and whisper in her ear. Krista felt bad for Mikasa, but was happy for Annie. It was a strange feeling.

There was so much love in the air that it was hard to imagine this trip was ending in a week. Krista glanced at Ymir, wondering if they would have a romance before dismissing the thought entirely.

It was absurd.

Totally impossible.

But another look at Ymir and Krista sighed, clenching the fabric of her dress. No way it was going to happen, not until she knew more about Ymir's past and confessed her true identity. Who knows? Maybe Ymir would hate her for being a liar... Krista wanted to at least make sure they weren't entirely dependent on each other before it came down to that point, such as being in a relationship. It would break her, and Krista was sure it would take years to fix, maybe even a lifetime.

But it was already too late; she was falling far too hard to stop.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was shining brightly, and the mood was overall excited and energetic, yet melancholic. It was the last day of their trip - they would be leaving tomorrow. However, the teens decided to spend their final day at the gorgeous beach. The beach was full of students and resort guests alike, since the weather was absolutely perfect for a swim or a fun day on the shore. There was a refreshing breeze and a small number of clouds drifting.

The teens all laughed as they splashed in the water and challenged each other. The boys were in the ocean, playing games with the beach ball and their own friends. Marco was walking with the water up to his hips, blindfolded and arms outstretched. Around him, Reiner, Jean, Connie and Bertholdt were grinning and calling out his name.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"_Marcooooooo!"_

"...polooooo?"

Marco whirled around at the sound of Jean's voice and made his way to him. Jean simply smiled and stayed put, arms to his sides. Finally, Marco reached him and touched his face. He pulled off his blindfold from one side of his face and grinned. Jean laughed and tackled Marco. They both landed under the water and wrestled each other. Reiner, Bertholdt and Connie grinned and joined other male students that were playing with the beach ball.

Eren and Armin sat on the shore of the beach once more, discussing ideas and visions about the ocean. Occasionally, they skipped rocks along the surface, but once Jean and Marco joined them, it became a competition to see who could score the most skips. Eren eventually grew annoyed at Jean's behaviour and pulled Armin with him to another part of the shore. Marco shrugged and leaned against Jean, skipping more rocks.

Meanwhile, many of the girls were either tanning, swimming or setting up the volley ball net. They had the nifty idea of playing volley ball outside instead of inside, and the teachers readily agreed, along with hearty encouragement from the boys' end. Ymir sat, reclined on a chair, and observed Krista through her shades help Sasha, Mikasa and Annie with the setting up process. She sipped on her drink noisily and relished in Krista's annoyed glare.

Krista was too short to help put up the net, along with Annie, so both blondes simply anchored the poles while the other two girls pushed them up. The net was already tied to the poles, and seemed straight, though a bit crooked and shaky.

"Why don't you come and help? We still need to set the boundaries," Krista said, smiling. She stood in front of her and pulled off her sunglasses. Ymir winced at the sun and snatched them back. She put them on and set her drink aside.

"Because I don't want to," Ymir answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "not everyone's dying to help like you are."

Krista rolled her eyes and sat on the chair next to Ymir, stretching her short legs out and giving Ymir a nice view. The students were wearing the same swimwear they wore on the day of the swimming tournament, though that didn't deter Ymir's biased perspective. No matter what Krista wore, she always looked good. Her face burned and she blamed it on the sun.

"I thought you were helping," Ymir commented airily, turning on her side to face the blonde. She peeked above her sunglasses and raised an eyebrow at Krista's sigh.

"I am... I'm just a bit tired. I'm still sore from yesterday's track run around the resort."

Ymir laughed and returned on her back, crossing her arms behind her head and her ankles over each other. "Ha! That was the funniest shit ever, especially when Jean somehow got lost and Eren had to look for him. Oh man, I loved it when Keith was looking for Sasha three hours after the race ended and found her in the cafe near here... I heard she had to run until curfew."

Krista nodded, smiling fondly. "Yeah... I got out of the dorm to help her out. I even gave her some food I saved from dinner."

"Why are you telling me this? I already knew."

"You... how did you know?"

"I'm a light sleeper, and I followed you out."

"That's creepy."

"No, it's not, it's called being suspicious and taking action."

"You were suspicious of me? Why? What could I possibly do?"

Ymir shrugged. "I dunno, world domination or something?"

Krista giggled and stood up, waving at Ymir as she approached the three girls to set up the net. "We'll talk later."

Ymir simply pushed up her sunglasses and waved back once, settling into the chair. She wanted to relax as much as possible before she was forced to do anything strenuous. Knowing Krista, that was soon to come.

She frowned, slightly upset at having to resort to lying to Krista. The truth was, she'd been suspicious as of late, but not because of Krista. She'd seen some mysterious men loitering around the front of the dorms. At first, she'd thought it to be the teachers, but these men were whispering and pointing while avoiding the surveillance crews. Definitely not teachers, and definitely not safe for Krista. So, she followed her little blonde helper to make sure she was not attacked by these strange men.

Of course, Ymir knew that, logically, she should have approached her instructors about these men, but she also knew they wouldn't have believed her and that the men would be gone by morning. Even though she'd seen them sneak to the boys' dorm and even point at her window specifically, she did nothing about it. That was the mistake that would cost her much in the long run.

Krista was still smiling from Ymir's comment, and simply the conversation they had. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Laughing at sarcastic remarks, grinning long after they finished talking, sleeping while dreaming of her... Just being around the tall girl improved her mood greatly, and Sasha and Mikasa had begun to take notice. They exchanged amused glances and Sasha approached her.

"You sure are happy!" she chirped.

Krista started, looking up from where she was placing the white stretch of wood. "Huh?"

"I said: you look happy! Is there something I.. we should know?" Sasha asked mischievously, raising her eyebrows and glancing at Ymir suggestively.

Krista followed her gaze and blushed. "Uhh... n-no, there's nothing," Krista dismissed nervously. She returned to her work and bit her bottom lip. Had they already figured her out?

Sasha tilted her head, smiling, but she nodded and skipped back to Mikasa. "O-kay! Whatever you say, Krista!" She turned to Mikasa and grinned widely. "She's hiding something," Sasha whispered excitedly.

Mikasa nodded, but made no comment, focusing on her own placed boundaries. Annie watched with a roll of her eyes, shaking her head and returning to her work. She felt bad for Krista, but didn't feel like intervening and causing a bigger scene. Her eye throbbed slightly at the memory, but it was no longer bruised and swollen... much.

Levi sat under a tree, playing a game of chess with Erwin, while Petra and Hanji tried to build a sandcastle. Keith was watching over the students vigilantly, and Mike and Auruo were lazing about in the shade. Auruo wouldn't shut up, and when Mike leaned over to sniff him purposefully loud, he bit his tongue in surprise and blood spurted out from his muscle. He was ignored, since this was a regular occurrence, and his screams of pain were only answered by Mike's raucous laughter.

At last, the net was set up, and both Krista and Sasha ran over to the other girls to gather players. So far, thirty girls had been gathered, while the others preferred to watch in the sidelines. Mina had been hesitant to join, but was convinced by Krista to play anyway, despite the small chance she'd be placed on a team with Ymir. Along with Ymir, Krista, Annie, Sasha and Mikasa, the total count was thirty-six players - a perfect number.

The girls decided to put six players on each team, in order to quicken the pace of the games and give the boys a chance to play after them, as well as keeping the teams even. In order to keep the dynamic of the teams, Mikasa, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Hannah and Jane were placed together. For confrontational purposes, Annie was placed elsewhere - not that she minded. She'd rather not make contact with Mikasa if it could be avoided, though she'd love to play against her.

Six teams, twelve games and two teams each game. Not all the teams would play against each other, but this would ensure that each person played two full games by the end of their turn. Because they set up the net, Mikasa's team was allowed to play first, along with Annie. Both super athletes smirked and shook hands, gripping their palms tightly. All the students held their breath as they watched. When the girls released their hold, there was a collective breath being released. Eren was clutching tightly to Armin and the blond genius gently but firmly pried his friend's body off him with his foot.

The rest of the boys decided to watch, if only for the rivalry between Mikasa and Annie. Some rooted for Annie, some for Mikasa, but those who learned their lesson from Ymir stayed silent and rooted for no one.

The twelve girls took their position on the sand, digging their heels in. Six on six, three rounds, one ball. Hanji acted as the referee and sat atop a lifeguard's high chair. She wore a white t-shirt over her bathing suit and had a similar accessory build to the day of the swimming challenge. She blew her whistle and waved to get the attention of the students. The volley ball sat in her lap.

"Alright, kids, since you decided to do this on your break, there is no competition and it's purely for fun. The rules are still the same, however, so no cheating! Also, if any boys are caught doing anything inappropriate, then their turn is immediately forfeited to the girls. And that goes for the girls too, so nothing suggestive while you leap to hit the ball. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Hanji!" the students chorused.

"Good!"

Hanji smiled and threw the vollay ball to Ymir, who caught it deftly. Ymir raised an eyebrow but shrugged, throwing the ball to Krista . The blonde fumbled with it a bit, blushing, but took her position as first serve. She didn't have much upper body strength, so she relied on an underhanded serve rather than a jump serve.

The ball flew over the net and Annie was quick to act, having been placed in the middle position.

"Got it!" she shouted. She bumped her wrists under the ball. "Set it up!" she called out.

Fortunately, Mina was on her team and understood her volley ball lingo. She nodded and placed her palms above her head to lightly bump the ball up. Annie took two big steps and jumped, slamming her fist on the ball to smash it. Mikasa was quick to react and slid on her knees to bump the ball higher. The boys were practically drooling at the show.

"Get it, Sasha!" Mikasa commanded. Sasha performed a mock salute and left her position to get it. For some reason, this set Jane off and the weird girl fell to her side, clutching her stomach as she laughed madly. Sasha ignored her and volleyed the ball to Ymir. The brunette didn't feel like putting effort, so she simply volleyed the ball over to the other side. Mikasa glared at her lightly and Hannah shook her head. Ymir ignored the disappointed look Krista gave her and focused on avoiding getting hit by the ball.

Jane was obviously out of commission, so it was five to six, with Annie leading after scoring five consecutive smashes. The cheers for Annie grew louder, as well as the encouragement from Mikasa's shameless fanboys.

The girls rotated at the end of each full serve, and when it was Ymir's turn to serve, she accidentally hit it to Krista's back with a powerful overhand serve. The blonde stumbled forth into the net and glared back at the brunette. Ymir paled and made to run away when she was tackled. Krista pulled on Ymir's hair and shouted into her ear.

Many perverted boys gripped each other to keep from fainting and passing out from blood loss. Other students stared in shock as the sweet Krista attacked the ferocious beast known as Ymir. How the hell... why Ymir didn't beat Krista to a bloody pulp was a mystery in the students' minds.

Ymir tapped for mercy and received a mouthful of sand, face planted in, in response. Krista stood, dusted herself off and returned to her position. Ymir was down for the count, and now it was four to six. Annie smirked and held the ball, ready to serve. Mikasa glared at Krista as her competitive side took over, but sighed and prepared herself for Annie's tricks.

The ball was smacked and in the air. Mikasa slowed it down with a well-placed volley and Sasha set it up for Hannah, who jumped and slammed it down. She heard a cheer for her and blew a kiss to Franz, who sighed and caught it, putting it to his heart. Hannah was about to comment when the ball slammed her right in the head, knocking her out. Franz gasped and went to Hannah's side, picking her up. He carried her over to Petra at Hanji's nod and awaited treatment.

Mikasa grew irritated at her rotten luck and growled menacingly. It was now three to six. Jane was still laughing her lungs out on the sidelines and Ymir refused to get up. The freckled girl's face turned to the side to allow her to breathe normally, but she stared at something in the distance.

Those two men from before...

They were talking to a group of boys and Ymir faintly recognized one of the boys, Nack - that one kid she'd threatened before the swimming competition. He and his buddies were laughing and shaking hands with the men, who in turn waved before leaving the premises. Just what was going on?

A shrill whistle signalled the end of the match and Ymir sighed in relief. She stood up and stretched, wiping the sand away from her face. A swim would be great right now, she thought, trudging over to the ocean.

"Ymir?"

Krista joined her at her elbow and looked up at her. Ymir glanced down.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To swim. I have to, you know, get the sand out of my face and mouth somehow."

Krista ducked her head and played with her hair guiltily. "Sorry about that... I wasn't thinking and I wanted to get you back for that.."

Ymir scoffed. "It's fine! Shows you got a backbone!"

Krista giggled and followed her into the ocean. It was cool, and both girls were thankful. They played around, Ymir pushing Krista underwater until she couldn't breathe and Krista splashing Ymir and swimming away.

"Get back here, brat!" Ymir laughed.

Krista giggled and swam farther away. "No! You're just going to do something horrible to me!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

x

After showering and dressing, the students all gathered at the mess hall for the final dinner. The tables were set up differently. They were much closer together and far away from the platform at the end. On the platform, there was a drum kit set up, along with microphones and amps and Krista knew exactly what was going to happen. Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean and Marco were missing from the group, which obviously meant they were preparing for something. That something being a concert.

Krista watched Ymir drum her fingers against the table, food finished and waiting for the signal to leave for roll call. She poked Ymir in the side and pointed at the platform. Ymir sighed and rolled her eyes, slamming her head to the table. She doesn't seem excited for this, Krista thought, then again, she's been on edge ever since my night out to help Sasha... what's wrong with her?

Ymir scanned the room and observed each individual student to try and find the group of boys she'd seen earlier today. They seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth... where were they? And where were those men? Ymir had a sinking feeling that they were long gone, and that the boys were up to something. Whatever it was, it was beyond Ymir's imagination, as well as her control. She couldn't act on an impulse, she wasn't stupid. Anything she did would be held and used against her, for the mere reason that she was hostile and dangerous. It may have been an example of discrimination, but Ymir figured they had a right to be worried, since her reputation usually talked for her.

Krista worriedly watched her friend gaze blankly at the table then shake her head and glance at her. Krista smiled and turned to her own plate of food, eating but not really hungry. She forced herself to eat though, since it was the last dinner she'd have with her friends on this trip. They were leaving tomorrow, as sad as that sounded, and Krista didn't want to go back home. She didn't want to go back to tense meals, cold glares and a silent home. She loved the chatter at dinner, the warm laughs and shoves and the overall noise of the mess hall. They even had a food fight once, which ended horribly, especially after the teachers joined in and massacred the students.

Krista sighed in nostalgia, moving her food around her plate. She especially didn't want to go back to her parents, what with her father suddenly seeming like a stranger and her mother turning out to not actually be biologically related to her at all. It was even more heartbreaking when she finally realized she would be separated from Ymir for another four weeks! Maybe she could convince her parents to go on outings... but then again, they did have a phone to use at home, despite it being relatively old and hard to use. Phones weren't exactly a commercial success as of yet, due to their difficulty in application.

But Ymir had a phone, and she did too, so she would try her best to check on her and organize trips together. It was the only way she could be happy while on vacation.

Krista pushed her plate away, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. She felt like she was suffocating in her depression. It was too much, the joy in the air, her friends' cheers, the obnoxious conversations that were endearing to her... it was far too much for her to handle, especially since it would be no more after tomorrow. Just as the Scouting Legion announced their presence on stage and started playing their intense music, Krista stood from her bench and ducked through the throng of teens cheering and pumping their fists.

She exited the mess hall and leaned beside the door. It was somewhat chilly at night, thanks to the ocean breeze and the lack of warmth emanating from the sun. It was a stark contrast to the heavy and hot air inside, full of sweaty and excited teens. They were lucky, Krista thought, they weren't going from heaven to hell, they were going from heaven to heaven.

She rubbed her arms and shivered slightly. Though her breath wasn't materializing in front of her, it was still cold. She felt a warm cover drape over her shoulders and looked up, startled to see Ymir leaning casually beside her, hands in her pockets. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt and jeans. Her sweater was light but warm and Krista pulled it around her figure. It covered her down just a bit above her knees. Ymir's unique scent was attached to the sweater, and it relaxed Krista entirely.

They stayed in silence, listening to the heavy bass coming from the mess hall and Jean's compelling voice singing about victory against the Titans. At some point, Krista leaned her head on Ymir's arm and closed her eyes. Ymir sighed but kept still. She slumped heavily against the wall and slid down, pulling Krista with her. The blonde kept her head on her shoulder and her hands on her tucked knees. Ymir bent one knee and stretched out the other leg. She laid an arm on the bent knee and brushed her hair back with the other.

"Don't fall asleep," Ymir warned tiredly.

"I won't," Krista assured in a whisper.

But Krista wasn't the one who fell asleep, it was Ymir. Her head was nodding off before she finally slumped over. Krista smiled warmly and gently switched their positions. Ymir's head was in Krista's lap, and the blonde gently pushed away Ymir's hair from her face. She leaned over her heavily, contemplating her actions. Should she? Her blond strands brushed against the brunette's cheek bones. Her cool breath ghosted her lips. Should she do it? Risk it all for one moment of bliss? Krista bit her lip and shook her head gently. No. No, she couldn't do it. She shouldn't and she wouldn't. It was simply too complicated, and she wasn't so selfish as to obey her desires.

She pulled back, not noticing how Ymir slowly released the breath she'd been holding, or how she peeked between her eyelids before snapping them shut tightly. She pretended to slump over the little blonde's body when they both trudged to the dorms. They didn't change clothing, just collapsed on their bed, facing each other and sleeping with smiles on their faces.

x

The morning was solemn, since it was truly their last day here. Many teens were sleeping in, since they had stayed up all night partying with the Scouting Legion. Mina and Hannah, who had recovered from her tumble, were two of the many. The teachers had decided to forego roll call for tonight and the morning. They thought it better to do it before they left for the buses.

After washing, packing and changing, Ymir and Krista decided to simply walk around the resort and talk. This way, they would be able to plan things ahead of time and set about what they were going to do for the next four weeks before school. They had four hours until they had to board the bus. The coach buses were already pulled in, drivers chatting among each other. The two approached the buses, remembering the number Levi gave them, and threw their bags in the storage compartment. Of course, they kept their money with them, in case they wanted to purchase a souvenir before they left. Krista contemplated getting something for her parents but decided against it. They were more likely to throw it out than keep it.

They walked around the resort for a while before entering the cool facility down the road and sitting in the lobby. There was a beautiful seating arrangement with imported goods from around the world. They sat on a long sofa, Ymir laying and bending her knees while Krista leaned against them, moving her head back to look at the brunette. She seemed deep in thought, staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed. Krista sighed but looked around, grinning when she spotted the gift shop. She stood and let Ymir know where she was going before skipping gleefully to the boutique.

There was an assortment of key chains, mugs and other gift-related merchandise sitting on the shelves. The store clerk smiled upon seeing her. Krista recognized him to be the musician from the restaurant. She approached him with an incredulous look.

"You work here?" she asked in disbelief.

He laughed. "Yes. Many workers here at the resort have two jobs, in order to keep employee count to a minimum and reduce costs. It helps with the resort fees, too."

"I want to tell you that your playing was beautiful that night. I mean, I'm sure it's beautiful every other night but that one was just.. magical."

"I understand what you mean, I felt it too. There were many couples dancing closely and usually musicians are in tune with their feelings, so it wasn't hard to pick up on the love. I think I saw you dancing as well..."

"Yes! I danced with my best friend, though she didn't want to at first."

"Oh really? She looked like she was having a great time. I could've sworn I saw her look down at you lovingly."

Krista blushed and shook her head, waving her hands around. "L-lovingly?! No way, we're friends, that's it!" But even with saying that, her heart hammered and she felt disappointed. She remembered the almost-kiss from yesterday and nearly choked up.

"I don't think so," he chuckled, "if that glare she's giving me right now is any indication." True enough, when Krista turned around to look through the window, she spotted Ymir sitting up straight and scowling in their direction. As soon as she met Krista's eyes, she turned her head and lied back down. Krista raised an eyebrow but returned her gaze to the store clerk.

"In any case, I hope you find something to your liking. If you need any help, I'll be here until my shift ends, which is in an hour. Good luck!"

Krista thanked the young man politely and browsed through the items. She wanted to get something for Ymir. At this, her cheeks pinked and her lips tilted upward unconsciously. Maybe she could find an object Ymir could use daily, as the girl favoured practicality over everything else. A mug? No, they weren't exactly to her liking. A key chain? Maybe, if it was useful. A shirt? No, Ymir probably wouldn't wear it. A necklace? Perhaps... as a souvenir. There was a wall full of key chains on racks, and Krista trailed her fingers over them. There were mini-flashlights, Swiss army knives, calculators, figurines, pens, bottle openers... the list went on and on. Krista decided to get a helpful knife accessory along with a necklace that featured a shark tooth.

She approached the store clerk and gave him the items, which he rung up. Suddenly, she remembered something and almost smacked her face.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Krista, and my friend's name is Ymir."

"Haha no worries! My name is Derek, and though we may never see each other again, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise! Umm.. sorry about Ymir, she gets really protective sometimes.."

"It's fine! It's because she cares for you, right?"

"Yes.. though she doesn't like to admit it at all."

"Ah, the proud type. They're tough nuts to crack but when you do, it's all worth it. Good luck on your relationship."

Krista smiled and nodded paying the man and waving goodbye. Just as she exited, she stopped and went over the man's last words in her head.

"Relationship?!" she cried out. She whirled around to see Derek press a hand to his mouth and slump over, obviously laughing at her. In her distracted state, she failed to notice a man bump into her. Ymir was behind her in an instant, catching her and glaring at the man. The person excused himself quietly but noticed Krista. When he did, it almost seemed like he was going to say something but noticed his friend and left the two. Krista shook her head and presented the gifts to Ymir. However, the brunette was too occupied staring holes at the man's back to notice anything.

It was the same man she saw before, she was sure of it, especially with the way he looked at Krista. What was going on? What did they want, and why did it involve Krista? Could it be that she's in trouble? Should she go to the teachers for this? Ymir felt something against her face and leaned back. Krista was shoving a bag in her line of vision, and when Ymir took the bag, the two men were already gone.

"What is it?" she muttered, opening it. She pulled out the utility knife key chain and the shark tooth necklace. She raised an eyebrow at Krista's blush and fidget.

"It's for you," Krista answered nervously. Ymir sighed and took out her home keys, adding the knife to her key ring and handing the necklace back to Krista. The girl looked hopeful then heartbroken, but resumed her happy expression when Ymir bent down, turned around and brushed her hair from her neck.

"Put it on for me, will ya?"

Krista nodded happily, grinning, and clipped the necklace around Ymir's neck. The brunette straightened and fingered the tooth.

"Great, now I look more dangerous and cool! Thanks, Krista, maybe you'll make a good wife for me someday," Ymir commented, winking.

Krista blushed heavily and pulled down Ymir for a headbutt. Both girls reeled back in pain, and collapsed on the carpeted floor. Ymir groaned as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. Krista sat up as well, but she was grinning at Ymir's groan of pain.

"Goddamn, Krista, you just had to do that. Fuck, my head hurts," Ymir complained. Krista giggled and stood, extending a hand out to her friend. Ymir looked at it, and stared. Krista, discouraged, started to pull her hand away but started when the brunette grabbed it and pulled herself up. Krista tightened her hand and let it go, bumping into Ymir's shoulder as they walked out of the lobby and outside of the building. Ymir bumped into her in retort, tucking her chin in to hide her smile.

"So, do you regret coming here, Ymir?" Krista asked out of the blue. She looked up at the sky and laced her fingers behind her back. Ymir put her hands in her pockets and looked down at her, smirking.

"I guess not.." she murmured. Krista looked up at her and smiled. Together, they walked to their bus and waited for roll call, Ymir playing with her key chain and Krista looking out for Sasha and Mikasa. She wanted to be in the same seating arrangement as last time, since she had so much fun.

Finally, the time came for boarding the bus and Levi performed roll call. Mikasa and Sasha jogged up to them, panting heavily, Eren and Armin behind them. Annie followed at a normal pace while Connie ran forward and tripped over Eren, landing heavily on Sasha's back. Mikasa pulled him roughly by the scruff of his neck and Connie offered an apologetic grin. When everyone was situated on the bus, Ymir noticed that Nack's group was once more sitting in the back, but they appeared to be plotting, rather than laughing and joking like she thought they would. Occasionally, they glanced over at her, and that's when Ymir started to get really suspicious. Levi was reading his book and Keith was making Sasha cough up her food, which she literally did, having stuffed some pieces of candy under her tongue. Mikasa stared out the window and Connie spoke with Eren and Armin. Annie sat in front of Eren and commented on their discussion, but it was done so rarely.

Krista watched Keith take all of Sasha's food and throw it out the window. She comforted the hungry girl, giving Ymir enough leeway to observe the boys. They were up to something, and it involved her somehow. Could it also be related to the men, who were staring at Krista? They had an agreement on something, that much she knew from their moment at the beach, but _what _was it? And who did it involve? Her or Krista? Or maybe... the both of them? It was hard to figure out, and it was starting to give her a headache. Krista had started singing songs with Sasha again and it grated on her nerves. She secretly pulled out ear plugs that she bought earlier in their trip and plugged them in. When nothing but silence was heard, Ymir sighed in bliss and pressed her head against her window.

It was going to be a great ride home indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dread was the first feeling Krista felt the minute they entered city limits. It was encompassing, consuming and was accompanied by the sinking of her stomach. It was the most unpleasant feeling she'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing. Beside her, Ymir was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Krista allowed herself to smile, watching the peaceful expression on her friend's face. It was rare to see Ymir display such a face, as the girl usually had an annoyed scowl or blank gaze. It was... nice.

Krista gently brushed a lock of hair behind Ymir's ear and shook her shoulder. Ymir groaned and turned away, frowning. Krista frowned as well and shook her harder.

"Ymir," she muttered, "Ymir!"

The brunette opened her eyes and flashed a look of annoyance at the blonde. She sighed and straightened, putting on her cool mask of indifference. She took out her ear plugs and shoved them in her pocket. Krista pulled back and pointed at the familiar landscape. Ymir nodded and crossed her arms. She looked disappointed, what with the slightest downturn of her lips and even that small pout.

"Are you pouting?" Krista giggled.

"No," Ymir snapped, pulling her lips back into a snarl.

"You look so disappointed that we're back!" Krista laughed.

"Trust me, I'm jumping for joy on the inside," she grumbled in response.

Krista giggled once more and turned to Sasha. The girl was snoozing peacefully against Mikasa's shoulder, and it seemed the athlete didn't have the heart to wake her. She appeared content, judging by the small smile on her lips.

Armin was asleep as well, slumped in his seat with a book over his chest. Eren was leaning over his seat and talking to Annie, who remained in her position and simply turned her head to answer his questions. Connie was awake, looking out the window. Krista leaned forward and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Connie!"

Connie appeared startled but smiled warmly. "Hey."

"You looked lonely, I just wanted to talk."

"I did, didn't I? The truth is, I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"Well... I really miss my folks. You see, I've been surrounded by family and friends all my life. I'm not from here, originally. I came here from a small town way back when I was a kid. I'm just so used to family that this trip wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it'd be. Don't get me wrong, I had fun, I just miss my pa and ma..."

Krista remained quiet, contemplating. There were all sorts of thoughts running through her mind, regarding her own family and her relationship with her parents. True, she did miss them, but it was more like she missed the old times they had, especially with her father. She did not regret going on this trip, only that it was over and she'd be back in a house that was no longer her home.

She smiled. "That's sweet."

Connie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah.. it's childish though, huh? I mean.. I'm a teenager and-"

"No," Krista interrupted, "it's not childish. You can miss your parents and still be mature. It just means you love them just as much as they love you."

Connie nodded and was about to say something when the bus stopped. He looked out the window and grinned. Outside, there was a family van parked with a man and woman standing in front of it, waving wildly. There were also little children jumping and shouting from within the car. Krista's heart melted at the sight and she laughed in delight. However, with a quick glance to the side, Ymir could detect the undertones of sadness and envy.

Keith stood and motioned for Eren to call Levi. The short man was sleeping in the back with his novel over his face. With a grin, Eren squeezed past Armin and approached Levi. He lightly grabbed the paperback from Levi's face and prepared to hit him with it. Annie shook her head in amusement, already predicting the outcome.

The second Eren moved to slam the novel, Levi leaped up, grabbed Eren's wrist, snatched the book, twisted Eren's arm behind him and slammed the book on his head. Eren fumed and stomped his foot in anger.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

"Stop fucking around, Jaegar, and get back to your seat," Levi whispered threateningly.

Eren sighed and nodded, Levi letting go of him and brushing past him to stand next to Keith. The bigger man kept his gaze forward and tried hard not to smirk. Eren sat in his place and slumped forward, muttering to himself. Armin, now awake, patted his back in comfort while Annie's shoulders shook from restraining her laughter. Mikasa seethed and glared at the back of the short man's head.

"Did you tell him to do that?" Levi asked Keith stoically.

"Yes," he answered confidently.

Levi crossed his arms and pulled his upper lip back in a sneer. "Well, fuck you. I hope one day when you take a shit it gets stuck no matter how hard you try to push."

Keith pursed his lips as the students erupted in laughter. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply to calm himself. Once the laughter died down, he decided to address the teens.

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves on the trip, you damn freeloaders. School is back in four weeks, so prepare yourselves for hell. That is all."

"What Keith forgot to add," Levi continued, annoyed, "is that we will stay here with you until you have a ride or you leave. We hope you have a great vacation. _That's _how you do it."

Keith rolled his eyes and stepped off the bus, thanking the driver on the way out. Levi followed suit, without the eye roll, and helped the big man open the storage on the side of the bus. Students stood and Ymir and Krista repeated what they did last time: waiting for the other teens to grab their stuff before moving.

As they waited, Krista noticed that her parents were nowhere to be seen. She sighed, knowing she'd have to take the bus. She hoped that her parents at least would be able to drive her, she was exhausted and... oh? Krista squinted and noticed a black sedan with tinted windows. There were two men who looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. They held a sign with her name on it. Ymir seemed to notice as well and narrowed her eyes. Krista found the expression on her face strangely nostalgic: distrusting, suspicious, menacing... it reminded her of the first time they met. If such a look was directed at those men, what could it possibly mean? Who were they?

Ymir gripped her wrist tightly as they walked off the bus. Krista thanked the driver hurriedly while Ymir pulled her along. Her body stance was rigid, firm, stiff, protective... what in the world was going on?

"Don't go with them, Krista," Ymir muttered lowly, "just trust me, they're bad news."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it now."

"Ymir?"

"Grab your stuff and follow my lead."

"O-okay, Ymir, I trust you."

Ymir grunted in reply and they grabbed their luggage. With a wave toward her friends, Krista was dragged to the black sedan. Ymir didn't let go of her wrist even as they stood there and one of the men prepared to take the suitcase away from Krista. She growled and he backed off, slightly startled. The adults looked at each other and shrugged.

"I've seen you two morons before," Ymir started, "at the resort. What the _fuck_ did you two think you were doing, trailing around Krista like that?"

Krista's eyes widened at Ymir's words and she stepped behind her in fear. Ymir glanced at her but returned her solid glare to the two adults in front of her. The blonde was reeling in shock, wondering at the sudden development. These two men had followed her? But why? Now that she thought about it, she did recognize one of them as the man she'd bumped into this morning, but what was his purpose, exactly? She wrenched her wrist from Ymir's grip and instead clung to the back of her sweater. She was scared of what these two wanted, and rightfully so.

Ymir's expression softened slightly at Krista's grip but she hardened her gaze once more. "Well? Are you gonna answer me or not?"

One of them, a man with greying hair and a thin moustache, came forth, inclining his head confidently. "You have quite the tongue, young lady. I had no idea such an uncouth individual as yourself would be acquainted with Miss Reiss..."

"Reiss? Who the.."

"Oh! How cute. You do not even know your most precious friend's real name? And here I thought trust was the foundation of friendship. Is that not so, Miss Reiss?"

Krista bowed her head, clenching Ymir's clothes tighter. Ymir's figure trembled slightly but she regained her calm. No sense blowing up at two old men, especially with the teachers around.

"That wasn't my question. What I asked was, and I will repeat, word for fucking word, what the fuck did you think you two were doing, trailing around Krista like that?"

"It is not what we _thought _we were doing, but rather what we were assigned. You see, Miss Reiss' father is quite an important figure in the world of trade, thus he has entrusted us with the task of watching over his daughter while on her trip. Apparently, he had no need - you are quite the protective friend."

"I had absolutely no reason to be protective until you two came along."

The man laughed. "Quite. Now, if you will, Miss Reiss, please enter the car and we will drive you home, _safely_."

Krista was confused, angry and scared. She didn't know what to do. Her father apparently didn't trust her enough to send her alone on a closely-guarded trip, and she had now come to terms with the fact that she didn't trust Ymir enough to confess her true identity. Ymir hadn't reacted much, and Krista was taken back to the time when they were in her apartment.

_'It's your call, Historia Reiss.'_

Did she already know? Was she simply playing dumb and waiting for Krista to confess? Or was she trying to get a rise out of her? Whatever it was, she was sure Ymir's suspicions were already confirmed with the man's words, but that didn't ease the horrible sensation in her stomach. What now? Does she go with her 'bodyguards' or stay with Ymir? She'd likely have to face hell either way - extreme questioning from both sides - so the question was: which one would be more bearable? Krista tightened her fists in Ymir's sweater and shook her head 'no'.

"Oh, come now, do not be like that, Miss Reiss. Surely you would trust two people who know your identity and family more than this street urchin?"

"I.." Krista licked her dry lips and raised her head, "I trust Ymir more than I trust my own parents."

Ymir pressed her lips together to fight off a grin. She wanted to laugh so bad at the look on his face, but restrained herself. "Listen, Krista, I think we should leave these retards and just go back to my place. Whaddya say?"

Krista nodded and smiled, releasing her grip and stepping back. The men said nothing, but the first one crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in defiance.

"No, Miss Reiss, you shall abide by your father's rules like a good _heiress _or you will face the consequences. Do not think this will go unpunished."

"Are you threatening her?"

"Not at all, but if she goes with you, expect the Garrison at your front door in no less than two hours."

Krista gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "No, Ymir! I.. I'll go with them. I think they're telling the truth so it's okay, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, just go home."

"What the hell is wrong with you? We have an assignment due when we get back, and if you go missing, I'll be stuck alone with the goddamn project for the rest of the goddamn year. No, Krista, I'm coming with you and that's that."

"But..!"

"Shut up, you have no say in this. Alright, losers, it's either both of us or none of us. I'm willing to call you out on your Garrison bluff so let's go already."

The bodyguards looked at each other and sighed, relenting. They allowed the two girls to enter the back seat of the sedan and entered the front seat themselves. It was tense, quiet and awkward. Krista couldn't stop fidgeting. Ymir would finally see where she lived, and she was sure she'd be bombarded with questions by now. However, Ymir was quietly brooding, staring out the tinted window with tired eyes. Krista felt sorry for having dragged her into this mess and placed her hand on her shoulder. The brunette glanced back at her but returned her gaze to the rushing landscape.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this.."

"If all you're gonna do is apologize then I don't wanna hear it."

Krista flinched and pulled away, sighing and wringing her hands. "I just... will you at least accept my gratitude, then? Thank you for defending me back there, Ymir."

The tall girl didn't answer but nodded ever so slightly. Krista smiled and leaned back. The rest of the ride passed by in silence, and when the car pulled up by the tall house, Ymir spared it not a second glance as she let herself out. Her behaviour was starting to get to Krista. She acted as though she'd already seen an expensive mansion and like she already knew what to expect. Did she really know about Krista's real name before all of this? Or was she simply not impressed? She was so hard to figure out when she kept her expression blank; Krista didn't know what to do.

"Well, home sweet home," Ymir muttered. Krista didn't respond. The tall brunette shoved her fists into her pockets after swinging her sports bag over her shoulder. The man who spoke before took Krista's things and passed them to a maid inside. He returned with a gentle, but fake, smile.

"Miss Reiss, your father would like to see you now," he explained. He glanced at Ymir and rolled his eyes in disgust, "do you plan on bringing that street trash in as well?"

"She's not trash!" Krista shouted. He widened his eyes and stepped back. She gasped softly and bowed her head. "I mean, please don't speak of her that way. I will go see my father now. I'll see you later, Ymir!"

Ymir raised a hand in farewell and turned on her heel. If she was quick she'd be able to catch the next bus to her home.

x

Yelling, yelling and more yelling. That was all Krista's brain could process with the way her parents were speaking with her. Well, they weren't really _speaking_, per say, more like scolding and shouting and just being loud in general. All she knew was that she was in serious trouble for her actions. She stood with her head bowed, trembling with the effort to hold in her tears. All she knew was that her phone and outing privileges had been revoked for two weeks, that she would no longer be allowed to accompany Ymir, her father would _absolutely make sure of it_, and that her bus trips to and from school would be replaced with formal escorts. It was the _worst _way to end her field trip, and Krista was sure this was not the end of it. She'd gone from heaven to hell, just as she'd predicted.

She wondered what Ymir was doing. Probably walking into her home and regretting ever associating with her. All she'd done was bring the taller girl trouble, and it made her feel heavy with guilt. She'd hoped for a great school year, filled with friends, and fun outings and happiness, but all she got was a beautiful relationship ruined and more restrictions that tightened the noose around her neck. Figuratively, of course. Krista knew Ymir would never forgive her if she resorted to suicide. Despite her hate towards people other than herself, Ymir valued life greatly. She didn't appreciate fools sacrificing their lives left and right, saying that survival should be their priority, since life only came by once. You did not get to live a second time, and you should appreciate what you have now.

When her parents finally dismissed her, she trudged up to her room and locked her door behind her. She didn't have the energy to cry, so she opted to lay on her bed and sort her feelings through. Briefly, she noticed her luggage bag sitting against the wall. She approached it and knelt by the opened suitcase. There was a beautiful black dress poking through, which finally broke the dam in Krista's mind and allowed tears to spill down her cheeks. Of all her punishments, it was the prohibition of Ymir that got to her, that shot her heart and set it aflame.

Why was that? Why did this, out of all the restrictions placed on her freedom, bother her the most? Did she value Ymir's company more than her liberties? Yes... she did. She valued Ymir above all else, because the girl meant so much to her. She tore down her walls and learned what a bright and kind individual Ymir was. Behind her clouds of gloom and misery, there lay a tiny sun, shining and peeking through the rain. It was a painful journey, but Krista had managed to seize the sun and embrace the brunette's beautiful, hidden personality. Sure, she was a bit rough around the edges and could be a total _bitch _when she wanted to, but it was as clear as day that Ymir cared for her and appreciated her. It made Krista feel wanted, welcome. Sasha and Mikasa made her feel that as well, but with Ymir, things were... different.

Different how? Well, for once, she didn't feel any physical attraction towards Mikasa and Sasha, but she did with Ymir. Something about the brunette's burning gaze and her scrawny, but powerful build made Krista warm to her core. Her freckles were cute, too, Krista admitted with a tearful giggle. She also didn't feel the need to defend Sasha and Mikasa as vehemently as she did with Ymir. She knew those two could take care of themselves but Ymir? No one but her would dare say a word in her defence, not that anyone wanted to, anyway. Ymir was pretty nasty to the other students.

Ymir was roughly delicate, like a rose guarded by thorns. Krista couldn't count the number of times she'd been pricked, but when she finally reached the petals of the gorgeous flower, the pain had ebbed away to proud tingles that kept her warm at night. It had taken time, effort and lots of patience, but the result was never what she'd ever imagined it to be.

She had fallen in love with Ymir.

x

Krista stayed in her room for the entire two-week 'grounding' session. She only left to retrieve food and water, but other than that, it was a time for reflection, thought and planning. She couldn't live here anymore, that much she knew. It only served to destroy her further, and Krista didn't want that. She valued her life, even more so now that she had realized her true feelings for Ymir. How ironic was it that it was only when they were ripped apart did she finally come to terms she was romantically attracted to her. She missed her crude humour and harsh teasing. It was exciting to bicker with Ymir, it filled her with adrenalin, but more than that, it filled her with purpose. She had a purpose with Ymir, she was wanted, unlike with her father and his wife. She was warm with Ymir and cold with her parents. She was tired of being cold; she wanted to hold Ymir's sun in her palms and bask in her warmth.

She lay in bed, contemplating, thinking, pondering... what was she supposed to do? She had no freedom, no money, no independence. She knew nothing of the outside world, she would never be able to survive. How could she possibly expect to survive in the real world when she'd been sheltered all her life? It was unrealistic, and if there was something Krista learned from Ymir, it was to be as realistic as possible when it concerned long-term plans. That and to never, ever expect things to go as you want them.

All these thoughts swirled around her head until she finally decided she had enough and stood to clear her mind. The little blonde walked to her window and slip it up to open it. The sun was setting, and Krista was taken aback by its beauty. The colours melded into each other: pink, orange, red, yellow, as the sun slowly, almost painfully lowered its head over the horizon. She vaguely remembered a statistic from Armin, explaining that the sun's light took eight minutes to reach Earth. It was fascinating, surreal and overwhelming all at once. She could only imagine the beauty of a sunrise if a sunset was this gorgeous.

With a deep breath of air in her lungs, Krista closed the window and set about to packing her things. She could not stay here any longer, and she could always enlist Ymir's help if things got too tough. Maybe if she didn't hate her they could even.. live together? The thought made Krista blush but she shook her head to wipe it away. Her time in Ymir's apartment came back to her and she could almost feel the fabric of Ymir's clothing on her skin, relaxing her, comforting her... it made her feel falsely secure, trapped in a time she wished was forever.

It scared her, how much she'd come to depend on Ymir. But being stuck in a room for two weeks made her think heavily and reflect on what truly mattered to her. Stay in a house that was no longer her home? Or be with the one person who accepted her and protected her? The choice was ridiculously easy. However, the means to do so would be difficult. She stopped packing her things when the thought came to her. Her parents knew of Ymir's existence and influence in her life already, so what would stop them if the only heir to Mr. Reiss' company left to live with another person? There was only one answer: nothing. Nothing would stop them from clawing their way into the police ranks, snatching Krista back and ruining Ymir's life.

Krista understood then what Ymir meant. She needed to be realistic, and think things through. She shouldn't run away from her problems but face them head on. That was the only true way to get past all of her obstacles and never have to worry about them again. But how? How did one face their obstacles head on, despite the danger they may face? What should she do? What should she say? It was too much for her and Krista sighed as she sat down on her bed. This was far too difficult to think through and she was getting nowhere with her circular logic. As soon as she brought up a solution, another problem rose that was linked to something else. Her obstacles were so tightly woven together she was convinced it was more of a web of problems than a straight line.

_Tick, tick.._

"What was that?" Krista muttered. She opened her door a tiny bit and peeked through. There was nothing there. She closed the door and frowned, leaning against it. By now, the sun had already set and it was fast approaching dark. So absorbed in her thoughts, she barely noticed the passing of time. The thought made Krista giggle and shake her head.

_Tick, tick..._

"Again with the ticking," she sighed. She looked around her room but could find no immediate cause. Just as she was about to give up, she heard the noise come faintly from beside her and glanced at the window in confusion. Her window was... ticking? She approached it and placed her palm against it. Just then, a pebble came against the cool surface from the outside, followed by another.

_Tick, tick..._

"Aha!" Krista exclaimed. She pulled open her window and leaned above it heavily. Immediately, an annoyed hiss came from a shadow below.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're gonna fall right out!"

"Ymir?" Krista asked in disbelief. Was it her? Was it really... yep, that glare couldn't belong to anyone but Ymir. She gripped the windowsill tightly and squinted her eyes. It was dark, but the light from the moon allowed her to make out that ferocious glare and the line of freckles right under. Krista looked around and spotted a bunch of vines beside her window leading down.

"Why don't you climb these vines?"

"Do you think this is a fucking movie, Krista? There's no way that's gonna work. Tie up your bed sheets and send them down, just remember to hold onto one end while I climb the other."

"Okay." Heart pounding and feeling slightly dazed, Krista obeyed Ymir and pulled off her bed sheets and any other kind of sheets she could find. She stretched and tied them together, sending them over the edge of the window. She grabbed onto one end tightly, like Ymir said, and watched the tall girl test the makeshift rope before climbing. Krista grunted with the effort but held on for Ymir. Finally, when she saw the brunette's head peek above the windowsill and throw her arms over it, she let go of the sheets and pulled Ymir into her room.

The brunette was panting lightly and leaning back against the wall beside the window. When she caught her breath, she stood straight and crossed her arms, observing the room. Krista fidgeted nervously in anticipation and tried to calm her racing heart. Ymir.. Ymir was here! In her room! Unbelievable, that's what this was... just unbelievable. Secretly, Krista reached under her elbow, pinched her side and yelped in pain. Ymir gave her an amused look before sitting down on her bed.

"Nice place you got here," she commented.

Krista nodded. "Yeah... I guess it's nice."

Ymir frowned at her tone but sighed, standing up. "Well, I didn't come here to compliment your room. I came here to see if you were alive or not, since you haven't called me in two weeks. Now that I know, it's time for me to go."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"...you're just going to leave? That's it?"

Ymir shrugged, looking around. "Well, yeah. Why? Did you need some- oh, I see how it is." Ymir smirked, leaning closer to Krista. She put her face directly in front of the blonde's and hooded her eyes. It was almost seductive and Krista blushed heavily, eyes wide.

"Wha.."

"You want some fun time with good ol' Ymir, dontcha?" she whispered.

"I.."

"What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?"

"Umm.."

Ymir's expression suddenly changed from seductive to highly amused, mouth quivering from holding in her laughter. She leaned back and covered her mouth, shoulders shaking from ill-hidden mirth. Krista frowned and stomped her foot. Ymir hunched over, arms holding her stomach and she made a spitting noise from between her lips.

"Pfft... I wish you coulda seen your expression! Oh, that was just.. ahahah!" she laughed. Krista crossed her arms and grit her teeth. Always..! She was always teasing her like this, and it hurt even more, now that she actually _wanted _to do it and Ymir kept playing her like a game. She approached Ymir but didn't have the heart to hurt her. She was extremely upset so she simply left the laughing girl on the ground and sat on her bed. Ymir picked up on her mood and stopped her laughter. She crawled over to her and softly sat next to her, tilting her head in confusion.

"What? You're not gonna hurt me?" Ymir tried, fingers twitching in reflex. Krista shook her head no, and played with the hem of her shirt. Ymir rolled her eyes and sighed, looking around. Suddenly, she stood and approached a carrying bag half packed.

"What the hell is this?" she asked harshly, pointing down.

Krista flinched but refused to look at Ymir. "It's a bag packed with clothes and other stuff," she answered.

"So, are you planning on running away?"

"No."

"Then why.."

"I was! I _was _going to run away, but I decided not to, if only to give you a better life!"

Ymir appeared shocked but she pressed her lips together, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what you think it means, Ymir. I'm tired of running away and causing you problems. It's time I left you alone and sorted this out myself!"

"And what good will that do you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to tell you to stop being a helpful little angel and be selfish for once. Do what _you _want, not what others want."

"I don't understand..."

Ymir scoffed and walked to the window. "Forget it, I'm outta here."

"No, Ymir!" Krista rushed forth and grabbed her wrist. Ymir glanced down, annoyed, but paused at the glistening tears sitting in Krista's eyes. The blonde took a shuddering breath and looked down, cheeks tinted red.

"No one checks on me when I'm in here... could you.. listen to my selfish request and stay here, with me?"

Ymir kept her face devoid of expression as she thought it over. She stared out the window and, without looking down, gently moved her wrist so that her hand was in Krista's. The blonde gasped softly, but smiled warmly. She pulled her over to the bed and they both sat on the edge. Ymir refused to look at her as she pulled her hand away and scooted closer to the headboard. She turned around, back facing Krista, and closed her eyes. Krista was torn between sleeping next to her or following her lead and turning her back. However, she decided she had taken too many chances tonight and opted to sleep with her back facing Ymir on the other pillow.

As her breath evened out, she didn't notice Ymir gaze at her almost painfully before returning to her previous position and falling asleep.

x

Morning came by, and Ymir was the first to wake, having not really slept much. It was still dark, so she hoped to quickly sneak out and leave before Krista could notice. She slowly got out of bed and stood, laying her feet down gently on the carpeted floor. Unfortunately, she slept in her shoes but luckily Krista hadn't noticed. Ymir winced as she looked down at the mattress. Well, she would now..

Just as she reached the window a groan stopped her in her tracks.

"Ymir..? Where.." Krista yawned, rubbing her eyes, "where ya going?"

Ymir clenched her jaw, crossing her arms. Krista was just too cute, sitting there rubbing her eyes and yawning like she was some sort of kitten. An adorable kitten, with whiskers and soft little ears...

Ymir put a hand to cover her face and hide her blush. Krista tilted her head and smiled sleepily. Her hair was messy and her face tired but to Ymir she looked absolutely gorgeous... she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself much longer so she put a hand to the windowsill and turned away.

"I'm going home. I only agreed to stay the night, and that's it. Go back to sleep, call me later if you can."

Ymir looked down the window and flinched at the height, but decided to risk it anyway. She jumped down and performed a somersault to lessen the impact. It wasn't perfect but it did prevent too much damage. She looked up and noticed Krista waving lazily from the window. A smile crept on her face as she lightly waved back and jogged off the Reiss' property.

x

Alrighty, this is important, so if you usually ignore a/n's, then just read this one!

This story and Bad Dog will be taking an updating break for two weeks. Ok, before you maul me with your cute dogs and throw pitch forks, hear me out! We've been hard pressed to bring you guys regular updates, and I've been procrastinating due to school and life so I'm quickly running out of pre-written chapters. With this break, it'll allow us to write more and return to the proper service we've promised you. I'm sorry, but this had to be done. Thanks for all the support you've given us, and I hope you won't drop this story or Bad Dog in the two-week interval. If my math is right, the next update should be on the 24th of October, so see ya then! :)


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the vacation passed by quickly. While Krista couldn't exactly exit her house when she pleased and with who she wanted, she had the choice of talking to Ymir by phone. It was during those phone conversations, filled with static and hushed tones, that the two worked on their school work and bonded. They talked about everything, though Ymir was very reluctant at first: hopes, dreams, desires... everything but their pasts and Krista's true identity.

It was starting to bother the blonde, since she felt so dirty in having intimate feelings for a girl she claimed she trusted, yet didn't trust her enough to share her true name. Her feelings felt fake, unreal, unfounded... if Ymir ever returned her feelings she would love Krista Lenz, not Krista Historia Reiss. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

She needed to confess, as soon as possible.

But when? And where? _How?!_

She couldn't just waltz up to Ymir one day and annonce her heritage like it was some sort of terrible comedy stand-up routine. And she also needed to tell her other friends as well, but Ymir was the priority, because she meant so much to the little blonde.

As she prepared herself for school, Krista promised she would try to tell her this week, if not today. Then, after she confessed her identity, she would tell her other friends and hope they wouldn't hate her. Armin had understood, but he was a very kind and logical person at heart.

Maybe... if she ever had the courage... she would confess her feelings to Ymir as well later on. The thought made Krista blush and shake her head. It was impossible that Ymir could ever return her feelings, since she constantly teased her and made fun of her. Or maybe it was the opposite? Krista lost count of how many times Ymir proposed to her, though in all seriousness she could have been joking and wanting to see Krista blush and fumble embarrassingly.

The prospect of unrequited feelings made her heart hurt, so she decided to stop focusing on that and to think mainly about school, since she and Ymir had yet to finish their assignment. It was a project on the myths of the Shinto religion, regarding the siblings and gods Amaterasu, Susano'o and Tsukoyomi. It was interesting but confusing, to say the least.

Edward, the man who had driven her home that fateful day four weeks ago, waited for her beside his black sedan. He was her escort for the remainder of her school days, including trips outside of school hours. It was restricting, demeaning and Krista felt like she was no longer in control or free. Her _father _had taken away her most precious privileges, and Krista now understood the meaning of freedom, of independence.

She sat in the back seat, book bag beside her, and stared out the window. Edward simply sighed and entered the driver's seat. They both clipped their seat belts and he drove off. Throughout the ride, Krista resorted to staring at the landscape to avoid conversation and Edward glanced at her constantly through his rearview mirror. She had a negative and sad vibe around her, and it only made the atmosphere in the car thicker and more tense.

Finally, once the school came in sight, Edward pulled up a bit before the driveway and Krista unclipped her seat belt to run out of the car. She knew Edward was watching her, so she pretended to ignore Ymir at the fence and discreetly flashed a signal with her hands. Ymir gave an imperceptible nod and glared at the other students. She crossed her arms and turned her head to stare straight at Edward. The man swallowed nervously and drove away. Once the coast was clear, Ymir waited until Krista was inside the school before following her in.

Krista smiled up at Ymir and the brunette offered a smile back, albeit smaller and strained. She knew what was going on, as the two had discussed this before on the phone and arranged certain codes and behaviours in order to avoid Krista getting in trouble. It would be difficult, but they would manage somehow.

Edward made a turn around the block before entering the school parking lot. He parked his sedan and got out of the car. Casually, he walked over to a group of boys who were laughing and shoving each other. Upon noticing him, they straightened and looked at each other, grinning widely. Edward smirked and pushed up his sunglasses.

"It's time, boys."

x

First period was boring as usual, along with the usual troubles Sasha would bring, and second period made Ymir want to smash her head through a wall. Hanji kept blabbering on and on and on about the anatomy of humans and her theories about how it could be affected if they were to grow exponentially. It was creepy, frightening and just downright weird.

So, when lunch came around, Ymir hightailed it out of there, Krista hot on her heels. The blonde mentioned something about buying lunch and left Ymir alone at their usual hang out spot. Ymir shrugged and slouched on the wall, nibbling on her sandwich. She stared into the distance and spotted a young man pacing back and forth. He seemed worried about something and deeply troubled. Ymir knew that if Krista were to come and see this, she would scold her for not helping him.

With a sigh, she called out to the boy. "Hey, you! Yeah, the blond kid.. what's wrong with you?"

The boy's eyes widened and Ymir had trouble associating a name to his face. Thompson? Tommy? Tomas! Yes, his name was Tomas. Ymir pushed off the wall and made to approach him, but before she could get close, he choked out a shout and ran away. Seeing him run from her like that in fear struck a chord deep in Ymir's heart. It made her clench her teeth in anger and resentment. Still... still they feared her! She felt like a monster, a detestable being... what did Krista think? Ymir usually never gave a damn what others thought, but it hurt when they treated her like some sort of hell spawn. She was nasty but she wasn't a criminal.

No longer feeling hungry, Ymir threw her sandwich in the garbage bin and sat down, back against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them, pondering. Surely Krista did not think of her as a monster? No. There was no way.

Unless...

Unless her intention from the start had been to tame her. What if that was the case? Did Krista only befriend her out of curiosity and a sense of duty? Or even to tame her wild and reckless attitude, to prove a point? Was everything a ruse? The kindness, the affection, the defences... did Krista mean all of that? It was hard to know, and Ymir certainly wasn't going to ask, for fear of being proven right. This was the only time she wanted to be wrong, but she didn't want to risk it. She didn't want to ruin the perfect bubble she'd been put in over the last several weeks.

Being with Krista was like a dream, a dream that she hated herself for entering. Why did she befriend Krista if all that would result from it would be heartbreak? Why bother with the effort and time if it was all to be wasted at the end? Why? _WhywhyWHY?_

Hope. Friendship. Joy. Comfort.

She tried living without them, but she was always miserable at the end of the day. Her bed was cold, her home was quiet, her plates and utensils dusty...

Loneliness.

Ymir hated it. She didn't want to be alone, ever. She wanted Krista to herself, just so the nights would be easier to bear and the days welcomed with a smile. She wanted to enfold the little blonde in her arms and never let her go, because she brought hope and happiness back to Ymir's life, and though she'd never admit it, she was eternally grateful for her. She needed Krista, needed her kindness and compassion and help. Maybe even a bit more, but it was too soon for such a dependent relationship. She was already treading into dangerous territory in her mind.

The very thought that Krista was not befriending her out of kindness, the mere flicker of a shadow cast by the belief that Krista never meant any of her words or actions, caused Ymir's heart to break. It was inconceivable, impossible... but Tomas ran away from the mere sight of her, so why hadn't Krista done the same?

She was consumed by her doubt and hadn't noticed when Krista sat in front of her, eating some kind of fried meat. "Hey, Ymir!" Krista chirped.

Ymir ignored her and moved her eyes to her knees. She couldn't look Krista in the face after her train of thought, it would cause her to snap in anger and scare her off. Krista looked on worriedly but sighed, returning to her food. Ymir simply wasn't in the mood for conversation, and the blonde knew from experience that pushing her did more harm than good.

Lunch was a quiet affair and when the bell rang, Krista happily waved as she rushed to class with Ymir offering a small wave in return. The brunette kept to her thoughts throughout her afternoon classes. Though she knew the blonde worried for her, and though she knew she could dispel her worries with a single assurance, she didn't want to. She couldn't do it. She had no incentive to reassure Krista after her pondering. Ymir felt an emotion in her chest that numbed her body and sagged her expression.

Depression.

Consuming, sudden, cold... it weakened her mind and allowed the doubt to claw at her confidence. What if? she asked herself. That one little question plagued her consciousness even after classes had been dismissed. She dragged herself out of class, bag hung loosely on her shoulder. What if?

She didn't feel like seeing Krista at the moment, not with this state of mind. She didn't want anyone to see her at her weakest point. It was all the blonde's fault anyway; she made her feel this way! If only she'd refused..! But no, Ymir knew that train of thought was stupid and never useful. It was done - she was deeply in love with her closest friend and now she had doubts about the meaning of their relationship. It would only take a few swift words to completely destroy her stability.

She walked to the opposite side of the school, near the trash bins, and sat between them. The stench was overwhelming, but with the clouds coming over and darkening like they were, Ymir knew she'd only be able to smell the rain. Sure enough, a few spots on the concrete began to darken, then the rain outright descended upon the earth. She allowed herself to get soaked, remembering that day, when he died... it felt like that now. It felt like something was dying, and though it wasn't a person, Ymir was sure it was her heart.

She stayed between the bins for half an hour, thinking, getting soaked. She didn't know what to do. Should she cut off all ties to keep herself from getting hurt? Or should she delude herself and continue living in the wonderful dream? Unfortunately, Ymir's pessimism prevented her from thinking of the positive, of the possibility that Krista was genuine in her advances. This is what allowed her to doubt their friendship, and what allowed others to bring her down.

She tucked her chin in and felt something poke it. Raising her hand to her neck, she felt the shark tooth necklace Krista had given her as a gift during her trip. It made her doubt her own doubts... would Krista really be using her if she bought this for her out of kindness? But then again, people bought things for others all the time when they bribed them. She played with the tooth and leaned against the bin. Who knows? She didn't.

All those hours spent talking on the phone, laughing, joking, sharing dreams and desires... all for nothing. It was all to let Ymir's guard down and drag her to despair. At least, that was what she believed.

Suddenly, she heard several footsteps approaching her. Ymir jumped up and brought her keys out, clenching the switchblade key chain tightly. No one ever came by here unless they wanted to cause trouble. Or if they wanted a rendez-vous with their lover, but usually lovers didn't run in groups.

What Ymir saw made her heart drop. Four boys, all of them victims of her cruelty. Nack, Milius, Samuel and... Tomas? She was sure she had beat up, threatened or humiliated all of them, and now they were here for payback. It had already happened before, with older siblings or friends cornering her and delivering a good beating. She always managed to fend them off, but not before receiving some serious damage herself. It helped her to get stronger, however, and taught her to never trust anyone...

...except for Krista.

Ymir's stomach sank slightly but she turned her sadness into rage. Why would Krista do such a thing? How could she allow it? She hated her! Ymir hated Krista, and she hated those boys and she hated everyone who tried to get close to her! The brunette grit her teeth and tightened her grip, flipping her switchblade open. If these guys wanted a fight, she'd damn well make sure they got one.

Nack stepped forward, a confident smirk on his face. To his right was Milius and Samuel was to his left. Tomas was a ways from them, eyes shifting back and forth. He fidgeted and couldn't look at anyone. He seemed incredibly guilty about something, but Ymir didn't have the heart to care. It had already been smashed to pieces.

"What the fuck do you dipshits want?" Ymir snarled.

Nack crossed his arms. "What? Krista's not here to put you down, dog?"

"I asked you a question."

"So did I."

"Get the fuck outta here before I cut you and your friends up."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Are you deaf?"

Nack grit his teeth and pointed at her. "This is exactly why you should stay away from Krista! All you do is bring trouble for her and lash out violently when others bug you!"

"Piss off you dumb fuck! You don't know anything about-"

"Oh, but I do! How many times have you made Krista cry?"

Ymir's eyes widened and she took a step back, form trembling. "That's... that's not-"

"Or that time when she got sick- that was your fault! And she keeps getting in trouble with her parents and punished because of you! How does that make you feel, you selfish demon?! I bet you don't even care! You just keep using her for your own benefits!"

"That's not true..." Ymir muttered, putting her hand down and closing her eyes. Every word was a blow to her chest, to her already fragile state of mind. No, it's not true, Ymir, keep telling yourself that. Maybe they'll go away.

"It is! It's all true, so back off Krista! Or we'll make you pay!"

That was the last straw for Ymir. She put her knife back in her pocket. She snapped her eyes open and stomped to Nack, lifting him up by his collar. Tomas squeaked out a shout and ran away. Milius and Samuel glanced at each other and pounced on Ymir. The brunette swung Nack around and threw him to Milius. The two boys fell to the concrete and she swung her fist at Samuel's face. His nose spurted out blood and he fell back. Nack and Milius got up, wanting revenge. They shouted as they put up their fists, but Ymir simply sidestepped and allowed them to crash into Samuel. She walked over and crouched next to Nack's face. She lifted his head up by his hair and smirked at his pained expression.

"Don't fuck with me, punk," she whispered menacingly, "or I'll fucking kill you. Don't worry about Krista, I'm staying far away from her and far away from anyone else."

She dropped his head, whipped the necklace off her collarbone, threw it as far as she could and stalked off, bag on her shoulder. This was it. She was done. The rain became heavier, drenching the world in bleak colours devoid of hope.

A man watched from a distance, laughing to himself. He placed his sunglasses to his eyes and walked to his sedan, opening the door for a little blonde. Said little blonde glanced at him in annoyance but entered the car. She had been waiting for Ymir, but when the girl was nowhere to be seen, she decided to wait by the sedan for Edward. Except he, too, was absent, leaving her to soak in the rain.

Although Krista was disappointed from having not seen Ymir, she was dreadfully worried. The minute she stepped outside, it felt like a cold knife had pierced her chest and left her gasping for breath. She didn't understand the meaning of this, and when it suddenly started to rain, a foreboding thought clouded her mind. At first, she thought Ymir was in trouble, but she reassured herself that Ymir could always take care of herself. They weren't allowed to communicate right now anyway, so if Krista had gone to look for her, she was sure to hear it from Edward and her father.

With a sigh, she laid her head against the cool window and watched the landscapes fly by. She glanced at Edward and raised an eyebrow at his wide grin. What was he so happy about? There was nothing to be happy about right now...

Krista gasped when she felt her chest constrict painfully. She put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. It felt like her heart was getting smashed to pieces and she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why. That's it. The minute she got home she was going to call Ymir!

When Edward pulled up into the driveway she quickly got out, book bag on her shoulder, and ran upstairs without greeting her parents. She didn't care about them.. she wanted, needed, to make sure Ymir was okay!

After entering her room, she threw her book bag to the floor and dialed Ymir's number. She listened to the dial tone, begging for Ymir to pick up. She held her breath when the dial tone stopped abruptly and a familiar husky voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Ymir!" Krista sighed, "thank goodness! I was so worried and-"

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stay away from me. I hate you and I never want to see you again."

Krista stood up, body shaking, lips trembling and tears prickling her eyes. "I don't understand, Ymir, what's going on?"

Ymir remained silent for a long time.

"Ymir.."

"You deserve better." And she hung up. Krista called her again and again and again but the brunette refused to pick up. She placed the phone back into the receiver and cried into her pillow. At the other end of the line, Ymir sat on the edge of her bed, playing with Krista's hair clip. There was a photograph of her and Krista from one of the many times they went to the mall on her right thigh, and the old photo of her and Berik on her left. She threw the hair clip at the wall, dissatisfied when it simply bounced off, undamaged. Head in her hands, she clenched her jaw when two tears slid off her cheeks and onto each photograph.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

x

In the morning, Ymir and Krista dully prepared themselves for school. Their movements mechanical, automated, lifeless.. it was as though there was no soul. Ymir was full of rage and sadness while Krista full of confusion and angst. Ymir walked out of her apartment building and out onto the road while Krista entered the black sedan. The blonde didn't notice the satisfied look Edward sent her, nor did she see the nod of approval her father gave as he observed them from his window.

On the way to school, Krista took the time to contemplate. Was Ymir serious about what she said? Did she truly hate Krista and want her to leave her alone? Why? Why, after all this time, the progress they made as friends, the friendship they shared... why now? It made Krista's heart ache and her bottom lip tremble, but she refused to cry. What did she do for Ymir to hate her so? Did she... Krista gasped and her eyes widened. Did she find out who she was? She probably did... and now Ymir hates her for it...

Krista bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying. All this time, she believed she would have enough time to finally confess to Ymir, and now that Ymir finally knew, she hated her. It was the worst possible scenario, because now Ymir didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She probably thought Krista was playing her like some sort of pass-time, but that was far from the truth. Krista loved Ymir, she wanted to comfort her when she was sad, hold her hand, tie her hair back, laugh with her, scold her, blush at her proposals... maybe even... kiss her.

It tore at Krista, her heart felt like paper, scrunched up and thrown away. Even if Ymir came back to her, even if she apologized or if they somehow made up, she would still have traces of her hurt, like the uneven wrinkles on a sheet of paper. She loved Ymir, she wanted to be by her side, but how could she if Ymir hated her? How?! Krista drew a blank. She didn't know what to do.

When the car finally pulled up by the school, she didn't even bother saying goodbye to Edward. She simply exited the sedan and made her way to the fence. Ymir was absent. Krista held back a sob and ducked her head. She lightly pressed her fingertips to the metal fence as she passed by. Even now, she could see Ymir smiling down at her gently and ruffling her hair.

She bumped into someone and looked up into Annie's poorly-concealed concerned eyes. The taller blonde sighed and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her sweater. She nodded her head to the side of the school and walked. Krista stood, unsure what to do, but followed her anyway. She was too down to offer an excuse to refuse Annie's request.

They walked until they reached a spot at the side of the school, beside a clearing. Annie sat down on the grass and Krista sat in front of her, book bag to her chest. They stared at each other, blue meeting blue, until Annie frowned a bit and Krista leaned back in fear.

"Why weren't you on the bus yesterday? Or today, for that matter?" Annie demanded.

"Umm... well, my father forbade me from taking the bus again," Krista answered nervously. She picked at a thread from her skirt.

"Who is he to tell you what to do? I have a father too, you know, and though I love him, I don't need to obey him at all times."

"But... you don't understand! My father... he's very powerful."

"Does he abuse you?"

"NO! I mean, no, he doesn't."

"Then what do you mean? Answer me, Krista."

Krista pressed her lips together and ducked her head. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Annie nodded once. "Go ahead."

"My real name is Krista Historia Reiss, not Krista Lenz."

"What does that have to do with- oh, I see. Your father is William Reiss, the multi-million investor and business man, I take it?"

Krista nodded quickly. "Yes."

Annie sighed and closed her eyes. "I understand you not telling anyone, and I will keep this secret, but now, as a way to repay my debt, I need to ask: what's wrong with you?"

Krista fidgeted and stood up. "I really have to go!"

"If you leave I will spill your secret. Stay."

Krista shook her head and ran away. "I'm sorry!" she shouted behind her. Annie sighed but walked towards the school.

Krista kept her eyes to the ground and didn't return any of the greetings the other students offered her. They looked at each other in confusion, wondering at the sudden change in mood. They also noticed Ymir wasn't with her, and many people sighed in relief. Mina approached her and put a hand to her shoulder. Krista looked up and gave a strained smile.

"Hey," she muttered quietly.

"Hey!" Mina replied, "so what's gotten you so down in the dumps? You were just fine yesterday!"

Krista walked faster and removed Mina's hand. "...I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's Ymir isn't it?"

Krista pressed her lips together and froze in her tracks. She shook her head and walked into class, Mina behind her. The girl followed her to her first desk, and when Krista glanced at the back, she noticed Ymir was sitting with her head to her desk. Ymir glanced up and their eyes met, but the brunette turned her head away quickly. Mina noticed and leaned in to whisper in Krista's ear.

"It really is her, huh? What did I tell you? Didn't I warn you she'd just break your heart?"

Krista slammed her palms on her desk and stood up, eyes blazing. She had enough of Mina's endless squabbling. Sure, Ymir pushed her away again, and sure she may have said some things, but she was still Krista's friend and Krista didn't love her any less. She was like a wounded animal, barking and fearing any intruder upon her personal space. Mina had no right to say the things she said.

"With all due respect, Mina, you may be my friend, but Ymir is my _best friend_, and I will absolutely not tolerate anything you say against her. Now, please leave me alone!"

Mina sighed and returned to her desk, rolling her eyes. Her clique crowded around her and exchanged gossip. Just then, Mikasa and Sasha entered the classroom, along with Jean and Reiner. They noticed Krista's morose expression and approached her. She simply shook her head and laid her head down. She really didn't feel like talking to any of them, even Mikasa. Class passed by slowly, and Krista felt her heart break once more when Ymir sped out the door at the end without even sparing her a look.

She suddenly grew indignant, because who the hell was Ymir to suddenly ignore her like this? With that thought in mind, she marched up to Miss Hanji's class and stood in front of Ymir's desk. The girl looked up at her, unimpressed, but Krista could detect the fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk about last night!"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Did you mean what you said?" Krista continued, her voice a whisper, "do you really hate me?"

Ymir grit her teeth and forced her eyes away from Krista's shining blue orbs. "Yes. Now leave me alone."

Krista backed away but shook her head, tears falling. "I don't believe you."

Ymir closed her eyes, hating herself even more. She clenched her fists tightly and turned her body away. "Too bad, then, because I mean it."

"What did I even do?!" Krista shouted, eyes closed. Many students turned their head and Krista blushed lowering her voice to a whisper. "What did I do to hurt you Ymir? Whatever I did, I'm so sorry!"

Ymir shrugged, face blank. "Nothing. I just hate you."

Krista sighed and looked down. She dragged her feet to her desk, unaware that a young blond man watched the entire spectacle with a heavy heart. Tomas was filled with regret, remorse and immense sadness from watching the two be ripped apart like this. She deserved to know. Krista deserved to know what truly happened.

Finally, for the first time in many years, Tomas was filled with a true sense of purpose.

x

At lunch, Krista looked all over for Ymir, but failed to find her, so she resigned to eating alone at their old spot. She didn't want to talk to any of her other friends at the moment, because she knew that all she would get would be pitying looks and constant questions. The last thing she wanted was for others to think she was some sort of attention whore, because the figurative hole in her heart indicated otherwise.

As she nibbled on her sandwich, Krista thought of all the good times they spent together, of all the teasing Ymir had done and the laughs she took at her expense. She really did miss Ymir's teasing...

"I would've said yes if she was serious," Krista thought aloud.

When she finished her sandwich, she noticed the group of boys, Nack, Samuel, Milius and Tomas, goofing off and spraying water at each other. Well, all of them but Tomas, who seemed to be searching for something. It seemed he found what he was looking for, for once he glanced at her his eyes lit up and he smiled. She waved back halfheartedly but was in no mood to chatter. Tomas understood and backed off when he saw her downcast eyes, leaning against a tree and watching his buddies wrestle.

She picked up her things and left.

After school, Tomas looked all over for Krista. He peeked above the heads of many students and found her leaning against the wall beside the school's entrance. Ymir was not with her. He approached her, giving a small smile to her fearful look. Many students had been coming up to her as of late, congratulating her and offering to hurt Ymir for her. She hoped he wouldn't do the same or else she'd be very angry.

"Hello," he started.

Krista nodded. "Hi. Can I do anything for you?"

Tomas shook his head. "No, but I can do something for you."

She tilted her head to the side. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It's about Ymir-"

"If this is another offer to hurt her then I'm sorry, but, no thank you. Please leave me alone."

She started to turn away but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I know why she left you." Krista whirled around and glanced at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Tell me, please!"

"It's a long story... so take a seat. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind.."

"How do you-"

"I'll start from the beginning."

Tomas explained everything to Krista. How getting Ymir to distance herself from her was all a plan perpetrated by her father, how Edward was his acting accomplice, how Nack, Milius, Samuel and Tomas were all bribed and told to approach Ymir and get her to back off Krista. Edward told the four boys everything about Krista; her heritage, her life, her name, her little quips with Ymir, the fights in her family... everything. In exchange, the boys would use this information to drive Ymir to the point of separating herself from Krista, due to the belief that she was causing her harm. He told her the reason they did it was out of concern for Krista, but mainly because they didn't like the fact that Ymir had Krista all to herself, that jealousy was the primary intent and drive.

At some point, Tomas had led her to the garbage bins and pointed to where they fought. Sure enough, there was a little bit of blood from when Samuel had his nose punched in. Krista walked around and spotted something glinting in the grass away from the concrete. She approached it and picked up the shark tooth necklace she'd given Ymir. Tomas came up behind her and inspected the accessory.

"What's this?"

"It's the necklace I gave Ymir... she threw it away."

"I'm sorry... if I had just stepped away from the peer pressure and told you or Ymir beforehand, none of this would've happened!"

"You can't blame yourself, Tomas. Even if you did what you said, I think Ymir was already starting to doubt our friendship."

"You know... I remember seeing her at lunch yesterday. You weren't with her, and she was walking up to me while asking something. I was so scared, I thought she found out and was going to kill me, I ran away."

"You ran away from her? After she tried talking to you?"

"Yeah.. I really am sorry, Krista! But I couldn't help it.. I was just so scared.."

"...it's okay, Tomas, thank you for telling me, really. I think I know what's wrong with Ymir, but I still don't know how she feels about me as of yet. I don't know what to do.."

"You could always try talking to her?"

"After what happened today? No way."

"...I'm sorry, I don't know how else to help you."

"It's fine, I have to go anyway. Thank you, Tomas, for your bravery."

Krista smiled warmly at him and he felt his cheeks heat up. She really was pretty when she smiled...

Krista walked to the black sedan, smiling sweetly at an annoyed and impatient Edward. The bodyguard was taken aback by the smile but rolled his eyes, slamming the door shut. He plopped down onto his seat and shifted gears stiffly, glancing at Krista in the mirror. Just what was she up to..?

Krista stared out the window, feeling better than she did this morning. Now that she knew what had happened, there were certain steps she was going to have to take to get Ymir to talk to her.

Looks like she'd have to fall in love with Ymir all over again.

x

Sorry for the long wait, but regular updates here we come! :D

This isn't relevant to the story or anything, just a side note :) It just so happens that CanaanAlphardForever and I are a couple now :D I know, crazy, huh? We leave for two weeks and come back with this? xD but it's true, and we're both very happy :) I love her so much :D she's perfect :D By the way, I confessed first xP


	14. Chapter 14

When Ymir walked into school this morning, she wasn't surprised to see the majority of the student body either glaring at her or shuffling away in fear. Apparently, word had spread of her little scuffle with the other boys, and she could only imagine the shit she'd be getting from here on for leaving Krista.

She wasn't far off, since a couple of guys bumped into her shoulder as they came by, despite there being plenty room in the hallway. Ymir rolled her eyes and put her foot out, tripping another valiant warrior. He pushed himself up, indignant, but one look into Ymir's cold, expressionless eyes made him pale in fear and run away, tail between his legs.

"Coward.." she muttered. She continued on her way, ignoring everyone who tried to 'teach her a lesson' and stopped in front of the door of room '104'. There were loud whispers and hushed shouts coming from the inside, and when she turned the knob and stepped in, the room quieted down. She raised an eyebrow and sat at her usual seat.

Mina and her clique were gossiping, as usual, and they were pointing at Ymir as they talked. Ymir rolled her eyes and slumped forward. However, the mention of a familiar name caused her to perk her ears and lean towards them slightly.

"Krista... good for her."

"Why... protect her?"

"...so useless... hypocrite..."

Ymir was starting to see red. How dare they? No one made fun of Krista other than her, and it was with painful realization that Ymir finally understood she still cared for Krista, she still loved her, despite everything that happened.

She slammed her fists on her desk and stood up, marching to Mina's group. They backed away in fear and surprise. Mina trembled but stayed put, crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, leaning forward.

"And what do _you _want?" she sneered.

"For you to stop talking shit about people you know nothing about."

"What do you care? Aren't you the one who ditched Krista?"

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?"

"Friends? As if I could be friends with a goody-too-shoes who refuses to do what's right and set you aside. Honestly, what does she even see in you? You're a nasty person with a cruel personality, and no one, I mean _no one_, likes you. At. All!"

Ymir clenched her fists and locked her jaw. Mina was really going to get it from her if she didn't shut her mouth. The comments about her socializing were a drop in the bucket compared to the storm brewing in her at the insult to Krista. Her eyes darkened with anger and a frightening rage brewed inside her.

"What, nothing to say?"

"Shut up, bitch. You know exactly who I am, what I am, and what I will do to your face if you keep talking shit to mine."

Mina smirked and pointed at her jaw. "I dare you. Here, punch me, right now."

"Gladly."

Ymir lifted her fist and socked Mina right on her eye. Mina shrieked in pain and fell back, clutching her now swollen eye socket. Her friends squealed in fright and crowded around her, voicing their concern and surprise. Ymir crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She asked for it, didn't she?

"YMIR!"

The brunette sighed and turned around. The one day Keith decides to show up early...

x

When Krista walked into class that very same morning, she didn't expect to see Ymir's seat empty, nor did she imagine that there would be such a ruckus. Mina was absent, along with her closest friend, and _everyone _was talking about a fight between Ymir and Mina. Ymir get into a fight? That was simply absurd. There was no way...

Krista sat down at her seat and turned to Sasha, who was busily crunching on a granola bar. Mikasa hadn't been joking when she said she wanted her on a healthy diet! "Hey, Sasha!"

Sasha smiled toothily, trail mix stuck between her teeth. "Hey!"

"Where's Mikasa?"

"Oh, she had to escort Ymir to the office with Keith."

"What?! Why?!"

"Ymir got into a fight with Mina and punched her eye."

"N-no way.."

"Yes, it's true! Just ask her friends!"

"I think I will.. there had to have been a reason, I mean, Ymir got over punching people at a whim."

"I believe you, but Ymir really did hurt Mina. Mikasa saw it when she walked into class."

"Where were you?"

"I was hiding from Keith in the bathroom... he was looking for me, which is why he came to class early and saw the fight. I was on the way to class when I saw Mikasa pull Ymir to vice-principal Pixis' office. "

"I see... thank you, Sasha, but I think I'm going to have to ask those girls what happened."

"Okay! Bye, Krista!"

"See you!"

Krista crossed the classroom to the clucking clique confidently, albeit cautiously. They stopped whispering when she stepped in front of them, and a pretty redhead turned her nose up as she stared the little blonde down.

"Oh, so it's little Krista, huh? What, are you coming here to finish what your monster friend started?"

Krista furrowed her eyebrows at the insult and crossed her arms. What was her problem, exactly? Krista did nothing wrong to her, at least from what her memories told her. Maybe this girl had some sort of beef with her for something else...

"No, I just came here to find out what happened. And don't call her a monster, that's not very nice."

The redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Typical! You defending her is so laughable, it's not even worth making fun of. You're like a sick little puppy, constantly trailing around her like she's got some sort of golden reward for you. Or treats, if you dig that. I heard she threw you out on the curb, and yet still you follow her. Are you in love with her or something?"

Krista blushed heavily but grit her teeth. Her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance and she clenched her fists. She would not give in to this girl's purposeful taunting. She would not! She didn't cause harm to others, she couldn't.

"You didn't answer me.. I want to know what happened between Mina and Ymir."

"So you wanna know? Why? What does that have to do with you?"

"Because! I want to know!"

"Why does it matter? Ymir is most likely gonna get a detention at lunch and probably suspended for her violence. It was all her fault anyway! She just came up to us with this angry face and randomly punched Mina for no damn reason!"

"I doubt that," Krista muttered, turning away and stomping to her seat. She was in a gloomy mood, but perked up when she thought of the opportunity presented to her. Ymir was in detention at lunch! It was perfect! If Krista could get into detention with her, then Ymir would have no choice but to listen to Krista since she couldn't walk out of the classroom. But how was she supposed to get herself in detention?

Keith walked in just then, seething, and tightly gripped his attendance sheet. Krista felt an idea coming and displayed a very Ymir-like smirk.

x

"You do understand why you're here, correct?"

"Yeah.."

"And you do understand there are consequences for harming another student?"

"Yep."

"Then, why did you do it?"

"...she was talking crap about me."

"I doubt it, Ymir, because I know you. You do not care what other people think of you. Why, when I brought my pretty little lady over to see the school, and she made a nasty comment about you, you simply shrugged and walked away. What is it, really, Ymir?"

"Look, Mister Pixis, I think we both know that I'm just gonna get a suspension, so let's get it over with."

"And you were making such good progress, too... oh, wait, I think I understand now. It was about Krista, wasn't it?"

Ymir grit her teeth and turned her head. "No."

"Okay, fine, here's the deal. I don't give you a suspension, just detention for today at lunch, if you admit the real reason you punched Mina."

Ymir raised an eyebrow and laughed. Pixis was dead serious, though, and leaned forward with his fingers interlaced and elbows propped on his desk. The brunette stopped laughing and trailed off awkwardly. "You're serious? You can actually do that?"

"I can and I will. I'm dying to know, nothing interesting ever happens in this school."

"Have you been by the bins at the back of the school? That shit's so interesting you could make thousands off of it."

"..really? Ahem, anyway.. so? Are you willing to take me up on my offer?"

"A suspension sounds better than a detention, to be honest."

"A suspension ends up on your permanent record. Say goodbye to a good university!"

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me into admitting something so trivial."

"And I can't believe you're so reluctant in telling me the truth. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes! Now leave me the hell alone and give me the detention slip!"

"As I thought. You're softening up, Ymir."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you old coot. I'm outta here."

Ymir walked out of the vice-principal's office and turned a corner, intending to skip out on class. Just then, Krista walked to the door from down the hall and knocked lightly. Her expression was fearful and her knees were knocking together from nervousness. Never, in her entire life, had she ever had a detention. But, for Ymir, she'd get expelled if it meant talking to her again... A measly detention and a scolding from her parents was a fair trade for a word from the brunette.

"Come in!"

"H-hello, Mister Pixis."

"Ah, Krista, it's good to see you! You know, Ymir was here just now... oh? Is that a note for me? ...Krista, you... you know how important roll call is to Professor Keith, right?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Then why did you.."

"I want to see what detention looks like. I kept hearing things from Ymir that it's a hell and absolutely horrible so I wanted to see myself! That's all!"

"Ah.. well, I guess there's no helping it. Here's the detention slip. Levi will be the monitoring teacher, and he is expecting you exactly five minutes after the lunch bell. Do not be late. That is all."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Krista exited the office and made her way back to class. Pixis chuckled to himself and drew hearts on the corner of his notebook.

"They're both horrible liars," he laughed.

x

At lunch, Krista was actually waiting for Levi to unlock the door for the detention classroom. Other students rolled their eyes as they walked by, chuckling. Levi simply sighed and entered, lifting his mug of coffee to his lips. He absolutely detested his lunchtime duty, but it was better than listening to Hanji spew out her theories in the teacher's lounge, not to mention it allowed him to read his books in silence.

Krista sat at the front, but when Ymir slunk in and moved to the back, she followed her. Ymir ignored her, resting her head on her desk. The blonde pressed her lips together in thought, glanced at Levi, who was welcoming students in, then leaned toward Ymir discreetly.

"Ymir!" she whispered loudly, "hey, Ymir!"

Ymir continued to ignore her and Krista decided to poke her head continuously. Eventually, the brunette slammed her palms on the desk and locked her jaw as she glared at the little blonde.

"What is it?" she grit through her teeth. They both glanced at Levi, who didn't bother with a formal introduction and simply sat at the desk with his feet propped up, nose in his latest novel.

"I heard about what you did-"

"I guess you believe their filthy lies about me, right?"

"No! I mean.. no, I don't. I want to know what happened from you."

"...what the hell are you doing in detention anyway?"

"You just noticed?"

"I think I was too shocked to have picked up on it right away. So? What did the princess of our grade do this time?"

"I ignored Keith during roll call and I sassed him."

Ymir made a noise of disbelief through her mouth and raised her eyebrows. "No way."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

"I guess so.."

"Okay, so will you tell me what happened?"

"I never said I would."

"Aw, Ymir! I answered your question so you should answer mine!"

"No. Why am I even talking to you, anyway? Leave me alone."

"That's another thing I want to talk about! What's up with you? I found out about the fight, by the way, and you know what? It was my father and Edward who set those boys up!"

Ymir simply shook her head, leaning forward and concealing her eyes with her fringe. "That doesn't make it any less true."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ladies, I understand your need to chatter and gossip, but kindly shut the fuck up while in detention. I'm trying to read through the climax here, and you girls whispering loudly isn't helping set the mood the author was trying to achieve," Levi scolded sharply, turning a page.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," Krista apologized, bowing her head. When Ymir did nothing, Krista elbowed her and smiled when the brunette let out a grunt.

"Sorry..."

"Are you going to elaborate on what you mean, Ymir?" Krista continued, lowering her voice so Levi couldn't hear them.

Ymir stayed quiet, weighing her options. She decided to evade and avoid. "I punched Mina 'cause she talked trash about you."

Krista blushed a bit and turned away. "You did that... for me?"

Ymir ignored her and laid her head down. Krista felt a warm feeling bubble up in her chest and fell deeper in love with Ymir. All this time, she refrained from using violence thanks to Krista, but she ended up using violence just to defend her. No one had ever stood up for her before like she did, despite having resorted to an option Krista would have preferred to avoid. Krista kept quiet, wondering how she could patch things up between them when the bell rang.

Ymir quickly stood and rushed out the door. Krista tried to follow her but lost her in the crowd. She was too short to see above anyone's head, much less their shoulder, so she sighed and prepared herself for third period.

She needed a plan, and fast.

After school, Krista was in a much brighter mood than yesterday. Her encounter with Ymir had given her hope, since now she knew that Ymir still cared for her. However, it seemed that Ymir was intent on ignoring her. The brunette was jogging stiffly away from the school, head ducked and hands stuffed in her pockets. Krista pressed her lips together in thought. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly and made to follow her, but a hand to her shoulder told her otherwise.

Edward kept his hand firm and tightened it with every second, until Krista turned to him with a strange expression. It appeared pained, yet frustrated beyond belief. Edward released his grip and ushered his charge to the familiar sedan. Krista turned her head and saw Ymir glance behind her before fleeing. The blonde sighed but entered the car, brushing away Edward's concerns about her book bag and comfort. They were all strained and fake, anyway.

As they were driving away from the establishment, Krista had a sinking feeling that Ymir would do something drastic, something to push her away. It was just a feeling, however, and it disappeared as fast as it appeared. She stared out the rear window, trying to find the brunette. Edward glanced at her through the rear view mirror and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

x

The next day, Krista rushed out of the sedan the second the tires stopped turning and slammed the door behind her. She ignored Edward's cries of outrage and dashed into the learning facility. She searched for Ymir everywhere, twisting and turning around the students, but no luck. Instead, Krista exited the school and looked outside, trying to locate Ymir. No luck either.

The bell rang and she decided she would probably see her in class, so she reluctantly gave up her search and entered room 104. To the utter disappointment and heartbreak of Krista, Ymir was not present at her desk. The blonde silently crept forward, brushing her fingertips against the cool wooden surface of Ymir's desk.

Where could she possibly be?

Krista decided to sit in Ymir's desk for the day and placed her book bag beside her. When she gripped the sides of the desk, she paled and wiped her hands on her skirt. There were old pieces of chewed gum lined up along the sides of the wood.

She leaned forward on her arms and closed her eyes, thinking. Ymir skipped school today. Did it have to do with avoiding Krista? Why? How could she fix it, and where could she possibly find Ymir? Her head started to hurt and she squeezed her eyes shut. The only way she could possibly look for Ymir would be to skip school as well, or bypass Edward somehow and search the city after school. The second option sounded more difficult and riddled with consequences, while the first seemed equally painful as well. What should she do?

"Krista Lenz?"

Krista jumped, performing a quick salute. "Sir!"

"I want you to take this leaflet to the office. Seems we have an absence today.."

"Of course, sir, right away."

She stood up, greeted her friends quietly, and slowly approached Keith. His eyes were not as narrowed as usual, but the sharp lines around his orbs were still present. His mouth was slightly curbed down, and he appeared to be thinking what with the slight contraction of his eyebrow muscles. Krista took note of his expression and bowed as she left the classroom. However, instead of going straight to the secretary, she decided to pay someone else a visit.

She knocked on a door and let herself in when the occupant permitted it. She smiled and sat down on a chair. The man opposite her laced his fingers and leaned forward, smiling kindly.

"What can I do for you, Krista?"

"Mister Pixis, I need your help."

"Oh? What for?"

"It's about Ymir.. she's skipped school."

"I never figured you to tattle on her, dear."

Krista shook her head and waved her arms around after placing the attendance leaflet on the desk. "Oh, no! That's not my intention at all, sir! You see.. uhm.. I want to fix our relationship, but I can't do that after school. My only choice is to do it during school."

Mr. Pixis suddenly gained a solemn expression. "I cannot allow that. School regulations state that-"

"Sir, it's dire. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that Ymir will continue skipping school."

"That's absurd. No matter what the problem may be, Ymir takes school very seriously. Surely, this little banter-"

"But it's not little, sir!" Krista shouted, standing up. She gasped and bowed deeply. "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to shout." She lifted her head and stared Pixis in the eye. The vice-principal was shocked stiff from what he saw. "Sir, I'm sure you've heard of those boys she dealt with not too long ago. They.. they said some things to her that she took to heart. She has been moody and depressed ever since, as you've noticed when she hurt Mina. Please, Mister Pixis, I'm prepared to beg and plead and cry for this. I-I-"

Krista ducked her head and wiped away the tears that started to spill forth. Her lips quivered and she bit back a sob. Now was not the time to break down, now was the time to be persuasive. Krista slowly forced herself to meet the aging man's sympathetic gaze and bit the inside of her cheek harshly.

"I love her, sir, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her," she concluded firmly.

Pixis leaned back and closed his eyes. He sighed, but grinned. "You sure know your stuff for a little one. I'll have to assign an escort, though, because of school policy. But for now, we won't do anything." He raised his hand when Krista opened her mouth. "I'm not entirely convinced that Ymir will continue to skip, so we'll give it a week. I'm sorry, Krista, but this is the way we need to do things. I understand your haste, but Ymir is not stupid, nor is she rash when it concerns her life."

Krista couldn't prevent the disappointment from filling her eyes as she turned her head. "Yes, I understand."

"Come now, don't be like that, dear. I'm sure you'll enjoy who I plan to assign as your escort. Just please remember to not let any other students know what you are up to, alright? After one week, if Ymir has not shown up for school, then I want you here, at my office. Then, we will talk about you searching for her. Understand?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you very much, Mister Pixis!"

"Haha, it's a pleasure! I'm quite a sucker for love stories, especially one as interesting as yours."

Krista blushed deeply and covered her face with her hands. "S-sir..!"

"Go back to class! I'll deal with Ymir's attendance myself. For now, just concern yourself with getting ahead on your school work. That will show me how serious you are about this little outing. You are dismissed."

Krista nodded through her hands and turned around to leave. However, she tripped over the leg of the guest's chair and stumbled against the door. The last thing her burning ears heard was Pixis' barking laugh as she exited the office. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face and resisted to dance across the hallway.

The urge was too great and she skipped along the hall instead, grinning.

x

A week passed by, and Ymir was still a no-show. Students started to wonder and gossip about her disappearance: 'was she dead? Did she run away? Did she change schools? Good riddance! The school is much safer without her threatening presence.' Throughout the whole ordeal, Krista had to fake a smile at her peers and force conversation with them. Their cruel words nagged at Krista and reminded her of the disdain they held for Ymir. It just wasn't easy for her, was it? What would they say or do if Krista was the one who brought her back? It was an interesting thought.

She hung out with her friends less and less over the course of the week, withdrawing to her own thoughts. They worried over her, and though only Mikasa, Reiner and Sasha reached out to her, Krista found she couldn't accept their sympathy. Ymir's pain was constantly on her mind, suffocating her with all the depression and sadness she felt. It made her smile less than usual and sometimes even decline pleas for help. She spent lunch at her usual spot, alone, and quietly nibbled on her lunch. Sometimes, she wouldn't be able to finish due to the nervous twisting in her stomach and threw her sandwich to the birds. On occasion, Tomas would even join her for lunch but would sit a metre away, not saying a word. Krista appreciated his quiet support.

She completed her course work ahead of time, just as Pixis suggested, and even went ahead and did Ymir's share as well. She had to occupy her lonely nights with work to be able to sleep. Often, she would sit at her desk after solving a problem and turn around in her chair. She'd look at her bed and remember the time Ymir slept next to her, backs facing each other. She'd remember waking up in the morning and noticing the muddy stain on her sheets and rolling her eyes while smiling fondly. She'd remember calling Ymir every day and night to talk, or simply to say 'hello' or wish her 'good night'. Sometimes she'd call just to hear her voice.

Krista trudged slowly across the school courtyard and entered the double doors. Students waved at her joyfully but awkwardly put their hands down when she didn't even bother to look up. They looked at each other and fidgeted, but shrugged and chatted with their friends. It was empty chatter, meant to provide noise and thus a distraction from a tense atmosphere.

Krista ignored all of it and dragged her feet to her homeroom. Keith stood at the entrance this time and stopped Krista from entering. The blonde looked up into his eyes, his a dark shade of brown, almost black, and emotionless, while hers were a dull shade of blue with dark rings under her eyes. She was sure he could see the anguish and depression she was feeling just by peeking into her windows.

"Here," he muttered quietly, pressing a slip of paper into her hands. Krista gripped it tightly and leaned against the wall beside the door. Keith stared at her for a while but turned away to enter his classroom. The small teen read the paper and crunched it up when she finished, throwing it into a nearby bin. She dashed down the hall, her steps clumsier than usual due to her excitement.

She reached Pixis' office and turned the knob without announcing her presence. Briefly, she noted this but was far too nervous to care. The vice-principal looked up from his stack of paperwork in surprise, but smiled upon noticing Krista's haggard and tired appearance.

"I take it Keith alerted you?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes," she breathed. She closed her mouth and concentrated on breathing through her nose. She sat down without being asked and Pixis raised an eyebrow, but refused to comment. He sighed and put his fountain pen down.

"Today, I will permit you to look for Ymir during school hours. _However, _I want you out of that uniform and out of sight from any authorities. I know that I am sending someone with you, but I don't want to take any chances and risk your safety. Do not be reckless, and do not waste time. I am only giving you today. If you fail, I'm sorry, but there's not much else I can do. You are to be back before school ends. Okay?"

Krista nodded and clutched her book bag to her chest. She'd need to find spare clothes but she wasn't sure where to go. Maybe her partner could help her!

"Sir, who is coming with me to search for Ymir?"

"Why, she should be here right now."

"She?"

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" Pixis called out, grinning. Krista turned in her chair and couldn't help the happy grin that spread across her face.

"Hey, Krista!" Petra chirped, holding a sports bag.

x

Once Krista was permitted to leave, after signing plenty of forms and waivers agreeing to Pixis' terms, Petra and her took the time to change their clothes in the girls' changing room. Once casually dressed, Petra shoved the school and nurse uniforms into the sports bag and threw it in her locker. She locked it without a second thought and turned to Krista with a grin.

"Alright! Let's go look for Ymir! Operation: Finding Ymir is a go!"

The blonde giggled and pumped her fist up. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

The girls linked arms as they walked out the school. Krista had a cap on her head that hid her eyes. She constantly fiddled with the rim nervously, which then made Petra frown and slap her hand away several times.

"Don't be like that. We'll find Ymir right away."

"..of course."

They both wore hoodies with funny designs on them and jeans that were loose enough to move around comfortably. They reached a car Petra had asked Levi to borrow, him having owed her a favour (but really, who could say no when she spoke about 'trusting one's comrades' with a cute pout?), and entered. Krista sat in the passenger seat and Petra at the wheel. Petra ignited the engine and filled the silence with chatter while they waited for it to heat it up.

"So, should we have code names?" Petra asked excitedly, grinning.

Krista tilted her head. "What for?"

"You know! So no one can guess who we are! I mean, we are undercover after all, right? Shouldn't we hide our identities as well?"

"I don't know.. this could end up backfiring on us."

"Hmm.. you're right. Say, why the long face?"

"I-it's just.. I'm really worried for Ymir. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a downer but this isn't as fun as you make it out to be."

"Oh no, I should be apologizing. I'm not taking this as seriously as I should be! Okay, I'll be serious, you can trust me!"

Krista smiled and Petra returned her smile, shifting gears and driving out of the parking lot. "I trust you, Petra."

The amber-eyed nurse took them out of the school grounds and onto the road. "So, Krista, where do we look first?"

Krista put a finger to her chin. "Let's stop by Ymir's apartment. Maybe she's hiding out there?"

Petra nodded and put one of her thumbs up. "Sounds good!" she exclaimed, turning to Krista with a grin.

"Petra! The road!"

"AHHH!"

The orange-haired driver swerved to the side to avoid an oncoming vehicle and both occupants let out a sigh of relief. Krista laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Do you still trust me?" Petra asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm still alive, aren't I?" Krista reassured.

"That you are!" Petra laughed.

Finally, they reached the dingy apartment complex that Ymir resided in and realized with a start they wouldn't be able to get in without inside help. They fidgeted, and noticed an old man approaching with a key card. Krista looked at Petra and the nurse shrugged. _'Go!' _she mouthed. Krista nodded and swallowed nervously. This was for Ymir, she chanted in her head, all for Ymir.

Krista approached the man and bowed stiffly. "Uhh.. s-sir, could you help my friend and I? We're looking for someone and we don't know if they're here. Could you, perhaps, let us in the building?"

The man raised an eyebrow then squinted his eyes. "Wait a minute... arentcha little Krista? The one Ymir brags about all the damn time?"

"B-brags?!" Krista stuttered, eyes wide.

"Yeah.. yeah! You _are _her, arentcha? Wow! Never thought I'd finally meet you! What're you doin' outside of school, little lady?"

Petra stepped in then and explained the situation to him, leaving out certain details. He nodded in understanding and sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, she left for school and I haven't seen her since, so she's definitely not here. You'd have noticed anyway without going in. She's always throwin' stuff off of her balcony and makin' comments at other pedestrians."

"Figures," Krista muttered.

Petra sighed in disappointment but thanked the man. Krista thanked the man as well, even going as far as shaking his hand before following Petra back to the car. They climbed in and Petra led them down the road again. She turned on the radio and left it on classical station with a low volume.

"So, where do we look now?"

Krista looked out the window in thought and stared at Petra's reflection. "I think... I think we should try the mall."

Petra raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay, I trust you. Let's do it."

Hours passed, but still, they found no trace of Ymir. It seemed as though the girl had disappeared off the face of the Earth. She wasn't at any of her and Krista's usual hang outs, nor at any typical teen meeting spots or any other social gathering for that matter. They looked all over the city and had even needed to refill the gas at some point.

With heavy hearts, they decided enough was enough, since their time was up. Krista sniffed quietly as she entered the passenger seat and Petra paused at the entrance to her side. She clenched her fists and sat in the driver's seat. She leaned over and pulled Krista into a fierce hug. Krista sobbed into Petra's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck. The nurse whispered soothing words into her ear and rubbed her back comfortingly. Krista simply buried her nose into her neck and tightened her grip. Her body shook with unrestrained emotions, emotions she'd been holding back for days.

After a good half an hour of crying, Krista pulled back, smiling tearfully. Her eyes were rimmed red and she sniffed occasionally, but she felt much better. Petra smiled and kissed her forehead gently and it made Krista wonder if this was how a mother's love felt like. She pulled her legs up after clipping her seat belt and leaned against the door. Petra brushed Krista's hair back gently and turned to the wheel.

Petra started the engine and drove them back to school. She parked Levi's car back in its usual spot and the two got out of the car. True, their mission was a failure, but they learned much about each other and had become closer because of it. Petra exchanged farewells with Krista one last time before reluctantly entering the facility.

"You'll be okay, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry. Thank you," the blonde answered reassuringly.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Okay, I'll come to you when I need help."

Petra backed away slowly but still appeared unconvinced, judging by the worried crease of her eyebrows. Krista laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll be fine! Go! You must have a report to fill out or something, right?"

Petra sighed but waved as she walked back to the school. "Yes, that's true. I'll see you later, Krista!"

"See you!"

The bell rang after, and when Petra entered the school, she had this nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

"No... I don't think so," she muttered to herself, placing a hand to her locker.

Krista searched for Edward's car and found it pulling up the school's drive way. She lugged her book bag along and entered the back seat the second Edward opened his door. When he heard a door slam, he paused, rolled his eyes, then re-entered his side, closing his door gently. He peeked through the rear view mirror and frowned.

"Where's your uniform, Krista?"


	15. Chapter 15

Krista remained silent, eyes wide and heart hammering. Edward raised an eyebrow and turned around. She kept her gaze to the carpeted floor and clenched her hands together tightly. He sighed and turned back around.

"Krista," he repeated, "where's your uniform?"

Krista refused to answer and only clenched her book bag tighter. Edward nodded and pulled out of the driveway. He said nothing more, gazing intently down the road and occasionally peeking at his charge to observe her reactions. The blonde fidgeted in her seat ad scooted to the window to lean against the door.

Edward knew. He knew that she probably skipped school and now he was going to tell her parents. She could only imagine her father's rage and her mother's distasteful expression. It was a good thing they didn't know the purpose of the trip!

"You know I'm going to tell your father, right?" Edward said, interrupting Krista's thoughts.

Krista glanced at his face in the rear view mirror and nodded. "Yes."

"So, why did you do it?" he pressed. They were only a few kilometres away from the estate, and he was determined to dissect Krista's answer and find a motive. He wouldn't be good at his job if he didn't.

Krista shrugged and her eyes shifted nervously.

Edward pressed his lips together and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "You fear your parents far too much to do anything against them. It's ridiculous, seeing as you disobey them so much for that girl- oh.. I see."

The blonde bit her lip and tried to control her trembling as Edward smirked and chuckled to himself.

"I'm guessing that your tall friend hasn't been showing up for class as of late, yes? And so, you must've taken it upon yourself to search for her, despite your parents forbidding you from being with her. Though I do wonder at your means of transportation, I suppose it does not matter, since you've done the deed and I will tell your parents."

"No!" Krista shouted.

"Now you've decided to talk? I apologize, little Krista, but it's too late; we're already here."

Edward pulled up in the Reiss' driveway and parked his car. He quickly exited and walked up the steps, ignoring Krista's pleas for him to stop. She chased after him and he rushed into her father's study, slamming the door in her face and locking it. Krista pounded her tiny fists against it but stepped back and sucked in a shuddering breath. She didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't know what to expect.

Her life was over.

She started hyperventilating and backed into a wall, clutching her heart. Her eyes were wide, and she started to break out in a cold sweat. She could already hear her father raising his voice, as well as Mrs. Reiss' hurried footsteps across the hall.

Before she could even decide on a course of action, her fate was decided for her. The door to the study slammed open, and Krista cowered at the look of absolute fury her father's expression held. His irises were a dark shade of blue, his pupils constricting to give him a menacing look. His mouth was set into a snarl, his nose scrunched up unattractively. He looked like a dangerous predator.

Krista trembled under his gaze and refused to meet it, even when he approached her, footsteps heavy against the polished floor. She held back a sob when he towered over her, gripping her shoulders painfully. His blunt nails dug into the fabric of her hoodie and pushed against her scrawny shoulders. This was not the man she loved at all.

Mrs. Reiss stood at one end of the hall, Edward at the other. The both smirked evilly when their gazes crossed.

"Who do you think you are, disobeying me?" William Reiss demanded, shaking the blond teen.

"I-I..." his daughter stuttered, bottom lip quivering.

"Answer me!" he shouted, "and look me in the eyes when I address you!"

Krista nodded and inhaled deeply, shuddering. She slowly brought her gaze up to meet her father's icy orbs. Fear and dread invaded her entire being and she felt like running away and fleeing her father's pervasive glare. The urge to sob was too great.

"Well?" he continued impatiently, giving her another shake for good measure.

"I... don't know what to say, Sir," Krista answered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"That's what I thought. You know, at first, I thought this 'Ymir' thing would be the perfect way to break you. It would finally make you submit your will to me, but I see it has done the opposite; she has given you strength though her absence. Answer me: why?"

Krista pressed her lips together and shook her head. Mr. Reiss' eyes widened in anger and he slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain and kept her eyes shut.

"You will tell me why you have disgraced my name by associating with trash like her, despite what we told you, and why you went against my orders to search for her, or else..." he threatened.

"Or else what?" Krista choked out, opening her eyes to slits.

Her father's snarl receded to a sneer as he bent down and put his face to hers.

"I'll have her killed," he whispered.

Krista gasped, eyes shooting open in alarm. Her body felt as though someone had dunked her in a tank of icy cold water. All she could think of was Ymir. No, she could not let her father harm her. It was a forbidden thought: Ymir couldn't get hurt, she was invincible. However, a single glance into her father's frosty blues shattered her belief, her confidence in his humanity.

"NO!" Krista shouted, struggling against his grip. Mrs. Reiss' eyebrows slanted down in worry and she crossed her arms as she stepped forward. Mr. Reiss held her back with a glare.

"So? Will you tell me why you hold her higher than me?" he muttered, sliding his hands to grip her thin biceps. Krista's chest burned, adrenaline coursing through her veins. What should she do? Her father wouldn't believe her if she understated her relationship with Ymir and simply said she valued her friendship, since he was most likely expecting some type of grand confession. Should she refuse, Ymir's life would be at stake. If she confessed, there was a chance of getting disowned. The choice was obvious.

"I'm..." Krista started, swallowing nervously, "I'm in love with Ymir, Sir."

There was a collective intake of breath, then Mr. Reiss barked out a laugh, his broad shoulders shaking from unrestrained mirth. Mrs. Reiss pursed her lips together and muttered obscene comments about Krista, while Edward rolled his eyes and sneered in disgust.

"I'm serious!" Krista yelled, eyes prickling. She would not allow them to mock or desecrate her love, not when she felt it so strongly.

Her father stopped laughing and he released her arms. He backed up in disbelief, shock filling his features.

"No," he muttered, "my daughter... a lesbian? Impossible."

"It's true!" Krista continued, gaining courage from his words, "I love another girl, and I would give my life for her! I'd even say that I... love her more than I could ever love you!"

Her father clenched his hands and locked his jaw. He threw his fist against the wall beside her head and dented the dry wall.

"I will not have my daughter loving another girl! How will you provide me heirs? Disgusting! It is a vile sin, and I'll not allow it!"

Krista sucked in a breath, defiance swelling in her chest. She thought of Ymir's honesty, her bluntness, her smirks, her freckles, her warm body, her beautiful brown eyes that glittered like a bear's soft fut in the sunlight... she loved her, with all her heart.

"You can tell me what to eat, what to wear, how to act, where to go..." Krista began, "but you can never tell me who to love!"

"What are you-"

"NO! I'm not done! I'm tired of being used and played with like a puppet! I've... finally found someone who cares for me like I care for them and I'll not let you get in the way of that! I don't care if you disown me..." Krista trailed off at her father's grin.

"Finally... finally you have that backbone I've been searching for! However, it is rather unfortunate you would end up useless to me. Edward, dispose of her, if you will. It's time I search for a proper heir to groom."

"By your will, Sir," Edward replied, bowing and gripping Krista's wrist. He pulled her along but stopped when Krista wrenched her wrist away and walked in front of him. She ran away, but the three adults chose to do nothing, simply watching her. She would never survive in the real world, anyway.

x

Krista ran to her room and packed her essentials into her book bag. All of her money, her school work, a few personal treasures and a change of clothing sufficed. She then dashed out of her room and out of the place.

Once out, she did the only thing she could think of: run. She ran, as fast as she could, away from the hell she'd been thrown out of. Her first thought was to see Ymir, but she decided against it. Things were far too complicated at the moment and she needed to master herself before entering Ymir's life again.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she reached the slums of the city. The roads were cracked, the houses in poor condition, and the lawns unkempt. Some homes were boarded up with wooden planks, sported broken windows or even had no doors or proper stairs altogether. There were some people chatting on their patios as they smoked rolled joints, cans and bottles of beer piled at their feet. Upon noticing Krista trudge through the neighbourhood, they quieted and observed her. The blonde ignored them and continued to drag herself across the streets, though she still felt slightly uneasy.

The pavement was uneven and slabs of concrete jutted out randomly, thus causing Krista to trip over a block of cement sticking out. She dropped her book bag, throwing her arms out in front of her. With a shout of pain, she scraped her palms and knees as she fell. She lay on the warm pavement, tears of frustration slowly pouring out of her eyes. Her book bag lay open in front of her. With a push of her bloody palms, she reached forward and collapsed on top of it.

She could give up here. She could simply lay here for all eternity, no trouble at all, no hardships. Her parents wouldn't find her, Edward wouldn't find her, Ymir wouldn't...

With a grunt, she stood and wiped her palms on her hoodie. Petra wouldn't mind, she was sure. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and limped across the street. As though she passed some sort of test, the observers resumed their conversations and turned their piercing stares away. The raucous laughter of playful boys echoed through the neighbourhood, as well as the occasional police or ambulance siren.

Krista continued on her path, occasionally stopping to catch her breath and check on her scrapes. Briefly, she remembered when she ran away to Ymir to seek comfort, and she smiled nostalgically. She'd scraped herself then, too, but Ymir wasn't around to clean her wounds this time. She needed to learn to take care of herself from now on.

Finally, she spotted a bus stop and stood under the sign. It was still light out, meaning there was still a chance that Petra was at school, perhaps completing a set of paperwork. Petra said to come to her if she needed any help, and Krista hoped the offer still stood.

The bus pulled up nearly half an hour later, and she climbed aboard, paying the fare once she announced her destination. She sat in the front, huddled against the window with her book bag clutched in her arms.

She needed to see Petra, and soon, if the dark clouds looming on the horizon were any indication.

x

Ymir slouched by the fence, her eyes trailing over the school building. For the last week, she'd been coming after school to pick up on lessons from her teachers, under the guise that she was sick and unavailable to stay for a whole day of school. She usually left earlier than this, but then vice-principal Pixis had caught her and proceeded to explain what Krista had been up to the past week.

The brunette exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. She clutched the metal fence pole tightly. The cold against her warm palm brought shivers up her arm. She opened her eyes and witnessed the first few rain drops of the day splatter against the school driveway.

Her face remained impassive, but inside, her emotions and thoughts were jumbled and tangled together. She loved Krista, that much was certain. Her kindness, her brightness, her warmth, her optimism... it was her sweet disposition and her gentle words that lulled Ymir into foolishly believing in hope. Not that she minded, anyway. Besides, Ymir thought with a smirk, Krista's pretty face made her think twice before saying something stupid.

Ymir thought of the hope Krista had given her and felt her lips pull down, her eyebrows frowning. She had hope once, long ago, but it was cruelly snatched from her. However, this time, she was avoiding the pain by letting it go. Then why did it still hurt?

She already knew about Krista's secret, it was evident the minute the blonde came to school in a fancy sports' car. Her wealth made Ymir think, and it was the nagging belief that, deep inside, Krista was playing with their friendship. It was an illogical thought, since Krista had made her intentions known from the start, right when she kept pushing to befriend Ymir despite all of her cruelty and harshness.

However, it was no lie that Ymir caused Krista harm.

Ymir always brought trouble to Krista as well as hardships. Nack hadn't been lying when he said that. Ymir grit her teeth; she'd caused Krista harm, when all Krista did was brighten her day with a smile and bring hope to her dull existence. Her heart tightened painfully and depression pervaded her thoughts, weighing heavily upon her shoulders. She pushed the most wonderful girl away, when all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her, murmur crude compliments in her ear, see that endearing blush cover her cheekbones before leaning in for a kiss...

No.

That was not allowed.

The rain became heavier, quicker, and Ymir let go of the fence pole to cross her arms. She walked out onto the street and stood in between both lanes. She dropped her bag from her shoulder and lowered her head, salt water mixing with the rain. The downpour was merciless, each drop chilling Ymir to the bone and replacing her warmth with a frigid numbness. She closed her eyes, ignoring the twin streams from her eyes and locked her jaw. Her hair, now wet, clung to her freckled cheek bones and stuck to the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Her hair was loose, untied, and it made her reach for her pocket, where the hair clip Krista gave her resided. At the last second, she shook her head and opened her eyes to look up at the grey sky. The rain pricked her eyes but she didn't care; it was nothing compared to the breaking of her heart.

Briefly, she heard the sound of an oncoming vehicle - a bus, from the sounds of it- but made no effort to move. Why should she? Maybe she should just end it here... she had nothing to lose anymore. Maybe she could even join Berik, wherever he ended up. This way, she'd finally be able to find out if heaven existed or not.

The bus was coming closer and the driver sounded the horn, but Ymir simply stuck her hands in her pockets, gripped Krista's hair clip and shut her eyes tightly. Right now, living didn't sound very appealing. She lost her hope twice, and she wasn't in the mood for the third time's charm.

The engine rumbled against the sound of the torrent and the headlights pierced the veil of frigid showers. The driver sounded his horn numerous times consecutively, his pattern erratic and urgent, but Ymir _still _didn't care. This was the end.

"Ymir!"

x

Krista leaned her cheek on the cool window. She sighed when she spotted the curtain of rain that she hoped to avoid. At least Petra would be able to provide her a roof over her head, until she could arrange something for herself. Well, she hoped so, anyway..

She jumped when the horn blared and glanced around her seat to see the driver muttering curses under his breath, body tense. His eyes were wide and he slammed his palm on the horn again. Krista frowned and looked ahead, past the foggy windshield, to see a figure standing smack-dab in the middle of the road. She gasped and shot up from her seat. She stumbled to the driver with her book bag in her hand.

"The brakes!" she reminded loudly. He jolted, glancing at her, then nodded, flooring the brakes as hard as he could and pulling the e-brake for good measure. The tires screeched against the asphalt, and Krista hoped the rain water wouldn't cause trouble for them. She gripped the top of the driver's seat with both hands until the bus came to a complete stop.

She released a shaky breath and opened the bus doors to run out. The rain was harsh and she mentally thanked Petra for the hoodie. She splashed against the wet puddles as she approached the figure, and once she recognized who it was, she gasped, eyes wide, and dropped her book bag.

"Ymir!"

The brunette snapped her eyes to her and looked ready to bolt, but faltered when Krista wrapped her arms around her waist tightly. The blonde buried her nose to Ymir's side and cried. Ymir stood awkwardly, arms out stiffly. She needed to get away, and fast. Being around Krista now was making her stomach curl in on itself and her heart clench.

"Krista, let go!" Ymir shouted over the rain.

Krista shook her head and tightened her grip. "No! If I let go now you'll slip between my fingers... Ymir, you almost died and-" her voice cracked as tears rushed forth, "don't leave me, please. I need you."

"Well, I don't need you.. so leave me alone!"

Ymir grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She was lying to herself, saying she didn't need Krista when she really _did _need her, like she needed the breath in her lungs. What was life worth without Krista by her side, cheering her on and encouraging her? What would she do without the little blonde giving her a reason to live, to laugh, to love? It was almost impossible to imagine a life without her.

However, they couldn't be together, it was illogical and not practical. Krista would continue to get hurt on her behalf, and Ymir would not be able to help her. She couldn't stand to see the blonde suffer because of her, for her. It made her feel weak, like when Berik was killed... no, if Krista didn't love her the way she did, then there was no point in continuing their friendship. Berik was her brother, but she wanted Krista to be her lover. With the way Ymir had treated her, though, she was surprised the blonde continued to cling to her, almost as if... Ymir scratched the thought before she could finish it. No, impossible, absolutely not. You're stronger than this, Ymir, much stronger, she thought defiantly.

Krista ignored Ymir's harsh words and desperately wished she wouldn't leave. She clung to the hope that the tall girl wouldn't get annoyed and ditch her in the rain. She forgot about her identity, her getting disowned, her lack of a home... all that mattered right now was Ymir, and their bond. If she didn't fix things now, they would end up irreparable, gone, lost. No, she couldn't allow that to happen; Ymir was all she had left in this world. She once heard Mikasa mention something about the world being cruel and beautiful at the same time, and now she truly understood what the girl had been trying to say.

She held on to the hope and love bubbling in her chest and allowed them to dictate her actions. Maybe Ymir just didn't understand how much Krista needed her, how much she craved her attention and love; she needed to show her.

The blonde loosened her arms slowly and, before Ymir could think about it, pulled the taller girl by her shirt collar and pressed their lips together. Ymir's eyes widened in disbelief and she uttered a noise of protest. She tried to pull back but Krista wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Ymir exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, relenting. Whatever defiance she held within her bosom melted at the feel of Krista's soft lips against her own. It was ecstasy; she could feel the pleasure course in her veins. I love you, Ymir thought firmly, I fucking love you. She leaned forward and cradled Krista's face in her palms. Their lips moved together on an uneven rhythm, and their teeth knocked together whenever they tried to take it a step further. It was clumsy, messy and sloppy, but it was the most amazing kiss they could have ever imagined sharing.

The rain slowed to a slight drizzle when they both separated. Their eyes were hooded and their breaths intermingled as they panted softly, lips barely brushing. Ymir gingerly swept Krista's hair from her face to the side and cupped her cheek. The blonde smiled brightly in return and pecked her lips softly. Ymir blinked then smiled genuinely, laughing lightly and hugging Krista to her body. She was still bent over the smaller girl's frame, allowing the blonde to nuzzle her face into her neck and plant a kiss against her pulse point. Ymir shivered and remembered their sodden clothes.

"Krista.." she whispered into her ear.

"Yes, love?" Krista murmured. She bit her lip and nearly swooned when the endearment slipped out of her mouth; she couldn't help it! She felt euphoric, blissful; she really couldn't help but express her affection.

Ymir blushed slightly but coughed to regain her cool. "We're all wet. Mind if we go back to my place and get changed?"

Krista pulled back and smiled sweetly. "I'd love to."

Ymir smiled and took her small hand in her larger one. She picked up their bags and dragged Krista with her to the sidewalk. Together, they walked, pressed against one another, hand in hand, and the harsh rain finally receded to a dull memory.


	16. Chapter 16

Ymir unlocked the door to her apartment and ushered Krista in. She quickly shut the door behind her and slid the locks into place. Krista shivered and sighed when Ymir hugged her tight and pulled her over to the couch. They laid together, simply staring into each other's eyes. Ymir traced her thumb over the blonde's wrists and frowned at the flinch. She sat up and pulled her to her lap. Immediately, she ran her fingers over the girl's body and frowned even deeper at the bruises.

"What the hell is this?" she nearly shouted.

"I umm.. I tripped?" Krista answered meekly.

"Krista.." Ymir warned.

"Seriously! I.. got into another fight with my parents and I ran away. I scraped my body on the way to the bus stop," the blonde explained nervously, fidgeting in Ymir's lap.

"You're such a klutz," Ymir sighed, "but I suppose I should treat your wounds.. again. Jesus, Krista, don't you ever learn?"

Krista smiled warmly and giggled at Ymir's annoyed expression. Ymir blushed just the tiniest bit and Krista giggled once more as she tilted her head. She reached her hands to pinch the brunette's cheeks but pulled back at the sound of a growl. Ymir bumped their foreheads together and slid her hands down the smaller girl's arms. The blonde gasped when the brunette lifted her wrists to her lips to kiss them.

"Ymir! What are you doing?" she scolded.

"Nothing," she whispered, looking straight into her eyes, "but we should shower and get into warm clothes before we die of pneumonia."

Krista couldn't find her voice, so she opted to nod instead. Ymir smirked and pulled her up. When they reached the bathroom, Krista dug her heels in and cried out in shock.

"Are we going to shower together?!"

Ymir chuckled and opened the door.

"What? We're both girls, it doesn't matter, right?" Ymir teased, smirking.

"Y-Ymir.. no, just- you go first, I can wait."

"No."

"No?"

"You go first, then if your scrapes still hurt I'll take care of them."

"But Ymir you.. you've been in the rain for longer than me!"

"Doesn't matter, just go before I change my mind."

"O-okay.."

Krista waited until Ymir left the bathroom before stripping and entering the shower. The knob was a bit rickety, but a few nudges and then she was immediately engulfed by warm water. It felt blissful against her cold skin and she shivered in relief. In this time, she decided to think.

It seemed that Ymir loved her, just like Krista loved her. It was a nice thought, and it warmed Krista to her heart and made her grin like mad. They kissed! And it was so beautiful and romantic, just as Krista had hoped. Sure, Ymir was almost hit by a bus and sure, Ymir nearly ran away at the sight of her, but it was the end that justified the means, right? She dearly hoped they could talk about this development further, but another pressing thought occurred to her.

Ymir should definitely be suspicious now, especially because of her running away. She needed to confess as soon as possible, if only to remove the pressure on her chest and the weight on her shoulders. Ymir would understand, she was sure of it.. but she already knew exactly who she was, didn't she? Nack had probably told her, but Krista held on to the belief that Ymir would think highly of her for confessing on her own. She might be a bit upset, however Krista truly thought that Ymir deserved to know the truth.

She finished lathering her hair and rinsed it. She then turned off the shower and exited, looking for a towel. She found one placed on the covered seat of the toilet and blushed. When did Ymir come in here? And did she sneak a peek without her knowledge? Krista shook her head to dismiss such thoughts- Ymir may not be a kind individual, but that didn't mean she had no morals or integrity.

She wrapped the towel around her small body and exited the bathroom. Ymir was leaning against the wall beside the door, one leg bent and heel pressed to it while her head was tilted upward, eyes closed. Her arms were crossed and her hair was loose; she appeared restless, if the incessant tapping of her foot was any indication.

At the sound of the door opening, she pushed off the wall and smirked at Krista, looking her up and down. Krista blushed and hurried away to her bag, almost stumbling. However, before she could get her trembling hands to lift the flap of her book bag open, Ymir grabbed her hand and pulled her up against her lithe frame. Krista's heart leaped to her throat and she swallowed to clear her suddenly dry throat.

"Wear my clothes for tonight. I don't know if you've realized this yet, but clothes can still get soaked through a bag," Ymir murmured huskily.

Krista turned her head to look into the taller girl's eyes and closed hers. She sighed and nodded, making Ymir bark out a laugh and carry her. Ymir threw her over her shoulder and ignored her indignant shouts. She carried her to her room and set her down, turning to place her hand on the doorknob. The brunette turned her head and fixed Krista with an amused look.

"Find some clothes to wear in my drawers. I'll be back." She slunk away from the room and closed the door behind her.

Krista inhaled a shuddering breath and nodded to herself. She didn't know what was going on with her, how Ymir could have such a drastic effect on her own emotions. Maybe she was feeling ill from the rain..

The blonde bit her lip and rummaged through the doors to find something decent to wear. She came across many pairs of boxers, but they were simply too loose to wear or smelled funny. She had half a mind to tell Ymir to do her laundry but decided against it; she could just do it herself. The thought of doing housework for the brunette made her smile gently, and she giggled at the happy images dancing in her mind. How nice would it be if Ymir let her live with her? It would surely be loads of fun..

Yeah.. fun..

Ymir was definitely having an effect on her, for her coy voice resonated within Krista's mind and the blonde gasped as she stumbled back, face red. She put a hand to her face when her innocent imagination was flooded with provocative daydreams instead, things that would make even Ymir blush. Quickly, she grabbed the smallest set of clothes she could find and tried putting them on. She failed, miserably, since she ended up tripping over the still-too-large pair of boxers and landed flat on her face.

A door slamming open was heard as well as a rapid tapping of footsteps.

"KRISTA! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"DON'T COME IN, YMIR!"

x

When they were both finally showered and dressed warmly, they lied back on the couch, Krista laying on half of Ymir's body. Her head rested on her shoulder and her body was tucked snugly into the side of the couch. The brunette buried her nose into her blond locks and inhaled deeply. Krista tightened her fists in Ymir's shirt when the taller girl wrapped her arms around her and slowly traced her spine with delicate strokes. Krista shuddered, closed her eyes and grimaced - it was now or never.

"Ymir?"

"Mm?"

"We.. need to talk. About our relationship."

"What's there to talk about? I love you, and you love me. It's that simple."

Krista blinked her eyes rapidly at Ymir's rather casual confession. "W-what?"

"Dumbass, did the rain screw up your ears or something?"

"That wasn't very nice-"

"How many times do I have to-"

"-but I still love you just the same."

Ymir sighed and closed her eyes, turning on her side and pulling Krista up so they were face to face. The blonde smiled gently and traced the contours of her darling's mouth with the pad of her thumb. She went over her freckles lovingly and couldn't resist the urge to lean over and peck her lips the slightest bit. Ymir opened her eyes and blue clashed with brown. However, Ymir leaned back and Krista just barely caught the flash of pain that appeared in her orbs before blanking like the rest of her expression.

"You have something you want to say, don't you?" Ymir started suddenly.

Krista sighed and nodded, nuzzling her throat. The brunette waited as patiently as she could and nearly shouted at her to hurry the hell up when the blonde lifted her head and stared into her eyes.

"My name is not Krista Lenz. Truthfully, it's Historia Reiss and Krista was added on as a nickname, then eventually changed to my common name. My full name is Krista Historia Reiss, daughter of William Reiss, and heiress to Reiss Incorporate, the biggest stockholder and the richest company in the world. Well, now.. _former _heiress."

Ymir did not react at all to her admission, and it made her sigh and lower her eyes. "I.. I know I've been lying to you all this time, and.. if you hate me for this, I understand. I just want you to know that you're the first person I've told willingly about this, and the one who, in my opinion, deserves to know the most."

"I already knew."

"Huh?"

"I knew exactly who you were from a long time ago. It happened when I went to the school library to get some books for a research essay, and I overheard two of your father's servants talking about you. At first, I didn't think it was you, but when they said 'blonde', 'Trost' and 'Rose Academy', it all clicked in my head. I decided to do my own research and you know what? Your life is pretty much open for anyone to discover. It's just that your _father _keeps a tight leash on these documents and testimonies, and it was only with my connections that I managed to pull them out.

"Anyway, I know your whole story, from birth 'til now. You're the illegitimate daughter of a billionaire, the result of a mistake he made sixteen years ago. He loved your mother, but not enough to leave his current wife - who also ran a huge company - and decided to keep you as a way to 'atone for his sins'. In truth, he didn't want you, but because his wife was sterile, he had no choice - he needed an heir, or rather, heir_ess_. But you weren't good enough: you were meek, cowardly, kind and you hated business and preferred the arts instead. You wanted to try music, but you had no means to pick up an instrument, so you studied music sheets on your own. You don't do that anymore, because one day your mother caught you and burned all of the sheets you worked so hard to gather in front of your eyes.

"Your teachers said you were bright, but you lacked confidence in your abilities. At some point, you grew so lonely you started to purposefully fail class so your parents would hire a tutor. It worked - until they realized what you were doing and fired the man. You were in despair for a bit, and finally, something good happened to you. You started to help others, whether it be help with class chores, an assignment, giving them lunch - whatever it took, you helped them, and you realized that helping others filled that void in your heart, so you did it. But, no matter how hard you tried, _ no one wanted to be your friend. _They were simply too afraid of your father and you couldn't do anything about it. So, after much begging and pleading, you were moved to Rose Academy, the farthest thing from Trost, and assumed this new identity."

Krista sat in shock, wondering how Ymir knew every single little detail of her life. How did she know about her fascination with the arts? And _music_ to be precise? How.. just how in the world did Ymir find out about her entire life story? And why was she so interested?

"Ymir... why did you take such an interest in me? I don't understand!"

"Maybe it's because," Ymir paused, "...because we're exactly alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's time I told you what happened to bring me to where I am now."

"No- Ymir, you don't have to.."

"I want to. I.. I need to get this off my chest. You're nothing but my venting tool, you hear?"

Krista hid her smile in Ymir's neck and nodded. "Okay."

"Here goes..."

x

_A woman lay on a bed, chest heaving and body trembling. Her figure was covered by a warm sheet designed to keep the cold out, and she flicked her eyes to another figure approaching. A man stopped at her bedside and gently handed the bundle in his arms to the woman. The room was dark, but it was clean, sterile and - most importantly - empty. _

_The woman looked down at the infant in her arms and smiled slightly at the little trace of freckles across her cheekbones. She looked up at the man and her smile faltered at his dark look. She bit her lip and looked down once more, feeling the question she wanted to ask escape her lips before she could stop it._

_"Is it a boy?"_

_Her question pervaded the silence and the man beside her clutched the bed sheets tightly as he sat down on a stiff chair next to her._

_"No, it's a girl."_

_His answer brought dread to her heart, but she simply sighed in response._

_"Oh..."_

_"It's fine, we can always try again."_

_His answer made her tremble slightly, but she swallowed and nodded._

_"That's true... but what do we do about her?"_

_"We get rid of her, it's that simple."_

_"Are you sure this is okay?"_

_"Dear, she will never be of any use to us anyway, so why not give her away?"_

_The woman clutched the bundle to her chest tightly, mouth quivering. "I just don't feel this is right.."_

_"It's just your motherly instincts coming into play. Watch, soon enough, you will be just as repulsed as I am."_

_"I.."_

_"As her parents, we should at least bless her with a name before giving her away. This way, we'll be able to pinpoint her whereabouts should she ever get into trouble."_

_She could do nothing but watch as her husband stole her daughter's name from her, and now ripped her first child away from her embrace. He grabbed the bundle and held it delicately in his arms, though his mouth pulled down in a grimace. He struggled to keep his tone light, so as to not wake the baby._

_"Alright."_

_"I say we give her the name of Ymir. What do you say, dear?"_

_The name tugged at the heartstrings of the woman, but she said nothing to antagonize the man._

_"I say it's just fine. Honey, where did you come up with this name?"_

_Briefly, she saw a ghost of a smile on his face, and felt her heart lighten a bit. Maybe this name would bring joy to the infant's life.._

_"Ah, well, I came across a book of mythology a few days ago, Norse mythology to be precise. The giant Ymir is the unintentional creator of the world, to put it simply. However, it was ruthlessly killed by other gods. It birthed man and woman, land, streams, life, ocean and nature thanks to its body. However, according to tradition, Ymir was by no means a kind giant."_

_Her heart dropped to her toes instead, and she felt her lips turn downward. She pursed them and clenched her fists tightly._

_"Ymir... such a sad name. The beginning of the world, yet the manifestation of terror. Why would you name our daughter so?"_

_"Because.. she has broken my heart."_

_x_

_Ymir played with the other children in the foster home, often pushing them to get to the ball and laughing when they cried. A blond man with fierce green eyes came out of the house just in time to see Ymir snatch the ball from another child and stomped over to her, anger filling his features. He was tall, bordering on six feet, but he crouched and took the ball from her, looking into her eyes and scowling._

_"YMIR! How many times do I have to tell you- play nice, or you'll get fed to the mice!" he shouted._

_"I don't believe you, Dad," Ymir retorted, crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes when his scowl faded and he pouted instead._

_"You're quite the smartass for a five-year-old," he muttered, standing up._

_"Maybe my real parents were incredibly smart and had nice- hey, what does smartass really mean, Mom?"_

_A brown-haired woman walked to them briskly as she stepped outside of the house. She gasped and shoved her husband away from the little girl and turned to him with a fiery look in her navy eyes._

_"NIKLAS! How dare you swear in front of Ymir? Come, Ymir, let's leave these primitive men to their foul language."_

_Ymir sneered at her foster dad as her foster mom tugged on her small hand. She pulled the skin under her eye down as she stuck her tongue out. Niklas fumed and punted the ball far into the air, sighing and smiling when the other children squealed in delight and chased after it. She was just too clever for her own good._

_Ymir sat on the kitchen counter and swung her legs, watching her foster mother's peaceful expression as she prepared lunch for the family. She always liked watching her cook, since it made her feel like this was her real family and not just an illusion to be ripped away at the end of each day, when another child was taken in for a different set of parents and a different life. _

_No one wanted Ymir, it seemed, for after every interview with the parents they would rush out, stumbling in fear whenever Ymir tried to join the conversation. She had a knack for saying inappropriate things and some times bluntly told her potential adopters what she thought of them. Clearly, they didn't like that, and refused to take her away from the home she'd been in all her life._

_Some times, she dreamt about her parents. She imagined them to be a king and a queen, who had to leave her behind in order to take care of their kingdom. However, within her little childish mind, she held on to the belief that one day they would come back for her, and she would be a princess in that very same kingdom. Then, she'd stick her tongue out in disgust, because she never really liked dresses or make up, and she _certainly _did not want to get married to a stupid _boy. _  
_

_With every passing day, it was that little firm belief that kept her grounded, that made her endure every failed interview. Mr. and Mrs. Freud, also known as Niklas and Kirsten, were extremely kind people. Niklas worked as a carpenter and Kirsten stayed at home, some times taking up cleaning jobs at various other households. They ran the foster home with love and care, and never made Ymir feel alone or unwanted, but that didn't stop her mind from wandering and picking out her own conclusions._

_She'd been living here for half a decade now, and though Ymir was just a year or so into school, she understood that this wasn't normal, and it wasn't easy for her foster parents to take care of her. She knew she had a temper and she wasn't the nicest girl - or rather, person - in the home, but she tried. She tried to be better for Niklas and Kirsten. She did well in school and made pictures of her entire family every time for art class. On occasion, she'd have to make a new one, because not every child stayed as long as she did, and there were always other children who needed homes, like her._

_A hand waving in front of her face broke her out of her thoughts and she lifted her brown eyes to smile at Kirsten, who pulled her up into her arms and set her down. Ymir waited for Kirsten to say something, as she always did, but Kirsten seemed keen on simply staring at her with an amused smile. Finally, she crouched to the shorter brunette's level and ruffled her hair gently._

_"What are you thinking about, little one?" she asked softly._

_"You," Ymir answered honestly, rocking back and forth on her heels._

_Kirsten giggled and straightened. "Alright, my blunt warrior, I require your assistance. Are you prepared to accept this quest?"_

_Ymir's eyes sparkled and she pumped her fist up. "Oh boy, am I!" She fumbled suddenly and bowed low, "what do you need me for, my lady?"_

_"I need you to get your lazy father in here and help me with the lunch. It seems he forgot that I can't work the stove without him.. again."_

_Ymir performed a salute with her fist to her heart and nodded her head. "I'll get that lazy ass for you!"_

_"Ymir!"_

_x_

_"Happy birthday to you!"_

_"Blow out the candles, Ymir!"_

_"Yeah, do it already before you use up all the wax! Candles can get expensive, ya know!"_

_"Ymiiirrr... let's go! Blow out the candles!"_

_"Alright already, I'm gonna do it! Shut up! Geez.."_

_Ymir inhaled deeply, closed her eyes tightly and gently blew on all seven candles. Kirsten and Niklas cheered while the other children clapped and squealed in joy. It wasn't often that they could afford a cake, and the foster parents were determined to have at least one proper celebration for the little brunette, since she'd been doing very well in school. The Maria Academy district was very strenuous and harsh, but Ymir constantly came out on top of the other Titans. She always made sure to show her skill and excellence in her studies, as well as sports whenever she was interested._

_Niklas pulled out the candles and wrapped them in a tissue before placing them in his shirt pocket. Kirsten brought a knife out and told her children to line up with plates for their piece. The ruggedly dressed kids held their mismatched plates in their hands - as well as tiny forks and spoons - and eagerly awaited a slice of the delicious chocolate cake. Ymir had the right to the first slice, as per tradition, and she gleefully ate it in front of the other children, sticking her tongue out at their whines of displeasure. Niklas flicked the centre of her forehead and she glared up at him in annoyance._

_"Don't do that to your brothers and sisters; it's not nice to brag or show off when you did nothing to deserve this."_

_Ymir pouted and glumly returned to her cake. Kirsten sighed and gave her husband a look, but he simply shrugged and stood in line with the other children. It was getting quite common for Niklas to scold Ymir more often than the others, though that mainly had to do with her nasty attitude and her rudeness towards her foster siblings. Ymir wondered if it was because she hadn't been adopted yet, and suddenly lost her appetite. She gave her half-eaten cake to a rather gluttonous boy and stomped out of the house and out onto the patio of their home. _

_It was a rickety thing, the wooden beams barely holding it into place and a rocking chair sat against the wall of the house. She occupied the seat and pulled her knees to her chest, glaring at the horizon from above her kneecaps. _

_It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair for Niklas to treat her like this just because no one else wanted her. What was she supposed to do? Act like someone she wasn't, and have them adopt her? No, Ymir loved who she was, and was proud of herself for standing up for what she thought was right. She did not want to be fake, or live like many other kids she'd seen at school - the kids who pretended to be something they weren't, and ultimately fell apart in the end. She may have been young, but having no one else to guide her but herself has taught her the basics of life - you stick to who you are, and people will respect you._

_The wooden door creaked open and Ymir turned her eyes to see Niklas shuffling outside. He coughed into his fist and rubbed the back of his neck, but Ymir really did not feel like making her foster father comfortable. She turned her nose up and glared in front of her. The blond man sighed at this and leaned against the railing in front of the brunette. She pointedly ignored him and fixed her gaze to the last light of the sun. _

_"Ymir... I just wanted to apologize for saying what I said. I know it's been hard on you, but I don't want you to spend your first celebrated birthday in misery. Please, come back inside. We saved you another piece of the cake."_

_Ymir shook her head stubbornly and grit her teeth. "No. I don't want to go. Leave me alone."_

_"Ymir-"_

_"Niklas, nobody wants to adopt me... I really don't deserve that cake. Jeff's gonna have new parents in two days and Katie's leaving next week with her future parents on a special vacation trip. They deserve that cake - not me."_

_"Firstly, young lady, you do not address me with my first name! I am your father and-"_

_"But you're not my father! You're just some guy who took me in, away from my _real _parents! I want them! I want Mom and Dad back, not Niklas and Kirsten!"_

_Niklas allowed the hurt to consume his features and clenched his fists in anger. "You..! You're so ungrateful, Ymir! Kirsten tries her hardest to find a kind, loving family to take you in and every time you just- you just-"_

_"GO AHEAD! SAY IT!"_

_"YOU SCREW EVERYTHING UP!"_

_Ymir sucked in a harsh breath and bolted out of the rocking chair. Niklas tried to catch her but to no avail - Ymir was long gone._

_x_

_She ran away from that house, that loving family who she'd taken for granted. Why did she run? Was it because of her own guilt? Was it because she felt like an unwanted burden placed upon their shoulders? Or did she really hate them and desired her true parents? Ymir knew nothing, all she really knew was that she was hurting, deep in her chest, and running away seemed like the best idea. She dashed down the streets, past the flickering street lights and closing shops. She knew not where she was going, but she did know where she wanted to be - far away from the family that gave her everything._

_She didn't like it - she didn't like how they were so generous, how they sacrificed so much for her. The people at Maria Academy were all selfish bastards, and Ymir learned that to survive in this life, you needed to be selfish and help only yourself. It was this thought that gave her courage to run away from Niklas and Kirsten, because now they didn't need to sacrifice anything for her anymore._

_Ymir ran into an alley and crouched between two dumpsters to control the trembling of her hands. She knew that Niklas would probably be out searching for her, but she didn't care - she needed to get away before she lost it and ruined her life forever. The little girl bit her bottom lip harshly and winced at the rivulet of blood that streamed down her chin in response. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the uncomfortable swelling of the rock in her chest._

_Happy memories flooded through her consciousness, and all she could do was grip her head and shut her eyes. She shook her head, muttering obscenities she'd heard from Niklas' mouth and the older kids at school. _

_"No.. no, goddamn it, no! GO AWAY!" _

_"Hey, you okay?"_

_Ymir lifted her eyes to see a pair of bright blue orbs staring down at her in concern. They belonged to a a young boy with slicked back onyx hair. He had a hand extended out, the other arm around a brown paper bag that smelled like the Sunday mornings back at the house. It reminded Ymir of the delicious bread Kirsten would bake, its scent wafting in the air and around her senses.._

_She growled and turned her head. "Leave me alone!" she cried. She refused to let this _boy _see her like this, so she held back her tears and and grit her teeth. The boys at her school always teased her for her freckles and her somewhat masculine looks, and she loathed to appease them by standing down. Many times, she cracked their nose bones with her fists and threatened them to keep quiet, to which they eagerly complied as they scampered off. This boy would be no different if he ticked her off._

_Instead of teasing her, however, he flinched and pulled his hand back. "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you. Um.. here! Have some of this bread- it's fresh out of the oven!"_

_Ymir kept her head to the side but allowed her eyes to peek from the corner. Her stomach rumbled slightly - she had saved her appetite for the unfinished cake all day - and she found it hard to say no. She nodded her head once and turned it slightly, relaxing her body when the boy tore off a piece of the loaf and handed it to her. She bit into the crispy surface and her mouth was flooded with the heavenly taste. She wanted more, but one look at the boy's clothes and complexion stopped her. He dressed in rags, and his cheeks appeared hollow. Bags built up under his eyes and he looked so bony Ymir could snap him in half if she wanted to. He was pale and he seemed to be in a constant state of shivering._

_"My name is Berik," he introduced, smiling toothily. He had a few teeth missing from the front but he looked radiant, "what's your name?"_

_Ymir looked down at the remainder of bread in her hand, smiled, and stood up. Berik was just a bit taller than her, but not by much. "Ymir," she answered. She extended her hand and he laughed as he shook it. _

_"Ymir.. Ymir! I like it! It's a nice name!"_

_"Yeah? You think so?"_

_"Uh huh! So.. Ymir.. can we be friends?"_

_Ymir shoved the rest of the bread in her mouth and crunched on it thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "I'll have to think about it!"_

_"Aw, that's no fair!"_

_Ymir grinned and put her arm around Berik's shoulders. "We'll be the best of friends!"_

_The two sat and talked, and Ymir eventually learned that Berik was a fugitive who had run away from his parents when they kept making decisions for him. He hated their lifestyles and their treatment of him, so he stole as much money as he could, packed what little clothes and food he could carry, and left the village he was born in. A few friends followed him later on, but they didn't live with him. __He attended the same school as her, but he was in a different class which was why she never saw him - or his friends._

_Hours passed, and eventually, the sun peeked slightly over the horizon. Berik sighed and stood, clutching his brown paper bag to his scrawny chest._

_"I'll see you later!" he called out as he ran down the alley._

_Ymir bid her new friend goodbye and silently trudged back to her home. She knew she was fortunate after seeing the mess Berik was in, so she decided to go back and apologize to her foster parents. It wasn't right of her to assume their intentions without them knowing, not to mention she was being rude to the people who took care of her for seven years while her own real parents did nothing. She owed them, and it was that thought that made her lock her jaw and kick a pebble away in frustration. This was why she hated selflessness, because now she owed somebody a favour, and she suddenly regretted complying with Berik. _

_What would Berik have her do when she saw him again? Would he make her do something stupid while holding another piece of bread over her head? It wasn't a pleasant thought, and it ruined her mood as she hesitantly climbed up the patio steps. When she raised her hand to knock on the door, the lights turned on and it was pulled open in a flash. Kirsten looked down, eyes wide and hands trembling. She sank to her knees and pulled Ymir to her body. Ymir kept her arms to her sides, eyes cast down, when she felt tears on her scalp._

_"Ymir.. Ymir..! I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you so much-" she sobbed, tightening her arms._

_Ymir closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I missed you too, Mom."_

_x_

_A few days after that incident, Ymir decided to venture out again at the same time - without telling her foster parents. They were still busy tending to the other children and organizing a farewell party for Katie and Jeff, who had come back to visit. She slunk out into the shadows and tread down the pavement. She trailed her fingertips against the windows of the various shops, peeking through the transparent surfaces. Her big brown eyes watched the men and women move around, cleaning the dust from the floors and shutting the lights off. It was peaceful, other pedestrians running down to run last-minute errands and chatting. Many citizens of this district were extraordinarily tall and had the strangest facial features. Ymir found it weird that her foster parents didn't resemble them, but guessed that the Freuds were not originally from here._

_She walked down to the same alley as before and stood in the centre. She fidgeted and shoved her hands in her pockets, eyebrows slanting low. She looked for Berik, but when the boy failed to pass by, she sighed in disappointment and turned to leave. Her little body carried her out of the alley in dismay and she reluctantly walked back home. _

_Just as she was about to take a step forward, a voice made her freeze in her tracks. "Ymir? Is that you? ...it is! Ymir! It's so nice to see you again!"_

_The brunette whirled in her tracks and grinned when she spotted Berik jogging to her. He didn't have a brown paper bag with him this time, but instead he had something even better - a subway sandwich. It was wrapped in paper and was nearly a foot long. Ymir couldn't help the rumble of her stomach. Berik laughed and pulled her into the alley. The brunette scoffed and pulled her wrist away, ignoring Berik's hurt look, and leaned against the wall. He sighed and unwrapped the sandwich, splitting it in half and handing one to Ymir. She shook her head, remembering what she promised herself, and he tilted his head in confusion. The black-haired boy shrugged in indifference and started to eat his half, sitting with his back against the wall parallel to Ymir's._

_"My friends want to meet you," he said suddenly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yep! Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are really eager to see you... well, I wouldn't say Annie is, but Reiner for sure!"_

_"Uh huh.."_

_"What's wrong? Don't you want to meet them?"_

_"I could care less.."_

_"What's up with your attitude? I'm trying to be nice and-"_

_"I didn't ask for you to be nice!"_

_Berik hiccuped and flinched away. "I'm sorry.."_

_Ymir sighed and shuffled around. "No, don't be - I'm just being stupid, that's all."_

_"Can I.. can I ask why?"_

_"I don't want to owe you any favours for that bread you gave me!"_

_Berik tilted his head and suddenly giggled boyishly. "Huh? You don't owe me anything - I gave that to you because I wanted to, not because you asked or anything."_

_Ymir crossed her arms and lowered her chin in thought, then grinned toothily. "Berik, we're gonna be great friends!"_

_Berik smiled and pushed the other half of the sandwich into Ymir's hands. "I'm glad."_

_x_

_"So this is Ymir, huh? She's not that great."_

_"What'd you say, punk?"_

_A tall, blond boy named Reiner and Ymir butted heads from the start, hands gripping onto each other's shoulders. They snarled and spit into each other's faces, and Berik was hard pressed to pull them apart. Ymir crossed her arms and glared up at Reiner's tall figure, hating that he was so tall. He glared down at her smugly, mentally thanking his genes. Ymir opened her mouth to say something but a softer voice interrupted them._

_"Please don't fight anymore... please."_

_Ymir gazed at the black-haired boy with short hair - who was taller than Reiner, even - as he wrapped his long fingers around Reiner's bicep. The blonde blew air from between his teeth in annoyance and crossed his arms. _

_"I don't like her - she's full of crap," he muttered._

_Ymir took a threatening step forward, fists clenched and jaw locked. "Yeah, but I bet even a girl full of crap can kick your sorry white ass!"_

_"Why I ought to-"_

_"STOP! Reiner, Ymir just- just stop! Geez, you guys are crazy!" Berik shouted, coming between them and pushing them back with his palms. Ymir scoffed and rolled her eyes while Reiner pulled his upper lip between his teeth in a sneer. The boy with the slicked black hair sighed and stood next to the tallest boy in the group._

_"Hey, Bertholdt, have you heard from Annie?"_

_Bertholdt shook his head and fidgeted a bit. He was extremely insecure about his height - since the children at their school often made fun of him for it - resulting in plenty of fights with Reiner defending his friend. "No, I haven't, sorry."_

_"Don't apologize - if she's late it's her fault."_

_"Okay, sorry."_

_"Bert, stop, seriously."_

_"Yeah, ya big wimp!" Ymir shouted in aggravation._

_"Watch your mouth, you... you big meanie!" Reiner exclaimed, stalking toward the brunette dangerously. Ymir tensed her body in preparation for a fight. Berik was about to interfere when a shadow rapidly flipped both aggressors onto their backs. Reiner and Ymir groaned in pain as a short, blond girl crossed her arms and rolled her blue eyes from above._

_"Berik, I thought you had this under control."_

_"Well, you remember what we learned in science, Annie, don't you? You put the same ends of a magnet together and they're gonna push each other like crazy!"_

_"That is true," Annie sighed._

_Ymir and Reiner sat up and the blond boy grinned in pride. "Dang, Annie, you keep getting better every time!"_

_Annie pointedly ignored him and turned her eyes to Bertholdt, who blushed. "Are you okay? That girl didn't make you feel bad or anything, right?"_

_Bertholdt shook his head and smiled slightly. Annie pulled the corner of her lip into a genuine smile. Ymir gagged and snorted in disgust._

_"What, are you his mom or something?" Ymir scoffed, rolling her eyes._

_The blond girl fixed the brunette with an icy glare that made Ymir sweat and swallow nervously. "Shut up," she said tonelessly. _

_Ymir turned her gaze away and instead approached Berik. The boy smiled at her and patted the patch of grass next to him. The children were currently at a park, on a trip organised by Ymir's foster parents for the entire foster house. Ymir invited Berik, and the boy thought it to be the opportune moment to introduce his friends to the brunette. The other foster kids were on the playground, supervised by Niklas and Kirsten, while Ymir, Berik and his friends sat under a tree. Right now, though, Ymir was getting uncomfortable and wanted to leave._

_"Sorry, Berik, but I don't think I can get along with your friends - they make me so mad!"_

_Berik laughed but nodded. "That's okay, I don't mind, as long as we can continue to be friends."_

_Ymir grinned. "It's a deal."_

_x_

_Two years after the incident, and Ymir was on the run. She was tired - tired of the countless and growing number of parents disliking her and never wanting to adopt her. Niklas and Kirsten tried to console her, but she was simply __inconsolable. She had this deep feeling in her gut, a feeling she recently discovered to be dread, because now she knew - she really knew - that _no one wanted her._ Nobody wanted the girl with temper issues and an upfront attitude. Nobody wanted the girl who claimed independence and who loathed girly things - no, hopeful parents searched for something else, something more feminine, more secure. _

_She left, without saying goodbye, and ran away, as far as she could with all of her belongings. The first thing that came to her mind was to find Berik and tell him, tell him about her grand plan to escape to a better neighbourhood with nicer residents - not these mean, disgusting Titans. She knew where he lived now - a little shelter between the shrubbery in a nearby forest - and banged on his door. It was the dead of the night, and Ymir never really cared much for luck since even the sky was against her; the moon was nowhere in sight._

_Berik opened the wooden slab that served as his door, his hair a greasy mess and his eyes half-opened. He yawned and stretched, then stopped mid-way to gasp in shock. _

_"Ymir? What the hell?" he gasped._

_Ymir smiled shakily and swung her sports bag around. It was a gift from Niklas, and though she loathed to bring it, it was practical and would serve her well._

_"I'm running away - far from here, maybe to blend in with the Scouts on the good part of town," she explained, sighing._

_Berik shook his head, eyes wide. "No.. no, you can't! Ymir.. you can't leave me like this! We- we can work this out! You can live here, with me, and we'll survive together. Please, Ymir.."_

_"I'm sorry, Berik, but at least you have Reiner, Bertholdt and-"_

_"Don't. Just- just don't say it. I can't let you leave alone.. you don't know how to survive out here- what you have to do, who you have to be.. no, I'm coming with you."_

_"Berik you don't need-"_

_"Shut up, Ymir.. I've finally decided my own fate, and it will be by your side, as friends and partners in this hellish chaos."_

_"...you take language classes _way _too seriously."_

_Berik giggled boyishly and ducked his head. "A side product of being bored. Wait for me; I'll get my stuff and we'll get going."_

_"Aren't you gonna tell the others..?"_

_"No, they'll figure it out on their own. Annie is very smart, not as smart as you maybe, but smart enough to figure things out by herself."_

_"Alright. I'll wait for you here, but you better hurry the hell up. I don't know how long I have before Niklas calls the Garrison on my ass."_

_"How are you going to avoid them, anyway? Even if you're in the Scouts' district, it's still in their.. uhh..what was the word...?"_

_"Jurisdiction."_

_"Yeah, that! It's still in their juris.. dic.. tion, uh huh!"_

_"I'll just have to make sure they don't find me.. maybe I can blackmail a few people or gather favours with random acts of kindness."_

_"You and kindness do not fit in the same sentence.."_

_"Hahaha shut it. Just get your damn things before I decide to leave without you."_

_"Okay, Ymir."_

_Soon enough, the both of them had gathered their things and left for their new homes. Ymir walked out of the shrub without a second glance but Berik turned around, one final time, and sighed as he followed the brunette._

_They walked for hours and took breaks in the forests around them. They nibbled on what little food they had and huddled close together for warmth. After three hours of walking, Berik put a hand to Ymir's shoulder to stop her._

_"We need to rest. We'll sleep in that hollow area there and continue when we have enough energy."_

_Ymir nodded and they both threw their things in a depression at the base of a tree. Ymir climbed in and Berik followed suit, laying back to back. Berik quickly fell asleep, but the brunette kept her eyes wide and alert. Soon, she too succumbed to the inevitable lull of peacefulness, and fell into a deep sleep filled with hope and happy dreams for the future._

_She didn't know that this was simply the beginning of the end._


	17. Chapter 17

"_So you want to enrol here, in my academy?"_

"_Yeah, you heard us right!"_

"_Ymir! Be more polite... this is principal Erwin after all.." Berik scolded, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_Ymir and Berik stood in front of a wooden desk, the stubborn girl with her arms crossed and the boy fidgeting with a frightened body posture. The man they spoke to sat at the desk with his fingers laced and his elbows resting on the surface. His blond hair was neatly combed to the side and his face was clean and chiseled. His expression bore an amused and stern look, while his blue eyes seemed to strip the children of their confidence and display their insecurities for him to see. Ymir did not like how he seemed to read her entire life with just one look._

"_I don't care who he is – I'll treat him nicely if he deserves it!" Ymir snapped._

"_Quite the attitude from someone who's asking a favour, don't you think? You used to be our rivals, and now you're asking to be let into our schools... I'm not sure what to say," Erwin commented, gaze unwavering._

_Berik hesitated, then pressed forward with a determined glint in his eyes. "Sir, I'll have you know that despite us being former Titans, we never liked our school and always fought with the other students there... I'm not too sure about Ymir, but my other friends and I never swore an allegiance to Maria Academy."_

_Erwin seemed impressed, if the slight widening of his eyes and lifting of his eyebrows were any indication. "You are very passionate and fluent in your language. I can see you would make an excellent addition to the Scouts. Where are your other friends, if I may ask?"_

"_They're still in the Maria district, but I know that as soon as they find out we've left, they'll be coming here in no time."_

"_You left? Meaning, you've both run away from your homes?"_

"_Sir, we didn't have the best home lives..."_

"_I see... that would certainly explain why you've no guardian with you or why there hasn't been any formal paperwork for your transfer. I'm sorry, but I'll have to call the Garrison to report you found if you've run away."_

"_No!" Ymir shouted, eyes wide and scared, "don't call the Garrison! They'll just... they'll take me back and put me in that foster home again! And Berik... they'll take him away, too! Please, sir, if there's anything I'll beg for, it's to not have the Garrison called on us!"_

_Erwin set his hands down and glared at the brunette. "The law is the law; I can't bend it just because you asked me to, child."_

"_Then don't bend the law – just ignore it! We're better off with them thinking I'm dead... at least now I can truly live for myself without owing anyone any favours."_

_Erwin stayed quiet, deep in thought. Ymir watched him nervously, sweat sliding down the side of her face, while Berik held his breath the second the powerful man stood. He was very tall and muscular, but it was hidden by his heavy and formal clothes. The principal paced behind his swivel chair, frowning and rubbing his chin, then halted to stare out the window behind his desk, his arms behind his back._

"_You're wrong, Ymir. You will owe me an enormous favour, one that will stick with you and Berik until the end of your years here, at the Rose Academy," Erwin said, smiling over his shoulder._

_Berik grinned widely, tears in his eyes, and hugged Ymir as he laughed. Ymir hugged him tightly as well, sighing and closing her eyes in relief._

"_Now, about your residence... I'm willing to provide a small apartment for the both of you, on a few conditions, of course. The school will pay rent for you, but once you're both adults, we will cut off the payments the very next year. You will provide your own food supplies, because I'm sure you can find a small job somewhere as a delivery person. Also, you will always attend school, no matter what, and I will register myself as your guardian, though we'll keep that bit a secret. _

"_The only way for me to check on you is for the both of you to attend school at all times, and to always call in sick when you're ill. We will also provide a telephone, though that should be scarcely used, since it is a privilege and not a right. You _will_ do well in school and you _will _avoid harassing other students, but I do permit defending yourselves, since I do realize Titans entering the Scouts' district is unusual and unwelcome. _

"_Vice-principal Pixis, who I'll introduce in a few minutes, will always be here for you if you find yourselves in a bind. Due to the workload on my shoulders, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to help you. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Erwin turned around and nodded once, smiling slightly. "Good." He pressed a button on his desk and spoke into what appeared to be a microphone. "Miss Ilse, if you could please page Mister Pixis for me and call him to my office?"_

"_Right away, sir."_

"_Thank you." He then sat at his desk and pulled two manila folders from a drawer. Inside each folder was an inscription form as well as a thick packet of rules, regulations and agreements. The principal handed each one to the children, who paled and sagged at the amount of writing._

"_You both seem very intelligent, so I hope you can fill this out without any mishaps. If you _do _have problems, feel free to consult Mister Pixis- ah, there he is! Hello, Pixis."_

_A balding man with an impressive white moustache entered the office and smiled at the occupants of the room. "Erwin! A pleasure to be here. What do you need me for?"_

"_Well, you see, we have a situation on our hands..." Erwin then went on to explain the plight of Ymir and Berik, Pixis nodding solemnly in reply._

"_I understand. We'll welcome these two warmly, since we are not as cold as the Titans... though, if they were beautiful, I really wouldn't mind their frightening ways. But alas, they are all unfortunately ugly, and my heart breaks at every district meeting because I'll never find a gorgeous Titan teacher or staff member."_

_Ymir and Berik exchanged a look and grinned. "Don't worry, Mister Pixis, we'll be good!" Berik promised, fist to his heart, "and we'll make both you and Mister Erwin real proud! We swear it, right Ymir?"_

_The brunette stared at Berik then, grin fading to a small smile, and mimicked him, fist to her heart. "Of course," she replied quietly._

_Pixis laughed and slapped the back of both children. "Well, what do you know? They aren't even enrolled here and they already know the traditional salute! Very good!"_

_Erwin nodded and extended his hand out to Ymir, who shook it firmly._

"_Welcome to Rose Academy."_

_x_

_It was all a wild ride from there. Ymir and Berik found a small but useful apartment and, as promised, the Scouts' district school board paid for the rent and whatever other expenses the two required. Ymir found a job as a paper girl for the newspaper and Berik performed random chores around the neighbourhood for pocket-money, be it raking leaves, mowing the lawn or shovelling snow. Together, they amassed enough money to buy their own food, clothes, and even little luxuries on the side. _

_School was not an issue for either of them, for they walked to school everyday and kept to themselves. No one knew where they came from, or who they were, but many were curious. Ymir had even come back from school one day, complaining about a gluttonous girl who couldn't stand up for herself. Berik had smiled then, bumping into Ymir's shoulder lightly._

"_Yeah, so maybe you should straighten her attitude up with your pers... persua..."_

"_Persuasiveness."_

"_Yeah, that!" Berik laughed._

_At some point, word got out that Ymir and Berik were former Titans, and that was where the troubles began. A little girl by the name of Mina Carolina accidentally suggested it to her friends, which was then heard by one Nack Teaz, who then spread it across the junior high school. Ymir and Berik were met with glares and scowls everyday on their way to school._

"_Look, it's them.."_

"_Titans?"_

"_That's what I heard from Nack.."_

"_We'll kick their asses someday, just you wait."_

_Ymir growled deep in her throat as she glared at the kids half her size. Berik smiled shakily and put a hand to her shoulder to calm her down. Ymir glanced at him and crossed her arms, turning her nose up pointedly._

"_Berik, we shouldn't have to take their crap just 'cause of the school we came from!" she pointed out angrily._

"_I know, Ymir," Berik soothed, "but we can't hurt anyone until they hurt us first. Remember Erwin's warning before you raise your fists."_

_Ymir nodded and sighed, stuffing her fists into her pockets. She decided to get the male uniform, because she didn't want to seem girly and weak to Berik or any other boy for that matter. In Ymir's mind, being womanly meant being fragile, just as Kirsten was back in the foster home. Kirsten was so sensitive sometimes it disgusted Ymir. However, just the thought of her sweetness and kindness made the girl's heart clench tightly and she shook her head to force the memories away. By now, Kirsten would've forgotten all about her..._

"_Ymir?"_

_Ymir looked to the side to see Berik peering at her in worry. She plastered a grin on her face and put her arm around his neck, pulling him forward. _

"_Let's show these kids that we're true Scouts, right Berik?"_

"_Right!"_

"_Hey! Loser! Yeah, you with the black hair!"_

_Ymir whirled around to see a group of boys her age pointing and snickering at Berik. The boy beside her flinched but glared at them. Ymir put on her fiercest glare and extended her arm to shield Berik from whatever assault those boys planned on delivering. The boys continued laughing until Ymir decided she'd had enough and stepped forward._

"_Hey, retards! Yeah, I'm talking to you idiots! Why don't you piss off and leave us alone?" she shouted angrily._

_The group ceased their laughter to give each other amused looks, and one boy stepped forward with a cocky smirk. _

"_Hey, you a girl or what? Why are you wearing the guys' uniform?" he snorted._

_His buddies erupted in laughter and Ymir clenched her teeth. Berik opened his mouth to say something but stopped short at the boy's glare on him._

"_Stay outta this, shorty!" he yelled. He pointed at Ymir and turned his eyes back to her. "She's the stupid girl who thinks she's a boy!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_No!" _

"_I'll make you if you don't leave us alone!"_

"_Bring it!"_

"_What the hell is going on here?!"_

_All the children turned to see vice-principal Pixis scowling and frowning. The boys immediately assumed innocent expressions and pointed at Ymir and Berik. _

"_They started it!" they cried._

"_What!" Ymir exploded, face red. She clenched her hands into fists but stopped when Berik placed a hand to her shoulder. She turned her face to see him shaking his head slowly, and shoved her fists into her pockets. _

"_Our best bet is to show that we're mature, so that Pixis will see through their act. Okay, Ymir? Do you understand?" Berik whispered._

_Ymir trembled but nodded her head once. She kept her mouth shut as the boys attempted to convince Pixis that Ymir had provoked them. Despite the burning rage that engulfed her being, she stood her ground and heeded Berik's advice. Berik sighed in relief and released his grip, turning to Pixis and watching the man's expression shift from curious to contemplative. Soon, Pixis raised a hand and all attempts at explaining what had occurred ceased._

"_I don't believe any of you," Pixis began, ignoring the resulting sputters, "which is why I'm going to ask you this question, and you better not lie. Answer 'yes' or 'no – that's it. Nothing else. Did you provoke these two into entering a conflict with you?"_

_The boys remained silent and Pixis nodded. "That's what I thought. Leave now – you will be punished later. Scouts ought not to act like this, and you know it."_

"_Yes, vice-principal Pixis."_

_The children trudged off quietly, heads down and shoulders hunched in. Pixis sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He looked off to the side and smiled at the relieved expressions both Ymir and Berik held._

"_Well? Why aren't you heading off to class?" he asked, chuckling when both children jolted and bowed._

"_R-right, sir! We're going right now!" Berik exclaimed, dragging Ymir along._

_Ymir looked back as Berik pulled on her arm. Pixis caught her eye and smiled, to which Ymir grinned over her shoulder. She turned her head and her grin faded as she thought about the boys. She looked at the boy pulling her and felt the slightest shiver pass through her body. Narrowing her eyes, she looked down at the hand on her wrist and finally noticed the frigid touch he held._

_It felt like death._

_x_

_Months passed, and eventually Reiner and Bertholdt came to join them, just as Berik had predicted. They came by on their own, after having convinced their parents that Rose Academy was a much better school for them. Both boys' fathers were business partners and had no trouble setting up a new office for their thriving marketing scheme. _

_Due to their appearance and friendly attitude, no student dared to commit any wrongs against them, and some had even offered a hand in friendship. It made Ymir blind with anger, but she reminded herself that children with parents were more socially acceptable than orphans with shady backgrounds. It was cruel, but it was also the truth._

_Berik immediately clicked with them again, and familiarized himself with their developing personalities and appearances. Bertholdt was still monstrously tall, Reiner just a few inches behind. While Bertholdt grew more confident and Reiner less aggressive, the jealousy that Reiner held for the bond between Ymir and Berik never wavered._

"_Get away from him, loser! He's coming with us to the ballpark!"_

"_No way, it's too dangerous out right now, idiot!_

_Ymir and Reiner stood across from each other, in Berik's shared apartment, glaring and seething with their palms slammed against the dining table. Berthold and Berik watched nervously from the sidelines. _

_The tall blond boy pointed his finger to the window in the living room. "It's broad daylight!"_

_Ymir refused to back down. "It's downtown!"  
_

"_Ymir you're just hogging Berik all to yourself! Why don't you go find other friends, you dumb girl!"  
_

"_Because I don't have any!"_

_Shocked into silence, Reiner watched as Ymir grabbed her coat and slammed the door open, stalking out angrily. Berik pulled on his hair and Bertholdt hesitantly put a hand to Reiner's shoulder. The boy seemed overcome by anger, his face red and his body posture stiff. However, his expression was filled with regret and the slightest hint of sympathy._

_The shorter of the three threw his coat on and motioned for his friends to exit. "I think you should leave," Berik spoke quietly, stoically, "you've done enough for today."_

_Reiner opened his mouth but Bertholdt shook his head and pushed him forward. "We'll see you soon, Berik," he mumbled as he brushed by the shorter boy._

_Berik forced a smile and shut the door behind him as he followed them. "Yeah, soon." He then locked the door and ran down the hall to chase Ymir. He knew where she liked to go to think, and ascended the metal staircase on the outside of the building. The roof overlooked the residential area of the city, and was home to many starry nights, amorous escapades and cloud gazing activities. There were little boxes scattered across the rocky surface, their main purpose related to the ventilation of the building._

_Ymir stood at the railing lining the roof, leaning on it and throwing pebbles at various pedestrians. Berik watched her duck occasionally and snicker to herself. He smiled despite himself and slowly approached her, leaning with his back against the rail._

"_Ymir, I just wanna-"_

"_I know."_

"_Reiner was being a-"_

"_I know."_

"_Then... you forgive him?"_

_Ymir sighed and threw a pebble into a passing car's window, grinning at the surprised shriek. She pulled Berik down with her when the driver leaned out of his window to holler, and turned to the boy with a serious expression._

"_I'm expecting an apology from him, Berik, not you. I forgive but I don't forget."_

"_Alright, well, I don't like it when you two fight... you're both my friends and it hurts to see you two argue every time we hang out together."_

"_What do you want me to do? Let him take the only person who helps me pay the bills away from me? Hell no!"_

_Berik crossed his arms and stood. "I get it. I'm just a helping hand, huh? You don't care about me, you care about yourself and the bills."_

_Ymir gaped and stood up. "No! You've got it all wrong! I-"_

"_Just forget it.."_

"_No! Berik you're being an idiot! If this was all about the money then I would've just stolen it from you and run off by now!" Ymir shouted, "we're like family, and we support each other with everything we've got! I don't want Reiner to take my brother away. No one, and I mean _no one_, will take you away from me."_

_Berik, speechless, walked back a few paces and tripped over one of the ventilation boxes. The force of the trip made him flip backwards over the railing, and Ymir gasped as she rushed over and quickly caught his arms before he could fully flip. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes bore into hers. She swallowed nervously at the fear she saw and concentrated on bringing him to her. Her hands slid to his and she pulled him forward to stand upright. Again, his hands were cold, too cold, and his blue eyes held terror within. She felt the shiver through his palms before he gingerly took them away and buried them in the pockets of his coat. Spring was just around the corner, but that didn't make the cold disappear. _

"_Are you okay?" Ymir asked in concern. She scowled and crossed her arms at the wind, her freckles pronounced. _

"_..I'm fine," Berik whispered. He shakily took a few steps away from the railing and allowed Ymir to lead him back to their apartment_

_Ymir glanced at the boy and her heart squeezed at the terrified and anxious movements he made. With every step he seemed to sink into the floor, as though he were thanking his feet for staying grounded. She felt guilt weighing her down and tried to reason with the argumentative side of her. "Berik... I'll try to get along with Reiner. For your sake."_

_The black-haired boy looked up and smiled slightly. "Really?"_

"_Yeah, really."_

"_Good, I'm glad. C'mon, let's go watch the old man down the hall gamble his life savings away!"_

"_You're on!"_

_They ran down the hall, grinning and laughing._

_x_

_A year passed after that incident, and Ymir kept to her promise. She let Reiner take Berik out with Bertholdt for some guy time while she studied hard to uphold her promise to Erwin. Soon, she learned to memorize facts easily and perfected her writing skills, earning top marks among the school's brightest. Students murmured of her being on par with the genius Armin and the prodigy Mikasa, while others scorned her for her Titan origins, and justified her success as cheating and lying her way through the system. Either way, Ymir couldn't care any less – she kept her promise to Erwin, and that's all that mattered to her. _

_Berik struggled with school, due to all the extra-curricular activities he participated in, but managed to score within the average range and occasionally make it on the principal's honoured list. He managed to make friends with the group of children that Reiner and Bertholdt associated themselves with, yet Ymir kept away from all the distractions. She worked hard to earn her keep, and preferred to stay indoors and away from any form of socialization. _

_Vice-principal Pixis visited them on occasion to bring gifts and to check up on them. He also brought news from Erwin, such as progress in the guardian transfers request and word from Ymir's former foster parents. Pixis' visits were often bittersweet and it made Ymir loathe yet love him for his deeds. However, despite his presence in their lives, Pixis refused to associate with them at school and remained distant, so as to not display favouritism among the students._

_When Ymir and Berik amassed enough money through their scattered jobs, they bought a little box that displayed moving images – something Erwin called a 'teevee'. It was still in production and cost them a hefty sum, but it was worth it. They stayed many hours watching documentaries on living things, comedy shows and even scary films at times. The fight for the remote was inevitable, but it taught them to share and respect each other's views – Ymir thought scary movies were not that scary at all while Berik thought that documentaries were redundant and boring. _

_It was this very same year that news arrived of a little blonde entering Rose Academy. Rumour had it that she packed quite the punch, and preferred the company of dust bunnies to actual people. Rumour also suggested that she had a history with Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister, and that they would engage in epic duels every full moon for Eren's attention. But rumours were often full of deceit and wishful thinking, which made Ymir think nothing of it._

_Imagine her surprise when she came face to face with none other than Annie Leonhardt, the subject of discussion, one Monday morning in home room. _

_Their glares were full of hostility, ice and fire clashing for dominance. Annie stayed away from Ymir, thus staying away from Berik, and staying away from Reiner and Bertholdt. It confused Berik at first, and hurt him slightly that she would prefer to be alone than be with her friends, but after observing her actions at lunch, he understood her true motive for moving. It was not to be with her friends, but to be with Eren, and that was okay for him._

_It was not okay for Reiner, however._

_The boy kept on bugging Annie until she finally snapped and agreed to having lunch with him and Bertholdt every day at school. She warmed to Bertholdt far more easily than she did with Reiner, but in the end, she appreciated the company. She kept to herself, however, during class and after school._

_Berik tried to communicate with her, mainly out of respect and nostalgia for their old friendship, but Annie would not allow a friendship with a boy who associated himself with Ymir. It grated on the brunette's nerves, how Annie estranged a longtime friend simply because of her, and one day she simply marched up to the blonde right at lunch, her fist around Annie's collar._

"_What the hell's your problem, huh? Just 'cause Berik's my friend, it's suddenly okay to treat him like shit? What makes you so high and mighty?" she snarled._

_Annie kept her face expressionless and shrugged. "I don't know, just let go of my shirt. You're wrinkling the ironing my mother did."_

"_To hell with your shirt! Stop ignoring Berik like he's some kinda stranger! He didn't do anything wrong to you!"_

_The blonde frowned slightly and grabbed Ymir's wrist. With a flick of her own, the brunette was on her back and groaning in pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut and when she opened them, she found Annie casting a shadow over her, her blue eyes mysterious and strangely agonized. Ymir squinted her eyes and clenched the grass in her hands._

"_You're wrong," Annie muttered, "he did do something: he left us – for you." And with that she walked away, collar fixed and in place. However, Ymir wasn't finished yet. She stood up shakily and grinned despite her pain._

"_Oh yeah, well, you're a damn coward for ignoring the kid who brought you all together!" she yelled. Annie stopped in her tracks and kept her arms to her sides. She peeked over her shoulder cautiously and watched Ymir's battered form tremble with adrenalin._

"_Ignore me if you want! Beat me, I don't care! It will only make me stronger! But whatever you do, don't do shit to Berik, or else I'll bite your ass and never let go! And trust me, I've got sharp teeth!"_

_The blonde turned her head back to the front and continued walking to where she was supposed to meet Reiner and Bertholdt. This time, when Berik greeted her, she returned the greeting and invited him to eat with her. Ymir simply grinned and chose to pick on Sasha by stealing her food and placing it on Professor Shadis' desk._

_x_

_Another year followed that, and it was soon time for Ymir's class to leave junior high and ascend to high school. However, before they could do that, they needed to finish their final year. _

_Annie grew more warm towards Ymir, though still cold. Her attitude towards Ymir was comparable to a snowball slowly melting under the sun in winter – frigid, but not glacial. They often sparred when Ymir waited for Berik after school, and though Annie tried, Ymir refused to learn her tricks and tried to come up with her own to counter Annie's._

_It was in this year that Ymir began to detect signs of being different than most girls at her school. She did not fawn over the muscles the boys were beginning to display, and she certainly had no interest in acquiring a boyfriend. She felt indifferent to the dream of romance, and put love to the back of her mind, where she was determined to never think of it again. Her dedication remained to the friendship she shared with Berik, which remained strong throughout their time together. They coexisted peacefully and helped one another, yet did not ultimately depend on each other. They were partners and roommates, but more than that, they were family – true family, the kind that only existed with unbreakable trust and friendship. _

_Ymir often received letters from Kirsten and Niklas, asking about her health and well-being, but she never replied, despite Berik's insistence that she should. Her reasoning was that with a reply, she would give them hope of returning, and she would never forgive herself if she disappointed them with the lack of a visit. She argued that Erwin's assurance of her safety should be more than enough for them, but through her tough façade, it was clear that she wanted to write a letter yet knew not what to say. What do you say to the family you left behind? To the people who tried to support your harsh manners? Nothing, that's what – and that's what she kept telling herself as she stuffed the letters into her pillowcase. _

_Ymir tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Berik to get dressed. They were to meet Reiner, Bertholdt and possibly Annie at the mall for a group outing. It was Berik's idea, in order to properly unwind from the stress of the exams, and Ymir had reluctantly agreed. She decided that one day to relax would be fun, and what better way to have fun than to screw around with other people at the mall?_

_Finally, Berik appeared next to Ymir with his sweater in one arm and his backpack on the other. "Let's go!" he shouted in excitement. The brunette rolled her eyes and locked the door behind them once they exited. She kept one hand on the strap of the bag over her shoulder and the other one in her pocket. They both wore sweaters over t-shirts with jeans._

_They approached a bus stop near the apartment complex and waited for the vehicle to pull in. After paying their fares, they sat together in the middle of the right row, away from all the other teens in the back. Unfortunately, they had already been noticed due to Ymir's height and Berik's unusual style and their closeness, leading some to think they were a couple. _

"_I wonder who wears the pants in their relationship."_

_Ymir grit her teeth and stood up, but Berik pulled on her arm and stared straight ahead._

"_Ignore. Them," he seethed._

_Ymir grumbled and crossed her arms, but obeyed. The teens walked down the aisle when the bus approached near a residential area stop. They snickered as they crowded around the back door. _

"_They're so weird."_

"_I know, right?"_

"_Ridiculous!"_

_Ymir stood up once more and Berik failed to stop her. She stalked towards the teens – whom she vaguely recognized as older Titans from her childhood – and scowled up at them. They didn't take her seriously and simply smirked down at her, her face unfamiliar to them._

"_Listen, you morons, and listen closely: I don't give a damn if you're Titans or Scouts or Cavalry – no one screws around with me and gets away with it, got it?"_

_The teens looked at each other and laughed as the bus pulled up. One of the girls patted her head patronizingly as she exited the back door. "Sure, short stuff, I got it."_

_Ymir fumed and pushed the door open before it could shut. "OH YEAH, WELL, FUCK YOU!" And she stepped back to slam the doors shut. She stomped over to where Berik sat and plopped down on her seat glumly. Berik gave her a look of contempt for not listening to him but sighed in resignation, opting to stare out the window and keep a look out for the mall._

_When they finally arrived, they noticed Reiner and Bertholdt pull up at different stop from a different bus and Berik hurried to meet them. Ymir rolled her eyes but followed at her own pace. Once the group united, Bertholdt explained that Annie would be in the mall, but she would not be joining them anytime soon, since she was with her father on a special trip. Berik appeared crestfallen but Ymir could care less._

_The group entered the building and marvelled at the architecture. It was modern and had elements of the old within it. There were larger television screens, obviously advanced prototypes, being used as advertising schemes and several shops open to the public. The first thing they all decided to do was to eat lunch, which they did at a nearby sandwich shop. After filling their stomachs with food, Berik pulled Ymir to a photo booth and gestured for her to go in with him. The group took turns with each other taking pictures – which included Reiner and Ymir, surprisingly enough – and pocketed their souvenirs with fond smiles on their faces._

_Afterwards, they decided to stop by stores that were far beyond their budget but fun to look at. They entered a toy store and commented on the astounding amount of material to play with. _

"_Wow! Check this out, Bert, a talking parrot!" Reiner exclaimed, "oohh, look at that sword! I'll be a true warrior with this!"_

"_Um.. please put that down, Reiner, or you're going to get hurt!"_

"_But I'm the perfect warrior, watch: I can swing this around like a pro! Maybe one day I'll find my princess and I'll rescue her from some terrible beast!"_

"_Maybe someday.."_

_Berik fumbled with a toy helicopter and squeaked when it suddenly flew up. He glanced around to see Ymir grinning and her hands on a remote. With every movement of her thumbs, the helicopter followed, and it made Berik laugh and shake his head. _

"_Do some cool tricks!" he asked excitedly, standing next to her._

"_I'm trying.." she muttered, tongue poking out. A helicopter could not perform somersaults and its movements were not the most fluid, but Ymir managed to get it through a mock-obstacle course by using other toy boxes around._

"_Hey!"_

_The shout came from the back and the children dropped whatever they held that didn't belong to them before running away. They laughed and giggled as they fled from the store, hiding in the food court area to avoid the store employee that had probably chased them here. Ymir leaned against the foot of a table, Berik and Reiner at either of her side and Bertholdt behind her. They panted in uneven rhythms, and every now and then they would let out a chuckle or a snicker. _

"_That was fun!" Reiner panted._

"_Yeah!" Bertholdt, agreed, nodding._

"_We've gotta do that again sometime, right, Ymir?" Berik grinned, elbowing her ribs._

_Ymir felt a cold sensation spread from where she'd been elbowed and looked at Berik in shock, who had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. She examined him carefully, then nodded her agreement as she straightened and stood from under the table._

"_Yeah.. definitely."_

_The rest of the boys followed suit and stood, stretching their limbs and keeping a lookout for the dedicated employee. Berik smiled and put his arms around Ymir and Reiner, who in turn put his arm around Bertholdt. _

"_So.. where to next?" Berik questioned._

"_I need some clothes."_

"_I want to watch a movie."_

"_Berik's coming with me!" Ymir and Reiner said in unison._

_Bertholdt sighed and shook his head, turning it away when Reiner glared at Ymir. Berik removed his arms and glared at the two of them._

"_No! We are not arguing again!" he protested in aggravation._

"_I'm bored as hell, Berik, and I wanna watch a movie! Reiner can go pick out his panties on his own!" Ymir argued, crossing her arms. Reiner sputtered in shock, face red, and pointed angrily at the brunette._

"_What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted, "I didn't even do anything to you and you're putting me down!"_

_Ymir sneered at him but said nothing. Berik looked between them and threw his hands up in exasperation._

"_You know what," he started, "fuck it. Just, fuck it. You two go off and do whatever the hell you want – just leave me out of it. This was supposed to be a day to relax, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, so leave me alone." And with that he stormed off, backpack in hand._

"_LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"_

"_ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU MORON!"_

"_MY FAULT? BERT, TELL THIS BITCH THAT IT'S ALL HER FAULT!"_

"_Don't bring me into this."_

"_AT LEAST BERT'S GOT SOME SENSE!"_

"_YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE! C'MON, BERT, WE'RE LEAVING!"_

_Ymir watched the tall boys disappear into the crowd and kicked the table in frustration. He just had to ruin everything, didn't he, she thought miserably. She had to find Berik no matter what – Titans were known to prowl in the area, and if they were recognized..._

"_I have to find him."_

_An hour of searching proved fruitless, and Ymir began to grow desperate. She searched every shop, twice, and had even called out blindly to the fitting rooms to see if Berik was there as well. Just as she was about to collapse in despair, she noticed Annie walking around with a man bearing a similar facial structure. _

"_Annie!" she called out. The stoic girl looked at the brunette and raised an eyebrow, shaking her head slowly. She excused herself from her father as Ymir reached her, her expression desperate._

"_Have you seen Berik?" _

_Annie appeared startled, looking around and behind herself as well as Ymir. "No.. I haven't. Why? Where did he go?"_

"_He's.. he's been missing for an hour now. Annie, I've searched everywhere, every goddamn shop in this goddamn mall, and still no sign of him!"_

"_Have you checked the roof?"_

"_There's a roof?"_

_Annie sighed. "Follow me." She returned to her father and apologized, explaining the situation to him. The man smiled and nodded, going into the store he'd been window-shopping and waving good-bye to his daughter. The blonde beckoned the brunette to follow her and they both sped through the crowd. They turned several corners and cut into numerous lines, and at some point, bumped into Reiner and Bertholdt, who were also searching for Berik. The group continued together to the roof after exchanging greetings with Annie, though Ymir pointedly ignored Reiner and vice versa._

_Finally, they reached the staircase to the roof and ascended the steps in a hurry. Their footsteps echoed much like that of a desperate, frightened stampede and it was only until they reached the top that they stopped to take a breath – a breath of shock._

_There were four older boys – all Titans, if the uniform was any clue – pushing and shoving Berik around in a circle. The poor boy's backpack was thrown haphazardly near the railing, which lined the roof of the mall. The railing was as old as the building itself, which spanned several decades of existence. It was not inspected as often as it should've, since the roof was not a very popular hang out location and budgets for the mall's safety programs were incredibly low. The metal was rusty, and the screws loose from weathering harsh conditions. However, there were vending machines of which other scared children cowered behind to watch, as well as chairs and tables set against the railing at different intervals._

"_BERIK!" Ymir shouted, running forward. Reiner ran forth as well, followed by Bertholdt and Annie._

"_Get the fuck away from him!" the brunette roared in rage. The Titans laughed and cussed at the children. One of them pulled Berik to him and held him back, watching his friends take on the Scouts. Berthold and Reiner teamed up against one of the boys to knock him out while Annie relied on her kickboxing training to swiftly knock her opponent to the side. Ymir struggled but eventually bypassed the boy to get to Berik, trusting the other three to take care of the Titan she ignored._

_The Titan who held Berik smirked and backed up closer to the railing unconsciously. Ymir's eyes widened and she lifted her fist up, watching Berik panic at the sight of a long drop. The Titan sensed a threat and felt that Berik was not worth getting slugged in the face, so he roughly shoved the boy behind him. _

_However, Berik did not fall to the ground, as many would have thought._

_If his backpack had not been there, Berik would have suffered a bruise and a scrape. But the bag was there, and the force behind the trip propelled him against the railing with enough power to push it and knock the screws loose. A part of the rusty metal fell off and Berik fell over the edge. The boy reached his hand out to grab something, and looked up into Ymir's devastated eyes as she extended her hand forward._

_The brunette touched the boy's fingertips, feeling the abnormally cold temperature seep into her bones and paralyze her entire being. She watched Berik's blue eyes become smaller and smaller as he fell, and read his lips before he hit the ground in a sickening loud crunch. _

_'I'm sorry.'_

_Ymir fell to her knees with a piercing shriek of horror._

_'Thank you.'_

_x_

_Had to update again due to spelling errors x.x_


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the lateness! Gah, I've been buried in crap since Tuesday, so I managed to climb out just in time to finish these chapters for the updates! I sincerely hope you forgive me for this... and I hope it doesn't happen again! Also, this is a shorter chapter due to the monster lengths of the previous two chapters.

x

Krista sat in silence, slowly absorbing Ymir's story. The two had sat up over the course of the retelling to give Ymir more space. The blonde sat with her knees against her chest, arms around them leaning against Ymir. The brunette sat with her feet planted firmly on the floor and her head turned to Krista.

Ymir watched her aptly, gauging her reaction with attentive brown eyes. Her expression remained emotionless, but inside, her emotions tripped over each other in their rush. Ymir blanked out, thinking about Krista's reaction. Would she blame her for Berik's death too? Just like Reiner had?

"Marco said Berik died in a bus accident."

Ymir blinked and looked at Krista again. "Huh?"

"I said: Marco told me that Berik was hit by a bus," Krista repeated, peeking up at Ymir's face.

"Why would Marco tell you that?" Ymir questioned, a dangerous undertone to her voice.

"Because I... asked him? I, um.. I sorta went around asking everyone about you before we became friends. T-to get to know you, that is!" Krista stammered nervously.

"So you went around the school, asking everyone about me?"

"...yes."

"And none of what they said turned you away?"

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?"

Ymir smiled. "Yeah, you are." She leaned down for a kiss, which Krista happily reciprocated. Krista tightened her grip on her knees when Ymir began to move her lips against her own. She slowly pushed herself back on the couch and allowed the brunette to drape over her body, continuing the kiss. Krista moaned slightly when Ymir gently rubbed her tongue along the blonde's top lip. The brunette placed her elbows on the area above Krista's shoulders and leaned further down, angling her head. She remained on her knees, Krista's legs between hers. Krista reached her arms around Ymir's neck and pulled her harder against her body, craving the physical contact.

Finally, when the necessity of air woke them from their bliss, they pulled back, a string of their combined salty fluid stretching between them. They panted heavily, eyes hooded and cheeks warm. Ymir slowly relaxed her body on top of Krista's and kissed her forehead before placing her head beside hers and on the couch's arm. Krista turned her head and caught her eyes, seeing the admiration and fondness. She smiled, and Ymir couldn't help but return it.

"I love you," Krista murmured, heart hammering.

Ymir scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out. "Do I have to say it?"

"Ymir!" Krista cried, heartbroken.

"I'm just kidding, I'm sorry. I love you too," Ymir whispered, rubbing Krista's arms soothingly.

Krista pouted but sighed. "Apology accepted. Don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

They lay together in silence, listening to the other's heartbeat and steady breathing. They stared into each other's eyes for a long while before Ymir started to blink rapidly, as though holding back tears. Krista, worried, quickly sat up and pulled Ymir's expressionless face down to hers, seeing past her tough façade.

"Ymir? Are you okay?" the blonde asked worriedly.

The brunette offered no response and kept her gaze blank, head tilted forward. Just as Krista opened her mouth to repeat her question, Ymir glued their lips together in a passionate kiss that made Krista's insides tangle and heat up. She squeezed her eyes shut and followed Ymir's frenzied rhythm, though her heart told her something was wrong – this kiss was desperate, almost as though Ymir was making sure that this was actually happening.

When they pulled back for air, Ymir buried her face against Krista's neck and expelled hot air onto the blonde's pulse point. Krista squirmed slightly in her seat but remained calm, if only to disallow any escalation and try to understand what was wrong with Ymir.

"Hey, love," Krista murmured, "what's wrong? Are you.. upset about something?"

Ymir shook her head and grunted.

"Talk to me."

Ymir slowly lifted her head, eyes vulnerable. Krista gasped quietly and put a hand to her cheek. The brunette took a shuddering breath and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and put their foreheads together.

"Don't..." she whispered in a choked voice, "don't ever leave me! I need you.."

Krista trembled and tightly wound her arms around Ymir's neck. "I won't leave you. I'll never leave you. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Good, 'cause I'm never letting you go."

Krista bit her lip to choke back her sobs and nuzzled Ymir's nose lovingly. The brunette chuckled brokenly and rearranged their positions on the couch so that she was behind the blonde, arms around her stomach and legs curled under. Ymir closed her eyes and relaxed, yet Krista could not follow. Her mind was still buzzing from Ymir's moment of desperation. The emotions she saw swirling in those brown orbs made her stomach churn something pleasant...

The blonde moved one of her hands and intertwined her fingers with Ymir. Ymir, in turn, moved the other arm and rested it under both their heads. Krista traced the back of Ymir's hand with her free one.

"Ymir?"

"Yeah?"

Krista felt the rumble of Ymir's soothing voice against her back and smiled widely, burying her face against the arm under her.

"I still have a few questions..."

"Go for it."

"Why does Reiner hate you so much? I still don't understand that part..."

Ymir sighed and tightened her grip on Krista's hand. "He blames me for Berik's death... not that I disagree with him."

Krista jolted and turned her head sharply. "What? You blame yourself for his death?"

"Yeah.. if I had been just a little bit faster I could've – OW! Goddamn it!"

Krista grinned triumphantly at the red mark she was sure was also on her forehead. Ymir rubbed her forehead, wincing in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked angrily.

"That was for blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault!"

"It was totally my-"

"No, it wasn't! It was that Titan's fault, the railing's fault, the mall's fault – not yours!"

"But if Reiner and I hadn't argued-"

"You could not have known this would've been the result." Krista sat up and grasped Ymir's hands in hers. She raised them to her lips and kissed them lightly. "Please believe me, Ymir – it's not your fault."

Ymir sat up slowly and sighed. She nodded and looked Krista directly in her eyes, moving one of her hands to stroke a lock of silky hair behind the blonde's ear. "Fine, midget, you win this time."

Krista pouted but perked up, leaning for a kiss. Ymir grinned and pushed Krista down lightly by her shoulders. Their lips touched for but a moment before they both toppled over the edge of the couch in a jumbled mess of limbs. They laughed loudly, Krista on her back with her head thrown back, and Ymir resting her head against the blonde's collarbone, body between her legs. After their amusement died down, Ymir crouched on her hands and knees and slid down to her elbows, bumping their noses lightly. She pressed their lips together for another kiss, moving sensually, lovingly and carefully.

Soon, the need for air separated them again, and they returned to resting against each other on the floor, between the coffee table and the couch. The window was open a crack, and they could hear the orchestra of insects playing a symphony for all to hear. A cold breeze, a product of the rain cooling the Earth down, filtered in through the screen of the window and chilled the occupants. Krista snuggled closer to Ymir's side – who had taken to resting next to her – and relished in her excess body warmth. Ymir always seemed to exert more body warmth than what was seen as average for a human. The blonde smiled and curled up tighter against her love. Ymir tightened her arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Ymir.."

"Hmm?"

"What happened after Berik's death? And why do people think he died in a bus accident?"

Ymir fidgeted but pressed on, determined to explain everything to Krista. "We had a long talk with the cops after that, along with Erwin and those Titans that messed with him. We all agreed to keep this hushed, if only to avoid bad publicity for the schools and the mall. So, officially, he died in a bus accident, but really..."

"...he was murdered."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I get that, but.. Ymir, you are so different than from you used to be.. what happened?"

"People change, dumbass."

"I know that! You know what I mean."

"What do you want me to say? That I was a complete train wreck after that? That I no longer wanted to associate myself with people? That I hated everything with all my heart? That I valued my life above others because no one cared about me?"

Krista's eyes softened and she sat up to lean over Ymir. Her hair fell to one side, curtaining their slow kiss. As Krista leaned back, eyes fluttering open, she saw that Ymir still had a pained expression. She was determined to remedy that immediately.

"I care about you," Krista whispered softly, "I want to be with you."

"..."

"Ymir, you won't ever have to be alone anymore. I'll always be on your side, no matter what. With you, I can overcome anything that happens – every obstacle in my way is nothing when you're with me. We can do this together."

"You don't know that."

Krista tilted her head to the side. "Don't know what?"

"You don't know if you'll always be on my side. What if we get into a nasty fight and break up? Or you fall in love with someone else? Or you.. fall out of love with me? You can't promise anything you don't know."

"You're right, but... what's the point in holding back? Why should I push down my feelings for a bunch of 'what ifs'? Ymir, I know that right now, in this moment, I want to be with you forever. Can't you just let go of the rock around your heart to love me?"

"I do love you! It's just... I.."

"You don't want to be hurt, like you were hurt with Berik. I understand, Ymir, but unlike Berik... you and I.. we have something special, much more intimate. And though Berik was content to have you as his sister and his comrade, I want something more. Can you let me be selfish and indulge in my desires? Can you be with me, Ymir?"

"I can.. but, damn it, Krista, it won't always be like this! Why can't you understand that two girls loving each other is not-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say!" Krista snapped, "because Sasha and Mikasa love each other very much, even if they don't realize it yet, and our love is just as special! Love isn't meant to be understood."

"Krista, I want you to know that despite your bravery, the words of others will tear you down. You're not like me – you actually care about what others think. Are you sure you want to love me, even with all of the troubles that are sure to follow?" Ymir looked up into her cerulean blue eyes, sparkling with determination and warmth.

Krista smiled beautifully and kissed Ymir passionately. "Of course."

x

Hours later, and the two were snuggled together on one bed, sharing the other's warmth. After Krista made Ymir promise not to try anything suspicious on her, she agreed to Ymir's proposition. However, this nagging thought kept at Krista's mind as she listened to Ymir's soothing breathing.

"Hey Ymir.. what happened to Berik's stuff? And his bed?"

"Why do you care?"

"I.. I just need to know."

"...I threw out his bed. I burned his stuff, and I sold his valuables."

Krista gasped and sat up. Ymir grumbled angrily and turned on her side, facing away from Krista and the lecture sure to follow.

"Ymir! How could you even think of-"

"Here we go..."

Ymir grabbed the pillow from under her head and covered her visible ear from Krista. A sour look scrunched up her facial features and displayed her annoyed mood.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Nope!"

"Ymir!"

"You're annoying me; leave me alone."

"Why did you do that? I thought you loved Berik!"

Ymir sat up abruptly and glared down at Krista. The blonde flinched but remained firm. She refused to allow Ymir to get away with running from her problems and issues – no, Krista would help her face them head on and repel her demons, one by one.

"I did," Ymir muttered, "and I do, but.."

"It's painful, isn't it?" Krista murmured gently, caressing Ymir's face, "having to come back home to an empty house, knowing that the one you genuinely liked was gone, forever." Ymir bit her bottom lip and Krista thumbed it gingerly, silently pleading Ymir to release it from her teeth.

"It's okay, I'm here for you, Ymir. You're right – I can't promise forever... but I can promise now."

Ymir took a shuddering breath and nodded, hugging Krista to her breasts tightly. She threw them back on the bed and covered them with the blanket. Krista smiled and snuggled deeper into the sheets. The rumble of Ymir's voice relaxed her completely.

"You're right, it was painful.. so I got rid of everything... except for the picture I'm sure you've seen."

"How do you know I saw it?"

"'Cause you're a curious monkey, brat."

Krista giggled and pressed a kiss to Ymir's throat. "Your curious monkey."

"Yeah," Ymir whispered, "my curious monkey."


	19. Chapter 19

Krista woke slowly, eyes fluttering open at the sound of rustling sheets. She groggily watched Ymir stumble out of bed, stretching and yawning widely. With a fond smile, Krista sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, hair mussed up and shirt hanging off one shoulder. Ymir peeked behind her shoulder mid-stretch and faltered, eyes widening. She suddenly smirked and sauntered over to the blonde, sliding into bed next to her and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Mornin' beautiful," she whispered softly, pressing another kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Good morning," Krista returned equally as soft, gazing into Ymir's brown orbs.

They smiled at each other and Ymir helped Krista up and out of bed. The morning air was cold, but their closeness repelled the frost. Krista stayed at Ymir's side throughout their morning routine, to the point where Ymir roughly shoved her out of the bathroom when she had to relieve herself.

The couple sat together and Krista watched as Ymir made breakfast. They were changed into their uniforms, Krista wearing one of Ymir's old ones from when she first started high school. The blonde rolled up the sleeves of her blouse a bit and wore a belt around her trousers, and Ymir couldn't help but tease Krista by placing two fingers under her waistband and commenting on the tightness around her waist.

Said brunette moved fluidly around the small kitchen, acutely aware of the pair of blue eyes following her every move. She prepared two plates of bread, cheese and fruits before setting them down in front of her and Krista at the table. The blonde smiled and thanked Ymir warmly for the food.

"It's nothing," Ymir replied, a tint of red on her cheeks, "now hurry up and eat so we can get to school early."

"Are we going straight to Pixis' office?"

"No, we're going to see Erwin, along with Pixis."

"Okay."

Krista finished her bread and cheese and watched Ymir bite into an orange. The juice ran down the freckled girl's chin, and Krista watched the orange drop slide slowly down. Ymir put the orange down and reached up to wipe it away, but the blonde beat her to the punch. She thumbed it delicately and put it to her lips, looking Ymir in the eye as she licked her thumb clean. The brunette swallowed nervously and peeled the rest of her orange, shoving the rest into her mouth hurriedly. Krista grinned and stood to help Ymir with the dishes.

Afterwards, they grabbed their bags and exited the apartment. Krista leaned against the wall beside the door and watched Ymir lock it, feeling a sense of security and comfort. She smiled up at her love and intertwined their fingers when Ymir put hers out to take. With her bag slung over her shoulder, the tall girl led them both out of the apartment complex and onto the streets.

It was a quiet morning, yet still lively in the neighbourhood, much like the first time Krista had stayed with Ymir. The only difference was that now, her attention was taken by the tall girl next to her. The blonde moved closer to Ymir and the brunette smiled slightly in answer.

Krista glanced at Ymir's neck and did a double-take.

"A tie? Ymir, since when do you wear ties?"

Ymir shrugged. "I dunno, I just felt like it. Why?" Ymir leaned forward and brushed her lips against Krista's ear. "You like it?"

The blonde's face steamed and she pulled the brunette to her lips for a short, passionate kiss. She pushed Ymir back roughly and wiped her mouth, grinning at Ymir's starstruck face. She walked away and swung her book bag around gleefully, turning a corner and finally seeing the school in the distance. The other students trudged, sprinted and marched to school, some excited for the end of the week and others dreading the beginning of the day.

Ymir's figure caused immediate disturbance among the student body, and several heads turned to watch the beast walk into the school with the alleged goddess of Rose Academy on her arm. Many interpreted this as close friendship and simply shrugged it off, since the more pressing issue was that Ymir had returned and would seek vengeance on the souls who caused her trouble. The gossip swirled around, as usual, and only Krista's calming presence prevented Ymir from going on a murderous rampage and destroying the entire student body.

The only person who seemed remotely disturbed by their affection was Edward, who had decided to come and spy on them as a means to scout Krista's location. He leaned against his sedan, watching them over the rim of his sunglasses. Suddenly, Ymir turned her head and made eye contact with him, glaring so fiercely he began to sweat bullets. Quickly, he entered his sedan and sped off, Ymir laughing darkly to herself and worrying Krista.

"Ymir.. are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, midget."

"Ymir!"

"Yes, my little – OW!"

"Jerk!"

They entered the school, Ymir rubbing her forehead and scowling while Krista skipped and smiled joyously. Upon entering, Petra immediately rushed to them, her face filled with apology and remorse.

"Krista! I'm so, so sorry.. I forgot your uniform in my locker, so I took the liberty of washing it for you – here!" Petra extended her arms out with the uniform and was shocked when Krista leapt for a hug instead.

"Thank you, Petra, for all of your help.." Krista muttered emotionally.

"What are you – oh, Ymir... hello," Petra greeted warmly.

Ymir made a big show of looking uncomfortable and shrugged. "Hi."

Krista leaned back and gathered the uniform into her book bag. "Thank you so much! I need to repay for this!"

"Oh, no, dear!" Petra exclaimed, shaking her head, "it's no problem, really! It was my fault for forgetting, so let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Okay!"

"So, where are you two headed?"

Ymir and Krista looked at each other and the brunette shrugged, turning her head away. Petra giggled when Krista frowned and puffed her cheeks.

"We're going to Principal Erwin's office," Krista answered, her lips still in a pout.

"Can I come with you? I need to speak to him about the medicine cabinet... there are some missing bandages and ointments that need to be replaced."

"Sure!"

Petra and Krista walked in front of Ymir, who blushed and coughed into her fist at the mention of the medicine cabinet. The short blondes chattered happily with each other, and Ymir couldn't help but admire the way Krista's hair fell to her shoulders and swayed with her steps. She traced the curve of her smile, the slight crinkling of her eyes, the slope of her nose, the arch of her lips.. Ymir subconsciously licked her own and trailed her eyes down.

Krista turned her head slightly and blushed heavily at the look Ymir gave her, but managed a wink that made the brunette raise an eyebrow and smirk amusingly. Petra looked between them and smiled at their interaction, commenting on how much closer they had gotten since they were last seen together.

"Well... we're a couple now," Krista admitted, blushing even more.

"Really?" Petra gasped, grinning widely, "that's amazing, congratulations! Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you!"

The nurse hugged both teens at the door to the principal's office and released them to knock on the wooden surface. Ymir rolled her eyes and Krista grinned like mad. She scooted closer to Ymir and squeezed her hand, to which the brunette smiled and squeezed back.

A faint "come in!" was heard, and the three entered the office to see Erwin signing a document, Pixis at his side and looking over his shoulder. They both looked up to greet the girls, and the shorter two of the three returned the greeting happily; Ymir grumbled and sat down on one of the standard office chairs.

Erwin set down his pen once he finished his last stroke and smiled at the guests. Pixis nodded and gathered the files to place them in a folder. He made to move away, but stopped when Ymir shook her head and nodded at him to stay. Erwin raised an eyebrow and his smile slowly became a concentrated frown. Petra tilted her head in confusion and glanced at Krista, who shook her head and swallowed nervously, sitting beside Ymir.

"What can I do for you ladies?" the blond man asked politely.

"Petra can go first," Ymir answered, "'cause we're gonna take a while."

"No, that's fine... I have a feeling that what happened is partly my fault," Petra sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her back heavily against the wall.

"Petra... what do you mean?" Krista asked worriedly.

"You.. Krista, you got in trouble for your uniform, didn't you?"

Krista fidgeted, but nodded after Ymir prodded her side with an elbow.

"I thought so," Petra said, gripping her elbows, "because your chauffeur came here, asking for you earlier this morning. I actually wanted to talk to Erwin about that."

"So Edward's playing dirty, is he? Damn old man," Ymir grumbled, slouching in her seat.

"Hey!" Pixis exclaimed, chuckling, "as an old man,/I resent that!"

The occupants of the room laughed lightly, but the mood returned to the serious atmosphere from before. Erwin gestured to Ymir and Krista to continue.

"Tell me what happened."

Krista looked at Ymir for support, and the freckled girl held her hand and intertwined their fingers. The only men in the room looked startled, but smiled warmly behind their hands. Krista took a deep breath and recounted everything – her relationship with her parents, her life story, meeting Ymir, her struggles... everything.

It took nearly two hours, and at some point Krista had been driven to tears when she remembered her father's cruel words and her mother's indifferent attitude. Throughout it all, Ymir had been very supportive, rubbing her back and pressing soft kisses to the back of her hand. Krista was extremely grateful for her support, and she felt herself falling for the tall brunette even more.

"Well," Erwin sighed, standing up. Pixis followed suit, since he had been seated on the principal's desk, and stretched his arms out. Petra fidgeted and moved to hug Krista and Ymir tightly, apologizing for the hell they've been through.

"It's not your fault, Petra," Krista soothed, "I mean, it turned out for the better anyway... Ymir and I.." she trailed off, blushing and grinning.

Petra giggled and pulled back, smiling at the both of them. "I'm not surprised, since Ymir had taken a great liking to you... I could tell you both had feelings for each other."

"Was it that obvious?" Ymir sighed, leaning her head back on the chair.

"Yes," Pixis answered loudly, "you two were so obvious it was like a Titan in the middle of a bunch of Scouts."

Silence.

"That was horrible, Pixis," Erwin coughed, "but anyway, we need to find Krista a new home. You are a Scout, therefore part of our family, and we always support each other. I'm just sorry that your family hasn't been very supportive of you."

"That's okay," Krista said, clenching her free hand into a fist on her knee, "they haven't been my family for a long time."

"In any case, you need a guardian, and a place to live."

"I'll do it!"

The exclamation came from Petra, who grinned radiantly and raised her hand. The occupants of the room appeared shocked, and Ymir shrunk slightly.

"I'll be her guardian, she can live with me," the nurse continued, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Petra-"

"Please, this is the only way I can repay you for causing this mess... if I hadn't forgotten about your uniform, you wouldn't have gotten caught, and then thrown out of your home. Allow me to give you a-"

"Hell no!"

Ymir stood abruptly and shook her head. "No, she'll live with me!"

"Ymir," Pixis interrupted, "you cannot just-"

"No, listen here – I'm tired of the people I care about getting sent away from me. First Berik with Reiner, now Krista with Petra.. no, this is not happening again. No offence, Petra, but I'd rather have Krista stay with me. I can defend her if anyone tries to hurt her."

"I understand, Ymir, but you're not of legal age to take care of Krista, nor do you meet the standards of guardianship."

"I don't want to be her guardian; I just want her to live with me. I'm tired of coming home to an empty apartment."

Erwin looked down slightly and Pixis rubbed the bridge of his nose. Petra bit her lip and removed her hand from Krista's shoulder.

"What do we do, Pixis?" Erwin muttered.

Pixis smoothed down his moustache and sighed. "Tell you what, Ymir, how about we sign Petra as Krista's guardian, but we put Krista's residency with you. However, Petra will need to visit on a regularly scheduled basis to check up on you two. If anything inappropriate is going on, or she feels that Krista's safety is at risk, then your privilege of living together is revoked until Krista is of legal age. What do you say?"

"I say you got a deal, old man."

"Petra? What do you say?"

"I say whatever makes Krista happy and safe is fine with me."

"And you, Krista? This is all about you after all."

"I.. I want to live with Ymir," Krista answered, smiling, "and I want Petra as my guardian... but what about my parents?"

"I'll deal with that," Erwin said, his voice deep and reassuring, "you just worry about school and... girls."

Krista blushed and Ymir scoffed. "I think you mean 'girl', because I'm not letting her go." Krista ducked her head and Ymir laughed, thinking she embarrassed her girlfriend. In truth, Krista was winding up for a powerful headbutt, one that made Ymir's teeth slice straight through her gums and squirt out blood.

"KRISSTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

x

After their discussion, it neared the end of second period, so the girls decided to simply wait out the rest of the minutes until lunch. They sat with Petra in the nurse's office and watched as the short nurse tended to students in need. At some point, Levi had walked in and questioned their presence.

"What are you two slackers doing here? Get to class!"

"We're helping Petra with her shit, Levi, so leave us alone."

Levi raised an eyebrow at Ymir's tone and directed his penetrating stare to Krista, who fidgeted under his gaze and turned away. The short man glanced at Petra to find her tending to a girl's knee scrapes, and Ymir quickly stood to 'retrieve' two large bandages for the nurse. Petra blinked but thanked her, greeting Levi haphazardly and returning to her duties.

"Very well," he muttered, "but I better not catch you skipping class again, or you'll get shit from me in your other classes."

"Aye aye, sir," Ymir mocked, saluting the short teacher, She returned to her seat beside Krista and slouched in her chair. The blonde sighed in relief and sagged against the brunette's shoulder.

"That was close," she muttered.

"Not really, I mean, he can't get us in trouble 'cause Erwin and Pixis already know where we are."

"You're right.."

"Aren't I always?"

"No, especially when you take us out for lunch and you bring us to-"

"_ONE TIME! _One time I brought us to a weird-ass noodle-"

"They served _worms_, Ymir!"

"Stop, end of discussion!"

"Ymir!"

Krista giggled when Ymir stuck her tongue out and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. The brunette grinned toothily and bumped their heads together. They watched the clock, hoping that time would pass slowly for once so they could enjoy their moments together.

"Ymir," Krista began.

"Hm?"

"I'm.. I'm gonna fix your reputation. I'll make everyone see that you're not someone to be afraid of, just watch. I'll make it so that even Mina Carolina likes you."

Ymir laughed and snorted, rubbing her knuckles across Krista's head. "Yeah, right, and the Titans will grow brains and play with bunnies."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are..."

"No, Ymir, I really am; I'm so tired of all the negative things people say about you – it's time for a change!"

"And how will you do that, huh?"

"I'll... I'll make you do nice things!"

"Nice things?"

"Yeah! You can help me on my errands and stuff.."

"Whatever, you do what you want – I don't care."

"And you need to meet all of my friends officially, and we need to tell them about us being a couple."

"What?! Why would you do that? They won't like me, anyway."

"Do you care about that?"

"No."

"Good, 'cause the Ymir I know doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"The Ymir you know... cares about one person besides herself..."

Krista smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand. The bell rang then, signifying lunch, and the couple waved goodbye to Petra on their way out of the office. They walked together down the hall, ignoring the murmurs and amazed whispers of other students. They turned their heads – with immense effort on Ymir's part – when a group of girls pointed and giggled with smirks on their faces.

"Don't worry, Ymir, someday they'll see how amazing you are," Krista whispered under her breath, unaware that Ymir had heard what she'd said.

"Thanks," Ymir replied softly, smiling slightly. They continued their trek down the hall, turning around corners until they finally reached the exit that led to where Krista's friends sat. Ymir dug her heels in, scowling at the innocent blue eyes that begged for a chance.

"Ymir."

"Krista."

"Ymiiiiiir."

"Kristaaaaaa."

"Let's go!"

"No!"

Krista pouted and stepped closer to Ymir. The brunette leaned back when the blonde leaned up and fluttered her eyelashes. Ymir swallowed nervously but kept her gaze firm. She scowled and looked away, but Krista wasn't through. She put her hand to Ymir's cheek and turned it to face her, smiling so warmly Ymir's heart melted.

In truth, Ymir was not afraid of what Krista's friends thought of her, but rather how their opinion could influence Krista's opinion of their relationship. If their friends didn't approve of her, and ostracized her, then maybe... maybe Krista would leave her. It was an absurd thought, but Ymir was so used to loss and sadness that it became part of her subconscious, lurking in her mind and causing insecurities to surface.

Krista understood, she knew what Ymir truly worried for, since Ymir slowly began to unravel her personality and therefore her thought processes. Sure, she was a bit of a mystery and an odd ball at times, but the reasons behind her exaggerated reactions were not that hard to guess. Ymir did not want to be alone again, and Krista understood, but this was something they had to do – loving each other secretly would not bode well if someone discovered them and used their relationship as blackmail material.

"We'll do this together, right, Ymir? I'm with you no matter what," Krista murmured, stepping up on her toes for a kiss. Ymir gladly obeyed, kissing her with enthusiasm. Krista moved her arms around the tall girl's neck and Ymir gripped her waist with strong arms. Eventually, they separated, and Ymir sighed as she bumped their foreheads.

"Damn, you've been winning for a while now – don't get used to it," she muttered, rolling her eyes at Krista's cheeky grin.

"Whatever you say!" the blonde chirped. She grabbed her love's hand and pushed the doors open. Sunlight greeted them, as well as surprised gasps and cries.

"Krista, hey! Who's that with- YMIR?!"

All movement halted, and each teenager, except for Mikasa and Annie, dropped their jaws in amazement. Finally, Sasha shook her head and rushed to them both, wrapping her arms around them and laughing happily.

"Yay! You're finally back, Krista! And you brought Ymir with you! The more the merrier!" she exclaimed.

"I don't have any food, nitwit," Ymir grumbled.

"That doesn't matter to me, we're friends, right? You can give me food later," Sasha laughed, poking her tongue out. Ymir rolled her eyes and watched Reiner out of the corner of her eye, grimacing and making sure to avoid his gaze. He watched with an emotionless expression, eyes locked onto the couple's linked hands. He squeezed the water bottle in his hand tightly, and Bertholdt watched with a nervous expression, sighing and wringing his hands.

Eren jumped up to tackle Jean when the latter took a deep breath, most likely to curse at the freckled girl. Marco dragged his boyfriend away from Eren and, clearly avoiding Ymir, walked behind the tree to give Jean a talk. Mikasa continued to eat her sandwich, merely nodding at Krista in greeting, and Armin smiled brightly as he shook Ymir's hand.

"Hi, I'm Armin, though I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah, you're the genius kid who keeps beating me."

"That's me!" he laughed.

"And I'm Eren!" the tall boy interrupted, giving an honest smile.

Ymir nodded in greeting and shook his hand. Krista watched Ymir fondly and displayed her adoration by rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand. The brunette turned her head slightly to hide a smile and spotted Connie approaching her. The boy walked carefully, halting in front of her and crossing his arms. He stared at her intensely, then stuck his hand out. Ymir stared at the offered hand, baffled, and looked back when Krista pushed her.

'Go!' the blonde mouthed.

The brunette hesitantly shook Connie's hand, but the boy kept a stoic expression.

"Thanks for your help, hag," was all he said as he retreated and walked to Sasha. The hungry girl ate with Mikasa and offered some of her bread to an obviously upset Connie, who grinned and snatched the whole loaf. He ran away, climbing up the tree and laughing at Sasha's bewildered expression.

Annie watched with indifference, eating her own lunch. When she finished, she simply stood up and walked away. Krista's expression dropped slightly but she wasn't deterred. She looked at Reiner, but the tall boy was intent on avoiding her gaze. Bertholdt gave an apologetic smile and stood, walking over to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Ymir," he greeted as happily as he could. He ignored Reiner's angry sputter and Ymir's cool expression.

"Yeah, same to you, Bert," she returned in her usual tone.

"I'm sorry about Reiner and Annie.."

"I don't care, it's their loss. I'm willing to move on, but are they? Who knows? Either way, it doesn't matter to me."

"I understand."

Krista fidgeted and smiled brightly. "Well, we have something to announce to everyone," she exclaimed loudly.

Connie hung upside down from a tree, swinging the loaf at Sasha, but stopped short at Krista's voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and both Jean and Marco came back from their private discussion with a question in their eyes.

"Well? Ymir? Would you do the honours?" Krista asked, looking up at Ymir with shining blue eyes.

Ymir swallowed nervously and looked at the group. She spotted Reiner watching intently, completely focused on what she had to say. All of their eyes were on her – it was the moment of truth. Would they accept her, and allow Krista to be with her? Or would they judge her harshly and try to convince Krista to leave her? It all depended on what she said right now, and the pressure rose up her throat and blocked her words.

"Uh..." she began, she peeked at Krista, still seeing that hopeful expression, and turned back to the group, "well, you see... Krista and I.. I mean, we.. um.."

She scratched the side of her cheek and scowled at the ground, growing frustrated with her incoherent speech. Krista's smile slowly dimmed and her eagerness diminished to impatience.

"Ymir?" she pressed, prodding her side with a finger.

"Don't do that, damn it!" Ymir snapped, jumping from the touch.

"You're taking forever!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"It's not as easy as it looks!"

"Oh for the love of-"

Krista tugged on Ymir's tie and pulled her down to her height. She pressed their lips together, ignoring Ymir's blocked protests and the group's various exclamations of shock and bewilderment. Krista concentrated on the feel of Ymir's chapped lips against hers, the texture of her tongue and the small stream of air washing over her face from the brunette's nose. She moved her hands up to her shoulders and peeked between her eyelids to see Ymir slowly closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss heavily.

When they finally finished, they pulled back, panting lightly and grinning widely. Krista giggled and bit her lip when Ymir smirked.

"Was that so hard?"


End file.
